The Profiler and the Prosecutor
by Fashionista7
Summary: A blind date leads a certain profiler and a certain prosecutor finding a chance of long-time happiness, despite the challenges and events that will happen their way.
1. Blind Date

**Hello, everyone. Here is another one of my Criminal Minds fan fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the original characters; at times I wish I did. I'm not going to lie, I'm über nervous about creating this story. I got the idea to do this story from ahowell1993. The story is set in an AU but will have characters from my two other Criminal Minds stories, Anastasia and (For)Ever After.**

 **I'll try and get to my other stories when I can; along with school—I'll (hopefully) be graduating in a few months, part-time job, etc.**

 **Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

* * *

"SSA Aaron Hotchner," A petite woman said to him as he was sitting at a table; she was all dressed in a white designer poplin shirt, black designer wool straight pants, black designer double-breasted wool blazer; black designer two-inch laced-ups heels and she was also carrying both a large black briefcase and work-bag on her shoulder. She would soon extend her hand. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, especially in person."

"Pleasure to meet you, too, Ms. Bastien. And you can call me either Aaron or Hotch."

"And I prefer Élise; Ms. Bastien is my mother." Élise said as she sat down; waiting for a couple more people to show up for lunch, "I've followed your work as a federal prosecutor."

"I have been with you as well, and I have to say, I'm impressed. Within the past few years, you've made quite a reputation for yourself."

"Really?" Élise clammed up but also blushed at the same time. "You honestly think I made a reputation for myself? I don't seem too scary in person."

Hotch lets out a rare chuckle, "You don't."

"Anyway, I've heard about what happened to your agents; glad none of them were hurt or killed. I'm telling you if I had to deal with the pompous Attorney General…"

"I think I know what you would have done," Hotch smirked.

A red-haired, giraffelike waitress interrupted them, politely smiling. "Hello there. Can I get you anything?"

"I'll just have a cup of coffee for now and I think more people will be coming soon."

"Yes, sir. And you, ma'am?"

"I'll have the modern Caprese sandwich, a glass of water, and a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup cookie. Oh! And I'll have the white chocolate raspberry cheesecake in a carry-out box, please."

"Right away."

"You have quite a sweet tooth, huh?"

"Yeah." She chuckled nervously.

"You remind me of one of my colleague agents, Dr. Spencer Reid."

"I do?" She asked.

"Yeah." He had an idea. "How would you feel if I set up you two up?"

"Set up," Élise felt her mouth clammed up. "You mean, like…on a date?"

"A blind date."

"I don't know," What else was she supposed to say? "I-I-I mean…I…"

"I can tell you're nervous; you're pick and bite down on your fingernails and lip; you even run your hands through your hair and looking down; more signs of nervous. You even have insecurity about your looks; my guess going back from bad experiences, your childhood."

He was right about that; despite being in her twenties, there were times where Élise felt like looked old, with or without her designer optical eyeglasses; or even worse: the ugliest person in the world. She had short ear-to-chin-length black-brown hair; sometimes she felt her hair was getting shorter and shorter whenever she weekly washed it. She had medium-to-dark brown skin tone; sometimes she could feel the greasy oil on her face throughout the day, would even occasionally have adult acne; she never wears makeup and whenever she looked in the mirror, she felt she would still see the acne scars. Sometimes she even felt fat.

Letting out a rare small smile, "Don't worry; Dr. Reid is someone who won't care about how the girl looks; looks are trivial to him."

"Oh." That made Élise feel a little bit better. A man who prefers a woman's mind and personality rather than physical beauty.

"And he is also someone who believes he'll never find a girl who won't care that he's a genius, despite his flaws."

"Well, I do like a guy with brains." She spoke up. "And we all have flaws. I think without them, we might as well be living in Stepford, Connecticut."

Their orders came. "So…are you convinced?"

"You make a convincing argument, counsel."

* * *

Reid, with his bag over his shoulder and his coffee in his hand, steps into Hotch's office and yet for some reason, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He sees Hotch doing some paperwork, but soon stops once he looked up and sees Reid take a seat.

"So…how are you feeling?"

"I got held hostage and assaulted in the abdomen twice with a rifle by a narcissistic and ephebophilic, statutory raping cult leader who attempted to murder myself, Prentiss, and others because he thought he was doing God's will. But I'm feeling alright; I'm starting to feel better."

"Well, that's good. And I know what Prentiss did for you."

"Yeah, I sent her flowers as a thank you and we even had a little talk on the plane after it was all over; she said she had no regrets over what Cyrus did to her and she would do it again."

"Really, Reid. I'm glad you and Prentiss are alright. And I'm glad I had you two take some time off to recoup from what happened. Honestly, I was afraid you two weren't going to make it out alive."

Reid nodded his head, "Same."

"And there's something else I want you to do, even though it has nothing to do with work."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I set up a blind date for you with someone from the law firm I used to work for before the BAU."

"Really?"

"Yes. Her name is Élise Bastien. She was one of the firm's youngest and top prosecutors although she was asked to do a few defense cases; she recently took a job as a federal prosecutor for the US Attorneys. And she has built quite a reputation for herself."

"What kind of reputation?"

"She often referred to as the Silent Eliminator or the Silent Enforcer. Because she may be silent, but she can eliminate anyone who stands in her way to get justice and she sure knows how to enforce the law the right way. And I told her you were the kind of guy who won't care about looks since they are trivial to you. And she even has insecurities about her looks."

"Well, looks are trivial to me and I do have insecurities."

Hotch starts to reason with him, "Personally, I think setting you up on this blind date could be a good thing for you."

"What makes you say that?" Reid asked.

"I mean, you're what, 27 years old?"

"I will be in less than three weeks."

"You two are practically the same age.

"Still, Hotch…"

"You should start thinking about settling down with someone and start a family of your own; have a life outside the FBI. And besides, you don't want to be a workaholic like me, now would you?"

"No, I do not." Reid agreed, considering everything that has happened to Hotch in the previous year.

"And would you rather have Morgan or Garcia set you up on a blind date than me?"

Reid snickers a soft laugh. "I think I would pick you."

"Exactly. So…are you convinced?"

"I'm convinced."

Hotch lets out another rare smile. "Excellent. I'll call her and have everything set up."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"Okay. I need to have a talk with Prentiss anyway."

"And…can we keep this between us?"

"Of course, although there is a good chance, I might get profiled through my office window."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you all hanging there, but until next time!**


	2. First Date and

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993 for reviewing the first chapter and fishtrek, ShinyOshawottKing1, MiiichelleYu, historylover27, hjkayla40, and Narelle's FOURTRIS for following and/or favoring the story.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Reid had just stepped out of his car and was now standing in the parking of the Spice Culture, a local diner that does Indian cuisine. He asked Hotch if he could have Élise meet him there.

He took a quick look at himself in reflection of the diner window before walking in; it was just as he would typically wear to work: a simple and purple long-sleeve button shirt with a tie, dark pants and Converse sneakers and even had his bag with him on his shoulder.

He couldn't help but think Élise was not nervous about this blind date.

"Dr. Reid?"

He turns and sees,

"I take it you're Élise Bastien?"

Élise felt equally nervous about this blind date. She was in a similar outfit she went to work today—even though she took a quick shower before coming—sky blue blouse, gray jacket and pants, and black loafers since wearing heeled shoes almost all day occasionally hurt her feet. Her short hair was pulled back from her face and didn't bother to wear any makeup other than the usual lip balm and lip gloss.

"And I take it you're Dr. Spencer Reid." She said as he was sitting down.

Reid smiled before he sat down, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same. I'd shake your hand, but Hotch told me you're not into the whole hand-shaking. Perfectly understandable. I respect that." Élise soon started to ramble. "Did you know it is p-pr-preferred to fist b-bump since they spread less germs than handshakes? And especially since hands carry germs that can spread infections to others; a-an-and some of those infections can be serious, including the ones that can't be killed by the everyday standard antibiotics?" She pressed her Cupid's bow's lips tight once she stopped and paused for a moment. "Oh! I'm…sorry. I-I-I…I saw this health blog on the Harvard website and…"

"It's okay. At least you know why I prefer not to shake."

"Still. I-I…I like to read."

"I can tell. I do, too. I saw you reading."

Things got a bit silent for a moment, which soon ended when a short and dark-skinned waitress approached their table, smiling,

"Hello and welcome to the Spice Culture. What will you be having?"

"I'll have the tandoori chicken, please, along with the Naan for the two of us and some rose Kulfi."

"Okay. And you, ma'am?"

"I'll have what he's having. And we'll both have some coffee and water."

The waitress took her menus and left to get their meals, "You're going to love the tandoori chicken; it's amazing."

"I'm going to take your word for that, doctor."

Reid chuckled, "Oh. I'm sure Hotch told you I'm not that kind of doctor."

"Well, what kind of doctor are you? Did you just recently graduate from medical school?"

"I have three PhDs, actually."

" _Three_ PhDs?"

"Yeah. In Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. I also have two BAs in Psychology and Sociology; I'm also completing an additional BA in Philosophy."

"Wow! Hotch was right; you are a genius."

"Well, I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an I.Q. of 187 and an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minutes."

Élise's dark brown eyes widen, " _20,000_ words per minute? I'd wished I had that, even though I have SLD."

"Specific Learning Disability?"

"Yeah." Reid noticed she said she had SLD with embarrassment. "I didn't bother to take the SATs."

"You know, some of the most brilliant minds have some kind of learning disability; Albert Einstein, Leonardo da Vinci, Thomas Edison, Alexander Graham Bell."

"I've had people, even teachers who thought and called me stupid; they thought and believe I wouldn't do well in school."

Their meals and drinks came, "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Giving Reid a soft smile, "But this: I graduate from high school a semester early but still got the chance to graduate with my class, I went to community college first to save my parents money; after I graduated from there, I transferred to Rutgers University in New Brunswick where I studied English and Political Science; graduated with honors and then I went to Harvard for law school and graduated with honors. And believe me, I studied really, _really_ hard, especially on the LSATs to get into Harvard Law."

Taking a sip of his coffee, "I guess you proved those wrong."

"That's the best revenge you can have on someone; proving them wrong. So, how did you get your start in the FBI and the BAU?" Élise took a sip of her coffee.

"I graduated from a Las Vegas high school when I was twelve; I attended Caltech and MIT; Yale was my backup school. I got recruited to join the FBI and I joined the unit when I was 22."

"Cool. So, it doesn't seem so long ago you joined, huh?"

"Yeah. So, how did you get your start as a lawyer?"

"I participated in moot court, Model UN, student government when I was in high school. When I transferred to Rutgers, I did internships. When I was at Harvard Law, I was part of the law school's review, a student volunteer for the state's US Attorney's Office and a summer associate for the firm as they had an office near Cambridge; the firm hired me immediately for their DC office after I graduated as a first-year associate. After a year there, through connections, I got an offer to be a federal prosecutor for the US Attorneys. And…I guess you can stay the rest is history."

"I understand from Hotch you became quickly known as the Silent Eliminator, the Silent Enforcer."

"Yeah. For my silent and by-the-book enforcement to the law to get the job done. As well as for my ability to eliminate those who stand in the way of justice, regardless of who they are."

"I can see you have a strong moral compress as well as a strict legal ethics code when it comes to your work."

"I guess you can say I'm determined to make the world a better place to live."

"Same here."

"I hear from Hotch about what happened to you and your colleague. Are you okay?"

"I got held hostage and assaulted in the abdomen twice with a rifle by a narcissistic and ephebophilic, statutory raping cult leader who attempted to murder myself, Prentiss; she even took a beating for me, and others because he thought he was doing God's will. But I'm feeling alright; I'm starting to feel better."

Élise just had to shudder, "Ugh. Well, I'm glad you two are okay. That pompous Attorney General Hotch told off. But on the bright side, the person who did that to you is probably in hell right now."

"I'm sure."

"Why do people use religion and God as an excuse to justify their actions?"

"It's a mystery, alright."

Élise put a small piece of tandoori chicken into her mouth. "Mmm. This _is_ amazing."

"Told you."

Élise gave him a playful look. "Hotch didn't mention you were a know-it-all."

"I don't know everything, despite the fact that everyone thinks that I do."

"I figure." Élise tasted the rose Kulfi. "Oh, so delicious!"

"I know, right?"

* * *

"You didn't have to drop me off or walk me to my apartment," Élise said as they were walking to the second floor of Élise's building.

"I wanted to, and I figured it's better than waiting for the next bus."

Élise blushed. "A genius _and_ a gentleman." They stopped at her front door. "Well…this is it."

"Yeah."

This was a brief moment of silence before,

"I had such a great time." Élise spoke again.

"I did, too."

"Remind me to thank Hotch the next time I see him."

"Or I could thank him for you."

"You're such a gentleman."

Reid smiled. "I was raised to be one by my mother."

"Your mother did a wonderful job raising you."

"Thank you."

All of a sudden, Reid and Élise gave each other a quick but gentle kiss on the lips. They froze for a moment before,

"Well…goodnight, Spencer." Said Élise.

"Goodnight, Élise." Just as Reid started to walk and Élise opened her door,

"Oh, wait! I…don't have your number."

"Oh, it's in your pocket." Reid said as he pointed at her. "Goodnight, again." Reid waved.

"My pants pocket?" Élise asked herself as she locked in her home security. She went through her pockets before finding a plain white card with his name and number.

"Hotch never mentioned you were a magician either." Élise smiled. "I'm impressed."


	3. Zoo Date and Refurbished Catching Out

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **As soon are aware,** **I've deleted certain chapters to both my (For)Ever After and The Profiler and the Prosecutor stories.**

 **The reason for this is because some authors are being forced/asked to cease the distribution and works; even threated to take legal again.**

 **I didn't want to have to do this, but I can't take any chances.**

 **Please, I just think this is for the best.**

 **It's going to take me time to refurbishing the rest for both stories, so please be patient.**

* * *

"Hey, Hotch," Reid greeted Hotch as he walked into his apartment.

"Hey, Reid," Hotch said as he was placing the necessities in his briefcase. "Thank you again for agreeing to take Jack to the National Zoo. Jack was promised, but Haley got sick, his grandparents are on vacation, his Aunt Jessica is on a work trip and I'd take him, but I have that meeting with Strauss. I figure you would be perfect to take Jack to the zoo because I sure you have all the facts and statistics on the animals he can give to Jack."

"Well, I didn't have any plans, so I'm happy to do this. And besides, a trip to the National Zoo is always fun."

"Yeah, especially when you know all the facts." Hotch lets out a rare smile. "And you can bring along your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend? You mean Élise?"

"Is there anyone else in your life?"

"No."

"Then Élise is your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, Hotch," Reid assures him, but Hotch gives him a playfully doubted facial expression. "She's my friend who happens to be a girl."

"Hmm-mmm."

"Well, can I invite her, too?"

Hotch lets out another rare smile. "Of course, you can, and I'll tell Haley about this. Oh, by the way, how was the date?"

"It went great," Reid said with a smile. "We talked about ourselves, our careers, ate some delicious Indian food. The day after the date, we talked on the phone for about an hour and eight minutes."

"I knew you would have a good time with her. And if Élise is the one you end up marrying and start a family with, you can name me godfather to thank me." Hotch winked at him.

* * *

"Spencer!" Élise greeted Reid with a smile. "Hey." She soon noticed a little boy next to him. "Oh! Who is this handsome, little fellow?"

"This is Hotch's son, Jack." Reid introduced Jack to Élise. "Say 'hi' to Élise, Jack,"

"Hi, Élise." Said Jack, waving and smiling.

"You are just so adorable. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you want to come to the National Zoo with us."

Élise's eyes lit up and her mouth opened, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Crossing her arms, "Well…this is embarrassing to say, but I've never been to a zoo before."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well, today's your lucky day," Reid said.

"Yeah-yeah!" Élise threw an air fist pump. "And you're in luck, I was just about to go out right now. Now, let's go see the lions, and tigers, and bears."

"Oh, my!"

* * *

"Now, Jack," Reid pointed out to Jack as he was giving him a piggyback ride. "Do you know what that animal is?"

"Panda!"

"Good! That is a Giant Panda," Reid began to spew out facts. "They are the kind of animals who appear to be black and white; even scientists are not certain why giant pandas have their distinctive markings. Even though they like to be alone, they will vocalize during social interactions. They sometimes chirp, honk, bleat, chomp, and bark."

"Cool!"

"A giant panda bear's natural habitat is the mountain ranges in central China," Élise added as she was munching on cotton candy. "In the Sichuan, Shaanxi, and Gansu Provinces. Their diet is said to be made entirely of bamboo." Reid smiled at her. "Giant pandas were featured on an episode of _The Wild Thornberrys_ , a television show I watched growing up. I re-watched a few episodes recently online."

"Hey, Jack. Look at the giant panda with its mommy. Also, did you know that when a giant panda bear is born, they are tiny compared to its mother?"

"Aw! So cute!" Élise gushed, wrapping her arm around Reid's. "She's hugging her baby! So adorable!"

"Aw, your son is so cute!" A young mother said as she was holding her baby. "What's his name?"

Both Reid's and Élise's eyes went slightly wide. This mother really thought Jack was their biological child; Jack was still observing the giant pandas. They looked at each other before, wrapping their arms around each other,

"Uh…his name is Jack, ma'am, and…"

"I hope you two have more children soon." She smiled at them before walking away, waving.

"Are you two getting married?"

Reid and Élise looked at each other, laughing. "If we ever do, you can be the ring bearer, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

After they dropped Jack back to Hotch's place after he came back from his meeting, they headed back to Élise's place. On their way back to her place, they talked about the day at the zoo with Jack and the moment they had with the mother,

"I had such a good time with you and Jack," Élise gushed. "He is just so adorable."

"Yeah."

"And he seems so well-adjusted, despite his parents being divorced."

"Yeah."

"Well, here we are." They reached Élise's front door. "I got some last-minute work to do before the weekend ends."

"Oh! Well…don't let me keep you waiting." They gave each other a sweet hug…

And their lips touched for a quick second. After a few more seconds, they really looked into each other's eyes; closing them as they leaned towards each other and allowed their lips to touch even longer. They slowly pulled from each other and took a moment before,

"I guess I'll see you around?" Élise asked her.

"Yes. Yes, you will." As Reid started to walk away,

"See you around, boyfriend." Reid stopped walking once he heard Élise call him her boyfriend; they gave each other a small smile. As he saw her walk in her apartment, he points at her before walking away. As she placed her bag and jacket on her living room couch, she felt something in her pockets. She finds a folded piece of paper; unfolding it,

 _"Same here, girlfriend."_

Élise blushed.

* * *

Just as the team is called in to investigate a series of murders in the Central Valley in California, Reid had decided to give Elise a quick call as they were flying,

"Hey there," Reid whispers so the rest of the team wouldn't hear him.

"Hey, sweet thang." Elise compliments Reid. "What are you up to?"

"I just wanted to let you know I have a case in California."

"Oh. Which means you won't be home."

"That doesn't mean I can't text and/or call you whenever I get a chance."

"Well, thank you, technology."

"I better get going. I'll let you know of anything okay?"

"Of course. Love you, sweet thang." Elise lightly growls.

"Love you too," Reid said before unfortunately hanging up. Just as he left the kitchenette,

"Hey, pretty one," Morgan noticed Reid. "Who were you talking to?"

"My mother." Reid quickly replies. "Just thought I give her a call; tell her I love her."

"Well, that's nice of you," JJ said, rubbing her pregnant belly.

* * *

As they were still working on the case, Reid observed JJ from afar, still rubbing her very pregnant belly. Prentiss noticed this,

"I take it you are thinking about having baby geniuses one day."

"Maybe." Reid slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you would make a great dad," Prentiss said as Morgan and Rossi approached them.

"Yeah, and on the bright side, you don't have to worry about college tuition."

"Yeah," Morgan agreed with Rossi. "Not to mention, they'll be some of the smartest in the world. Pretty boy having pretty little Reidies."

Reid chuckles. "That would be great."

* * *

After the case was done, Reid called Élise up and asked her if he could meet her at the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool. Élise was looking at her cell phone when,

"There's my girlfriend." Élise turned around and,

"Hey there, boyfriend." Élise smiled before they gave each other a peck on the lips. As they started to take a walk around the reflecting pool, "So, how was your day?"

"I just got off from a case; Hotch shot the Unsub in the chest when the unsub tries to knock Morgan onto the railroad tracks to get him run over by a train."

"Oh. I wished I had the chance to call you while you were on the case, but I had a big case myself. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Reid started to hold on to her hand as they started to take a walk, which she did not mind at all. "So, what was the case?"

"The defendants, two men in their early twenties, were found guilty of carjacking and murder of a young mother; one was sentenced to death and other was sentenced to life without parole since he wasn't the one who killed her."

"Wow. I can see why they call you the Silent Eliminator and the Silent Enforcer."

"Yeah, I guess you know why." Élise agreed. Soon, they both saw two children, a girl, and a boy, with their parents, giggling and laughing.

This got Reid thinking about Prentiss asking him if he ever considered having baby geniuses. Élise noticed Reid had his mind on something else when,

"Are you okay, Reid?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. it's just…I've been thinking about something."

"What have you been thinking?"

"Have you ever thought about having children?"

Élise took a deep breath before answering. As she took a seat, "I want to, but I'm so scared."

Reid soon joined her. "Of what?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I just…I just fear I'm going to hurt them up or not be there for them. And sometimes, I don't know if I'm ready."

"You're honest. I respect that." Reid gave her an assuring smile.

"What about you?"

"Same reasons as yours; and the fact that I'll genetically pass on schizophrenia since my mother is a paranoid schizophrenic."

"Really?" Élise asked.

"Yes."

"My father's a diabetic," Élise admits. "In my family, especially my father's side, there are also some health problems, such as heart disease, high blood pressure, obesity, drunks; it's about the same on my mother's side."

"Wow."

"Yeah," But Élise soon assures him, "But just because your mother is schizophrenic doesn't mean you'll become one."

"And just because your father is diabetic doesn't mean you'll have diabetes or any other health problem."

"I mean, look at us. I say we turned out pretty good, right?" Élise said, smiling. "Fighting against the odds. And I'm sure you've done the research." They both took a moment to giggle.

"And if we turned out this good, maybe our children will too."

"Yeah." Their hands connected.

"Now, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about?"

"Anything."

"Hotch profiling Brian Matloff's defense attorney, Lester Serling, when he was on the stands."

"Oh." Reid could remember that moment as if it was just yesterday, He smiled like a proud son watching Matloff's defense attorney get dragged the way Hotch profiled. "What, do you want me to give you some profiling lessons?"

"Can you?"

"Of course!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you all hanging there, but until next time!**

 **I got the giant panda bear facts from the National Zoo website; the web in general; the Wild Thornberrys episode.**


	4. The Instincts and Memoriam Remix

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, girlfriend," Reid said in the privacy of the plane's bathroom.

"Hey, boyfriend." Élise was ecstatic to hear Reid's voice. "I needed to hear your voice; I'm working on this big case: the kidnapping and murder of two young boys."

"Oh."

Élise noticed the change in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"We're investigating a kidnapping of a young boy as well."

"Oh. Well, find your unsub and bring the boy home safe and sound to his family."

"And you go bring your victim to justice."

"Will do, boyfriend." Élise smiled.

"You too, girlfriend," Reid said before hanging up and getting back to work.

"Reid?" Morgan asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Reid replies as he rubs his temples. "Really."

* * *

Even after visiting the M.E. and meeting the family of the abducted missing boy, the next thing he wanted to do was sleep. He and Morgan would be staying with the family in case the unsub called them back. He was sleeping on the couple's couch…

Only to find himself having the same dream he had earlier on the plane. Except Rossi and Morgan were there with him and they did not have their weapons or their FBI vests. It was a boy stuffed behind the drawer in a basement. All of a sudden, Reid felt something on his chest. He unbuttoned his shirt and all these little leeches. He was begging for Morgan to take them off him.

Only to wake up Michael's parents as well. After Morgan advises them to go back to sleep,

"Reid," Morgan tries to talk to him. "Talk to me."

Reid could barely get the words out of his mouth.

* * *

By the next morning, Reid was dressed up in a black suit as the team was preparing to head to the funeral of the previously murdered boy. Reid was in Michael's room when,

"You look spiffy." Morgan commented.

"We're going to a funeral." Reid replies. "I'm sorry. I…"

"I get it." Morgan understood. "We all get nightmares, so you're not alone."

"But still…all this…maybe I should look more into about dream analysis." And before Morgan could anything, "I prefer the merited Jung over the discredited Freud, anyway, to understand my different versions of the dreams I've been having since I was little."

"If you want to keep your head in the game, you do that, but if you need to sit out, let us know okay? We'll never think of you any less."

"Maybe after we find this boy, okay?"

* * *

" _Why aren't you helping me?"_

" _Spencer. Pay attention."_

These words were still ringing in his head.

And that vision of Reid staring at the closed casket. And he suddenly starts to have a vision; the lid slowly opens up and a little boy sits up staring at him, asking that question before envisioning a four-year-old Spencer with his mother, Diana standing beside the casket.

He starts to feel as if he's been here before.

* * *

And they were still ringing in his head after the funeral as Reid was watching Rossi and Prentiss interrogate someone who was filming the funeral, Morgan walks in and had some news for him.

About a Riley Jenkins.

A murdered six-year-old boy from Las Vegas who was found in the basement of his own house, behind the dryer who was sexually abused and stabbed.

* * *

After the interrogation, Reid called Hotch and figured that the suspect doesn't know the details of the murders. As the team was at the Bridges' house, they got another call from the unsub. Reid started to have different thoughts about who the unsub could be as the unsub described Michael's clothes with great detail. Reid figured a male unsub wouldn't do that.

It was a female unsub.

When they started to hit dead ends, Reid had another idea in mind.

* * *

At the Bennington Sanitarium, Reid was having a conversation with Dr. Norman, the head of the sanitarium and his mother about the possibility of the unsub who was formerly institutionalized.

Then his mother brought up how she went off her medication when I was pregnant with Spencer spending every day in terror before having Spencer.

Then…

Reid started to realize something; remembering the autopsy report, she wasn't actually starving them.

She was breastfeeding them.

"Wow." Reid exclaimed in realization.

* * *

The team finally figured out who the unsub was: Claire Bates. She was formerly institutionalized 3 years prior after she assaulted a fellow secretary at a law firm as she bit off part of her ear. She had a father who lived in Reno but died two years prior. She recently gave birth to a son 3 weeks ago, but social services removed the baby from her care after a 7-day evaluation. Although she stayed off anti-psychotic medication "for the health of her fetus, due to a history of violent and delusional behavior, there is a significant risk to the child if she is granted guardianship. therefore, the child shall be a ward of the state until such time a full-time guardian can be established.

She's recreating the loss of her baby but took her psychosis must be projecting her baby onto any children she can get access to.

After Garcia gave the team her address, Reid, in particular, was able to save Michael from being killed by Claire.

"I don't know how we can thank you."

"Just take good care of yourselves, okay?"

His parents thanked them profoundly before taking Reid's advice and headed home with their son.

* * *

The team had decided to take the time to grab a bite to eat, relax, celebrate their victory in finding Michael Bridges at Reid's suggestion of heading back home tomorrow.

Reid had decided to take the risk of waking Elise up with a phone call.

Just as he was about to do that,

"Hey, Reid."

Morgan walks up from behind him.

"Hey."

"I really am proud of you." Morgan pats on Reid's shoulder.

"Thanks." Reid gave a small smile.

"Were you about to call your mother again?"

"Yeah." Reid went along.

"Why not see her again?"

"I guess so." Reid suggested. It would be great if he saw his mother now that he's not on a case. And he figured Elise could use her beauty rest.

* * *

The next day, Reid visited his mother again; with the head administrator by his side,

"I'm proud of you, Spencer." She congratulated her son as she was eating.

"For what?"

"Saving that boy."

"How'd you know?"

"I told you. a mother knows." Diana assures him.

"Dr. Norman gave me permission to sleep on the couch in your room tonight if it's all right with you."

Looking at him with the fieriness in her eyes, I'll scratch your eyes out if you or anyone else tries to keep him in here any longer than he needs to."

"One night only."

"It helps if they think you're crazy. They don't argue." She went back to eating her dinner but reminds him, "Oh, and by the way. You and I need to have a little talk about…you-know-who." He smiled as he knew what she meant.

* * *

"Élise?" Reid answered.

"Reid!" Élise greeted him back. " I would have called you last night, but I was a bit tired and I figured you would be, too. But still. How was the case?"

"The unsub turned out to be a woman, but due to her psychotics, we had her institutionalized."

"Oh, well, that's good."

"How did your case go?"

"The sack of crap was found guilty and sentenced to death, but there may be a chance he'll have life without parole instead. Either way, he was convicted." Élise proudly said.

"You really _are_ the Silent Eliminator/Enforcer."

"Yup. I am _not_ one to be messed with."

Reid had to laugh, "Yup. I'll be spending the night with my mother, but I think I might be spending more time here than the rest of the team."

"Oh! That's great. Must have been a while since you saw her, huh?"

"Yeah, it has been."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Élise had to ask, "I haven't heard from you since yesterday."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You know, you can talk to me about anything. I mean it."

"I'll tell you when I come home?"

"Of course; you don't have to tell me now. You just talk all the time you need, okay?"

"I will. I'll see you when I get home, girlfriend."

Élise giggled, "Same here, boyfriend." After they both hanged up, Reid saw his mother, standing by the doorway, smiling.

"So…are you going to tell me more about her than what you've been letting on from the letters I got from you about her?" Reid smiled.

Maybe this was the time to tell his mother more about Élise.

* * *

After telling his mother about Élise, they both figured it was time for them to get some sleep. As Diana was sleeping soundly, Reid started to dream about the one case he had in mind: Riley Jenkins with his case file opened next to him.

* * *

Only the nightmares started again.

Except…

Now he saw his father.

* * *

Taking consideration into Rossi's question about the man they were looking for responsible for the death of Riley Jenkins, Reid needed to go down that road. Visiting his mother again, who was in the middle of playing Scrabble,

"Mom, if I can, I want to ask you some questions about dad since I'm having-having trouble remembering."

Diana asked Spencer, "What about him?"

"Did he like to be around children?" Reid asked her.

"Honestly, you'd have a house full of brothers and sisters if we agreed to it."

"So, you didn't want more kids?"

"You can't mess with perfection." She clicked her tongue before giving him a wink and a smile. And Reid smiled. "And speaking of children, you and uh…Miss. Élise better give me some grandchildren. And hopefully soon."

This made Reid smile even more.

"How was he around other people's children?"

"He was good with children, I guess. He did coach your Little League team."

This caused Spencer to have another repressed flashback moment.

"He was always trying to put you into normal activities," Diana explained. "You were exceptional, not normal."

Reid needed to, "Did you ever get the feeling, like, on his part, the marriage was just for show?"

"Very strange questions you're asking me, Spencer." She told him. "What is this about?"

"It's about Riley Jenkins."

"Your imaginary friend?" Diana assures him.

"He wasn't my imaginary friend. He was a real boy who lived in our neighborhood, and somebody killed him. I think—I can't help but think that dad might have had something to do with it, but I'm not sure."

"He was real?"

* * *

Now with Rossi at the Wieder, Kirschenbaum, and Moore: Attorneys at Law,

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" A secretary asked them.

"Yeah." Even though Reid could hardly get the words out,

"We'd like to speak with William Reid." Rossi finished before showing her his FBI badge.

"He's in a meeting right now. Why don't you have a seat and I'll tell him you're here."

"You ok?" Morgan asked, noticing how Reid was looking,

Reid quickly said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Reid?"

"Élise!" Reid was glad to hear her voice; he desperately needed to.

"Are you okay? You don't sound too good."

"I know. I'm about to meet my dad."

"Oh, well, that's good."

"It's been about 17 years since I saw him; he left me and my mother when I was ten."

"Oh, crap. Well, I hope you tell him off in a gentleman way."

Reid chuckled. "Well, I got to get back to work. The case involves the rape and murder of a young boy."

"Go get them, girlfriend. I'll talk to you when I can, okay?"

"Same with you, boyfriend."

After that talk from Élise, he needed to face his father to finally put this Riley Jenkins behind him. Walking out of the bathroom,

"…My son? Did something happen?"

"Hello, dad." Reid politely greets his father.

* * *

In William Reid's office, Spencer stood near the door with every muscle in his body tensed up as he looked at his father.

"You don't look like me anymore," William said, with a smile on his face. "Everybody said so when you were little."

"They say some people look like their dogs, too." Reid had to admit to himself he enjoyed seeing his father's smile fade. "It's attributed to prolonged mutual exposure. Elderly couples, also. They unconsciously mimic the expressions of people they've been around their whole life. So, it kind of-kind of makes sense that I wouldn't really look like you. I haven't seen you in 20 years." Reid felt the tension in his mouth. Calming down, "We just wrapped up a case…"

"About the five-year-old who was abducted and murdered." William interrupted him. "I read about Ethan Hayes." William said. "Terrible."

"Got me thinking about Riley Jenkins. Remember him?"

"Of course. He was murdered here in Las Vegas."

"I've been having dreams about him for a really long time. But when we came back here for this case, it jogged something, and the dream changed. I saw his killer and he was you."

"Interesting dream."

Morgan noticed how Mr. Reid was unfazed, "You don't seem all that surprised."

"I stopped being surprised by Spencer's mind a long time ago."

"You fit parts of that suspect profile." Said Rossi.

"Me?"

"We just want your cooperation."

"You're not actually saying you think I killed Riley Jenkins?" Mr. Reid strongly denied.

"We didn't say that," Reid said. "You did."

"Good, cause that's absurd." And before anyone could ask, "Get a warrant if you want access to my files. You don't want to go down this road, Spencer. Trust me."

* * *

Knowing that they needed a warrant to access his father's records, Reid called Garcia on his way to his hotel room; even Garcia asked if Reid really that, only for him to reply that he wished people would stop asking him that question.

Once he opened the door to his bedroom, he noticed he steps on something. It was a folder; opening it, there was a police report with a note saying ' _You're looking at the wrong guy_."

" _Hey, you're pretty good."_

"Dropped at my room and not at the front desk," Reid tells Rossi and Morgan.

Morgan said, "The timing of this is a little suspicious; I'll admit that."

"Yeah." Reid agrees with him. "We're handed another suspect after seeing my father."

"Did you knew this guy?" Rossi asked Reid,

"I don't know."

Reading the report, "Exposed himself to a minor. That's a precursor to molestation."

"And murder," Morgan added. "We should take a closer look at this guy." And just in the nick of time, "It's Garcia. Yeah, talk to me, baby girl."

"I can give you good phone." Rossi and Reid are used to this banter between Morgan and Garcia. "And Reid, we've been all up in your father's business," Garcia said.

"What did you find?"

"Well, let me tell you first what I did not find. No kiddie porn, no membership to illicit websites, no dubious emails, no chat room history."

"Finances?"

Hotch said. "No questionable transactions that we can find, even looking back 10 years."

"We overlooked a ticket he brought to see Celine Dion six months ago."

"Anything under the table?"

"Nothing. But from what we can tell, Reid, he doesn't fit the profile." Hotch deduced.

"Anything else you want to know about?" Prentiss offered.

Reid couldn't believe what he was about to say, "I'm listening."

"He's a workaholic, logs more hours than we do actually. Makes decent money. Modest house. Hybrid car. He doesn't travel much, stays away from the casinos and according to his veterinary bills, he has a very sick cat."

Hotch continued, "He appears to spend most of his free time alone, goes to the movies a lot. He's a reader and from his collection of first editions, it seems his favorite author is—"

"Isaac Asimov, I remember that one."

Garcia notes. "He does have one other major interest on his home computer archived in one common subject."

"What?"

"You, kiddo. Like everything about you. Every article you've been quoted in, pieces you've written for behavioral science journals; he even has a copy of your dissertation."

Rossi noticed, "He's keeping tabs on you. That's saying something."

"Yeah, he googled me. That makes up for everything. I'm going to get some air." Reid walks away…

* * *

After he made his way into the hotel lounge and played on the machines—won $2,000 before giving them away to a hooker, he had an idea.

Hypnosis.

* * *

Reid and Rossi went to visit a Dr. Jan Mohikian, a hypnotherapist who has worked with law enforcement. Reid tells her he is trying to recover memories from my childhood; a murder to be specific at the age of four. She warns him memories from that age can be difficult to interpret; Reid aware of the limitations of hypnotherapy. She also warns him he's aware of suggestion issues and if he looked into this case, you may have a bias. Reid assures her it won't be using this for evidentiary purposes, and he has suppressed memories are about my father. Rossi agrees to monitor this session and make sure Reid's in the right place, although she doesn't normally allow that. Dr. Mohikian wants Reid to hold her wrist in his left hand and if he should feel any fear, she wants him to squeeze.

They go back to the night; Reid is four and at home, in his room. He can't sleep because his parents are arguing. His father soon comes in the room; he knows Spencer's not sleeping and tells him that he loves Spencer. It's the next morning. The sun is coming up. His mother is at the window. She's been crying.

Knowing he is fiercely squeezing her waist, Rossi demanded that she wake him up, causing her to count backward. Once Reid wakes up,

"Reid," Rossi tries to calm him. "It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok, Reid. It's ok. What happened? What did you see?"

He saw his father burning bloody clothes.

* * *

"Reid!" Élise was glad. "Oh, how I needed to hear your voice for a quick minute."

"I needed to hear your voice as well." Reid chuckled. "So, how's the case?"

"It's never easy for the family of the victims."

Reid knew the feeling. "Who are you telling?"

"Yeah. Oh! I gotta go. Almost the end of recess."

"Don't let me stop you. Go get them, okay, girlfriend?"

"I will, boyfriend. Can't wait until you come home."

"Same. Later."

"Buh-bye."

* * *

Reid took a deep breath before walking in to face his father.

"We don't have to go down this road."

"Then tell me how did the blood get on the clothes?" Reid asked his father.

Mr. Reid assures his son, "I'm not going to talk without counsel."

"You of all people should know that don't need a lawyer if you're innocent." Reid reminded him.

"Spencer, please. I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"Really?" Reid doubted his father.

"No. You've done a lot of good. I mean, other people with your talents, they might have sought different opportunities. The private sector. My god, you could have made a fortune. But you chose to help people."

"I chose to study murders. Why do you think that is?"

"Why can't you believe me that I didn't do this?"

"Like you said, I do have special talents and one of them is being able to tell when somebody is hiding something."

"You're angry that I left. And you're right to be."

"You want to make it up to me? Tell me the truth." Reid proposed.

"I didn't kill that boy. But I know who did."

"Gary Michaels?"

"How'd you know that? That was the whole idea, wasn't it? So, where is Gary Michaels now, dad?"

"Spencer, please. Forget it. I'll tell you again, you don't want to go down this road." His father said.

* * *

Reid received news from Morgan and Rossi regarding Gary Michaels.

"He's dead?" Reid was surprised.

"Seven years ago, they dug him up when some new construction broke ground in the desert," Morgan said.

"Whoever killed him was smart enough to bury him across state lines. Vegas P. D. never made the connect." Rossi continued.

"How was he killed?" Reid asked.

"They think he was beaten with something, judging from the fractures. A pipe, maybe."

"Or a bat." Rossi had another thought. "Riley _was_ on a junior league team."

"Bat?" They see Mr. Reid leaving the interrogation room with Detective Hyde.

"What if it wasn't Riley's blood on those clothes your dad was burning?" Morgan thinks.

"Been rumors a body was buried up at the Barker ranch for years." A sheriff said. "On account of that's where Chuck Manson had his hideout. When we dug this one up, we went ahead and had him typed. Thought maybe it could be related.

"It's a good thing you did," Morgan said. "Might never have I.D. him otherwise."

"Do you seriously want to fuss over a dead pervert?"

"He may have killed a boy in Vegas over 20 years ago."

"Revenge was how he ended up dead?"

"Possibly." Rossi said, looking over the pictures "It says here you have a fingerprint in evidence, lifted from the victim's broken glasses."

"We ran it up the flagpole a couple of times. Nothing ever came up. But then again, that's a lot of taxpayer dollars being spent to solve a public service murder. If you ask me, the guy got just what he deserved." The sheriff said before leaving the room.

"He is right, you know. We don't have to run this print."

"Of course, we do. Michaels deserved a fair trial."

"Reid, you wanted to know if your father killed Riley. All signs point to "no." You got what you need." Morgan said. "And if this print belongs to your dad, he could go away for a long time. You're just determined to nail him, aren't you? Doesn't even matter what for."

"What I need is the truth and If you don't want to run it, I will."

* * *

Morgan gets a phone call,

There was a match, but not to Reid's father.

As it turns out, it was Detective Hyde who had slid the Gary Michaels file and figured it was Lou who had killed him.

But they still needed more.

* * *

"Who else was with you?" Morgan asked as he and Reid were interrogating Lou Jenkins. "You're saying you killed Gary Michaels by yourself, all alone. And William Reid wasn't a party to this?" It was Reid's turn to ask questions.

"No."

"You're lying," Reid exclaimed.

"I'm not lying."

"I saw him burning bloody clothes." Reid was a few inches away from his face, his voice seethed in venom.

"He admitted he killed my boy."

Morgan reminded him, "You beat a guy with a baseball bat, he's going to admit to a lot of things. How do you know he was the right guy?"

"I know." Lou looked at Reid, who was having an off moment. "Because he approached another kid in the neighborhood."

" _Hey, you're pretty good."_

Reid just had another flashback moment.

"And you know this because…?"

"I was told by a concerned someone," Lou answered Morgan's question.

"Another parent?"

" _Mind if I play?"_ Reid had another flashback moment and walked slowly back to the table.

"That's all I'm going to say."

"Who was it?" Reid quietly asked.

"I told you that's all I'm going to say—"

"Who was it?" Reid raised his voice as he got up from his seat and got almost into Lou Jenkins' face.

"Agent Reid?" Hyde walked in but before he could say anything.

"Do not interfere with this interrogation, Detective. This is not your case anymore." Spencer's mouth slightly opened when,

"Spencer, it was me."

His mother came into the room…

Along with his father.

Even this confused Morgan.

Morgan and Detective Hyde gave them a private room to chat and his parents confused to everything.

Diana explained to seeing Gary Michaels at the ball games and at the park. But when she saw the way Gary Michaels looked at Reid, she knew what he was since a mother knows. After she told Lou Jenkins, two nights later, he called the house and was agitated and needed to meet him. I pointed him out, Gary Michaels. Lou looked into his history and figured out he killed his son, Riley. He suggested to Diana that she go home before he brought an aluminum baseball bat with him. She sat there and couldn't move as if she was in a dream or a paralysis in the face of something terrible. After a shaky start, Diana continued and said that she found myself walking towards the house.

"And the rest... It's all dark after that." She rubs her head.

"You came home." William finished for her. "You couldn't at first talk. I came to understand what had happened eventually. And I knew that nobody could ever know."

"So, you never told anyone?"

"No, I had to protect her since she could have been implicated."

"You were burning _her_ bloody clothes." Spencer softly said.

"It changed everything; you can't ever burn that."

"Is that why you left?"

"I tried to keep us together, Spencer. I-I-it really was too much."

"You could have come back. Could have started over." Spencer could feel the ducts in his eyes.

"I didn't know how to take care of you anymore. There was no going back."

"What's done is done."

"I was wrong." Spencer could feel the cracks in his voice. "I'm sorry."

Sitting down next to his son, "I am, too, Spencer." He now looks at his wife, "And I'm sorry, too, Diana." He gives them a little smile before leaving.

"I'm sorry, mom." Reid allows a tear to fall.

"It's okay, my baby." Playing with her son's hair after using her finger to wipe the tear, "I want to give you something." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small box. Reid opens the box,

And there was this stunning platinum ring.

"Is this an antique?"

"Look at the gemstones being surrounding the diamonds.

"Opal, Pink Tourmaline, and Amethyst." Reid noticed.

"Exactly."

"Opal and Pink Tourmaline are my birthstone and Amethyst is Élise's…" Reid could see where his mother was going.

"Your great-grandfather proposed with your great-grandmother with that ring and they were married until they were in their nineties. It was lucky for them, it'll be lucky for you, too." Patting her son's face, "I know that you have only known her for a few weeks, but I want you to have this just in case it's a long time before the government lets me see you again."

Reid chuckled before he gave his mother a lovely hug before he took her back to the Bennington Sanitarium.

* * *

As Reid was holding his new godson,

"Have you ever thought about having babies one day?" JJ asked.

"You know, Emily asked me the same question when we were in California."

"You'll have them one day. You'd be a fantastic dad."

Still gently rocking Henry, "Yeah, maybe one day."

* * *

"Hey-hey!" Élise greeted Reid with a hug and a quick peck on the lips and allowed him to walk into her apartment. "You're back!"

"Actually, I got home an hour and fifty-two minutes earlier; I was visiting my new godson at the hospital."

"Oh! What's his name?" Élise squealed in excitement.

"Henry."

"Henry: Home ruler; I like it."

"I do, too." Reid agreed before he had,

 _DING!_

"Oh, my popcorn's done. Go on and have a seat, make yourself comfortable. I was just about to watch some _Dynasty_ reruns on TV."

"Oh, I love soap operas!"

"I like them." Élise grabs a bowl from one of her cabinets and poured it in a bowl. "Want some?"

"Sure." Élise soon joined Reid on the couch in her living room. "So, how was the case?"

"Guilty; death penalty, although there may be a chance he'll end up with life without parole. Again, I'm still happy."

"That's great."

"Thanks," Popping a popcorn piece in her mouth. "So, how did it go with your father?"

"I told him off a bit; when he commented how everyone said I used to look like him, I told him, 'They say some people look like their dogs, too.'" Élise snickered. "It's true since I haven't seen him since he abandoned me and my mom when I was ten."

"Really?"

"He said…he lost his confidence and didn't know to take care of me anymore. And get this: he was always 10 minutes away and he never let me know."

"Wow." Élise honestly didn't know what else to say but she shook her head in disgust. "I swear, parents who leave their children for no good reason…"

"Yeah. And there was another reason why I stayed longer in Las Vegas. One, to spend some time with my mom and these dreams and visions I was having as well as repressed memories of Riley Jenkins. He was a boy who was raped and murdered when he was six by a man named Gary Michaels. Michaels also targeted me when I was four and the person who murdered Michaels was Riley's father, Lou."

"Damn. Personally, I occasionally believe in simpler ways of handling people who have been proven to have commit such heinous crimes against children."

"I take it none of those ways are legal."

Chuckling, "But still, such a shame the bag of garbage is dead. I would have loved to prosecute him to the fullest extent of the law, but I personally think the guy got just what he deserved."

"I think so, too."

Cuddling closer to Reid, "Seriously, Reid. I'm just so glad you're home."

Wrapping his arm around Élise, "I am, too." They looked into each other's eyes before they allowed their lips to touch.


	5. Masterpiece and 52 Pickup

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"It's beautiful, Reid," Hotch observed the ring greatly.

"My mother gave it to me recently."

Handing the ring back to him, "Really, it's stunning."

As Reid is putting the ring back in the box, "My great-grandfather proposed with my great-grandmother with that ring and they were married until they were in their nineties. She said if it was lucky for them, it'll be lucky for me."

"Well, she's right. Mothers are right." Hotch softly smiled.

"And animals because they feel things," Reid repeats his mother's words to Hotch.

"That, too. She's the one for you, Reid."

Reid believes, "I know she is."

* * *

As part of their job to advise students what kind of opportunities they can expect if they seek employment with the FBI, Reid and Rossi stood before a large group of college students at Strayer University in Fredericksburg. Just as they were packing their stuff up as the students left,

"What?" Reid innocently asked.

Ross gave him a dirty look.

Rossi dryly asked. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Just why?" Before Reid could ask, "You know what? Just forget about it."

* * *

Just as they were leaving, they are approached by a Professor Rothschild who wanted to show them something.

And it was something alright.

Pictures of females screaming.

The professor starts explaining how the bodies have never been found. Not a fingernail, not a hair fiber as acid is a very tidy way of disposing of something.

After Reid asked if he killed the women, he warned them that they could still save the others in a bit less than nine hours, five other people are going to be dead.

Unless the team can find a way to save them before he tosses the pictures.

Rossi definitely wanted Reid to remember every word he says.

Only things were starting to go from bad to worse.

As they got to the BAU bullpen, there was already a news report about a woman who was abducted this morning in Loretto, Virginia who runs a home daycare center.

And had four children with her.

All. Missing.

"Are you pissed off yet, David?" Rothschild taunts Rossi.

* * *

Reid needed a quick break, so he headed to the nearest men's restroom and made a call to,

"Elise?"

"Hey, you." Elise was glad to hear Reid's voice. "How are you?"

"I'm dealing with a narcissistic mass abductor and serial killer."

"Oh, I heard about that on the news. Go get him, babe."

"We will get him," Reid vowed.

"I better get going. Recess is about to end."

"Don't let me keep you waiting. Love you."

"Love you."

* * *

It's been hours and Reid felt that something was missing. After going through the evidence again and the victims, and the map of Virginia, Reid knew he needed something.

And the person in question is going to give it to him whether he wanted to or not.

" _Without right or wrong, how would we recognize perfection?"_

As Reid thought back to what Rothschild was saying about perfection.

"Perfection."

" _Analytical minds such as ours..."_

Reid really starts thinking about Rothschild's comment of perfection. In his mind, he starts thinking about the beauty of each abducted women, the number of victims in each city, the symbol, the abduction site locations; all these thoughts swirling around in his mind.

"1-1-2-3-5." He draws a circle with the line going through the center.

"Does that mean something?"

"Dr. Reid..." Rothschild's happy smile disappeared when Reid rushed into the room turned sour when "Hey!"

"I know where to find them." Reid snatches the gold pendent Rothschild is wearing.

"Do you really?" Rothschild questioned him.

"Really," Reid said before leaving him with Rossi again. "Watch me."

Using the gold pendant and the map of Virginia, he was able to pinpoint the location of the missing victims.

Chester, Virginia.

* * *

"Hey, you!" Élise greeted Reid with a hug and a peck on the lips and allowed him to walk into her apartment. "So, how was the case?"

"I had to deal with a narcissistic psychopath."

"Yeah, Hotch told me all about it, which reminds me…"

"I have the files," As Élise opens them up,

"Ugh. Hearing from Hotch he tried to kill you all, I'll make sure he's prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. And when I say that, I'll make damn sure he gets the death penalty. And you look so sharply dressed today."

"Yeah. Rossi and I were at a seminar at Strayer University in Fredericksburg, Virginia to advise students on the opportunities they can expect if they seek employment in the FBI."

"Oh! That sounds cool."

"And Rossi thinks the reason the FBI keeps on sending me to these seminars is I'm young."

"You are." Élise pointed out.

"But Rossi thinks my jokes are funny to Sigmund Freud."

"Sigmund Freud? The Austrian neurologist and found of psychoanalysis?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What was the joke?"

"How many existentialists does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Élise was waiting for the punchline. "One to change the light bulb and one to observe how it symbolizes an incandescent beacon of subjectivity in a netherworld of cosmic nothingness." Reid softly chuckled. Élise looked a bit confused before,

"Oh. Oh! Because they would allow the darkness to exist." She chuckles.

"Exactly."

"I bet Rossi found it as funny as Horton's theory on cold fusion." This soon caused Reid to laugh. "I still remember that joke from an episode of _Recess_ , a show I used to watch all the time when I was growing up; I still watch it through."

"Thanks for making me feel a little better." He wraps his arms around Élise.

And she did the same to him after tossing the files on the coffee table, "After what you went through today, you most certainly deserved it."

They learned in and allowed their lips to touch.

* * *

"My girlfriend." He gives her a peck on the lips after she opened the door and let him in, "I brought you a little surprise." He gives her a brown bag.

"Oh, what is this from my wonderful boyfriend?" Élise asked as she looked into the bag. "It's a warm blueberry muffin! Aw, you didn't have to!" She gives him a peck on the lips.

"But I wanted too," Reid whispered to her; Élise giggles.

"Well, I made you some coffee."

"You didn't have do."

"But I wanted to." Élise leaned in closer and they were about to kiss again when Reid got a text on his cell phone,

"You got a case?"

"Yeah, in Atlanta."

Élise noticed the look on Reid's face once he mentioned the case was in Atlanta. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, I haven't been to Atlanta in a year, nine months and twenty days."

"What happened?" Élise asked.

Reid takes a deep breath, "I was abducted during a case by a mentally ill and overly religious unsub with Dissociative Identity Disorder named Tobias Hankel. He tortured me and he…" He swallowed the lump in the throat before continued, "He drugged me with Dilaudid for two days straight; he tried to make me dig up my own grave when I confessed to the sin of sending my mother away when I was eighteen. I ended up having an addiction to Dilaudid, but I'm clean now. And…I had a near-death experience when he assaulted me. And I was even forced to watch a couple die after not choosing them."

"Oh, Reid." Élise just had to hug him. "Is he alive?"

"No. I shot him with the one bullet he had in his revolver."

"Are you sure you can handle going back to Atlanta?"

"I can handle it; I'm glad I told you about it. Now, I better get going."

"I don't want to keep you waiting." They gave each other one last kiss before Reid departs.

"I'll call you if anything, okay?"

"I'll be eagerly waiting for your call."

* * *

The team was called into Atlanta to investigate and a serial killer. After getting everything, from witnesses to clues, etc., they needed, they start to deliver the profile of the unsub.

A confident alpha male who is white and between the ages of 25 and 30; also in excellent physical shape to overpower women and also to feed his self-image. He is obsessed with cleaning and probably works in some service industry, wiping up after others. He's convinced everyone looks down at him. His change in himself and his victimology reflects that.

He's the kind of guy who wants to stand out in a crowd and has taken a class in how-to pick-up women. So, he'll repeat a series of well-rehearsed lines and mind games. He may be uneducated, but he's by no means stupid and taking this class has given him the ability to read verbal cues and body language."

One classic routine the viper promotes is called the push-pull. He'll insert himself between two women and immediately after complimenting one before delivering a subtle insult, then pay attention to the other.

For example, Reid observed Jordan's earrings, compliments them before commenting that his grandmother wears a lot of fake jewelry also and by ignoring the one man puts her in direct competition with her friend. And causes others to pursue you more aggressively.

Detective Harding has mapped out the hot spots and clubs that the Viper and circulated the sketch as widely as possible.

While Morgan offers to take Reid to a local club—needing a wingman, Rossi suggests to using another angle by baiting the unsub.

Someone who can study up closely and personally.

And someone already attracted to his type of victimology before changing.

And that someone was Prentiss.

"Oh, this is really gonna suck." Prentiss declared with dread.

* * *

After Reid failed to give out any of his flyers, Morgan—who has given out all of his flyers along with rejecting four numbers, suggests that he change and take control of the conversation.

By using what he's an expert in.

Statistics.

And magic; according to Morgan, chicks dig magic.

Noticing a brunette bartender at the bar, Austin.

Using magic, a pen, and a sketch…

It worked and caught her attention.

"You should call us," Reid suggested as Morgan walked next to Reid. "Even if you just think you see him, you should definitely call us."

"And if I don't see him can I still call you?" She smiled at him.

"I have a girlfriend back home in DC." While Austin simply nodded her head, this really surprised Morgan.

"Ok. Cool. Wait. I don't have your number."

"Oh, it's behind your barrette." He points at her hair. "Bye."

"You got a girlfriend back in DC?" This still shocked Morgan.

"Yup," Reid said with confidence.

"You?"

"Yup."

"What's her name?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"You're keeping mum on her from me?" Morgan was taking slight offense.

"Mum's the word."

* * *

In the end, with Jordan and Prentiss playing their part in trying to lure the unsub out with the help of Viper whose real name is Paul Thomas; the true unsub's name was Robert Parker. The team managed to save Austin, who ended up his would-have-been victim had she not called and ended up saving a potential victim. On the plane ride home, Morgan sees Reid reading a book; this prompts him into making a quick little call himself.

* * *

Back at the office, just as Reid got off the phone with Austin, who wanted to thank him and the team,

"So…" Prentiss was the first to approach him. "I heard a rumor from a certain someone that you have a girlfriend."

"Is it true?" Rossi needed to know. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes," Reid said with a smile, not afraid to admit it since he knew Morgan blabbed it out to everyone. "Yes, I do." Reid looked at his watch. "I think she should be here any minute now."

Garcia soon approached his desk, "Well this girlfriend of yours better have a hell-of-a _really_ good reason why my computers now have a virus when I tried to do a background check on her."

"That's because she's a highly respected federal prosecutor, Garcia," Hotch said as he came up to Reid's desk. "And due to some of the cases she works on, she is protected by the Justice Department; her address isn't even listed in a phone book."

"She is?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes."

"You knew they were dating?" Morgan asked, still in shock.

"Yes. I was the one who set him up with her; even Jack and Haley have met her. I respect his privacy and she's also known as the Silent Eliminating Enforcer."

"Really?" This really intrigued Rossi. "I think I like her already."

"Well where is the Silent Eliminating Enforcer," Morgan asked. "I don't see her anywhere."

"Well, then I suggest you turn around, hotshot."

Reid smirked at Morgan, who soon turned around to see Élise standing by the double glass doors, who smirks at Morgan directly as she shows off her AUSA credentials. Prentiss whispered to Garcia as Élise walked towards them,

"Prada briefcase, Jimmy Choo slingback pumps, Calvin Klein pants suit, Tommy Hilfiger blouse, Burberry coat, Chanel eyeglasses. I think I like her already."

Reid got up and stood next to her.

"Everyone, this is Élise Bastien."

"Hello, everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you all," She turns her attention to, "And especially you…Miss. Penelope Garcia, I presume?"

"Yes," Penelope said in a nervous tone. "H-h-hi…there."

Looking at her Samsung cell phone as Reid had his arm around her and in a calm toned voice, pursing her lips, "May you please explain to me why I received a notice on my cell phone, telling me that someone tried to do a background check on me? Someone from the FBI?" She shows Garcia the message.

Garcia starts to clam up, "Well uh, I uh…you see..."

Élise started to ask questions, "Did you have probable cause, a search warrant, or even my consent to look into my background?"

"Well…"

"Because according to the US Constitution, it is a violation of the Fourth Amendment; if you did not have a search warrant or probable cause, you could not only lose your job, but you could also end up in a federal prison?"

"N-n-no?" Garcia answered with hesitation.

Élise's smile softens, "Well, I have decided to let it slide. _This_ time. Because it seems to me that you're protective of the ones you love and care about. But the next time you do…" She walks closer to Garcia, "You won't see me coming. Not. At. All." She whispered the last three words, winks and clicks her tongue. She soon turns her attention,

"You must be David Rossi." She extended her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Firmly shaking hair hand, "Pleasure to meet you, too."

"I just read one of your books and I agree with you on your opinion about the death penalty; there are just some people who don't deserve to live anymore."

Rossi was a bit flattered, "Oh! Well, thank you."

"You must be Agent Prentiss."

"Emily." She gives her a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You have the name of an elementary school bully who used to make me feel stupid, but it's nice to meet you, too."

"I'm Agent Jordan Todd."

"Nice to meet you." She soon turns to pay surprise attention to, "And hello to you…Agent Derek Morgan?"

"Pleasure to meet you."

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you as well." Clearing her throat, "Now, I understood that according to Spencer, you tried to make him pick up a girl. But he also told me he turned down Austin so he wouldn't get in trouble with me. At least Agent Hotchner wouldn't try and have Spencer pick up girls while on a case."

Morgan's jaw dropped a bit and he folded his arms as he took slight offense, "Four were offered to me and I didn't take their numbers."

Shrugging her shoulders, "What do you want, a cookie? Or a protein bar, maybe?"

The team minus Hotch—who simply smirked—tried not to control the movements of their mouths; Prentiss and Garcia had to turn away and put their hands over their mouths in a desperate attempt not to laugh. Moving closer to Morgan,

"I got my eye on you. And no-no-no. I _definitely_ don't mean it sexually." She looks up and down at him, "You don't seem to be my type anyway." She walks back to Reid, who puts his arm around her.

"Well," Reid was the next to say something. "Would you like to get some dinner, girlfriend?" He kisses the palm of her hand, causing her to giggle.

"Why, I would love to, my gentleman boyfriend." She gives him a peck on the lips before lightly tapping his nose. Reid grabs his bag and the package before they made their way out of the bullpen, holding hands. Reid turns his back and gives Morgan a wave as he left.

"I like her," Prentiss said, smiling.

"I do as well." Rossi agreed with Prentiss.

"I do, too, but she frightens me a bit," Garcia said.

"Same," Morgan admits. "I never thought I'd actually say this but the boy's got game."

Hotch walked back to his office, smiling. He always knew Reid had indeed game.

* * *

"Think I showed them?" Élise asked.

Reid kisses her. "I love it when you do."


	6. Grace's Trial, Normal, and Baby Henry

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **ENJOY THANKSGIVING, EVERYONE!**

* * *

Once it was heard that the jury was done with the deliberation, the team—all dressed in business attire—headed back to their spot in the public seating in the back of the courtroom, facing the judge. The court officials returned to their spots. Élise and Henry Grace's defense attorney, Oliver McCarter, return to their positions and sat down in the front rows of the benches facing the judge. The jury—six men and women—return to the jury box following by court officers. Henry Grace, heavily chained, was standing next to his defense attorney. The judge, Samuel Nelson, returns to his bench and is handed the verdict by one of the court officers. He takes a quick look at the verdict before handing the verdict back to the forewoman.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The deep-voiced judge asked.

"We have, Your Honor."

"The defendant will now raise," As Grace rose from his seat, "In the case of The People v. Henry Grace, docket ending 483, on the seven counts of the indictments, Murder in the First Degree, what is your verdict?"

Reading the verdict, "We find the defendant, Henry Grace, guilty on all counts."

"On the five counts of Kidnapping in the First Degree, what is your verdict?"

"We find the defendant, Henry Grace, guilty on all courts."

"On the courts of attempted murder of Federal, State, and Local Law Enforcement Officials, what is your verdict?"

"We find the defendant, Henry Grace, guilty on all courts."

The entire room started to mutter and loudly whisper inaudibly, caused the judge to pound his gavel and yelled,

"Order! Order!"

Élise turned to see the team and the families of the victims' reactions to the verdicts. They all—especially Reid—gave her proud, courteous, and grateful smiles on the faces; some had happy wobbles on their faces; some had mouthed 'Thank you' to her. Once the room finally quiet down, the judge continued,

"This court will reconvene in less than one week to adjudicate sentence upon the defendant. Counsel are instructed to submit sentence reports one week prior to that date. We are adjourned."

Henry Grace watches his defense attorney pack up his stuff before turning to Élise, who was also organizing her items. Just as she had her back turned,

" _Ahhhhh!_ " Despite his chains, Henry aggressively pushes his defense attorney out of the way and moves to attempt and grab Élise's throat, only for her to blind him by thrusting her fingers into his eyeglasses and brought her fist to his face when he attempts to attack her further. Blood soon drew from his nose and lip.

" _OFFICERS!_ " Judge Nelson rose from his seat and repeatedly pound his gravel.

Grace was soon restrained by court officers. "I will get you for this! This won't be the last time you heard from me!"

"That is _enough!_ "

"Let me go! I said let me go, you inferior human beings!"

"Collar him for assault, officers!

"I will get you for this!"

"Officers, please, get him out of my courtroom!"

"You will pay for this!" Grace vowed. "You will pay for this! You can trust me on that!"

"Mr. Grace, control yourself!"

As Grace was being led out, "I will get you! And you, too, David Rossi! I will get you all if it's the last thing _I ever do!_ " After Grace was forcibly escorted out of the room, Reid immediately rushed over to his girlfriend's side,

"Are you alright?" He asked her in a worried tone and escorted her out of the courtroom with the team following them.

"Yeah," Élise assures him but felt a bit shaken up. "I'm okay now."

"At least now we understand why you're protected by the Judicial Branch." Morgan said before he said to Reid, "And you should have told me you have a girlfriend I shouldn't mess with."

"Where did you learn how to throw a punch like that?" Prentiss asked.

"I've been taking self-defense classes," Élise said. "I started when I first became a federal prosecutor."

"I won't mess with you," Rossi said.

"Same." Morgan agreed with Rossi, chuckling.

"Anyway, thank you again Élise for agreeing to take this case." Hotch said to her before he gets a call on his cell, "Excuse me?"

"Of course. Considering that that disgusting, smelling, sack of crap killed seven innocent women, kidnapped a woman and four innocent children; and the fact you all were about to be his victims, I was more than happy to take this case."

"Well, I hope this bastard gets the death penalty," Rossi said. "Can you believe his defense attorney?"

"Going with the argument that Grace was born with an extra Y-chromosome," Prentiss added. "Believing he was born to be a killer."

Even Reid said, "We _all_ know that's a quack."

"Well, with the evidence, including the recording and each and every one of your testimonies, I will make damn sure he gets the death penalty."

"And if he does get the death penalty, let me know as soon as possible so I can tell him to say hello to his scumbag brother for me." Rossi winks at her.

"Roger Wilco."

"Also, Morgan, how are you feeling, considering how the last case was gunned down police officers?" Élise asked.

"I'll be okay. Thanks for asking."

"We got a case in Orange County, California," Hotch said. "The media has already nicknamed the killer the 'Road Warrior.' Jordan will tell us more on the plane. Let's wheel up." As the team rushed out of the courthouse,

"Wait! No kiss for me?" Élise coyly said. Reid smiled before they gave each other a quick kiss. "You just be careful, okay?" Élise taps his nose.

"I will." They gave each other one last kiss before Reid departs.

"No kiss for me?" Morgan teased him.

"Be quiet."

* * *

On the plane ride to Orange County, California, Jordan explained to them how ten days ago, real estate broker and mother, Judy Hannity, was shot gunned on the 91 Freeway. She barely survived and is paralyzed from the waist down. The second and third victims were both DOA. There have been different vehicles for each shooting. A small black SUV, a black Sedan, a white sedan, but no makes, no plates.

As for solid witnesses, the first victim described the shooter as a normal, middle-aged white guy in an SUV. She gave that description, but she couldn't remember anything else. Jordan questionable figured that it could be consistent with trauma, but Prentiss explains how trauma victims either remember everything or nothing. The third victim was shot last week but got just got the phone call today. Jordan clarified how until the third shooting; the locals weren't convinced it was a serial shooter. There were different cars, and the first shooting there was a different weapon, but Rossi deduced that it's the same weapon.

Reid noticed how the shot pattern on the second and third ones are much wider, even if the unsub sawed off the shotgun. It's the same shooter, but is now evolving, and quickly. The media has already dubbed him the Road Warrior. That explains why they wanted us there so quickly.

Morgan describes how this type of unsub is the hardest to catch with the totally impersonal victims. A third of the crime scene flees with him and his vehicle. The victim's car's a wreck. And the last third, the road contaminated by all the other cars that drive over it. A solid profile needed to be built upon and released it to the public with an appeal for help; somebody knows this guy.

* * *

After the team met with the Sheriff's County Homicide, Thea Salinas, the team got onto the case quickly, even with the heightened police presence and other tactical and investigatory resources on the case. After observing the evidence from the garage, the team still had questions that needed to be answered; from interviewing survivors and witnesses to looking at where the murders took place.

They concluded how the small SVU, which meant the unsub must be married with children and how he's breaking away from reality and lashing out at the surrogates in his life. which also meant there would be a chance he will try and kill his own family. They knew they needed to give the profile.

The unsub is a white, middle-aged married father with a possibly blonde wife and in his forties suffering from a masculine identity crisis; Judy Hannity was just the trigger. Something happened in the unsub's life that turned a normal man into a serial killer. Also suffering a psychotic break, he sees the world changing around him. He feels less as a man and he is delusional; taking on this Road Warrior persona to give him feelings of power and purpose that he craves. It is now the single most important thing in his life. And he will die before giving it up and can't co-exist with the everyday reality of his home life.

This also meant he's going to kill his entire family.

* * *

Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss have been analyzing the tip-line calls; Reid got something and suggested to Morgan and Prentiss that they hurry. Reaching to the unsub's workplace,

"That's funny," A worker explained. "When I heard the description in the first press conference, I thought of Norman. Then I just thought, it couldn't be, you know? He's so quiet."

"What is it that Mr. Hill does for you?" Prentiss asked.

He answered, "He's in charge of the company's travel expenses. This is his desk."

Reid asked, "Does he have access to the company cars?"

"Yeah, the whole fleet."

"What about the first press conference made you think of Norman?" Morgan asked.

"The woman mentioned something about him suffering a tragedy. His youngest daughter, Jenny, was killed by a car on the freeway when she wandered away when Norman was changing a flat tire.

"How long ago did his daughter die?" Morgan asked again.

"6 months. I really should have done more to help him." He soon gave Reid, "Norman's personnel file."

"This address current?" Reid asked as he looked through the file.

"It should be."

"Why does he have 2 files?" Reid asked again.

"Uh, we cross-reference married couples."

"I don't understand," Prentiss admits

"Norman's wife Vanessa works here, too."

"We need to speak to her," Morgan said.

"Uh, she's not here. She just got a promotion, so she took a couple of weeks off."

* * *

Morgan got a call from Hotch about a high-speed chase, 117 and Pacific. He, Prentiss, and Reid got right on it. With Reid in the backseat, looking at the map,

"Turn right here," Reid said to Morgan as he was driving.

"Where, here?"

"Right—right—turn right here! Turn right here!"

"I'm gonna need a little more notice than that, kid," Morgan warned him.

"Sorry. Sorry." Reid apologized. "All right, left."

"Where?"

"Uh, next light." Morgan swiftly but abusively swirled in the direction Reid told him to go. Hearing the shots broadcasted over the radio, "Repeat, shots fired! On the chase now."

"He's losin' it. Morgan figured. "Reid, does it look like the chase could be headed to his house?

"Uh, yeah, I think so," Reid assured. "It almost looks like he's starting to go in a wide circle toward that direction."

" _All units, pursuit now headed over memorial bridge._ " A woman on the police report said.

"We're almost there. Turn right at the next light." Tired screened as Morgan turned. "Memorial bridge is around the next corner."

"Hold on! Hold on!" Morgan warned Reid and Prentiss before making a sharp turn. "You good!"

"We're good, go, go!" Prentiss assured him before urging him to go.

"Reid, get on the radio and tell them we're in the chase."

Reid, on the radio walkie-talkie, "This is the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. We caught up to the chase and are now monitoring. We ask if you're able to stop the vehicle, you allow us to take the lead in contacting the driver. We believe him to be a severely deranged suspect."

" _Copy._ "

* * *

When they finally managed to catch up to the unsub Norman Hill, he was bloody after crawling out from the SVU that was flipped over when he crashed into the concrete barrier and suffers from a mental and remorseful breakdown once he realized what he has done: kill his entire family. He sobs and repeatedly says sorry as Morgan arrests him. After the team gets off the elevator, Jordan soon announces she will resign from the BAU.

"Tough case," Morgan said as he watched Jordan walk the other way.

"Yeah," Reid agreed before changing the topic to, "So, what do you guys plan to do for Christmas?"

"I'm going to shop," Prentiss said.

"I'll love you and wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year all from afar," Rossi said with deadpan.

"Probably go home to see the family," Morgan answered. "What about you?"

"I think I'll go back to Las Vegas to see my mom again. And…I think I'll ask Élise if she wants to come with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Reid said with confidence. "I want my mother to meet Élise."

Rossi thinks, "Must be getting serious, huh?"

"Yeah."

Prentiss noticed, "There's someone in the BAU room, guys."

As the team walked into the room, "JJ? What are you doing here?" Reid asked,

JJ, as she was holding her newborn baby boy, "Garcia said you guys were on your way back tonight so I thought you could use a surprise."

"I thought I gave you strict orders to get this place out of your head for a while," Hotch said with a lopsided smile.

"My bad. I couldn't help myself."

 _Knock-knock-knock_

"May I come in," Élise peaked her head.

"Of course," Reid had an immediate smile on his face. "Uh, JJ? This is Élise Bastien. My girlfriend."

JJ slightly had her mouth open, her big blue eyes widen, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Garcia told me about you because of the virus that was set off on her computers."

Chuckling, "I'm a federal prosecutor for the US Attorneys."

"Oh. Interesting."

"And this gushing baby is your son," Élise began to speak baby. "What's up there, little Harry?"

"Oh, his name is Henry," JJ politely corrected her.

"Prince Harry's real name is Henry."

"She has a point." Prentiss pointed that out.

"Oh! I got a present for your baby boy!" She pulls out her gift from the bag and sets it on the roundtable.

"Oh! A 7-Piece Baby Boy Gift Set from Ralph Lauren. Thank you."

"You're welcome! Just so you know, it's 100% cotton."

"Uh, JJ," Morgan walks up to her. "May I?"

"Of course," As she told Morgan, "Ok, you gotta hold his head up. Careful, careful."

"I got it, I got it. I got it." Morgan assures her when he started to hold Henry.

"No, you don't got it. You're smothering him." JJ giggles.

"Look, what's he doing? What's he doing? He is smiling at Derek Morgan." Garcia gushes.

"I think I smell gas." Élise sniffs her nose.

Morgan gave Élise a playful look. "Your girl's a comedian, Reid."

Reid wraps his arms around Élise, and she did the same to him. "I know."

They soon gave each other a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging there, but until the next time!**


	7. Meeting Spencer's Family and Confronting

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Élise asked Spencer for the umpteenth time since arriving at their current location.

"Yes, I'm sure," Spencer assures her. "I think it's time for you to meet my mother."

Élise hasn't felt this nervous in such a long time. She even felt like an awkward teenager; meeting your boyfriends' family for the first time.

"I hope she likes me." Élise anxiously blurts out.

"She'll love you." Spencer gives her a reassuring kiss by pressing his lips against her forehead. "I know she will."

"Back so soon again, Dr. Reid," Dr. Norman greets him before noticing, "Who's the pretty lady with you?"

Élise sort of blushed in embarrassment.

"She's my girlfriend." Spencer takes her hand and kisses its palm.

"Well, if you're looking for your mother, she's over there." Dr. Norman points his mother out to him and Élise, who is seen reading. "She's still doing well, despite her schizophrenic outbursts at times."

Spencer took a deep sigh; sometimes he regrets putting her in a mental institution because sometimes he felt as if he has abandoned her or leave her here to rot, but he also knew he was in no position to care for him. Now he had this feeling that maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Élise notices this and kisses the palm of his hand, assuring him, "It's okay."

Spencer smiled back at her.

The couple quietly walked over to her, "Mom?"

The sound of her son's voice causes Diana Reid to look up from her book, "Spencer." She softly smiles when she soon noticed, "Oh! Who's your friend?"

"This is Élise Bastien. She's my girlfriend." Reid proudly smiles.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Élise timidly said.

Diana eyes her before eyeing her son, "She's a pretty one, baby. She better be the mother of my future grandchildren." Spencer's face went red. "And please, call me Diana."

"One of my favorite names actually is Diana."

"I hope you two name one of my future grandchildren after me."

"Mom." Spencer's face turned even redder.

"I hope you're treating her well. Or I'll get you."

Élise giggles. "He's a gentleman."

* * *

"I really like your mother, Spen," Élise said as they parked the car.

"I think she _loves_ you, Lise," Spencer assures her. "Even more so since you told her you read Margery Kempe when you were at Rutgers."

"Well, I did notice her reading her autobiography when I took a class and one of the topics was her, which has been said to be the first autobiography in the English language."

"I'm just surprised she didn't freak out as much when you said you're a federal prosecutor for the US Attorneys who occasionally nicknamed the Silent Eliminator or the Silent Enforcer for your silent law enforcement abilities for justice in the right way."

Stepping out of the car, "You never told me your uncle owns a horse ranch. And a large one."

Shrugging his shoulders, "I guess I wanted it to be a surprise."

Walking up the driveway, Reid knocks on the door. After waiting ten seconds—Spencer counted,

"Hi, Aunt Ethel."

A late-middle-aged woman with short chin-length ash-blonde hair, of average height and weight, dressed in a long-sleeve T-shirt, denim jeans and beat-up riding boots, opened her arms out, prompting Spencer to hug her.

"Thank God you don't have that long hair anymore." She gives him a playful smile before eyeing her attention to Élise, "You must be Élise."

"You guessed very right, ma'am." Élise nervously smiled at her.

"You're too stunning."

"You're too kind, ma'am."

"Please. Call me Ethel."

"Hey-hey-hey!" A familiar voice that Spencer immediately recognizes, "My favorite nephew." It was a tall late-middle-aged gentleman with short salt-and-pepper hair was dressed in a plaid shirt, dark loose jeans, and boots.

"Uncle Gordon!"

"Give me a hug, you!" After he gave Spencer a hug, "Who's this pretty little lady?"

Wrapping his arm around Élise, "This is my girlfriend, Élise Bastien."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Élise awkwardly waved at him.

"Please, call me Gordon." He insisted. "So, Élise. Have you ever been on a horse before?"

"No, sir. But I've always wanted a pony. I never got one."

"Well, today's your lucky day. My wife can help you get into the right gear and we can get started.

"Okay."

Holding her hand out for Élise, "You can come with me.".

After Élise and Reid gave each other a kiss, Élise went with his Aunt.

"It is getting serious between you two?" Gordon whispered to him.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. When you two plan your wedding, I hope you're having your cousin John be your best man."

"Absolutely."

* * *

After Ethel helped Élise get into the proper gear—a white T-shirt, skinny jeans, and Frye boots—Ethel led her to where they kept the horses.

"Now the first thing is to meet the horses," Ethel showed her a brown horse. "Get to know them a bit. This big fella's name is Falcon."

"May I pet him?" Élise asked.

"Sure. Just remember horses spook easily, so you want to be very gentle."

Élise started to pet him, "It's just like velvet or a really nice cotton-poly blend."

"That's it, nice and easy. I think he likes you, now."

* * *

After being led into the field, as Élise put on her riding helmet and gloves,

"All set?" Ethel asked before continuing, slowly instructing step-by-step, "Your left hand on the reins, your left foot in the stirrup and get on up."

Élise did it with ease, despite thinking she was going to fall.

"I did it! Whoa!" Now Falcon started to go, a little too fast for Élise "Whoa! Hey-hey! Slow down there, Falcon!"

"You got to show him who's boss. Use your voice."

"Falcon, slow down on down there," Élise said in an authoritative tone of voice.

"You see? He's slowing down." Ethel said as she was walking over to Élise.

"This is actually quite fun!" Élise excitedly said. "I thought I was going to be a nervous wreck."

"Now, I'm not one to mince words, so are you and Spencer getting serious?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Good. When you two plan your wedding, I hope you can have my daughter Anna help out with the wedding; perhaps she could be your maid of honor unless of course, you have sisters or someone else and she could be a bridesmaid."

"Absolutely. And thank you for that."

"Of course. And make sure that hair of his stays short. He looks like a preppy hippie hipster working for the FBI when he has that long hair."

Élise giggled just as a horse flew past them and jumped over a log.

"Woah," said Élise before looking at Ethel, "Who was that?" asked Élise.

Ethel shook her head as she recognized her nephew on a horse.

"That was Spencer who's riding his horse, Sherlock," said Ethel.

"Sherlock?" asked Élise.

"Gordon and I got him Sherlock when he graduated from the FBI Academy as a way to remind him that he's always welcome here during his time off," said Ethel.

Élise watched her boyfriend get his horse to jump over another log.

"How long has Spencer been riding?" asked Élise as Spencer approached them on his horse.

"Uncle Gordon got me onto a horse as soon as I turned 18-months-old," said Spencer.

"Have you ever competed?" asked Élise.

"Yes, and my trophies and medals are in my room here," said Spencer before looking at the ground, "At least it's December and not March," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Élise.

"Mojave Rattlesnakes, Western Diamondback Rattlesnakes, and a bunch of other rattlesnakes and venomous snakes come out," said Spencer.

Élise shuddered.

"Don't scare your girlfriend, young man," Ethel warned him.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Our ranch is a therapy horse ranch for children and adults with disabilities."

"Cool. Despite your germaphobia, you're not afraid to ride horses?" asked Élise.

Spencer shook his head.

"Horseback riding is the only sport I'm good at, and I just need to make sure to take a really long shower after riding," said Spencer.

* * *

"Wow, I really like your Aunt and Uncle." Élise praised Reid as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I practically grew up with them," Reid said as he and Élise were getting ready for bed together and they were already in their sleepwear. "After my dad left, they took care of my mother whenever I had class until I was eighteen when I had her institutionalized to Bennington."

"Well, that's good." Élise commented as she sat down on the full bed; she was still fuming in her head that his father left his ten-year-old son alone with his schizophrenic mother "Now, I can't wait to meet your cousins, John and Anna."

"And I can't wait to meet your parents and brother."

Élise's eyes widen and her heart stopped for a moment. "Oh. My parents? And brother?"

"Yeah." Reid noticed her facial expressions as he sat next to her. "Look, if you don't want to…"

"No. No-no. It's just that…I…my family's not exactly the Brady Bunch family, so…I guess you can say that I'm estranged from them."

"I get that. And I understand that."

Meekly shrugging her shoulders, "I guess I could give them a call or two." Élise moved a little closer to Reid. "I bet you want my father's blessing. It wouldn't be gentleman-like of you not to."

Smiling like a schoolboy before he and Élise broke out into laughter, "That, too." Pulling Élise into his arms. They looked into each other's arms before their lips touched; moving in sync. Élise brushed her fingers around his hair and Reid caresses her face. They allowed their bodies to fall on the bed as they were embracing each other.

"Ah-huh."

Élise and Reid parted from each other when they noticed Ethel, in a yellow bathrobe over her nightwear, with her hands on her hips, pursing her lips.

They felt like teenagers after they were caught making out by one of the teachers.

"I hope you two were not about to..." Ethel warned them, wagging her finger.

"No, ma'am." Reid quickly corrected her and frantically shook his head; Élise just stayed silent. "No. No. No-no-no!"

"Good. At least not in my house anyway. Because that's not the way you were raised, young man. I was just about to wish you two good night and to get plenty of sleep for Christmas service tomorrow."

"We will."

"Good. Now good night to you both."

"Good night." Once she closed the door,

"Are you religious?" Élise asked.

"My Aunt and Uncle are Christians," Reid explained. "Personally, I'm more of a man of science."

"Well, my mother would drag me to church on Sundays when I was little; honestly, I wanted to stay home to watch reruns of Power Rangers. Now, I don't go anymore; I guess you can say I'm more agnostic than atheist. There's a difference."

"I know." Reid gives Élise another peck on the lips. "Now we should probably get some sleep."

"We should." Élise agreed as she pulls the comforters over her and Reid before embracing him. "And remember…"

"No sex," Reid concluded. "At least not yet."

* * *

"John," Reid greeted his cousin John with a hug. "How are you? We just came back from church and we're about to start opening presents."

"Fine, cousin Spencer," John said with a smile. John eyes Élise quietly in the background. "Who's the little lady?"

Spencer motioned Élise to come closer. "This is my girlfriend, federal prosecutor for the US Attorneys, Élise Bastien."

"Nice to meet you, John."

"Same."

"John." A young woman with ash-blonde hair walks into the room. "Big bro!"

"Little sis!"

A woman with red-gold hair walks into the room,

"Melissa!" Gordon and Ethel gathered around her as she was holding something. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Oh! Careful." Melissa whispers. "We don't want to squash Sabrina."

"Hi," Ethel gentle took newborn baby Sabrina into her arms. "Hi, sweetie."

"She's a sweet bundle of joy, John." Gordon complimented.

"So precious." Élise oozes.

"She is!" Reid came to see his second cousin, who she soon gushes at when she was brought into Spencer's arms by Ethel. "She's smiling at me."

"I expect you another grandchild or two from you, John. And you as well, Anna. You're 25 years old and you should settle down with someone soon." Ethel said.

"Mom…"

"And I definitely expect great-nieces and nephews from you and Élise, Spencer."

Spencer and Élise look at each other before their lips pecked.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Reid asked Élise as they were approaching the front desk.

"Absolutely," Élise answered in a calm authoritative tone of voice. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes? May I help you two?" The dark-haired secretary asked the couple.

"Yes. I would like to see William Reid, please." Élise politely said; Reid shows her his FBI credentials and Élise shows off her AUSA credentials as well.

"I'll go get him." The secretary went to go get him.

Élise still couldn't get the thought of Reid's father abandoning him and his mother when Reid was ten. She just felt nothing but disgust at his father. And she was going to do something about it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Reid asked her again as she reached into her purse and took a mint.

"Oh, I'm sure." Élise was fired up although Reid could not physically see it. "I am absolutely sure. You'll really know why I'm called the Silent Eliminator and Enforcer."

"Spencer?" William Reid has just walked out of his office.

"Hello, father." Spencer politely greeted him.

"Who's your friend here?"

"Her name is Élise Bastien and she happens to be more than a friend. In fact, she's my girlfriend." He places his arm around her and gives her a peck on her cheek.

"Oh."

Smirking, "Why don't we talk in your office, sir?"

* * *

In William Reid's office, Spencer stood near the door with every muscle in his body tensed up as he looked at his father and Élise sat across from him, pursing her lips.

"Wow, I've never I get a visit from someone with the US Attorney's office," William said, with a smile on his face.

"And I never thought I'd get to my boyfriend's deadbeat father." Reid proudly smiles at Élise who managed to cause his father's smile to fade away. "Until recently, it had been, what, Reid?" Seventeen years since you last saw each other."

"Look, I can…" William Reid explains it away.

"You know what?" Reid couldn't take it away and stand by Élise, who was still sitting in his chair.

"Spen, baby?" Élise tries calming him down. "Please? I got this?" Élise continued for him, "Don't bother, okay? Just please, don't bother because honestly, you'll just look like a jackass bastard."

"Please, sir," Élise said 'sir' with elegant parenthetical; held up her hand to signal William Reid not to talk. "Just…please. Now that I think about it, do you want to say something, Reid?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Clearing his throat. "What you did to mom and me…17 years ago," He paused, let out a heavy sigh. "You should have caused you to lose your license to practice law while you most likely would have had to spend time in prison for child endangerment."

"Yeah-yeah." Élise held Reid's hand; she knew he wanted to cry but didn't let it show. "Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon really wanted to report you to the police and your law firm, and I begged them not to because I didn't want to be separated from my mother."

"Spencer…"

"Shut up!" Reid snaps, William leaned back into his car. "I'm talking now. I…" He couldn't continue…

But now it was Élise's turn, "And of course, I do have some connections here in Las Vegas and I definitely know some who can strip of your license to practice law just like that," Élise snaps her fingers. "I could do that. Hell, I _should_ do that. But for some surprising reason, I'm not going it."

"Why?" William surprisingly asked.

"We talked about it on the way down here. So, here's the deal and I suggested you listen up because I'm only going to say this once and only once." Clearing her throat. "It'll be _Spencer's_ decision if he allows you back into his life," Getting up from her seat, looking William Reid straight in the eye. "If he does let you back in his life and if you dare hurt him, even just one bit, hell, even in the _smallest_ measurement, I'll contact one of my contacts here in Las Vegas and _you_ get to deal with _me_."

Now Élise was all up in his face, "I'll make sure that you lose your license to practice. Not only that, I'll make _damn sure_ you paid a _hefty_ fee for child endangerment, spend some time doing community service _and_ have your ass thrown in jail. And…let's just said I know some contacts who have connections at some of the prisons here in Las Vegas. And…perhaps some would look _so forward_ to see you. Considering your work as an attorney, I'm sure you pissed off one or two of your clients. I'll make sure your house and your assets are given to Reid, and by that time, you're going to end up a bum on the street. And you're going to wish you never left Spencer and his mother. Hell, you're going to wish you weren't' even your ancestors' descendant. Do I make myself clear?"

William Reid swallowed hard, his mouth clamped shut, his body froze upon him and simply nodded his head. "Hmm-mmm."

"Good." Taking Reid by the hand. "Let's go."

Once they left his office,

"Ohh-hoo!" Reid cheered in excitement. "For a second, I thought you were going to hit him."

"I wanted to," Élise admits.

"For me?"

"Hmm-mmm. And if it makes you feel any better, I think he wet himself."

Kissing her forehead, "That's my girl."

Tapping his nose before giving him a peck on the lips, "And don't you forget."


	8. Zoe's Reprise Remix

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging there, but until the next time!**

 **A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I've decided to skip around the episodes and I would like to thank ahowell1993.**

* * *

"Reid." Hotch looks up from his work as Reid enters his office and took a seat. "How were your Valentine's Day Plans with Élise?"

"Great," Reid answered. "We went to dinner, saw a movie, and the Smithsonian."

"Wow. And thanks again for taking Jack to the National Children's Museum the other day."

"Any time, Hotch. Also," Reid digs into his satchel bag and hands Hotch the ring box. "Can you hold on to this for me, please?"

"Why?"

"You'll keep it safe and you'll know when it'll be the right time for me to propose."

"Have you asked for her father for his blessing?"

"Élise is going to reach out to her family. She doesn't exactly have the best relationship with them right now, but…"

Hotch hands back the ring box. "I know you trust me with it, but at least try and get her father's blessing first okay?"

"No problem. And Élise said the same thing." Reid said as Hotch looks at his phone. "We have a case?"

"Yes," Hotch answered as he rose from his seat. "Let's get the rest of the team in the conference room."

* * *

JJ gets the team started. "The crimes are within a 7-mile radius."

"Well, that's something." Morgan noticed.

"Yeah, but the neighborhoods are all completely different. They range from poor to rich, industrial to residential." Emily said.

Hotch is next, "The physical locations are dissimilar, but the operating zone's well-defined."

"Ok. I'm in." Garcia hacks into Zoe's laptop.

"I see you," Rossi said.

"In your web browser for search history. Check out her home page."

"All right, so the first thing she looks at when she opens her computers is a crime column. probably to stay current on her studies." Morgan notes before asking, "Can you see what she worked on last?

"Voila. These are the most recently opened documents she created."

"Looks like she was compiling empirical data about homicide trends in Cleveland." Reid leans in.

Emily asked, "Do you think she knew the killer?

"I don't see any notes indicating suspects."

"Well, Dave, she's a criminology student," Hotch notes. "She's been taught to analyze statistics and apply theory, not investigate killers. Let's talk about what we know."

"All right. Victim one- Travis Bartlett was last seen at a gay bar. He was shot at night in a park. Victim 2, Lily Nicks, a 34-year-old prostitute, her throat was slashed. Victims 3 and 4, June Appleby and Troy Wertsler, were shot in their car at a parking lot outside of a movie theater. And victim 5 was a 28-year-old single woman, Kayla James, killed in her home. She was bound, suffocated with a bag over her head, evidence of rape."

"And then the sixth victim was Zoe," Prentiss concludes.

"Victimology, weapons used, and C.O.D. are all different. It's hard to imagine it's even the same unsub."

"It can't be a coincidence that Zoe goes to Kayla James' house and gets murdered."

Hotch asked, "All right, let's say it is the same killer. Does anybody see a pattern?"

"Well, maybe. Ok, the first crime, he shoots the victim. The second crime, he rapes a woman and slashes her throat. That's more personal. And the third crime, he escalates to killing two people, And the fourth, he escalates even more by raping a woman, binding her, and suffocating her."

"So, if it is the same unsub, you could argue that there's a progression of violence with every kill."

"It could be an anger excitation offender getting more daring with each crime." Reid thinks, rubbing his chin.

"I think I got something here. Look at the slashes in the prostitute's throat—they're all shallow, unsure cuts. The Kayla James crime scene- telephone cord, rope, and duct tape were used. It like he couldn't decide how to bind her." Morgan examines the pictures.

"So, without a gun, he's sloppy, inexperienced."

"The young couple shot in the car... That crime scene remind you of anything?

"Yeah, they were shot with a .44 bulldog, just like the Son of Sam used on his victims, which were also young couples in parked cars. It might be nothing, but you're right, there is a parallel there." Reid was thinking was Morgan was thinking.

"With the second victim, it's hard not to think of jack the ripper. The obvious similarity being it's a prostitute whose throat was slashed."

As Hotch goes through the pictures, "Kayla James was bound, tortured, raped, with a plastic bag over her head like BTK."

"What about victim number one?

"Garcia, what neighborhood was he found in?

With Garcia typing, "At a park in the Kingsbury run area."

"Zoe reminded me last night that Cleveland's most famous serial killer was the butcher of Kingsbury Run. He found his victims in gay bars, shot them, and dumped their body there. Travis Bartlett was last seen at a gay bar, and his body was found in Kingsbury park." Rossi concludes.

"So, these are copycats of famous serial killers?"

"He's a serial killer studying serial killers. See you in Cleveland, Dave."

* * *

"So, you're heading to Cleveland," Élise asked Reid when he called to notify her that he's heading out-of-state for a case.

"Yup."

"Well, you be careful, okay, babe? Or that unsub is going to have to deal with me."

Chuckling, "Same with you, babe."

"I love you, baby." Élise gushes.

"I love you too, baby." Reid quietly said before hanging up.

"I love you as well, baby." Morgan teased him before laughing.

"Shut up."

* * *

Reid and the rest of the team met up with Rossi and a Detective Brady who would be helping them on the case. They explain that this unsub might be copycatting several famous killers; from the Bitcher of Kingsbury Run to BTK; basically, every time he plans, he plans to kill, everything else changes. From murder weapon to MO to victimology. Detective Brady was a bit unsure, but the team assured him.

Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss stood in front of the precinct officers, informing them at the six homicides in the 7-mile East Cleveland radius indicates the unsub's a geographically stable offender, who is characterized as young, socially immature, Of average intelligence, with psychopathic personality traits. They're anti-social-natured loners and the first murder by a serial killer is telling; while the Butcher of Kingsbury Run isn't a well-known serial killer, he's a local legend and the unsub used his MO in his first murder. This indicates he's a Cleveland native and grew up listening to the Butcher stories. This unsub is obsessed with serial killers and his computer will be filled with research on them and will have abundant images of murderers on his computer and possibly even snuff films. He uses these like pornography and provides some sort of sexual release.

* * *

The next morning,

"Good morning, lovey." Élise greets him over the phone.

"Good morning to you, too, love."

Élise giggles. "So…how's the case?"

"Brutal. It's hitting Rossi hard a bit because he talked to one of the victims before her death."

"Oh, my…" Élise had her hand over her mouth. "Well, perhaps I can take him out for a dinner night at one of the exclusive restaurants in the DC area."

"I think he would like that."

"Anyway, I better get going. I have a boatload of paperwork to do."

"Don't let me keep you waiting."

Giggling, "Okay. Bye, babe."

"Bye-bye babe."

* * *

The next morning in the conference room, Reid, Hotch, and Rossi were going through everything Zoe had on her computers; from newspapers to articles to her journals. Knowing that Zoe couldn't possibly have known about every murder, they suggested they go through missing persons' reports. They briefly stopped for a moment when JJ gave Rossi a warning look.

Sheila Hawkes walked in, on the verge of tears. She wishes to be left alone after Rossi revealed to have been the one to pay for her services. Seconds after that, Detective Brady walked in after getting off the phone with reports of another body in East Cleveland.

* * *

After Garcia got info on the potential unsub, Hotch, Reid, as well as everyone else, raided Eric Olson's apartment. Once they got the all-clear,

"Reid, check the computer," Hotch orders. "Detective, we should talk to the neighbors, find out where he goes, where he might be on a weeknight."

Rossi came into the room.

"Aaron. He's reading my books." Rossi notices.

"Reid, anything?" Hotch asked as he approached Reid and Det. Brady going through Eric's computer. Pulling up a calendar before an address caused Det. Brady to look at him, Hotch, and Rossi.

"Al's Alehouse, Hotch concluded. "That's like five miles away."

"It's on the schedule for tonight."

"You stay here, Reid," Hotch ordered.

"Okay." Reid obeyed.

"Reid." He answered.

"Hotch."

"I need something," said Hotch. "Anything that might show where he was trolling for more victims."

"We've been through everything," Reid sighed as he walked into Eric's apartment hallway.

"He marked up Rossi's books. Check the bookcase," Hotch suggested. "Maybe he was scouting for locations to commit more murders."

"Pictures," Spencer said to himself when he noticed the pictures on the wall.

"What?"

"Framed photographs in his hallway." Reid noticed. "Nothing else…nothing else is framed. They look like originals. Let me call you right back, Hotch."

"Okay," Hotch said before hanging up and Reid examines the picture after quickly removing it.

Reid calls Hotch back after going through the photos.

"Yeah, Reid." Hotch answers.

"I found pictures on his computer in a special folder he created," Reid said. "They're scenic places in the city. Three of them I recognize from his crime scenes. There are more pictures of places I don't recognize."

"Email them as soon as you can." Hotch orders.

"Alright." Spencer got right on it; thanks to Élise, he's more in touch with email.

* * *

After Detective Brady profoundly thanked them for helping them capture Eric Olson, the team was on the next flight home. As the team stepped out of the elevator,

"Élise," Reid was surprised to see his girlfriend already there. "What are you…?"

"You guys were coming, so I finished my work early and came here."

"You didn't have to do that," Reid moves closer.

"But I wanted, too, sweet thing," Élise whispers before allowing her lips to touch his lips.

"Must you kiss in front of us?" Morgan asked.

"If you don't like the view, then I suggest you kick rocks and don't let the rocks trip you like your occasional ego," Élise told him. Minus Hotch, the team tried not to control the movements of their mouths. "Also, Rossi. I'm sorry to hear about what happened; Reid told me."

"I'm okay," Rossi assures her.

"Still, I want to treat you to a dinner night at Mia Bella."

"Mia Bella?"

"Yeah-yeah." Élise shook her head.

"I think I'm loving you even more," Rossi smirked.

"Uber-exclusive restaurant." Prentiss added.

"She knows people. You're all welcome to come. Even you, Morgan." Reid wraps his arm around Élise.

"Yay," Garcia walked in, gushing in excitement. "I love a good family dinner night. Also, I want to see more of those photos of your cousin's baby girl, Reid."

"Don't worry, you will," Élise assures her. "And as an added bonus, I'll even tell you how I made Spencer's dad wet himself."

"You made Spencer's dad wet himself?" Morgan said, surprised.

"Yup." Reid proudly smiles at Élise before giving her another kiss.

"Now I'm really not to get on your bad side," Morgan said.

"Good. Because you certainly do _not_ want to, Morgan." Elise agrees before she and Reid gave each other another kiss.


	9. Pleasure Is My BusinessElise Joins In

**My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me out with this chapter.**

* * *

"Reid," Garcia greets Reid who was just stepping out of the elevator. "How are you doin'?"

"I'm okay. I'm just thinking of ways to surprise Élise for her birthday."

"Oh! I have some ideas." Prentiss walked into the conversation.

"I do, too." Morgan injects himself.

"You do?"

"Yeah. You two can get a room." Morgan starts laughing.

"Oh, stop." Garcia playfully hits him on the shoulder. "You can take her for a romantic dinner and a movie."

"I could, but we did that for Valentine's Day," Reid mentioned. "Rossi, what do you think?"

"You can always give her flowers."

"That's a good idea. Anything else?"

Morgan was about to say something when JJ alerted them that Hotch asked for their help in Dallas, Texas and they needed to get there.

* * *

"You're heading to Texas?"

"Yup."

"If you could, think you can pick me up some food from this restaurant called the Salt Lick in Driftwood?"

"Anything for you, my Queen," Reid said in a quietly seductive tone.

Giggling, "Why, thank you, my King. I'll see you when you get back. I just have paperwork to do."

"Okay. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, sweet thang."

"I love you, too, sweet baby." Morgan teased him before laughing.

"You are so annoying, you know?"

* * *

"Um... I don't get it." Prentiss said with confusion as they parked the car in front of a red-brick house. "I thought Hotch said we were going to meet a madam here."

Reid starts explaining, "Actually, there's a lot of overlap between real estate and sex work. Property is a safe and inspection-Free investment for large sums of cash. Your brownstone used to be owned by a gigolo." Before Reid could continue or Prentiss asked, a brunette woman in a red skirt suit came out to greet them.

"Well, hello, you two!"

"Ah. Are you the..." Before Reid could ask,

"Isn't this neighborhood just fabulous? And you're going to love this house." The Madam motions them into the house; Reid felt a bit uncomfortable. "You two need lessons in faking it. I teach a class."

"Uh, I'm... I'm sorry. I just... I want to be clear. You are a madam, right? You arrange dates for escorts?" Prentiss asked.

"All I arrange are meetings." The Madam corrected her. "What happens between two consenting adults when that meeting is over Is something I'm not liable for. Now... who wants a scone?"

After Reid grabs a scone and is offered coffee, "Oh, yes. We all know about this woman. She's terrible for business."

"I guess there's only so many men that can, uh, Afford the service you provide." Reid started to get nervous.

"Well, that's certainly true. But the way she's behaving, she's only hurting herself." The Madam crosses her arms.

Prentiss asked, "And why is that?"

"An escort's client list Is the most important investment she has." She answered. "It's her daily income and her retirement package when she sells the list.:

"So she isn't working with a service, is she? No madam would allow an escort to kill off the clientele."

Reid was really starting to get nervous, "What about the, um, type of work Your employees do? We're sort of operating under the assumption That this escort is, um, killing men Who... make her perform a... Specific sexual act."

"What did you have in mind, sweetie?" The Madame obviously asked him.

"I... I don't even... I don't know."

Stopping Reid, "If I may. I think you're looking at this all wrong. Start with this question... Why would a man pay a woman 5 figures?"

"It's not for sex, is it?" Prentiss asked.

"Of course you've got to be good in bed to be successful. But that's the easy part"

Prentiss asked again, "What's the difficult part?"

"What men want more than the no strings attached sex Is a therapist. Someone who will absorb the worst parts of their personalities."

Reid figured, "their fears and their insecurities."

"Everything they can't take home to their wife." Prentiss guessed.

"That's what I groom my girls to do... How to talk to these men. How to listen. Don't get me wrong. Deviancy comes with the territory. I can't tell you how many men need to be submissive as an outlet from their extremely stressful jobs. I can tell you that if the sex was the reason, she was killing these men, she would have broken long before she charged $10,000."

"So, it isn't how these men act in bed, It's how they act out of it," Reid concludes.

"And if you want, I can give you tips for you, sweetie." The Madam seductively smiles at Reid. "Are you seeing someone?"

"Y-yes?"

"Such a shame. I could have set up with one of my girls for free."

* * *

After the death of another high-profile executive, the team realized they needed everything about the latest victim.

"18 cars, 6 houses, and 3 boats. Can you even boat in Dallas?" Reid asked as he was going through the files.

"You know, when you're talking about that much money, 10 grand for a call girl is like deciding where to go for dinner," Prentiss commented.

Hotch was getting in touch with Penelope, "are you there, Garcia?"

"Affirmative."

"I have half a million over here for something called the bat cave," JJ said. "And here's a picture of him as fetish batman. That is wrong."

"Is there anything this guy didn't like to spend money on?" Reid wondered.

"Yeah, his ex-wives," Hotch answered. "Fielding was married 4 times He didn't have prenups the first two, but he did everything he could to cut off his ex-wives."

"Are there children involved?" Prentiss asked with concerned.

"Yes, with 3 of the wives. Hoyt Ashford was married a few times, too, wasn't he?"

"You know, considering that when Kevin takes me to dinner and a movie, he defaults on his student loans, this amount of money is sick," Garcia said over the phone.

"What did you find?"

As Reid was sipping his coffee, "Well, all 3 of our dearly departed rich guys were embroiled in bitter court battles Over how much to pay in alimony and child support, And even when the court ruled in the wife's favor, which was almost always, these 3 charmers just, you know, Decided not to pay."

"Garcia, can you generate a list of high-Profile Dallas CEOs who are holding out on their ex-Wives?"

"One loaded losers list, Dallas edition, comin' at ya. Penelope out."

Hotch wonders. "So why would a prominent businessman who could easily pay child support refuse to?"

"For this type of overachieving personality, paying money after the marriage ends probably offends him." Reid guesses.

"They're spending tens of thousands on an escort, but they won't drop a dime on their wife and kids? That's cold."

"Narcissistic, self-absorbed, a pathological avoidance of paternal responsibilities." Hotch list.

"Meanwhile, most prostitutes come from broken homes, she's listening to pillow talk. Could serve as some sort of trigger." Reid starts thinking about how his own father never bothered to pay child support when he left.

"How their ex-Wives are cheating them out of money, how their kids are nagging them." Prentiss continued.

"Everything that these men take for granted and that she never had."

"Well, should I assemble the police for a profile?" JJ asked.

"I just don't think it's gonna help. She lives in a completely different world than they do."

"Same with the news-Watching public," Reid added.

"And the CEOs who sleep with her won't admit to it." Prentiss continued.

"Like I couldn't even get past the team of lawyers protecting them."

Hotch had an idea, "What if we give the profile to the corporate lawyers? They've cleaned up after her, Even if they don't realize that they've seen this woman."

"Because every time we've approached them, they've circled the wagons. What makes you think this is going to be any different?"

"Because she's putting them at risk, too," Hotch concluded.

* * *

Assembling a team of lawyers, the team began to give out the profile. They were potentially looking for a white woman between the ages of 25 and 30. She's paid between 10- And $15,000 per session, and she's very well versed in the world of money and privilege. Even though she's a call girl, she doesn't look like one. She could pass as a businesswoman or a co-worker. The lawyers probably wrote up her personal expenses as losses. Shoes, jewelry, clothing, and the bosses pay her in cash, but they may also be paying her in other ways... Taking care of her, a new car, Paying for her medical bills, even. She probably did not grow up with a father figure, and she is now turning that rage towards clients who walk out on their families.

Hotch said that she'll be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law if she's caught but right now they needed to concentrate on stopping her from killing again when asked if the men she's sleeping with will be prosecuted as well. The lawyers reminded them that their employers are going to ask us about the risks involved In cooperating with an FBI investigation and the risk is not only a physical one; compromising privileged information as well. After she sleeps with these men, they talk to her. It's part of the release they get in seeing her. All that dirty laundry you've worked so hard to cover up... She knows it. As long as she's out there, it's not just their clients that are vulnerable but their firms are as well.

Allison Barnes, a lawyer at Webster Industries Where Joseph Fielding worked, had something to say. Hotch wanted to hear about what she has to say despite the objection. She comments on looking at some paperwork That Mr. Fielding filed about a penthouse downtown. I asked him what he'd be using it for, and he just kind of chuckled and said it was for a friend and asked was that the kind of information they were looking for.

* * *

After going through her apartment; not to mention getting a phone call from her that ended in a bang and relistening to the phone call she had with Hotch, Prentiss remembers something the madame said about her client list being her 401k when she retires, theorizing she brought her client list from something retired.

"Do you guys need my help?" A familiar voice filled the room. The team turned around and saw,

"Élise?" Reid got up from his seat and ran to hug his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came down here to help out an acquaintance. Plus, I really wanted to see you." Élise tickles his chin.

"Must you do that in front of us?" Morgan asked them. Élise was about to sharply answer when,

"Ignore him for now," Rossi stepped in.

"Actually, can you help us with something?" Hotch asked her.

"For you, Hotch, anything."

* * *

"You're kidding." Ellen Daniels said.

"You keep tabs on who your clients sleep with. You know who got out of the game." Rossi said.

"I take it you do that to ensure your client's protection as well as your own." Élise slyly comments.

"You're asking me to violate attorney-client privilege." Rossi reminded her.

"We're asking you to help us catch a killer."

"And just so you know, the privilege protects the _client_ , not the attorney." Élise winks her eye and clicks her tongue at Ellen Daniels.

"Well, let's say that your profile is correct, and she is the daughter of my client. If I do this, I'm gonna need immunity on the back end." Élise rolled her eyes; she sensed Rossi and especially Hotch was not in the mood for her nonsense. "Come on, now, give it up. I mean, you three know how this game is played."

"Yes, we do. So, here's the deal. Give us the information we want, or I'll arrest you on the spot for obstruction of justice."

"And in case you need further reminding, obstruction of justice in a _federal_ investigation means you will not only be either fined, imprisoned for not more than five years, or both actually, but also permanently disbarred. Isn't that right, Hotch?"

"Why, yes, it is, Élise. Thank you for reminding me. And while you're sitting in Dallas central booking waiting to make your one phone call, I'll have the entire white-collar division from the FBI here from Quantico, and they'll turn your offices upside down Until we find what we want. That's my offer." After Hotch leaves the room.

"I'd take that if I were you," Rossi said.

"Ditto." Élise agreed.

* * *

After Morgan and Prentiss got the info they needed, Reid and JJ went through some files.

"So, here's what we know about Megan Kane." JJ started off. "Her parents divorced 8 years ago.

"After the divorce, she traveled internationally." Reid continued. "We're not sure when she came back, but she kind of fell off the grid, which is easier to do when you're making tens of thousands of dollars a night."

"Garcia put a trace on her father, Communication, accounts, the whole nine. I also forwarded the picture to Dallas P.D. and upscale hotels."

"Good night. Excuse me. I saw her two nights ago in the elevator of my hotel."

"Call Ebbett Oil. Tell Andrew Kane I need to meet with him As soon as possible." Hotch orders.

"Perhaps I should join you, Hotch." Élise offered after returning to the room. "I could give him a piece of my mind."

"Of course," Hotch said. "Also Reid." As Hotch motioned Reid to come, "You've been a lot happier lately."

"Thanks to you, of course. I want to surprise Élise for her birthday, but I don't know what to do."

"She's here with you." Hotch lets out a rare smile. "I would see that as her birthday present."

* * *

"You have the wrong woman." Andrew Kane denies as he, Ellen Daniels, Hotch, and Élise were walking on a rooftop.

"No, we don't." Hotch corrects him.

"Believe him, sir. We don't." Élise said 'sir' with graceful parenthetical.

"Is this how the FBI and the US Attorneys do their job now, making random accusations against people they don't even know?"

Élise was about to give him a tongue lashing when Hotch said something, "She kept the purity ring you gave her? We found it in a penthouse that one of her customers rented for her."

"Andrew, don't say anything." Ellen Daniels advises him.

"When you cut off your ex-wife, you cut off Megan, too. We still think you can help us If you can contact Megan."

"At least use this moment to be a decent father to her," Élise said.

"We're done here." As they watch Andrew Kane leave with Ellen Daniels.

"I'm just going to say this: I don't like him," Élise admits.

"I think that'll putting it nicely." Hotch agrees.

"Also, did you know that the other lawyers at the law firm are glad I have a life outside of work. All thanks to you."

"Thanks, and you're welcome, Élise."

* * *

In the end, the team managed to find Megan Kane despite some setbacks but unfortunately committed suicide after injecting rat poison into her drink. After the case was done, the team headed back to their hotel to try and get some sleep; they decided to leave Texas tomorrow.

"What a case." Élise comments. "Why have kids or even get married if you're not going to be there for them?"

"Yup."

"Hey, are you okay, babe?" Élise asked Reid as he was sitting on the edge of the bed; they were already in their sleepwear.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Spen…" Élise could sense something was up.

"Well, Prentiss and I went to see a madame the other day. She asked me if I was seeing someone?"

"And…?"

"She said it was such a shame and she could have set up with one of her girls for free."

"Oh, see that so?" Élise gritted through her teeth.

"It's okay, I handled her."

"Well, that's good. So I don't have to kick her ass?" She clicked her tongue and winks.

Giggling, "No. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, babe." Élise comes closer to Reid.

"Have you…ever had…fantasies? In bed?"

Giggling herself, "Sometimes."

"Do some include blindfolds and being restrained?"

Intrigued. "Do you want to do that now?"

"Honestly, I don't think I ever can."

"Why?"

Reid took a deep breath when he was revealed something personal that very few people know "When I was twelve, I was in the library when Harper Hillman comes up to me. She told me, that Alexa Lisbon wants to meet me behind the field house, and she was the prettiest girl in school; I had a crush on her. She was there; she thought I was cute but wanted to meet me if I wore a blindfold. So was the entire football team. She took my shirt off and the football team...they...uh... stripped me naked and tied me to a goal post. So many kids were there, you know, just watching. Nobody tried to stop them."

"Nobody?" Élise could feel her blood boiling as she immediately wrapped her arms around Reid.

He felt the tears in his eyes. "I begged—I begged them to, but they just—They just watched. And finally, they got bored, and they left. It was, like, midnight when I finally got home. And my mom didn't... Mom was having one of her episodes, so she didn't even realize I was late. I never told her what happened."

Élise gives him a peck on the lips. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. Maybe I can ask Garcia to locate those girls and the members of the football team, so I can kick their asses for you."

Reid let out a little smile. "You don't have to do that. When my Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon heard about it, they called the police and the school principal and the football team, Alexa Lisbon, and Harper Hillman got arrested. They all not only got expelled, but they all either lost their scholarships or never got to go to the college of their dreams because of what they did to me. And…they're all register sex offenders."

"They deserved it; if it were me, I would have done much worse. But I still want Garcia to find them, so I can kick their asses before having them arrested, even though you're not a minor anymore."

Chuckling, "Another reason was that Tobias Hankel handcuffed to a chair for over two days."

Élise wraps her arms even tighter. "Oh, you sweet baby. Have you have ever gone to therapy about those incidents because talking to a therapist wouldn't hurt?"

"I can do that."

"And I'll help you, too. I can make blindfolds and handcuffs fun for you again." She takes a hold of Reid's hand and plants a few kisses; Reid was enjoying Élise's serene touch. "Do you know what I want for my birthday."

"What?"

"Being here with you. That's all I ever wanted."

Reid pressed his lips against her forehead. They stared at each other for a moment before their lips moved in motion as they let their bodies to fall on the bed as they were embracing each other.

"Hey, Reid—" Without knocking, Morgan walked in before looking up, "Oh, god!"

Élise and Reid parted from each other when they noticed Morgan barging in and closing his eyes. They were felt even more embarrassed when they noticed their shirts were half-way unbuttoned, almost exposing their chests, prompting them to button it up.

"I think I…" Morgan's eyes were still closed, groaning. "I think...I need to go. Night. Yeah, just…" Morgan bumped into the door on his way out.

Reid and Élise burst out laughing. "I think we left a mental scar on Morgan."

"Let's think of this as an act of revenge for asking Garcia to do a background check on you."

* * *

 **Until the next time, everyone!**


	10. Omnivore Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"So, Reid," Morgan starts off the conversation. "Any news plans with Élise? And uh…sorry about barging in on you two the other day."

Lightly chuckling, "It's okay. And well, now that you mentioned it, I wanted to tell you this much later but…Élise got us tickets to see MJ in London this summer."

Morgan almost choked on his drink, causing Prentiss to walk over to the guys,

"What's up with him?" She asked.

"Élise got tickets to see MJ this summer in London."

Prentiss' jaw dropped. "MJ? As in Mic…"

"Yup. For the first day and last day."

"How did she score those tickets?" Prentiss wondered. "I mean…"

"She knows people." Reid coolly said. "And let me tell you, to say she's ecstatic is an understatement. She's already gotten me T-shirts."

"Have you ever listened to him?" Morgan asked.

"I was more into Bob Dylan since I grew up listening to him because of my mother. But his music starting to grow on me."

"Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves. Also, tell Élise thanks again for the flowers."

The conversation would have continued but Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss all noticed JJ following Hotch, who already had his go-bag.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Boston."

After hearing this, Reid has decided to send Élise a text message. He started to learn more about text messaging, thanks to some help from Élise.

HEADING TO BOSTON. LOVE YOU BABE! ~ SR

A few seconds later,

BE SAFE! THEY HURT YOU, I'LL KICK THEIR ASS! KISSES BABY! ~ EB

* * *

Boston Field Office,

"George Foyet, 28, was the ninth victim And the only one to survive The Reaper," Hotch explains more as pictures came up on the monitor.

"Not for lack of trying."

Hotch continued as more pictures came up. "Amanda Bertrand, 19, his date for the evening, Was not as lucky. He likes to attack them inside or near their cars, At night, on poorly lit, less populated roads."

"Foyet said he approached them Pretending to be a lost tourist. In the hospital, we put Foyet with a sketch artist." O'Mara continued for Hotch.

"The Reaper always uses some sort of ruse to get close to and spend time with his victims," Hotch adds.

Reid shows the note Shaunessy gave Hotch, "The eye, as he depicts it, Appears to be the eye of Providence, A symbol adopted by the US Government And incorporated into the great seal in 1782 with the words, " _Annuit coeptis_ " inscribed beneath. That's Latin for "providence"—Or fate—"Has favored our undertakings." The Reaper seems to see himself as the personification of fate."

"So, how did Foyet survive?" Prentiss asked.

Playing the recording,

" _911\. What's your emergency?"_

" _I just murdered 2 more."_

" _Excuse me, sir, did you say you murdered someone?"_

" _Victims 8 and 9. By a silver Toyota on Riverton Past the Tyson Quarry."_

Reid points out, "That call was made from a pay phone about a mile from the crime scene. EMTs arrived 15 minutes later. Bertrand was D.O.A., Foyet barely breathing.

"So The Reaper made one of these calls after each of his killings Telling police where to find the bodies?" Prentiss asked again.

"Until this one, the ninth. If he hadn't made this call, Foyet wouldn't have been found in time. The call saved him." Hotch said.

"So The Reaper didn't make any 911 calls After this one?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah?" JJ answers a phone call.

"Looks like he learned his lesson," Prentiss adds.

"There's a reason he left Foyet's glasses At the last crime scene. Foyet could be in danger. We'll find him." Hotch said.

After getting off the phone, "Hotch, there's a reporter outside Insisting on speaking with you. Roy Colson. He says he knows you."

* * *

After The Reaper has killed another couple, the team gathers around the conference table room with the Boston Field Office as Hotch started off giving the profile he came up 10 years prior.

The Reaper fits a profile we refer to as an omnivore and unlike most serial killers, An omnivore doesn't target a specific victim type. Although he tends to focus on his younger female victims, With his knife, He essentially is a predator who will kill anyone. When asked by O'Mara why is he is democratic, Rossi answers that it is Because his kills aren't just about his victims. He needs recognition. He needs us to know. The symbols, the placement Of prior victims' possessions on subsequent victims- It's all for us. And it's all about power. The Shaunessy letter is the clearest example of this. He manipulated Tom Shaunessy into literally surrendering to him. The burden was too much to bear. In a very real sense, Tom Shaunessy was The Reaper's 22nd victim.

Like BTK killer Dennis Rader, The Reaper is extremely disciplined. In his everyday life, this will very likely Make him so inflexible, he can't keep close relationships or work closely with others. Rossi believes our killer has another interest That may give us our best opportunity to catch him. The Reaper's last victim was an older woman. He killed her quickly, with a single shot. The prior, younger victim he spent more time with and stabbed 46 times. Hotch explains that he pays special attention To his younger female victims, And his weapon of choice with them is the knife; a substitute instrument for bodily penetration. And the younger the victim, the more time and effort he spends. Rossi thinks our guy is a hebephile; someone who's attracted to adolescent post-pubescent children. Teenagers. Hotch advises them to look for men with access to authority—High school teachers, counselors, coaches, and anyone who's been charged with sex crimes against teenage girls In the last 10 years.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, yourself." Reid answers. "How have you been? Also, Prentiss wants to thank you for the flowers you sent her."

"Tell her I said you're welcome for me and I'm just finishing some paperwork for a plea bargain after I almost made the guy wet himself."

"Just like how you made my father wet himself?"

Sharing a moment of laughter. "Yeah. I hope you're okay. Because if not, I'll come down there to Boston and kick their ass."

"I'll be done. Just wanted to wish you good night. And maybe when I get home, we can have a chat about sex before marriage."

"Oh! Sounds intriguing. And stay safe, okay?" Élise blows kisses to Reid over her cell phone. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

By the next night, The Reaper had attacked a busload of people.

"He never used code before." Hotch wonders as he, Reid, and Rossi were going over the photographs taken from the crime scenes. "Why now?"

"They're not part of a pattern or equation." Reid answers. "Mathematically, they're insignificant."

"Maybe so, but I know I've seen them before." Rossi senses something.

"Foyet said he likes to attack people in their cars. Tonight he hit a bus."

"Which is why Foyet only takes a bus."

"It was the number 7. And it stops right in front of Foyet's apartment."

"He knows where Foyet lives," Hotch concludes.

"And he wants us to know it."

"1439. The apartment you interviewed him in today Was 1439 Yarbrough." Reid points out.

Rossi reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his notepad. "The other addresses he gave us. 201 south Brookline. 1488 Edenhurst. The numbers on the bus are Foyet's addresses."

"We'll split up and cover each address."

* * *

Gearing up in their FBI Kevlar vests, jackets, and weapons, Reid was with Hotch; Prentiss with Rossi; and Morgan with O'Mara. Before going into the house,

"No matter what, we stay close," Hotch vows.

"Crystal clear."

"I don't want a repeat of Hankel or Benjamin Cyrus or I'll end up facing Elise's wrath like Morgan and Garcia already have."

* * *

After exiting the house,

"We got nothing," Reid said through the com on his vest.

"Same thing here. Have you heard from Morgan?" Rossi said.

* * *

The Reaper managed to kill O'Mara and injure Morgan in the process; only leaving a bullet as a reminder of what could have happened. As Morgan was being tended, Reid was in the kitchen, observing the bloody floor.

"O'Mara was clearly killed outside. This was someone else."

"There's signs of a struggle and a lot of blood.

"But no body." Hotch points out.

"Just the drag marks." Reid further explains. "The human body holds 5 quarts of blood. I'd say there's a little more than half that here. Whoever the bleeder was, they lost too much to survive."

"Foyet?" Rossi concludes. "It was his worst fear, That The Reaper would come back and finish the "job."

"We offered him protection. He refused. It was his choice."

* * *

Back at the office; as Reid stood by the board in the conference room.

"Why is he so focused on Foyet? What's so special about him?" Hotch wonders.

"He was his only surviving victim," JJ points out. "The only one he couldn't defeat."

"But he's not a threat." Hotch counterpoints. "Defeating him would be no great accomplishment. There's something there that we're missing."

"What about the girlfriend, Amanda Bertrand? What do we know about her?" JJ makes another point out.

"19." Prentiss reads off from a report "A freshman. She came here from Michigan to go to school. Foyet was a teacher's assistant in one of Amanda's courses."

"Michigan. Where The Reaper had Shaunessy post the personal ad." Hotch points out.

"That can't be a coincidence," JJ concludes.

"He told us she was the love of his life, that he was gonna propose," Rossi said.

"But she just got here from Michigan." Morgan points out. "They only met when the class started."

"How long had she been in the class?" Hotch asked.

"4 weeks."

So, it was either love at first sight or what?" JJ figures.

"Foyet was lying?" Morgan figures.

"He's a 28-Year-Old teacher's assistant in freshman classes." As Hotch makes a call to Garcia.

"That gives him plenty of access to young girls."

"I'm here," Garcia said over the speaker.

"Garcia. What are Foyet's aliases? I want you to look up in Boston City records Kevin Baskin, miles Holden, and William Parker. Try the Department of Education."

"Well played, sir." Garcia got some answers fast. "So, they all work for the department of education."

"They're all substitute teachers, and they all teach computer science.

"High school?"

"Yeah. Oops. Scratch that. They're not all working for the department of education."

"They're not?"

"No. William Parker was fired for alleged inappropriate behavior with his female students."

"Hotch?" JJ knew Hotch was having a moment.

"Colson went to see Foyet. Garcia, I need you to locate Roy Colson's cell phone. George Foyet is The Reaper." Hotch concludes.

* * *

After gearing up again, Rossi, Reid, Prentiss, Morgan. and Hotch head over to the location Garcia gave them. After Hotch has his own moment with Foyet as he holds Roy Colson at gunpoint.

"I'm gonna be bigger than Bundy." Foyet declares.

"Well, you can't enjoy it if you're dead."

"If you know me so well, how come somebody had to die to bring you here?" Foyet tries to play a mind game with Hotch.

"That's your choice, not mine. You're the serial killer."

"That's right." Foyet agrees as he turns his head to face Morgan. "Hello, Derek."

After Foyet surrenders, Morgan violently grabs Foyet. "Where's my badge? Where is it, you son of a bitch?"

"I'm gonna be more famous than you even realize," Foyet vows.

"You're dreamin'."

* * *

"You just love surprising me, don't you?" Reid was ecstatic to see Élise at his desk.

Embracing Reid, "I do." Pressing her lips onto his before looking at Morgan and the bandage on his head. "Oh. I heard what happened to you, but…"

"I'm okay," Morgan assures her. "Really. And…sorry about the other night."

"Yeah. Didn't your mother ever tell you to knock before entering?" Élise crosses her arms. "But still…I would like to treat you to dinner."

"A dinner, you say?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Élise crosses her arms.

"Oh, a dinner, you say?" Garcia injects herself into the conversation. "May I join?"

"Oh, I think I'll be healing faster with you by my side, baby."

"And maybe I can hear more about you freaking when you walked in and Reid and Élise."

Before they can continue their conversation,

"JJ, what's wrong?" A wondering Garcia asked as JJ rushed into Hotch's office.

"Foyet."

Concerned, Élise turns on the television, "Holy hell."

"Foyet escaped."

This allowed almost everyone to go into a frantic state. Phones started ringing off the hook.

"Guards found him in his cell vomiting blood and convulsing," JJ said they walked back into the bullpen. "They rushed him to the prison hospital."

"Get me the U.S. Marshals Office," Hotch ordered.

"I already called don Reilly. I offered our assistance. He said they'd call us if they needed it."

As Prentiss was on the phone, "The Boston field office just identified documents from Foyet's house."

Reid had papers in his hands, which he soon hands over to Hotch. "They're schematics for the electrical, heating, and water ducts for the east Woburn Correctional Facility."

"He had the schematics. And not just for Woburn." For every jail, prison, And courthouse in Massachusetts."

"And 10 years to plan," Rossi concludes.

"They're gonna find him, right?" A worried Garcia asked.

"No, they're not." Hotch truthfully answered as they watched the news coverage on Foyet's escape.

"He said he'd be more famous than we knew. And he was right." Morgan said.

Reid protectively embraces Élise.

* * *

The next day, Reid and Élise met up and decided to take a hike through Rock Creek Park.

"Oh, I can't believe Foyet escape." Reid was starting to feel guilty. "I wish we had done something more."

"You guys are not responsible for the way he is," Élise assures him. "And you guys are definitely not responsible for his escape."

"I know but…"

"You guys are the best minds in the FBI for a reason. You may have lost this small battle, but in the end, it's all about winning the big war."

Reid stopped to wrap his arms around Élise and kissed her head. "Thanks for making feel a bit better, sweet thing."

Élise giggled, "I love it when you call me 'sweet thing,' my brainy babe."

Chuckling as they continued their hike, "So…what do you think about sex before marriage?"

Élise shrugs her shoulders, "Personally, I don't really have a problem with it, but I think my mother would think I'd be going to hell if I ever have sex before marriage."

"Same with my Aunt Ethel and my mother." Reid agreed. "Perhaps we can have non-penetrative sex to preserve our virginities."

"Ditto." Élise kisses Reid's palm.

"So, we agree. No penetrative sex until marriage." Reid declared.

"But that doesn't mean you can't talk sexy to me now, can you?" Élise seductively said. "As a matter of fact, talk sexy to me."

"Does that mean talk sex statistics?"

"Maybe." Élise rolls her tongue before meowing.

* * *

 **Until the next time, everyone!**


	11. House on Fire Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

Spencer climbed up the stairs of his apartment building to find Élise holding a pizza box and a liter of Ginger Ale.

"I decided to get myself a large pizza for dinner and I was hoping to share it with you so I can control myself, but I had no way into your apartment, and I didn't want to ask the gatekeeper in the lobby," said Élise. "I hope you like mushrooms, because half is plain, and half is mushroom."

Spencer smiled as he unlocked his apartment.

"I don't care about how much you eat because you'll always be beautiful no matter what shape or size you are and at least I won't have to cook dinner tonight," said Spencer.

A few minutes later Spencer and Élise were sitting down at the table eating the mushroom pizza while they each had a cup of Ginger Ale in front of themselves.

"If you were going to cook, what did you have in mind of making for dinner tonight?" asked Élise.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches," said Spencer.

Élise's stomach growled as she finished chewing a slice of pizza.

"That sounds so good," said Élise.

Spencer chuckled.

"Why don't I make us grilled cheese sandwiches later?" asked Spencer.

"Are you sure?" asked Élise.

"If I go away tomorrow, there's a chance that my bread will start developing mold while I'm gone," said Spencer.

Élise made a disgusted face.

"Then we might as well use up your bread tonight," said Élise before giving Spencer a pointed look as she poked his stomach, "And I'll be looking through your pantry because I'm now going to plan to stock you up on essentials when you're on your way home from a case," said Élise.

* * *

Élise enthused in her sleep. Being half-asleep, Reid could hear his girlfriend's grumbles—and loud snoring—and impulsively wraps his arms around her.

Soon Élise had a sleepy smile on her face.

Suddenly, a vibration from one of their phones, causing both of them to groggily wake up, groaning.

"Dr. Reid here." Reid sleepily mumbled.

"Reid," Hotch said over the phone. "We have a case in Royal, Indiana. I'm picking you up and I'll brief you."

"Okay." Reid rubs the sleeping from his eyes. "Give me some time to get ready."

"I'll go get the coffee ready and get you a snack." Élise puts on her robe before covering her mouth for a yawn.

* * *

Élise was just pouring the freshly-brew coffee into Reid's mug before seeing him walk out of his bedroom, putting a cardigan sweater over his half-buttoned dress shirt.

"Do you want me to tuck in your shirt for you?" Élise thought Reid looked Reid cute in a sleepy-preppy chic sort-of way.

Chuckling, "I think I got it." Reid looks at his watch and it was 11:07 pm.

"Thanks for letting me crash," Élise said as she gave Reid his mug and rummages through his refrigerator, hoping to find him a late-night snack.

"Anytime, babe," Reid gets his satchel bag and go-bag ready. "Hotch says that we're heading out of state to Royal, Indiana."

"Royal, Indiana?" Élise asked as she was reheating the grilled cheese sandwich they made together before bed.

"Yeah. Should be a few days."

"Well, be careful," Élise said as she gave him half of the sandwich before peaking his lips.

"Or they'll be dealing with you?"

"Exactly, baby."

Spencer walked over to his end tables and opened out the drawer and pulled out the key.

"I want you to stay here the rest of the night, but here is a key just in case," said Spencer.

"Thank you and I'll give you a key to my place when you get home," said Élise.

At that moment Spencer's phone vibrated causing Spencer to see a text from Hotch.

"Hotch is here so I better get downstairs," said Spencer as he gave Élise a quick kiss before grabbing his messenger bag and go bag and headed out the door.

Two minutes later Spencer was getting into the front passenger seat of Hotch's car.

"Did you forget to turn off the light in your apartment?" asked Hotch.

Spencer shook his head.

"I came home to find Élise with a pizza box outside my door and we got caught up on time that I told her to stay over. When you called me, I told her to just stay at my apartment for the night since it's too dangerous to be out on her own right now," said Spencer.

"Since Élise slept over, should I assume that you and Élise might be expecting Jack's future wife within the next couple of months?" asked Hotch.

Spencer blushed while being grateful that the night sky wouldn't cause Hotch to see his blush.

"Nope because I'm afraid about what my mom and Aunt Ethel would do to me if I became a father before getting married first," said Spencer.

Hotch nodded before thinking about what Spencer's Aunt told him when he met Spencer's Aunt, uncle, and cousins when Spencer graduated from the academy.

"I would be worried about what your Aunt would do if she saw the length of your hair right now," said Hotch.

* * *

"Did you and Élise get frisky yet, pretty boy?" Morgan chuckles just from judging by how Reid had part of his shirt tucked in.

"Not until after marriage." Reid firmly said. "Sorry to crush your hopes and dreams."

"Alright," Hotch said, sitting down at the roundtable. "Let's get started. JJ?"

JJ turns on the TV screen. "This is news footage from a movie theater In Royal, Indiana, population 2,000. Earlier tonight 19 people were killed."

"And they're sure it's arson?" Morgan wanted JJ to be sure.

"Yeah." JJ assures him. "2 days ago, the same thing happened at the local recreation center. 12 victims, no survivors."

"I heard about that," Prentiss said.

"Yeah, it was all over the news," Morgan said.

"There were some details that didn't make the news. A week and a half earlier there were some fires at a convenience store, A local restaurant. Luckily, it was after hours and no one was hurt."

"So, whoever set these went from no victims to 31 in 2 weeks. That's a hell of an escalation." Rossi comments.

"Why didn't they call us in sooner?" Prentiss wonders.

"The local police and fire department Knew they were dealing with an arsonist, but they had no idea he'd become a killer," JJ answered.

"Most arsonists don't." Reid points out. "They just like setting fires. Any deaths that occur are almost always accidental."

"31 victims is not an accident," Morgan said.

"The police chief knows he made a mistake. And he learned the hard way that even though not all arsonists are killers, they do have one thing in common—Once they start, they can't stop. Let's wheel up and we can change into some decent clothes on the flight."

Reid messages Élise,

HEADING OVER TO ROYAL, INDIANA TO HUNT DOWN AN ARSONIST. I'LL BE SAFE AND I LOVE YOU! ~ SR

LOVE YOU TOO BRAIN BABE! ~ EB

* * *

After another fire with a new clue, the team began the profile. All of the first four fires—the convenience store, the restaurant, the rec center, and the movie theater, are indicative of a revenge arsonist: someone who's seeking retaliation for an injustice, whether real or imagined. Revenge arsonists often target group headquarters, such as churches or government buildings and this unsub has chosen local gathering places with large numbers of potential victims inside. He's chosen to target this community as a whole; that tells that the unsub is a local, someone who lives or grew up in Royal. But he feels like an outsider as if this community has wronged him in some type of way. These fires are just his way of striking back, trying to draw attention to himself.

These fires not only killed innocent people; they also gave the unsub a sense of power over the community. But somehow those fires were lacking. They didn't exact the correct measure of punishment or attract enough attention. Or they didn't attract the attention of the right person. So, with the bar fire, He didn't increase the number of victims. He reduced them.

That's why the third fire is key. He's not striking out at the community as a whole anymore. He's now striking out at one or more individuals; the odds of another arsonist in a town this small Are almost negligible. And that's why we need to concentrate on these victims. These 5 will hold the key. So, all we gotta do is just figure out Who would have wanted to hurt them. It may not be that simple. This type of rage tends to stem from things that people keep buried. Things they just don't talk about. Which is why more had to be dug deeper.

After the profile was delivered,

"Élise," Reid was surprised to see his girlfriend here. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I have an acquaintance here and they asked for my help on a case."

"You're lying, little missy." Reid knew her better.

"How do you know that?"

"You're smiling."

"I like to smile, babe."

"Élise…"

"Okay. I figure since you were already here in Royal…"

"That we would go to Gary, Indiana? The home of the J5 and MJ?" Élise excitedly shakes her head. Whispering, "Only if you're a good girl, okay?"

"Yay." She hugs him.

"Get a room, you two." Morgan groaned.

"We're literally in the middle of a hug." Élise sharply answered.

"We're literally in the middle of a case." Hotch reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

* * *

"We believe Jason Elliot may have been the target," Hotch concludes as the Royal Police officers, including Chief Carlson, was present.

"Jason."

"The bartender said that Jason stopped by the bar at the same time each day to pick up the cash and take it to the bank," Rossi explains.

"Which would have made him an easy target for anyone who knew his schedule." Prentiss continues.

"I don't get all this. Jason was a good man. It may sound corny to you, but everybody loved him." Chief Carlson said.

"2 days ago, Jason Elliot married Tina Wheeler." Reid comments.

"She told me about it yesterday. Uh... All the tragedies made them not want to wait. It's a damn shame."

Hotch firmly ask, "What can you tell us about Tina's brother Tommy?"

"Tommy? Uh, nobody's seen him around here in more than 10 years." Chief Carlson answered.

"Uh, we actually think they may have. They just might not recognize him."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, he's aged 10 years, and he'd make sure to go unnoticed." Reid answers.

"Garcia?"

"Tommy Wheeler. Little Tommy Wheeler. You remember him? He and his sister Tina moved to Royal when he was 5. Doc Rawlings was his pediatrician. Apparently, early medical records indicated Tommy may have been emotionally unbalanced."

"Tommy was a little unstable. His parents dying brought that out." Dr. Rawlings said.

"Granted, I don't have a medical degree, but my guess is, watching his parents die in a fire Didn't help Tommy's emotional well-being." Garcia comments.

"What about Tina? How did the fires affect her?" Morgan asked.

"Uh...Tina wasn't as damaged by it as he was. Uh, she adjusted more quickly.

"She was Tommy's lifeline." Chief Carlson comments.

"She was more than that. In a situation like this—No parents, new environment, and grandparents probably too old to take care of them, Tina became Tommy's whole world."

"Sister, mother, family." Rossi =

"They were very close.

"Close enough that Tina distorted Tommy's love map," Rossi concludes.

Reid further explains, "The way an individual gives or receives love—Their love map—Is established by the age of 6. With the death of the parents, Tommy's love map revolved exclusively around Tina.

"Yeah, it was like they were in their own little world. By the time they were 8, they even had their own language. It was a bit disturbing."

"But understandable. Perfectly understandable." Garcia said.

"Maybe."

"So, what happened?"

"What do you think happened? People talked. It's the only real occupation in Royal." Garcia comments.

"There were rumors. It was that Tommy and Tina were too close. Nothing was ever confirmed, though."

"No, it wasn't. But, then, the truth didn't matter." Garcia said.

"Agree." Élise whispers.

"After the rumors started, Things got ugly. People pointed fingers; Tommy got expelled from school."

"Based on nothing but hearsay," Garcia said; Élise nods her head.

"Not true. The school had cause."

"No, they didn't."

"Garcia—" Hotch tries to stop her.

"I spoke to his teacher. She told me how the whole school and the whole town Turned against him, based on nothing but a rumor." Garcia's voice grew angrier by the minute.

"Garcia—" Hotch tries to stop her; Reid and Élise stayed silent.

"She also told me another rumor. In this one, 14-year-old Tommy was beaten within an inch of his life by adults. Grown men." Élise shook her head in disgust.

"I didn't hear about it until after the fact. There was nothing I could do." Élise had serious doubts about that.

"Broken bones, punctured lung. All because of a rumor."

"I couldn't go after anyone based on only my suspicions. Nobody was talking about it, Not even Tommy. I spoke to his grandparents and told them what to do."

"Yeah. So, they moved Tommy to a Colorado boarding school, and they cut off all ties between him and his sister. It was as if Tommy never even existed."

"It was for the best. They would have killed him." Chief Carlson said.

"If what Garcia said is true, then this town's actions went a long way towards making Tommy who he is." Reid comments.

"We need to talk to Tina," Rossi concludes.

* * *

Garcia continued, "According to his former teacher, Tommy Wheeler enrolled in a Colorado boarding school under the name Thomas Boren. That's his dead mother's maiden name. I tracked down his records. He was at that school for half a year before he landed in juvie, where he resided for the next 3. His psych evals during his stay were less than stellar. So how mad do you think he is?"

"Well, if I was him, I'd be pretty mad."

"Who are you telling?" Élise agreed. "I'd be pissed off."

"Oh, god." Garcia sounded exhausted.

"Garcia, the town did turn against him. I mean, that's not an excuse." Prentiss mentioned.

"No, not Tommy. Hotch. I mean, he did tell me to dig, right? So, I dug. And, granted, I'm not supposed to have direct contact with the public or purport myself as an FBI agent. And-Ok, I'm definitely Not supposed to accuse someone of a felony or even a misdemeanor, especially when I don't have any actual evidence. Oh, god. I did just what they did. I—I based everything on a rumor. I got sucked right in. I didn't mean to. I—"

"Garcia, come on, baby. Stick to Tommy." Morgan urges.

"Right. Sorry. Ok, uh... He was released from juvie when he was 16."

"You couldn't find him?" JJ asked.

That's when the trail goes cold. No, I said the trail went cold, I didn't say it disappeared. This is the part I'm actually good at. Whatever he did in the interim remains a mystery, much to my chagrin, but at the age of 21, Thomas Boren re-Emerged in Franklin, Indiana. That's 300 miles away from Royal. Said Mr. Boren purchased copious amounts of gasoline 2 months ago. It's not unusual to do in Indiana, But Mr. Tommy Wheeler/Boren didn't own a farm.

"The nuisance fires." Reid comments.

"Roger that. And then after his little spending spree, that's when the trail goes cold and I can't find him."

"Yeah, Hotch. All right." After Morgan answers. "There's still no sign of Tina. He wants you to bring Rawlings."

Before Reid headed to Tina's house,

"Get him, tiger." Élise gives him a peck on the lips. "And remember…"

"If they hurt me, you'll deal with him."

"Exactly."

"No peck for me?" Morgan teased them.

"Okay. But then, I have to knee you." Élise smirks.

"On second thought, I'm good." Morgan changed his mind.

"Yeah." Élise blows Reid a kiss before he leaves.

* * *

"At least you guys caught the unsub before he could hurt his sister." Élise congratulated Reid again; they were in their sleepwear and in bed already after locking the door.

"True. Can you imagine what a small town can do?" Reid wondered.

"That's one of the main reasons I wanted to get out of my hometown." Élise comments.

"This is why I'm kind of glad I grew up in Las Vegas."

"Now…about what you said about love maps established by the age of 6 from the way an individual gives or receives love…"

"What about them?"

"I guess that explains why I've been interested in guys like you."

"Guys like me?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. Guys who are smart, nice, kind. I'm just so incredibly lucky to have you."

"Aww." Reid kisses her forehead.

"Now…was I a good girl while you were working today?" Élise coyly asked as she tickles his chin.

"Yes, you were. Which means you get a trip to the J5 home before we leave tomorrow, okay?"

"Yay." Élise rushed to kiss his lips. "Can we wear those shirts that I bought when we visit, and can our wedding song be 'I'll Be There?'"

"Why, yes. Yes, we can." Reid gives Élise a kiss before resting their heads against the pillows.

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	12. Conflicted Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Reader's discretion, there is mentions of sexual assault.**

* * *

"I can't believe you surprised me with a picnic, babe." Élise gushed at the cute little set-up Reid had surprised her with at the National Mall.

"You've been stressed these past few days," Reid said. "I just wanted to de-stress you in the best way that I can."

"You're so sweet." Élise moved a little closer to him.

"You're so right about that." Reid kisses her lips.

"And you make the best cucumber sandwiches."

Reid gives her a napkin. "Why, thank you."

"I got in touch with my parents and brother and they want to meet you; they say that the next time we're in New Jersey to swing by."

"Really?" Reid asked.

"Yes. Really."

Reid noticed the tone in Élise's voice. "What's wrong?"

"I…don't really have a great relationship with my family; mainly my mother. My mother and I…we…"

Reid tells her, "You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to."

Élise sighs heavily. "I know. But still…I just wanted to tell you that we're not exactly the Brady Bunch family."

"We don't always have to have great relationships with our family."

"Sad but true."

"Yeah." Reid agreed with her before his phone starts vibrating.

"Work?" Élise obviously asked.

"Yeah." Reid helped Élise clean up the picnic setup before giving her a kiss. "I'll text you if I go out of state, okay?"

"Okay." Élise waved at Reid. "I miss you already!" She called out.

"I miss you already, too!" Reid shouted back.

* * *

JJ gets the team set up in the round table room. "Daniel Keller, 21, a junior at Benjamin Franklin University. He was killed last night while spring breaking in South Padre Island. COD is asphyxiation. He was the second victim to be murdered there in the past 3 nights. The first was William Browder, also on spring break, COD is asphyxiation. They were both sexually assaulted prior to death."

Prentiss comments. "Men being raped and murdered on spring break? Well, that's a twist."

"So far the deaths have been localized to one hotel," Hotch said.

As JJ pulls up a hotel picture, "The Hudson Street Hotel. Initially, the hotel was filled to capacity but lost 20% occupancy overnight."

"We should get a list of everyone who works there," Morgan suggested. "There's a good chance one of them is the unsub, at the very least, has interacted with him."

"Yeah, Garcia's already on that. Both victims were discovered by hotel staff, the last after online checkout indicated the room had been vacated." JJ said.

"So he wanted the bodies discovered, and sooner rather than later," Prentiss said.

"Look at the way they're posed," Reid said as he stood up "naked, cowering in the fetal position.

"He's sending a message," Rossi said. "Something about this is important to him. We just need to figure out what.

"And we need to do it soon," Hotch said as he stood up. "The police suspect the unsub could be another vacationing student, though I'm not willing to rule out local involvement.

"Makes sense. Rossi said as he stood up. "If the killer is a student, they could be halfway across the country by the time we're onto them."

"If he's a local, we could lose him as soon as his victim pool dries up." Prentiss stood up.

"Either way, we're almost out of time. South Padre spring break season ends this weekend."

Reid studies the pictures for a few more moments before texting Élise.

HEADING TO TEXAS! LOVE YOU, BABY! ~ SR

LOVE YOU TOO BRAIN BABY! ~ EB

* * *

As Reid and Morgan went to interview another employee,

"Hey, you," Reid answers with a smile.

"Hi, baby." Élise answers. "How's Texas?"

"Hot." Reid answers before Morgan takes the phone from his hand.

"Hey, sweet baby," Morgan teases.

"Morgan, may you please give the phone back to Reid?"

"Okay. But only because you said 'please.'" Morgan hands the phone back to him.

"How are you?"

Élise answers, "I feel lonely without you, babe."

"I know, but I got to save Texas from an unsub."

"Okay. If they hurt you, I'm coming down there to kick their ass."

"I'll be careful. I got to go. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you three."

"You are such a child, Morgan," Élise comments before hanging up.

Reid and Morgan soon approach a guy smoking and having his earbuds in on the rooftop.

"Adam Jackson? Your manager said we could find you up here." Morgan holds up his badge before Adam gets up.

"Uh-I-I get migraines." Adam stutters.

"You discovered the body last night?" Morgan asked.

Adam answers, "Yeah."

"Had you ever seen him before? Or noticed anyone he may have been with?" Morgan asked again.

"I've never seen him before in my life." Adam walks away a bit. "Since I opened the closet, I can't get him out of my head."

"Adam, what about the first victim, William Browder? Have you ever seen him before?" Reid asked him.

"Never seen either of them."

Reid asked him again, "Let me ask you this- is there anything you remember about the room before you discovered the body? It might not seem like much, but the smallest detail could really help us a lot."

"It looked pretty normal. I mean until I opened the closet door." Adam slightly hesitated.

"Did anything stand out about the body? Or, uh, for that matter, anyone at the hotel last night?" Reid asked again.

"No, man. You see one drunk frat guy, you seen 'em all."

"Adam, I thought you said you didn't recognize him." Morgan thought.

"I didn't. I just—that girl from Corpus Christi across the bridge. I know the type. They walk around like they own the place, you know? They think they can do whatever they want." Adam said as he looks at the college students down.

"How long have you worked here?" Reid asked.

"6 months, I guess."

Morgan thanked him. "Appreciate your time."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you a question?" Adam asked as Reid started to walk.

"Yeah." Reid stopped.

"You've seen bad stuff, right?"

"I have, yeah. How long before you can close your eyes without it being there?"

"I'm afraid I still don't know." Reid honestly answers before walking away.

* * *

After most of the team assembled the police around to give the profile, they came across video surveillance with the victim and Adam Jackson, a possible suspect. After Rossi confronts hotel employee Madison Cooke, she tells them that he is supposed to be on duty, but he disappears sometimes and might be on the roof. Rossi soon calls them and Reid and Morgan rush up to the roof. Morgan takes Adam by the hand and Reid watches as he does so for a few seconds.

Soon, Reid and Morgan got caught up on Adam: Born in Corpus Christi, biological mother Rosemary Jackson was in and out of hospitals with a broken arm, broken rib, exhaustion—spousal abuse when she died suddenly when Adam was 5. His biological Father's unknown and Adam was left in the custody of his stepfather, Mark Harrison. Then it became Adam who was in and out of the emergency room. He was eventually foster-homed in Dallas until he was granted emancipation at the age of 16.

* * *

"So... Where are we?" Morgan asked Reid, who was still going over the footage,

"Honestly? Nowhere." Rossi said as he sat down. "We just watched our two most viable suspects walk out the door."

"If Adam isn't our unsub, he has all the makings to become one someday." Prentiss comments.

"Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Tell me the question that he spiked under in the polygraph," Reid said.

"It was a control question to set the baseline." Morgan responses.

"It was a geometric equation?" Reid asked.

"Reid, I really think he was just intimidated." Morgan figures. "He tried, he got it wrong, but he wasn't supposed to know the answer anyway."

"What if he lied?" Reid wonders. "What if—what if he knew the answer to the question but intentionally got it wrong?"

"Why would he do that?" JJ asked.

"Because he realized that he wouldn't know that answer." Reid answers.

"You're losing me, kid." Morgan wanted Reid to clarify.

"Adam said he wasn't getting any rest." Reid had a thought. "He takes midday naps because he's always exhausted. He has a history of blackouts, reclusive behavior, Prolonged repeated abuse suffered at the hands of a dominant male who transferred abuse from his female spouse to his prepubescent child."

"Where are you going with this?" Hotch wonders.

"What if our unsub couple isn't a couple at all?" Reid asked.

"Dissociative identity disorder." Hotch concludes.

"You think Adam's a multiple personality?" Rossi asked.

"Well, it fits." Prentiss agrees. "Recurrent physical abuse, knowledge he shouldn't have. We've seen this before."

"Look at this." Reid shows the team the footage again. "All right? The first intervention is timid. It's apprehensive, right? But then he gets knocked down... There's a moment of calm, and then his entire body language changes. I saw this exact same transformation when Adam left the station, only it wasn't rage, it was, uh, arrogance. Like the alter ego wanted me to know."

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know. Power, control. All I know is the person that stared me down over there was not Adam. He's not assertive like that. He doesn't make eye contact." Reid answers.

"So you think the stress of the interrogation blurred the line between Adam and his alter personality?" JJ asked.

"I think the unsub surfaced for just a moment. It knew the answer to the question, realized Adam wouldn't and lied."

"So Adam and the woman in the green dress are the same person?" Detective Evans asked as the team straps on their FBI Kevlar vests.

"We profiled the duo accurately, only the dominant personalities and alter are inside of Adam." Reid fixes up his vest.

"And Adam has no idea he killed all those people," Prentiss adds.

"You could argue that Adam didn't kill those people. A separate person inside of him did."

"I don't even know what we do with this." Morgan thinks.

"We take him into custody, we let the courts decide," Hotch concludes.

* * *

Reid was up on the rooftop when Morgan walks up from behind him.

"It's time to go, kid. Reid." Morgan said. "What's eatin' you, man?"

"We've taken the victim into custody and let the abuser go free," Reid said. "I don't really- I don't see that as much of a win."

"A lot of lives are gonna be saved now that Amanda's off the street," Morgan assures him as he sighed.

"You know that. Yeah, I just... I wish I could have noticed the signs in time to save Adam."

"Come on, don't do that to yourself," Morgan urges him not to go there. "None of us could have noticed. Our profile was right. We just never considered that the team dynamic could be locked inside one person's mind."

"I should have."

"Talk to me. What is this?" Morgan asked as he walked closer.

"Tobias Hankel," Reid said.

"Tobias Hankel drugged and tortured you for 2 days." Morgan reminded Reid of the man who changed his life. "He almost killed you."

"No, he didn't." Reid insisted, choking back. "The alter persona of his father did those things to me. The real Tobias Hankel saved my life. He brought me back from the dead."

"And you think because of Tobias, somehow you owe Adam?" Morgan asked as he removed his sunglasses.

"I just—I know that he's still locked in there somewhere."

"Kid," Morgan said as he slips his sunglasses back on. "You're gonna have to accept the fact that sometimes we can't save everyone."

* * *

Already on the plane and most of the team was already asleep; Reid was looking out the window when Hotch approached him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Reid quietly replies back.

"What's on your mind?" Hotch asked.

"Tobias Hankel."

Hotch nods his head before Reid continues. "I told Élise about him. My…problem with Dilaudid."

"It wasn't your fault, Reid," Hotch assures him.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I know but still…"

"You are not responsible for Adam's actions. Or Tobias'."

Reid nods in his head in agreement. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"Do you think we can't save everybody?"

Hotch took a deep inhale before answering, "We may not be able to save everybody, but even if we save someone, it's still worth something."

* * *

Reid was outside and was seconds away from walking in when,

"Spencer?"

He stopped when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw,

"John?"

"How have you been?"

"I've been great actually," Reid said.

"So, I heard through the grapevine that you're dating a federal prosecutor," John said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Why, yes, I am. Her name is Élise and she's a US Attorney." Reid pulls out a recent picture of him and Élise taken at a local photo booth.

"I know who she is." John comments. "She's a good-looking lady, so lucky you. But isn't she called the Silent Eliminator or the Silent Enforcer?"

"Yup."

"Don't get on her bad side," John warned him.

"No, I won't." Reid agreed, chuckling. "My boss set us up on a blind date and we hit it off instantly. And to tell you the truth, I haven't thought about Dilaudid in a long time.

"Well, that's good," John praised him.

"And she's going to make sure I stay sober."

"Perhaps I should meet her one of these days," John suggested.

"Yeah, you should."

* * *

 **Until next time, everyone!**


	13. A Shade of Gray & Meeting the Family

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"I don't know about this, Spencer." Élise started to have doubts about Reid meeting her parents.

"It'll be good for us," Reid assured her. "And I want your parents' opinion about me."

"Okay, but just to let you know my mother can be pretty straightforward," Élise warned.

"Did you get that from her?" Reid joked before bursting into laughter. They died down the laughter when Reid's phone started to vibrate. Since Reid was driving, Élise answered his phone for him.

"Hello."

"Hey, Élise?"

"Hey, Aaron," Élise greeted Hotch. "I have the phone on the speaker; Reid's driving right now."

"Reid, I need you here in Cherry Hill. Turn on the radio." As Élise turned on,

" _We're just getting word that an amber alert for the tri-state area has been issued. The Cherry Hill police department is about to hold a press conference."_

"Oh, god." Élise started to get the chills.

"I'll be right there," Reid said over the speaker. After Hotch hangs up.

"I'm coming with you," Élise said. "New Jersey is my home state and it's not every day I get to see you in action. Plus, I have some associates who could help out on incarcerating the bastard who did this."

"Of course, my Queen." Reid takes the palm of her hand and kisses it.

* * *

As Reid, Hotch, and JJ were walking in with boxes filled with files, they—along with other members of the Cherry Hill Police Department—watched a televised conference,

"Kyle is shy and quiet. But ever since he joined the soccer team, he's really come out of his shell. He's more outgoing. He even scored his first goal."

"Let's not waste any more time," Hotch insisted.

"Hey, you guys," Élise said as she was walking in and watched some of the conference before getting rowed up. "I'm making damn sure my associates will be everything they possibly can to make sure that whoever did this will be living in a tiny box of a prison cell. He's lucky he's not going to be dealing with me. I would have sent him to death row like that. And even though I'm only just a five-foot woman, he's lucky I'm not one of his future inmates. I would have beaten his ass first before shanking him. Believe me, I can be a gangster in these Manolo Blahnik heels."

One of the officers whispered to the team, "Do you know her?"

"She's my girlfriend," Reid said.

"Two things. One, she's pretty. And two, I would not want to get on her bad side."

Reid and JJ held their laugh; Hotch had a tiny smirk.

* * *

As Reid was putting up Kyle's picture on the board and Hotch was reviewing files, JJ walks in with information; Élise was standing to the side, watching the team work as she was calling up her associates,

"After the first two abductions, cherry hill compiled a list of registered sex offenders in Camden County. There are 439 within a 30-mile radius of where the boys were taken. They have been knocking on doors, conducting interviews. They haven't been able to come up with anything."

"They should have called us in earlier," Hotch said. "There are a lot of these men we can eliminate right away."

"Right."

Hotch continued, "No one new to the area. This unsub knows these neighborhoods. That takes time. Victims are 3 boys, so cross off anyone who targets females."

As Reid was writing on the board, "We can eliminate anyone whose preferential age is over 7 or under 11."

"These boys look nothing alike, so discount suspects who have a very specific type. If the victims have only brown or blond hair, they're off the list. Our unsub's taste of more broad." Hotch said.

"It looks like his preference is based more on age instead of physical characteristics," Reid notes.

"Let's make a special pile for more organized offenders, anyone who's been arrested for stalking, uh, breaking and entering, burglary." Hotch mentions.

"How are we doing so far?" Reid asked.

JJ answered, "With these parameters, I can probably cross off half the names."

"Good. Let's keep going."

* * *

"Okay," Élise walks back in the room where Reid has already filed up a list of sex offenders that he and Hotch see as potential suspects. "Wow. You two work fast." Élise comments before Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, and Detective Lancaster enter the room.

"We've narrowed the list to 5 men," Hotch announced.

"Already?" Lancaster was surprised.

"Registered sex offender Hugh Rollins," Reid puts his picture on the board, "43, lived in Camden county his whole life, in an out of foster care since he was a toddler, and acquired quite the nice rap sheet."

"What's his connection to the victims?" Morgan asked.

JJ answered, "2 years ago, he got a steady job installing TVs."

"Have any of the families purchased a new tv?" Prentiss asked.

"The first two did," JJ answered again. "Garcia found something else. Rollins had no cell or bank activity on the days the boys were abducted."

"We haven't been able to connect Rollins to Kyle yet," Hotch said.

"So, what, we're gonna wait for more evidence?" Morgan asked, who didn't want that to happen.

"No, there isn't time. We have sufficient probable cause."

"Let's go pick him up," Rossi said.

As some of the team geared up, Élise stared intensely at Rollins' picture.

"Oh, I would love to do some serious damage to you, buddy." Élise wanted to spit at his picture.

"Don't worry, we'll get him," Reid assured.

"And you guys bring him in, let me have a few words with him." Élise winks.

* * *

Thinking she might help reel a confession from Rollins, Élise walks in,

"Ah, Élise." Rossi greets Élise, who has an instant smile on her face. "Rollins, may I introduce you to Ms. Élise Bastien? "

"I'd shake your hand, but uh…I don't want you touching me." Élise stands by Rossi. "Back in DC, I'm known as the Silent Eliminator and the Silent Enforcer. You're incredibly lucky I can't beat the crap out of you. You are nothing more than a disgusting sack of crap I would have loved to shove down a hole in hell."

One by one, Rossi pulls pictures from the file, "Andy Loeser. He was 11. Jimmy Seager. He was 9. But Kyle, he's—he's only 7. You keep going younger. Guys like you don't last very long in Trenton state. Did you know that the inmates there watch the news every night? I bet they're looking forward to getting you all alone."

"I know I would," Élise soon sat down next to Rossi. "Even evil has standards. They _hate_ people who mess with children, if not more so, than snitches. Who knows what they might to do you. Hell, if it were me, I would have castrated, tortured, mutilated you with a rusty shiv and watch your balls eaten by Anthony Bourdain with a nice glass of red wine by the side."

"Life in Trenton might as well be a death sentence. Are you sure you don't want to tell me where Kyle is?" Rossi comments before asking.

"If I tell you about this kid, I'm not going to Trenton?" Rollins asked.

"Since you seem desperate to avoid state prison, yes."

"I want that written down," Rollins demanded.

After leaving with Rossi,

"I hate making deals with lumps of garbage like him," Élise said with dread. "I just hate the fact that there's no death penalty here."

"Same." Rossi agrees.

"I wish I'd made him cry as I did with Reid's dad."

"Tell me more about that," Rossi smirked.

* * *

Hotch and Élise walk back into the interrogation room and places a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Here's your deal. Club Fed."

"Where is that?" Rollins asked.

"Any federal prison of your choice in New Jersey."

"And you should be damn lucky New Jersey abolished the death penalty." Just looking at Rollins was making Élise sick to her stomach.

"Where's Kyle Murphy?" Hotch asked.

"I threw him in the river."

"You didn't take him back to the woods?" Hotch doubted as did Élise.

"No. I didn't have time." Rollins answered.

"You threw him in the Delaware River?"

"Yes."

"He could be anywhere." Hotch started getting more doubtful.

"Well, I suppose that's so."

"We may never find him." Hotch eyes Élise and she looked equally doubtful.

"Guess that's true."

"You didn't throw him in the river," Hotch concluded. "You need more control than that. You need to know exactly where the body is so you can go back and live it over and over again. Tell me the truth." Hotch got in his face.

Élise was having enough of this nonsense. She snatches Rollins' chair and backward and gets in her face. "Tell us…the truth. Now."

Rollins still wouldn't say anything; he only had his mouth open and closed. Disgusted, Élise lets out a frustrated growl before turning his sit around again and Hotch snatches the paper off the desk before walking out. Both Hotch and Élise saw through the seeing glass that Rollins started to cry.

"I love making criminals cry," Élise comments to enlighten the mood.

"Did you make Reid's dad cry when he wet himself?" Hotch smirks. "And by the way, I once witnessed Spencer making a suspect cry."

Élise's jaw dropped open, "Oh, tell me more."

* * *

Walking back into the interrogation room, placing a picture of Kyle, "We found Kyle murphy's body in the woods. Why did you lie?" Rossi said with Élise by his side. "You aren't the type to take credit for something you didn't do."

"And that's just low," Élise comments. "Even for a flick of filth like yourself."

"I can't go to Trenton." Rollins' tearfully admits.

"As long as you're straight with me, I'll tell the D.A. you cooperated," Rossi promises.

"Scout's honor," Élise said with deadpan.

"Is that what you needed to hear?"

"People don't understand. I can't explain why I do these things. All I know is that I can't help myself. I don't want to die in prison!"

"You're gonna be in one for the rest of your life, Hugh." Rossi reminded him.

"Where _you_ will _die_ in one," Élise said.

"No, I'm talking about what they do to people like me. I don't want to go like that." Rollins pleads.

"Then tell me the truth."

"He's too young. He's not my type." Rollins confesses.

As Rossi slides the photo away, Élise got in his face and pounds on the table, startling Rollins.

"You are a disgusting and pathetic excuse for a human being and you're going to rot in hell. But on the bright side, perhaps those inmates might send you there when you step foot in there. Because they are going to be...so excited for your arrival."

As Élise and Rossi left, they see through the looking glass Rollins crying with his hands over his face.

"Don't you just love it when they cry?" Élise asked.

"At times yes," Rossi answered. "This would have been more perfect if NJ had the death penalty."

"Ditto." Élise agrees.

* * *

"I still can't get the fact that Danny is not only a sociopath but that he stuffed plane parts down Kyle's throat. But what still gets to me was that the fact that the parents and Lancaster were willing to sacrifice someone else for his crimes, even if that someone else was no better." Élise still had the chills just talking about the case as Reid parks the car.

"Yeah," Reid agreed. "Have you ever done that? Prosecute a child?"

"It depends on the nature of the crime and if the child understands the seriousness, regardless of age." Élise answers. "Would you sacrifice someone else for your child?"

"I don't think I would," Reid answered as he and Élise were walking to a small white ranch house.

"Same here."

Once they reached the door, Élise knocked and after thirteen seconds—Reid counted, a big-boned man with dark skin, shaved head, glasses, dressed simply in a shirt and sweats, answered.

"Hey, dad." Élise smiled.

"Ellie!" Her father hugs her. "It's been so long." Reid awkwardly waves at her father. "And you must be Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Yes, I am, sir." Reid soon nervously shook Élise's father's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you and please, call me Mr. Micha."

Stepping inside, they soon came across a woman with dark skin and hair, glasses, simply dressed in a white top, multicolor skirt and flats. "Spencer, this is my mother."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Reid shook Élise's mother's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, too. And please call me Ms. Geneva." She spoke with a slight dialect.

An average-height guy with dark skin, clean shaved head dressed in a blue shirt, dark jeans and sneakers walked out of a room, holding a woman's hand and she had medium-skin tone, dark curly hair, and was dressed in a light blue shirt, denim knee-length skirt, and flats.

"And this is my older brother, Arthur and his wife Brenda."

"Pleasure to meet you." Reid shook both of their hands.

Soon came a moment of silence before,

"Okay," Élise said. "Let's have some dinner, shall we?"

* * *

"So, Dr. Reid…" Micha said as he took a bite of saltfish.

"You can call me 'Spencer' or even 'Reid' if you want to." Reid insisted before sipping some coffee.

"Okay…Reid. How long have you been dating my princess?"

"Actually, we met on a blind date set up by my boss and we instantly clicked. We met on October 1st of last year, so about 203 days; which is six months and seven days."

"Wow," Arthur said, impressed. "Are you some kind of genius or something?"

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187 and eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute. Yes, I'm a genius." Reid rambled before finishing that sentence.

"So, what kind of doctor are you?" Geneva asked.

"I'm an academic doctor," Reid answered. "I graduated from high school at 12 years old and now I have three PhDs in Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry. I also hold BAs in Psychology and Sociology and I'm even going for a BA in Philosophy."

"Impressive," Brenda said as she dabbed her mouth; Élise smirked.

"So, Reid, what is your line of work?" Arthur asked.

"I was recruited by the FBI at 21, graduated from the Academy at 22 the next year and now I'm a Supervisory Special Agent and profiler for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia."

"Wow." Micha was speechless.

Élise and Reid gave each other a smile before continuing to eat dinner.

* * *

45 minutes later, Élise and Reid had to leave since they had to get back to Virginia for work. While Élise and Brenda were talking outside,

"Really, it was a pleasure meeting you all," Reid said. "Dinner was delicious."

"Thank you and the feeling is mutual," Micha smiled. "And I approve of you dating my daughter. You even have my blessing if you ever do plan on marrying her someday." Polite laughter ensured.

"And mine's as well. But just don't hurt her," Geneva warned him.

"Same here or you'll be dealing with us. Mostly me." Arthur alerted Reid, pounding his closed fist into the palm of his hand before cracking his knuckles.

Reid gulped, "Yes."

"Good night!"

"Good night!" Reid and Élise waved as they were walking towards the car and drove off.

"They loved you, huh?" Élise said

"They did." Reid kisses the palm of her hand.

* * *

 **Until next chapter, everyone!**


	14. Amplification Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine." A voice said to a sleepy Élise, who is just waking up.

Élise flutters her eyes opens, only to see her in Reid's bed with a tray over her lap, containing a slice of French toast, two Eggs Benedicts, a small bowl of berries, a cup of coffee, and a small glass of orange juice.

Élise breathlessly gasped before looking up at Reid, who was already dressed for the day.

"Aw. You didn't have to." Élise blushed.

"But I wanted to." Reid gives Élise's a peck on the lips.

"And thanks for letting me sleepover while my apartment's being fumigated."

"Of course, my pretty prosecutor," Reid said before getting a text on his phone.

It was from JJ.

NO GO BAG; CASE'S HERE. GET TO THE BAU ASAP! ~ JJ

"A case?" Élise guessed.

"Yup. And I won't have to do any travel because it's here in DC."

"Great." Élise smiled before taking a bite of an Eggs Benedict. "I'll clean up and lock up before work."

"Okay." Reid gives Élise another peck before leaving. "Love you!"

"I love you more!" Élise cried.

* * *

"Hey, Reid." Prentiss greets Reid as he was stepping into the elevator.

"Hey yourself."

"How was your weekend," Prentiss asked.

"We spent our weekend hanging out, watching movies from our childhood, read to each other. I even made her breakfast in bed."

Morgan asked as he stepped into the elevator, smiling. "Did you two finally did it?"

"No." Reid coolly answered.

"Sounds cute," Prentiss said. "How did it go with her parents and brother?"

"Her brother's cool; he's even an engineer."

"Sounds like you guys got along fine," Morgan said, raising his eyebrows.

"Her parents and older brother approved me," Reid said. "As long as I don't hurt her."

Morgan chuckled and Prentiss giggled as Reid's face started to blush red.

"Hope her brother don't mess up that pretty face of yours." Morgan joked.

Stepping out of the elevator and into the bullpen, all Reid, Prentiss, and Morgan could see was panic-stricken people. "Case must be local. Jj said not to bring a go bag."

Morgan asked, "what's the army doing here?"

"What the hell is going on?" Prentiss questioned.

As they walked into the conference room, they see the rest of the time and a brunette Asian woman will pills setup.

"Guys, this is Dr. Linda Kimura, Chief of special pathogens with the CDC." JJ introduces her.

"Hello." Prentiss greets her.

"Hello." Dr. Kimura greets Prentiss back before apologizing, "I'm sorry to meet under these circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Reid asked, confused.

"We need to get started," Hotch said.

JJ said. "Last night, 25 people checked into emergency rooms In and around Annapolis. They were all at the same park after 2 p.m. yesterday. Within 10 hours, the first victim died. It's now just past 7 a.m. The next day, we have 12 dead."

"Lung failure and black lesions. Anthrax?" Morgan asked before guessing.

"Anthrax doesn't kill this fast," Reid said as he looked at his file.

"This strain does." Dr. Kimura said.

"What are we doing about potential mass targets—Airports, malls, trains?" Prentiss asked.

"There's a media blackout," Hotch answered.

A shocked Prentiss asked, "We're not telling the public?"

"We'd have a mass exodus," Morgan noted.

"The psychology of group panic Would cause more deaths than this last attack," Rossi added.

"Yeah, and if it does get out, whoever did this Might go underground or destroy their samples." Reid further explains as he started to think about Élise and how he couldn't tell her she could possibly be in danger.

Prentiss said before asking, "Or if they wanted attention and didn't get it, they might attack again. Doesn't the public have the right to know that?"

"If there is another attack, there's no way we'll be able to keep it quiet." Hotch sternly answered. "Our best chance of protecting the public Is by building a profile as quickly as we can."

"What do we know about this strain?" Reid asked Dr. Kimura.

"The spores are weaponized, reduced to a respiral ideal That attacks deep in the lungs. Odorless and invisible." Dr, Kimura answered.

"A sophisticated strain," Rossi said. "Only a scientist would know how to do that."

"These lesions are doubling in size in a matter of hours," Morgan noted.

"It's not the lesions I'm worried about." Dr. Kimura said. "It's the lungs. We don't know how to combat the toxins once they're inside. And the reality is, we may lose them all."

"The remaining survivors have been moved to a special wing At Walter Reed hospital," JJ said. "Our offices will become a small command center."

"We'll be working with military scientists from Fort Detrick," Hotch added.

Rossi asked. "General Whitworth is coming here?"

"He's in charge of site containment and spore analysis," Hotch answered. "Determining what strain this is will help inform who's responsible."

"My team is in charge of treating all victims." Dr. Kimura said.

Hotch began giving out orders. "Reid, go with Dr. Kimura to the hospital. Interview the victims. Morgan and Prentiss, there's a hazmat team That will accompany you to the crime scene. There's Cipro. everybody needs to take it before we go."

"We don't know if it's effective against this strain, but it's something." Dr. Kimura said.

Prentiss asked, "This is really happening?"

Hotch looks at his teammates; knowing the sacrifices they made when they came to the FBI.

"We knew this could happen. We've done our homework. We've prepared for this. This is it." Hotch said as he put Cipro into his mouth.

"Jin dan." Rossi toasted. "May you live 100 years."

The rest of the team swallowed the Cipro and drank the water to swish it down. Before most of them left, Reid stopped Hotch,

"I can't lie to Élise," Reid said.

"I know," Hotch said. "Tell her you'll be working undercover, but you can't be contacted until the case ends."

"Okay." That made Reid feel a little better. Reid whipped out his phone and texts Élise.

GOING UNDERCOVER WITH THE TEAM; UNREACHABLE UNTIL IT'S OVER. LOVE YOU! ~ SR

A minute later,

THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW. HANDLING A CASE INVOLVING DRUNK DRIVER! BE SAFE; YOU HURT = KICKED ASS! LOVE YOU! ~ EB

* * *

As Reid and Dr. Kimura were on their way to interview one of the victims, "I have read some of your papers on chemistry before, and I hope that girls are swooning you because of your looks, being only 27, and your intelligence," said Dr. Kimura.

Reid blushed.

"I've had a steady girlfriend since October 1st, and knowing Élise, she'll love to nail whoever had the heart to poison children with anthrax on the wall, because to say that she's harsh on the defendants who kill and/or mess with children is me putting it mildly."

"Élise? As in the Silent Eliminator?"

"You've heard of her?" Reid surprisingly said.

"Yup. And she's…definitely good at her job."

"That's my girl." Reid smiled and said to himself.

* * *

As he was locked inside the anthrax infected lab, Reid started to think about his mother. And Élise. Causing him to make one of the most difficult decisions he has ever had to make. Giving Garcia a call,

"Hey, Reid." Garcia sadly greeted him.

"Gee, wow, no, uh... No witty Garcia greeting for me?" An antsy Reid asked.

"I can't be my sparkly self When you are where you are." Garcia figured.

"Garcia, do you think you can do something for me?"

"Anything."

"I, uh... I know I can't call my mom Without, uh—" Reid cleared his throat—"Without alerting everyone at her hospital."

"What do you need?" Garcia quietly asked.

"I, uh... I need you to record a message for her In case anything happens to me."

"Oh, nothing's going to happen to you." An optimistic Garcia said. "You're gonna...brilliantly find out who did this and we're gonna treat this strain."

After Reid exhales again, "I hope you're right, but if you're not, I just-I really want to make sure that she hears my voice."

"Ok. just, uh, give me a second." After getting everything set up. "Are you ready?"

"Ready. Hi, mom. this is Spencer. I just, um..." Reid sighs. "I just...really want you to know that I love you and—" Reid's voice catches a bit; clearing his throat again. "I need you to know that I spend every day of my life Proud to be your son."

Seconds later, Reid knew he needed to leave a message for Élise,

"Uh…Garcia?"

"You want to leave a message for Élise?"

"Hmm-mmm," Reid said, Taking a deep breath. "Élise. Please don't be angry, but I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise to you to come home and stay safe. But on the right side, I hope you get to kick their butt when this all over." Reid simultaneously laughed and cried before clearing his throat. "When I saw you for our blind date for the first time, I…I knew you were the one for me. I love you…more than I love myself. And…" Reid choked. "If anything happens to me…I want you to find someone who will treat you well and with respect and when it's your time, I'll be seeing you. I love you." Reid wipes a tear before noticing Dr. Kimura wearing a hazmat suit.

* * *

Élise was handling a case in which a repeat offender while intoxicated killed a father and his two children. Élise watched with narrowed eyes as the defendant, Logan Roberts, and his attorney, Aiden Foster. As they both sat down, Élise slaps photos of the victims one by one in the defendant and attorney's faces, "Thomas Bell, 30, Owen Bell, 7 and Lily Bell, 5." Once the defendant looked up, "You took a father and his two young children away from his wife, who is now seven months pregnant with a boy and a girl."

"I didn't mean…" Mr. Roberts softly said.

"You didn't mean to what?" Élise slightly raised her voice. "Get drunk? Drive while intoxicated? Kill a father and his two young children? Well, you damn did. And this is your _third_ offense drunk driving." Lowering her voice and letting out a sigh, "But considering the fact that you want to plead guilty to this tells me that you're remorseful. And let me tell you this: if you weren't, I would have torn you to shreds." Whispering, "I'm known for doing that."

"Believe me, she is." Mr. Foster whispered to Mr. Roberts.

"Now, here's the deal. 25-to-life. _With_ the possibility of parole in 20. Perhaps you can use that time to think about your victims' family as well as your own pregnant wife."

Mr. Foster whispered to Mr. Roberts. Exhaling a sigh,

"Fine. I'll take the deal."

As they got up,

"Ms. Bastien." Élise looked at him with sharp eyes, shattering him a bit. "I'm sorry." His voice was shaking, tear drew from his eyes.

"Tell that to Mr. Bell's wife," Élise said before exiting the room.

* * *

After working out the final arrangements of the plea deal, Élise exits her boss' office before running into Mr. Bell's very pregnant wife, who had her sister by her side.

"Well?" Mrs. Bell quietly spoke up. "What now?"

"25-to-life with the possibility of parole in 20."

"Better than nothing." Mrs. Bell's sister, Laura, said. "But at least you don't have to through a trial."

"And if it makes you feel a little bit better

"I don't know how I can ever thank you." Mrs. Bell fiercely rubs her pregnant belly.

"You don't have to."

"And if I may, may I use your first name as my unborn daughter's middle name?"

Élise tried to keep her mouth from dropping. She felt literally shocked. But at the same time, she felt honored.

"If you want to, then yes."

Mrs. Bell hugs Élise, thanking her profoundly before walking in the opposite direction with her sister. After Élise went back into her office, she walked out of the courthouse, where she soon caught sight of Hotch.

And she could sense something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Reid's in the hospital."

* * *

Reid groggily wakes up, only to find Morgan casually reading a magazine while eating Jell-O. He also noticed that he was in a hospital bed with IV tubes taped to his arm and fingers and an oxygen cannula under his nose and hooked to his ears.

And mostly, he noticed how Élise was sleeping next to him, her head and hand resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around. Feeling the tear ducts, he gently strokes her hair.

"You're eating Jell-O?" Reid weakly asked.

"Hmm," Morgan smirked before calling for Dr. Kimura. "Hey, kid. Hey, doc. Look who's back."

"Is there any more Jell-O?" Reid tries to sit up.

"Hey. Not so fast." Dr. Kimura softly scolds.

"What happened?"

"You're gonna be all right, kid." Morgan stood up. "And we got brown. It's over."

"How's Abby?" Reid asked with concern.

"She's on the mend." Dr. Kimura said. "So are the 3 others. You were right about where to look for his cure."

Relief that there were no other deaths, Reid soon asked, "Why was Dr. Nichols making anthrax in the first place?"

"He was a brain scientist downgraded to working on the flu," Morgan said. "Brown comes along asking for help on his thesis..."

"Would have been more than happy to share his knowledge," Reid concluded.

"There was no indication that Nichols had any idea what Brown was planning," Morgan added.

"His strain and its cure are getting locked up in containment at Fort Detrick," Dr. Kimura said. "With all the other bio-agents people don't know about."

"Hmm. really. What else do they have locked up in there?" Morgan wondered.'

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know," Reid said before eyeing back to Élise. "How long was I asleep?"

"Two days."

Reid smiled as he continued to stroke Élise's hair.

"She hasn't left your side." Dr. Kimura commented. "She's been hyper-vigilant watching you."

"And she pushed me into that chair to get to you when she saw you lying there," Morgan added.

Reid had to hold a chuckle before asking Morgan,

"May you get me some Jell-O, please?"

"Because you said please, I'll do it." Morgan leaves.

"And I'll go check with the doctor." Dr. Kimura leaves as well.

Reid laid his head back down before feeling something behind his pillow. And when he does,

It's the ring box with a note from Hotch wrapped around it.

 ** _'Don't make the same mistake I did.'_**

Before Reid could think of anything else, Élise starting to make quiet grunting sounds. Rubbing her eyes before slowly raising up. "Spen!" She gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Oh, I was so worried about you. I love you so much."

"I love you more than myself. And there's something I have to say to you."

"Anything, baby."

"Seven months and twelve days ago, I met the most wonderful and beautiful woman in the woman. A woman I can't and couldn't imagine my life without. You have bewitched me, enchanted me, spellbound me. And I love you and never wish to ever be parted from you. And working the case just taught me that life is short, and I don't want to have any regrets." Clearing his throat, "I may not be a Prince or a billionaire, but I am a man in love with you." Reid pulls the box before opening it; taking Élise's hand. "But I would feel like the wealthiest King in the world…if you… Élise Gabrielle Bastien…would be my wife." Reid slips the ring on her finger.

Perfect fit.

Élise broke down crying but using her hands to cover her face. Élise's tears turned into soft laughter and began kissing him.

"Yes," Élise said, still laughing and crying. "A thousand yeses. A million yeses. A billion yeses. A trillion yeses."

Soon, Reid's heart monitor starts crazily beeping.

"Hey-hey-hey." Dr. Kimura stood at the door, smirking. "Cool it with the kissing, you two."

"What's going on?" Morgan came back with the Jell-O.

"We're engaged." Élise shows off the ring before resuming to kissing again, causing the monitors to act crazy again, but they just decided to continue to ignore them.

* * *

 **Until the next time everybody!**

 **Guess where I got the inspirations for Reid's proposal to Élise.**


	15. Announcement and Moving In

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me.**

* * *

"Spence!" Jack runs up to Reid and Élise once he saw them sitting in the hospital bed, comfortably cuddled in each other's arms eating dairy-free vanilla ice cream and watching daytime soap operas on the small television.

"Jack!" Reid's face lit up when he saw Reid and high-fives him.

"How are you doing, Apple Jacks?" Élise greets him with a smile.

"And I brought the team." Hotch lets out a rare grin and introduces the team into Reid's hospital room.

"Sorry if we were a little late," Prentiss apologies. "We had a problem discussing on your present."

"We got you a card." Garcia smiles, presents to him a giant colorful 'Get Well Soon' card.

"And we thought we brighten up this room with some decorations." Rossi lets go of a bouquet of balloons before chuckling. Reid and Élise joined in before stopping,

"Aw, thank you, guys," Reid said, grinning back.

"Anything for you, now," JJ said.

"Oh, pretty ring!" Jack said as he saw Élise's ring.

"What ring?" Rossi puzzlingly asked.

Reid and Élise looked at each other with coy looks on their faces.

"We're engaged!" They announced simultaneously; Élise shows off the ring to the team. Suddenly, the team starts praising and gave out hugs, pats on the back to Élise and Reid. Élise shows off the ring again. Élise and Reid winked at Morgan for not babbling to the rest of the team.

"Oh! Stunning!" Garcia gushes.

Reid explains. "My great-grandfather proposed with my great-grandmother with this ring and they were married until they were in their nineties when they died. It was lucky for them, it'll be lucky for us, too."

"Beautiful." JJ was dazzled, getting a closer look. "Really, it's very stunning."

"The opal, tourmaline, and amethyst surrounding the diamonds," Rossi observes the gemstones. "I take it opal, tourmaline and amethyst were their birthstones."

"Yes. Not to mention opal and tourmaline are my birthstones." Reid said.

Élise said, "And amethyst is my birthstone."

"Well, congrats to you both." Morgan said, winking at them both again, "So, when's the wedding? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month?"

"We're hoping sometime in the spring." Reid kisses her palm. "We haven't decided on where we want to spend our honeymoon yet."

Élise said before taking Reid's hand. "And we have another announcement."

"We're moving in together!" They held on tight to each other.

"When?" Morgan asked, curious.

Reid said. "The second I'm cleared to leave."

"I'll be moving into Reid's place. And I can't wait. Yay!" Élise soon kisses Reid on the lips.

"Oh, mama." Reid quietly whispers, so low that not even the team could hear.

"Will you two just stop it already?" Morgan pleads. Reid and Élise respond with an unpolite finger gesture as they continued kissing; Hotch turned Jack's head so that he doesn't see it.

* * *

Weeks later…

"Well, that's the last of them," Morgan said as he set the last box down in the living room.

"Ah, thanks, Morgan," Élise said as she just walked out of the bedroom. After giving him a quick hug, he held the palm of his hand open. Élise hints that Morgan wants a tip.

"Thanks, again." Élise gives him a handshake instead.

"Really?" Morgan said. "I was sort of expected a tip."

"You want a tip?" Élise asked him as Reid comes out of the bedroom. "Reid, baby." Élise quickly wraps her arms around Reid and starts kissing him.

"You call that a tip?" Morgan was slightly offended.

"Would you like what we gave you the other day as the other type of tip?" Reid asked him.

"I'm out. Later, love birds." Morgan soon leaves the apartment, leaving Reid and Élise alone.

"We sure better get started on unpacking some of these boxes," Élise suggested as she opened one of the boxes. "It's a good thing I only have just books, clothes, shoes, old movies, and videos, laptop, and video games, and other personal stuff. And if not, I'll just put them in storage."

"We could," Reid wraps his arms around Élise. "Or we could do what we love to do," Whispering in her ear, "Especially around Morgan."

Élise's jaw playfully drops, knowing what he might.

"Oh." Pressing their lips together, they continued kissing before landing on the couch.

Élise was started to get heated, "Oh…"

"Mama, oh…"

"Wait." Élise stopped as something else crossed her mind. "Remember, babe…"

Sighing, "No sex until after the marriage." Reid said. "I told my Aunt Ethel about our engagement and she's ecstatic but mentioned that she would have my hair off and make me permanently bald if I had sex before we marry. As well as…other things that involve a knife to my…special private area."

Élise giggled. "I told my parents and they are excited as well. They want us to visit the next time we're in New Jersey."

"We may not have been able to have sex before marriage, but at least we can kiss as much as we want to. Right?" Élise raises her eyebrows.

"True."

"And can we do it in front of Morgan?" Élise wraps her arms around Reid's neck.

"Perhaps." Reid seemed intrigued by the idea. "Lots of it?"

"Mmm-hmm." Giving Reid a kiss on the cheek before they resumed to kissing.

* * *

Reid and Élise are now in bed with the comforters over them, their heads resting on the pillows and in their sleepwear, their arms wrapped around each other, coyly kissing each other.

"I can't believe this is our first night in bed together as an engaged couple," Élise said.

Reid comments, "I can't believe it either."

Élise kisses Reid on the lips, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Reid kisses her lips back.

* * *

 **Until the next time, everyone!**


	16. Superstar Death & Still going to London

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993.**

* * *

"Whew," Reid said as he and the rest of the team stepped out of the elevator and was making their way to the bullpen. "What a case."

"Who are you telling?" Prentiss agreed.

"Well, the second I get home, I'm going to pour myself a nice drink, listen to some Tony Bennett, and pretend we live in a good world," Rossi said as they stepped into the bullpen.

"Would you mind if we join?" JJ asked.

"Oh, Reid," Morgan said, pointing out to someone. "Your girlfriend's here."

Reid sees Élise standing by his desk, holding onto her handbag, making cute faces at him.

"Hey, sweet thang." Élise coyly said.

"Hey there, my pretty petite prosecutor." Reid gives her a kiss on the lips.

"You had a rough day, huh?" Élise rightly guessed.

"Yup."

"Well, I know what'll make you feel better." Seductively biting down on her lip, "Guess which hotel will we be staying in London?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Where?"

"The Lanesborough hotel."

"Oh!" Prentiss said, dazzled. "Fancy!"

"Try _five-star_ fancy." Élise comments. "I mean, check out the suite we'll be staying in." Élise hands Reid copies of the room they'll be staying in.

"Wow," Reid said, quickly reading before handing the papers over to the team, "You're really going all out, huh?"

"Why not." Élise figured. "After all, we'll be seeing the King of Pop live in eighteen days."

"Uh, Élise…" JJ tries to get her attention.

"Not now, JJ," Élise continued. "I know about what he went through a few years ago and before that in the 1990s, but I've done my research on him and what happened."

"Élise…" Prentiss tries to get her attention now.

"In a second. Still, just the thought of seeing him live is like a dream come true and I just can't wait!" Élise burst with excitement.

"ÉLISE!"

"What?!"

"Look!" Prentiss points to the television screen as JJ turns up the volume.

"…Superstar Michael Joseph Jackson, a.k.a. the King of Pop has just passed away at 2:26 Pacific Time. He suffered from cardiac arrest in his rented LA home in Holmby Hills earlier this afternoon before he was transported to the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center where he was later pronounced dead…"

Reid looked around the room; all the faces were glued to the screen, the looks ranged from shock to disbelief, to numbness. He soon looks at Élise, who now had a blank stare.

"Uh, Élise, baby?" Reid quietly said to her.

" _NO!_ "

* * *

Reid was standing in his bedroom doorway when he sees Élise on the couch in the living room, flipping through the channels, almost all of them was coverage on MJ's death and tributes to his life. Reid hated seeing his lady so sad and unhappy. Finally joining her,

"Hey, you okay?"

Élise looks at the TII concert tickets she had for the first and last days of the concert. Élise allowed a tear to fall from her eyes. "Hopefully."

Wrapping his arms around her, "Look. Just because we won't able to see him live does not mean we can't still go to London."

"Do you still want to?" Élise asked.

"Absolutely, sweetheart," Reid answered before continuing. "Plus, think of it as our first trip as an engaged couple. We deserve to get away from the craziness every for a while."

"Well…when we get to London, can we visit the O2 Arena?"

Smiling, "We can go anywhere you want to go."

Élise lets out a grin. "And we can go anywhere you want to go, babe."

Kissing her head before having her head under his chin, "But you do know we can't have sex yet."

"I can wait," Élise said.

"Thank you. Because I will never hear the end of it from my Aunt Ethel if I had sex before marriage."

* * *

"Mom?" Reid could see his mom through the video chat webcam.

"Spencer," Diana said before, "How are…Are you being held captive?" She started freaking out a bit. "Are you hurt? What happened? Is the government keeping you captive?"

"No," Reid gently assures her. "I'm fine. Really. We're talking through a webcam."

She calmed down a bit, "I hope so because I don't want the government watching us chat."

"Don't worry. Everything's fine, mom. Plus, video chatting will let us see each other's faces instead of talking on the phone or writing to each other since I've been video chatting with Élise while I'm on cases lately."

Exhaling a deep breath, "Now, that's a grand idea. You don't want to make my soon-to-be daughter-in-law unhappy because that will make me unhappy as well."

Reid thought of that, "Yes, ma'am."

"Now, are you two still going to London?"

"Despite the fact that MJ died, we're still going since it'll seem like such a waste not to go. And it'll be our first trip as an engaged couple."

"Well, that's wonderful, baby. I remember when I saw Elvis Presley live and how upset I was when he died. Such a shame."

"Yeah."

"Make sure you send me lots of pictures and books."

"Yes, mother."

"Good boy. I love you."

"I love you, too." He logs out.

* * *

"So, you two are still going to London?" Rossi asked Reid, observing the luggage he and Élise had packed up.

"Why not?" Reid answered. "And besides, it'll be our first trip as an engaged couple."

"Will we be expected baby Reids sooner than you think?" Garcia gushed.

"Unfortunately, no. My Aunt Ethel told me three things: one, to remind me that she can smell sex; two, she'll have my hair cut off and make me permanently bald if I had sex before we marry; and three, she will…do other things to me that involves a knife to my…special area."

Morgan held back a snicker, "We wouldn't want you to lose these luscious brown locks of yours, now would we?" Morgan runs his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, because we really don't want my man to look like you, huh, Morgan?" Élise injects herself in the conversation. Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia all started to snicker.

"Ha-ha," Morgan sarcastically said. "That's so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"You just kind of did, Joke Man," Élise smirked.

Hotch asked, "Where will you two be going in London?"

Reid starts rambling off, "Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, The London Eye; we're evening planning to go to a Dr. Who's exhibition."

"Yay," Garcia high-fived Reid and Élise, "Bring me a souvenir or two."

"Of course, Lady G." Élise said. "Plus, we're even going to the O2 Arena where MJ would have performed."

"Lucky two!" Rossi raised his coffee mug. "Bring us lots of presents."

"We will." Reid and Élise said simultaneously before taking their luggage and left.

"Have fun!" JJ waved.

"But not too much fun!" Hotch said, smirking.

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	17. London!

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993.**

* * *

"Here we are, babe," Élise said to Reid as they stepped off from their first-class flight and made their way to the crowd at the Heathrow Airport.

"I can't believe we're actually in London," Reid said as they gathered their luggage on a cart. "One of the greatest and rich-in-history countries in the entire world. In which, actually…"

"Shh-shh-shh, baby," Élise gently puts her index finger on Reid's lips. "Not until we get to the hotel."

"Why, yes, my lady." Reid gives her a peck on the lips before walking with her, side-by-side, as they held each other's hands. "Now, should we rent a cab?"

"I got that all planned out." Élise points out to the tall man in a suit and driver's hat, holding a white sign that says, "Bastien-Reid."

"Mmm." Reid was impressed. "You really went all out, huh?"

"Why not?" Élise answered as they approached the gentleman. "Uh, excuse me, sir?"

"I take it you're Bastien-Reid?" The gentleman said in a posh British accent.

"Why, yes we are, sire." Reid grinned.

"Your ride awaits for you both." He leads them to a black Bentley car; opening the backseat for them. Inside, there were small and tasty-looking refreshments and snacks.

"I think we're going to have a great time in London," Reid said to Élise before kissing her lips again.

* * *

"So, what brings you two lovebirds to Jolly Old England?" The driver said as he was driving them to the hotel.

"We were planning on coming here for MJ's This Is It concerts for the first and last days, but he died…unfortunately." Reid wrapped his arm around Élise as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I know. I even had tickets to see him as well." The driver empathies with them. "Such a shame, too. Millions of people were there, announcing his final tour at the press conference. But something tells me you two didn't want to wait a chance to see London."

"Yup, sire," Reid said.

"We're engaged." Élise shows off the ring again.

"Stunning." The driver complimented.

"It's was my great-grandfather's; he and my great-grandmother were married until they were in their nineties when they died together on the same night. It was lucky for them, it'll be lucky for us, too."

"Well, congrats." The driver said. "Well, here we are, the Lanesborough hotel." Opening the door for them. "Did you know that MJ stayed here a few months ago for the announcements?"

"Yup, sire. One of the reasons why I picked here." Reid and the driver help escorted Élise out of the car and bellhops helped with their luggage. "Thank you, my good man." Élise tipped him.

"Very well. Cheerio!" The driver tipped his hat.

* * *

As Élise and Reid were being escorted to their room by one of the hotel managers,

"You're going to love the Buckingham Suite," A tall male manager in a suit with a posh accent said. "It is 71 square meter; the suite also comes with a sitting area, dining area, complimentary calls, including a butler."

"Fancy," Reid said, raising his eyebrows at Élise.

"Fancy indeed, sire." The manager agreed. "We also have complimentary clothing pressing, daily complimentary mineral water, fresh fruit and sweets, tea and coffee served upon arrival and wake-up calls on requests."

"You're going to make us feel like royalty while we're here," Élise commented.

"We are," The manager opens up the room for them and their mouths dropped. Reid and Élise couldn't believe the long, mahogany-lined entrance hall that leads to a separate living and dining room, lavishly decorated with hand-stenciled wood paneling.

"Amazing!" Reid said.

"Exquisite!" Élise commented.

"Excellent," The manager said. "Would you like us to unpack your luggage?"

"I think we got it," Reid said.

"Here are your room keys," The manager hands them two cards. "Enjoy your time here." After the manager and the bellhops left after Élise generously tipped them,

"Ahh," Élise laid her body against the vast super-king-size bed. "This is going to be the life for the next two weeks."

Joining her, "You can say that again. But I have to ask, how can you afford all these?"

"I won money in the NJ lottery."

"How much?" Reid asked.

"Millions," Élise answered. "I have _much_ more money than Rossi."

"Really?"

"Really. What are the chances of winning the lottery on your 18th birthday?"

"1 in 545,342,980."

Cuddling closer to Reid, "I love it when you talk statistics."

Cuddling closer to Élise, "I can get much more advanced than that."

 _BUZZ!_

"Right after I take this call." Answering his phone, "Hello?"

"Dr. Spencer Walter Reid, are you and my niece-to-be about to do it?"

Chuckling as he had this embarrassing blush developing on his face. "No, Aunt Ethel. We're not about to do it."

"Well, that's good. Remember what I told you?"

Gulping, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy. Enjoy your trip. Love you."

After they hung up, Reid still had the embarrassing blush as Élise giggles like a little schoolgirl.

"I probably should have told you that my Aunt Ethel could sense uh…" Reid couldn't finish that sentence.

"Even from overseas?" Élise was still giggling.

"Surprisingly yes."

* * *

"Hmm," Élise and Reid were all cuddled up as they were waking up. "I love waking up next to you."

"Just wait until we're married, my dear." Reid gives Élise a peck on the lips and the forehead.

 _BUZZ!_

"That must be Aunt Ethel again," Élise starts to giggle as they sat up.

"Ha-ha." Reid sarcastically said before answering his cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Reid."

"Hotch?" Reid and Élise were surprised to hear from Hotch.

"It's always nice to hear from you, Aaron," Élise spoke up. "For a second, we thought you were Aunt Ethel. She could sense sexual activities from overseas."

Letting out a rare chuckle, "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you can get a medium-size shirt from Jack."

"Of course. Anything for Jack."

"And I already warned the team not to call you and ask you for help on any of the cases because of you and Élise needing a much-deserved vacation."

"Oh, yes we are. We are going to tour London in a couple of hours, so…"

"Don't let me stop you. Have fun, kids." Hotch said.

"Yes, dad." Élise and Reid said in unison before hanging up just as Spencer burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Élise.

"Have you ever heard of Karl Arnold AKA The Fox?" asked Spencer.

Élise nodded.

"I have and it's a shame that all those families were murdered by him," said Élise.

"When we first got the case, I had to interview the first suspect Eric Miller on my own," said Spencer.

Élise laughed. "Aaron showed me the footage and I burst out laughing when Eric asked you if Aaron was your daddy before your interrogation technique made Eric cry."

Spencer nodded.

"Did I ever tell you about the time about one of my former teammates, Elle Greenaway, called my mentor, Jason Gideon 'dad?'"

"No." Élise was getting intrigued.

"He warned her not to call him dad. She soon asked me how would have felt had she called him 'mom.' I told her to let me know when I run."

Élise broke out giggling again. "Whatever happened to her?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm listening." Élise placed her hand over his.

Sighing, "After a year at the BAU, she was shot by Randall Garner. He was a schoolteacher and like he, he was from Las Vegas. One night, his wife, two sons, and his other daughter all died in a bad house fire due to faulty wiring. He survived and managed to save his other daughter, Rebecca, who was four, but he suffered massive burns to his body when he tried to save the rest of his family. He had to spend years in an ICU; he even gave up his paternal rights so Rebecca can be put up for adoption since there was no other family. He had us go on his quest and she ended up getting shot by him after he broke into her house after we broke the one-rule."

"Oh, god."

"Yeah. After that, she…developed PTSD symptoms, which worsen when…she shot an unsub in cold blood. After that, she resigned, and I haven't heard from her since."

"Damn."

"I wish I could have done more to help her," Reid admits.

Comforting him, "You were not responsible for her behavior and actions."

"I know, but still…"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened. You can do what you can with people."

"Thanks for listening to me."

"Of course, baby." Élise kisses Reid's lips.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so stuffed from that English breakfast," Élise said as she and Reid out of the hotel, holding each other's hand.

"I can still taste the coffee on the lips." Élise kissed Reid's lips.

"Your lips always taste like coffee, which I like," Élise said. "There's so much to see in London."

"Actually," Reid began to rant. "Did you know that London was founded in 47 AD by the Romans called Londinium and was the capital of Britannia, the Roman province. London was also named Lundenwic and Lundenburh. And during WWII, it was the capital of six other European countries."

"Oh, any other facts you know about London?"

"About 300 languages are spoken here, more than 170 museums are here, and we can even visit the steps of Jack the Ripper, whom the police never caught."

"Then we need to be extra careful," Élise whispers in his ear. "But I don't have to worry as much with you by my side."

Reid kisses her forehead. "Would you rather have me or Morgan protecting you?"

"You."

"Good answer."

* * *

"Wow," Élise said as she and Reid were sitting on top of one of London's iconic double-decker buses. "London is just so fascinating." Pointing to a different direction, "Look. It's Big Ben."

"Actually, did you know that Big Ben is not actually called Big Ben? It's actually meant to be called 'The Clock Tower.' Big Ben is just the name of the bell."

"Oh! Talks facts to me!" Élise raises her eyebrows.

"See the London Eye over there?" Reid points in the direction of the London Eye. "If you unroll the London Eye, it would be more than 3.5 times the length of a football pitch. And these London buses travel 12,128 times the circumference of the Earth every single year. That's 302 million miles."

"I just love it when you know things." Élise cuddles him.

"And I love you more." Reid kisses her lips.

* * *

"What a day, babe," Reid said as he and Élise were getting ready for bed.

"Well, we still have ten days left until we go back to the States." Élise reminded him.

"Which reminds me." Reid had a small announcement. "I have an old professor from Cal-Tech, Dr. James McKnight and he now teaches at Oxford and he asked me to give a guest lecture on criminal profiling."

"Sounds fascinating."

"Plus, I want him to meet you."

"Well, I be delighted to."

Reid and Élise wrap their arms around each other before hearing one of their phones vibrating again.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

"Hello?"

"Dr. Spencer Walter Reid…"

"We're not going to have sex, Aunt Ethel," Reid answered her before she could say anything. "Honest."

"Good boy. That makes me feel much better now. Love you."

After hanging, Élise broke out in giggles. "Was your Aunt this bad with your cousin John before he married Melissa?" asked Élise.

Spencer nodded.

"She was," said Spencer before tilting his head, "When we get back to the States and visit my mom, do you want to elope so my aunt can stop calling us every time she thinks that we're about to have premarital sex," asked Spencer.

Élise shook her head.

"I want to have the dream wedding that I always dreamed of having," said Élise before smiling a bit, "I think that we can handle another 11 months without having sex because of you spending a few days away from home every week," said Élise.

"Speaking of traveling, can we go to Japan and South Korea for our honeymoon?" asked Spencer.

"Why those places?" asked Élise.

"I've been teaching myself how to speak Korean and Japanese, so I want to practice speaking Korean and Japanese in both countries while my great-grandfather survived the Battle of Iwo Jima in Japan," said Spencer.

Élise laugh. "We can spend our honeymoon in South Korea and Japan as long as you start teaching me how to speak Korean and Japanese before our wedding night."

"I like it."

* * *

"The British Museum is so vast and endless," Élise and Reid held each other's hand. "So much history in one plane."

"You know," Reid began ranting. "When the British Museum opened in 1759, it was the first national museum in the world to be open to the public. It's about 807,000 square feet in 94 galleries and about 8 million objects in collection."

"I just love museums," Élise said as she and Reid looked around and saw such fascinating galleries from Ancient Iran to Greece; from China to 5000BC. "It's like you're going back in time. After here, we need to visit the Victoria and Albert Museum, the Science Museum, the Natural History Museum, the National Gallery."

"Well, of course, babe." Reid points out. "That's the Rosetta Stone, but don't worry; we'll see the Parthenon objects next."

"Let's hope we don't run into any mummies," Élise said, clutching to Reid's arm. "This museum filmed scenes in The Mummy Returns. But as long as I have you, I'll be fine."

Kissing her forehead. "You got that right."

"Spencer?"

Reid turned around when he heard not only a familiar voice but a familiar somebody.

"Elle?"

She was there with a tall man, who had dark short hair, brown eyes, tan skin.

"Never I expected to see you here, Reid. Who's your friend?"

"Elle, I would like you to meet Élise Bastien, federal prosecutor, and my fiancée."

Élise extended her hand out, shaking Elle's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, I heard about you.

Hotch was the one who set us up."

Surprised, "Hotch set you two up. I never thought I see the day Dr. Spencer Reid getting a lady for himself, considering that one case in LA with…"

Reid quickly changes the conversation, "So, what brings you to London?"

"I'm here with my husband; we're on our honeymoon. I would like you both to meet Logan Miller."

"Pleasure to meet you, both." Logan shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you as well." Reid comments. "When did you guys meet?"

"We met last year," Elle said before continuing. "We were engaged for about three months and now, we're here. After the FBI, I moved back to New York and that's where we met. I guess you can say the rest is history." Chuckling.

"Oh," Logan looked down at his watch. "We better get going. We still have to get to the theater."

"I guess we'll catch up with you two another time?"

"Yes, you will." As they watch Elle and her husband walk in the opposite direction.

"She seems okay," Élise observes.

"Hmm-mmm." Reid agreed.

"Now, what was that case in LA that she was talking about?" Élise eyes Reid, pursing her lips.

"Doesn't matter anymore." Reid took Élise's hand and placed a few kisses on it. "I have you, don't I?"

"Good answer." She said before kissing his lips.

* * *

"Ah, a perfect near-ending to a perfect day," Élise placed her hand over Reid as they were sitting at one of the richly decorated dinner tables at Apsleys, the Lanesborough's hotel restaurant. "Did you know that the chef here is Heinz Beck?"

Reid asked, "Who's his?"

"A German-born three-Michelin starred chef."

"Sounds fancy, babe."

"'Ello, there. May I get your orders?" A waitress asked.

Looking at the menus, "We'll have the Devon crab, the Chilean sea bass, the Kyoto, and Mille faille, please."

"Right away." The waitress took their menus and left.

"So, let's talk wedding plans," Élise said.

Reid said, "So, when do you want to have the wedding, sweet thing?"

Smiling, "I was thinking in the Springtime. Where the wedding is nice and warm. Flowers bloom. Plus, there's the food that needs to be planned. The décor. The wedding cake. Or cakes; if you want a groom cake for yourself."

"Well, actually…"

Élise unintentionally interrupts Reid, "My wedding dress. The wedding dress of my dreams; I was thinking about having a reception dress as well."

"Élise…"

"And there are the invitations, where to have the wedding and ju…" Wheezing nervously, "It's too much, is it?"

Lightly chuckling, "Of course not, sweetie."

"I haven't given this wedding thing much thought, not even since I was a little kid. I just want this wedding to be my Cinderella moment. I want to have my Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo moment and…" Sighing. "I just don't want to end up being this Bridezilla on a roaring rampage and..."

"You won't be," Reid said as the first course came. "I know you want."

"I hope not," Élise said before taking a bite of the Devon crab. "Tasty."

As Reid took a bite, "Indeed. Think we can have the wedding in Las Vegas, so my mother won't have to travel?"

"My father's not much of a traveling person," Élise takes another bite of her first course. "I don't think he has been on a plane in a long time, but I'll talk to him."

"And perhaps I can talk to my Aunt and Uncle about having the reception party at their ranch."

"Sweet. And can we dance to Thriller?"

"As long as we can have a square dance; it's a family tradition to do a square dance during their wedding reception for my Uncle's relatives and perhaps I can teach you."

"I've haven't square danced since the fifth grade, but I would love to you to teach me, partner," Élise said in a quiet country accent.

"You're so cute." Reid giggled.

* * *

 **Got my info on London from the Internet!**


	18. Back to the States and Reunions

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993.**

 **Forgive me for the use of profanity here.**

* * *

"Dr. Reid," Dr. Kimura greeted him into her office. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, Dr. Kimura," Reid answered. "And you?"

"I'm doing great as well," Dr. Kimura said before gesturing him to have a seat. "So, how was your trip to London?"

"It was amazing. Élise and I stayed at the Lanesborough Hotel."

"Oh!"

"I know. We went to museums, toured around London, rode on those red double-decker buses; I even saw an old teammate of mine."

"Well, I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves. You didn't do anything stressful during your trip, right? You just took it easy?"

"Yup. We didn't do anything wild, despite my Aunt Ethel thinking Élise and I did."

Dr. Kimura snickered.

* * *

"Welcome home, honey," Élise said to Reid as he just came home from his two-month-follow up with Dr. Kimura and she walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm happy to be home with you, sweet lady." Reid kisses Élise's lips.

"Don't worry, I unpacked most of the luggage. I figured we would need a lighter load before we leave for Las Vegas tomorrow morning."

"Yeah. And I figured the team doesn't need to know that I'm back home for one day, even though Garcia is supposed to keep track of our travel locations in case we're needed. Plus, they're on a case."

"Which means we have more time to ourselves." Élise kisses Reid's lips before playfully growling.

* * *

"I still can't believe we're back from London," Élise said as she and Reid got out of the car after parking it. "Seems as if the time went too quickly, you know?"

"I know that feeling," Reid agreed as he was getting their luggage out. "At least now we're refreshed and ready to get back to work when we had back to DC."

Walking up the driveway, "Ditto, sweet brain."

Reid kisses her lips before knocking on the door. After waiting seven seconds—Spencer counted,

"Spencer!" Ethel opens her arms out and prompts Spencer to hug her. "Please promise me you'll cut that hair by the time of your wedding." She gives him a playful smile before eyeing her attention to Élise. "How's my soon-to-be niece?"

Élise hugs her back. "She's doing fine, thank you."

As Ethel was pulling Élise closer to her ear, "Please promise me you'll get him to cut that hair before the wedding."

"I will."

"And you two didn't…do it overseas, right?"

"No?" Élise uneasily answered.

Locking her eyes at Élise, Ethel went over to Reid and sniffed his hair before sniffing his neck, lifted his underarms and sniffed his armpits. "I believe you." Ethel eyed Reid before walking back into the ranch house.

"She can smell sex?" Élise whispered in Reid's ear.

"Mmm-hmm." Reid nodded his head.

"That would explain why she tried to smell my breath the first time we met."

* * *

"So, you two want to have the wedding reception herein on the ranch?" Aunt Ethel asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I think it is a wonderful idea that you want to but one condition: you two don't have sex before the wedding." Ethel wagged her finger. "Because if you do…"

"We won't," Élise giggled.

"Now before we can discuss more at the wedding, are you still going to your 15-year high school reunion? You can show off your fiancée."

Reid looked at Élise with smiles before looking at Ethel and said, "Would you like to come with me to my 15-year high school reunion?"

"You know it, babe." Élise kisses Reid's lips; Reid kisses them back and suddenly their lips moved in sync.

"Ah-huh."

Élise and Reid stopped when Ethel cleared her throat. "If you two are thinking about having sex on my couch…"

"We're not going to have sex." Reid and Élise said simultaneously.

"At least don't make out on my couch." Ethel said before continuing, "And another condition to add: I would really love it if my father could marry you two."

"Great-Uncle Roger?"

"Yes. He's been a certified minister for more than half his life and he married me off when I got married. Before you two leave Las Vegas, I want you two to meet him."

"Yes, ma'am." Reid agreed before kissing Élise's palm.

"Now, that's what I like to see instead of you two making out on my couch. You can do that after the wedding."

"Are we discussing weddings?" Anna walked in.

"Anna, dear!" Ethel's voice chippered when she saw her daughter Anna. "Why, yes we were."

"You know, Élise. I'm a professional event planner but my specialty is weddings. And because you are my cousin, Spencer, I wouldn't charge you a cent."

"Really?" Élise's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much, Anna and also, may you be my maid of honor?"

A breathless gasp escaped Anna, "Why, yes. Yes, I would. Luckily, I always have my notebook planner and pen on me." Taking a seat next to her mother, "So…where are you two having the wedding?"

"We've decided to have the wedding at Great Uncle Roger's church and the reception here at the ranch."

"Great! I'll let my cowgirl boots ready to go." Anna chuckled, "Now, food, what would you two like to have?"

"Well, our first date was at an Indian dinner, so if you could, some tandoori chicken, please, along with the chicken tikka, butter chicken, samosa, Naan, and some rose Kulfi."

"Okay. And you, Élise?"

"Well, I also like pasta, pizza, Caprese bruschetta hors d'oeuvres, fried chicken, ribs—both pork and beef, shrimp, salmon, but of course some fresh fruits and vegetables, greens, collard greens; but absolutely no okra. I would also like to incorporate some of my West Indies culture with green figs and green bananas with saltfish."

"I can do that. What about flowers?"

"Of course, roses," Reid said. "White and Red to be exact, violets since Élise is from New Jersey. Marguerites and Sunflowers, lilies."

"Will do. And the wedding cake?"

"We've decided that we want to do a groom's cake and a bride's cake."

"I would love to have red velvet and vanilla cake, with vanilla and cream cheese buttercream."

"Just a simple chocolate wedding cake for me."

"I have a lot to work with, huh?" Anna chuckles. "But still plenty of time."

* * *

"Welcome to the Las Vegas 15-year High School Reunion," An average height woman with red hair and in a green midi dress greeted Élise and Reid as they walked in.

"Thank you," Reid said.

"So, how do I look?" Élise's recently-grown-to-shoulder-length hair was set in ringlet curls and was wearing a purple skin-barring strappy, striped metallic eyelash knit mini dress from Hervé Leger, silver Jimmy Choo heels, and was carrying a Chanel bag.

"You look priceless, baby." Reid kisses her lips. "How do I look?" Reid was dressed in a navy-blue suit and tie and shiny dress shoes.

"Perfect as always, sweet brain." Élise kisses his lips.

As they continued to kiss, Reid heard a slightly older male voice.

"Well-well-well, look who has decided to show up."

Reid turns, only to see Chad Smith, Brad Taylor, Chip Foster, and Brock Davis, approaching him and Élise.

"Who are these losers?" Élise scoffed.

"We were little Spencie's classmates, sweetheart." Chad Smith chuckled. "Who's your side piece of chocolate?"

"I'm his fiancée, jackass," Élise said, showing off her engagement to them. "And no, my name's not sweetheart, it's Élise. Ms. Bastien if you're nasty."

"How can a geek like you end up with some girl who isn't even your own skin color?" Brock asked Reid, pointing to Élise.

"I prefer my ladies with inner beauty." Reid coolly replies.

Élise scoffs, "You actually went to school with these jack ass clowns?"

"Yup. And surprisingly, they were all on the football team." Reid snickered.

"Oh, I guess after high school, it went all downhill for you guys, huh?" Élise figured by their physical appearances. "Typical for meat-headed jocks like you four."

"I can show you how much of a man I was when in high school." Chip Foster slowly walks up to Élise, "Especially to the chocolate kisses like you," Chip tries to touch her cheek

"Yeah…no thank you." Élise slaps his hand away from her face. "And do not touch me."

"Come on, baby." Chip tries to do it again before Reid slaps his hand away with force. Suddenly there was a crowd watching them. "Did you just slap me?"

"My fiancée said not to touch her."

"Screw off, you..." Chip shoves Reid in the shoulder, only for Reid to swiftly grab Chip's arms and spun his arms behind his back. Everyone, even Chad, Brock, and Brad were surprisingly shocked by his strength.

"I probably should have warned you that I'm now an FBI agent," Reid whispers in his ear before letting him go.

"FBI?" Chip was a bit shaken.

"Yeah." Reid pulls out his FBI credentials out of his suit jacket and shows them to everyone.

"And I'm a US Attorney," Élise pulls out her credentials. "Meaning I prosecute federal crimes and cases. And the next time you touch me or my fiancé, I'll have you arrested for assaulting a federal agent and prosecutor and you'll be imprisoned for six months. Or more."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Brad sarcastically said.

"You should be," Reid wraps his arm around Élise. "I once did a kill shot between the eyes, in the heart, and I even made a suspect cry. Back in DC, she's known as the Silent Eliminator or Silent Enforcer."

"Since when does a geek like you become a federal agent?" Brock asked.

"Since October 26, 2003, so for five years, nine months and four days, including today. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, a profiler for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. And I was allowed to be a field agent before I was 23."

"Meaning…?" Chad asked.

"Meaning...I study human behavior. Meaning…I know more about you all than you know about yourselves."

"Prove it, Brainiac," Brock said as he crossed his arms as did Chad, Brad, and Chip.

Now he was SSA Dr. Reid. "For example, you four spent most of your high school years knowing you had to make those years count because, after high school, it all goes downhill for you because your IQs and grades were incredibly low. I mean, it must have been a miracle for you all to even pass a grade. As it already did, considering you all on the football team, Alexa Lisbon, and Harper Hillman did to me, you all lost everything. Such a shame. I mean, you all had scholarships, had your eyes set on the colleges you wanted to go to; you even had to register as sex offenders for what you did to me. And because of that, you now work menial jobs. Chad, judging by your hands, I say you now work as a dishwasher. Same for you, Brad. Brock, based on your attire, I say you're now a construction worker and based on the bandage on your hand, you don't seem to be doing a good job at it. And Chip, judging by your odor, I take it you now shovel manure."

"No surprise there," Élise wanted a piece of Reid's profiling. "Your lives definitely went into the toilet. I bet your parents disowned you all. And I take it karma got to you all because four of the most popular guys on campus who were probably hot, handsome, and athletic ended up either thinning or bald, fat and chubby."

"And I see that none of you have wedding bands or engagement rings, meaning you can't settle down and can't marry because of your sex offender status, meaning you can't either adopt or foster kids or even be around kids ever."

"I bet you guys even lost your balls for what you did to Spencer." Élise and Reid finished with a smirk on their faces and the four guys' mouth slightly open with facial expressions of shock and disbelief.

"You ruined my life!" Chip sneered through his teeth.

"Damn straight!" Brad agreed.

"Hell yeah." Brock and Chad cried.

"You all did it to _yourselves_. He made something of himself. You made your beds, now you have to lay in them. You got what you deserved. Suck it up and shut the hell up." As Reid and Élise began to walk away from them. "Bye, Felicias."

"'Bye, Felicia?'" Reid snickers.

"I'll explain it later."

"Spencer?" An older guy's voices asked him. As Reid turned around,

"Justin Lisbon?" It was a guy as tall as Reid, dark hair and eyes, dressed in business casual, walked up to him.

"Nice to see you again." Reid smiled.

Élise asked, "You know this gentleman, Spen?"

"Élise, this is Justin Lisbon." Reid introduces Élise to Justin.

"I take it you're the brother of Alexa Lisbon, one of my fiancée's bullies?"

"Yes, I am."

Shrugging her shoulders, "So where is Miss. Congeniality? I'd like to have a few words with her."

"She's dead."

Both Élise's and Reid's faces soften, "How?"

"Suicide." Justin digs into his pants pocket and gives Reid a folded note. "She wanted me to give this to you."

As Reid unfolds it, he reads the note,

'Spencer, this is Alexa Lisbon. I didn't want to this, but I had to. First of all, I just wanted to write this to tell you how sorry I am. About what I did you when you were twelve. About how I had Harper Hillman get you when you were in the library. About how I wanted to meet you if you wore a blindfold. And had the entire football team with. How I took your shirt off and the football team...they...uh... stripped you naked and tied you to a goal post. And how nobody tried to stop us and just watched. And how we left you there after we got bored.

After that, I lost everything. After my expulsion and what I did to you, my parents completely disowned me as their daughter as did the rest of my family. The colleges I applied and wanted to attend rescinds my admissions. Being a registered sex offender, I had a hard time finding work, so I stripped. I wanted to have children but last year, I developed severe endometriosis, so I can't have children and I adopt or become a foster parent because of my sex offender status.

I know you went on to do such extraordinary work; I read a few articles about you. I realized I need to pay for I did to you but before going, I need to let you know how sorry I was. How I took you for granted. I really did think you were cute for a twelve-year-old boy. And I'm sorry. I hope that you will forgive me for what I did. And if you don't, that's okay. I don't deserve your forgiveness.'

Alexa Lisbon.

"Wow." That was all Reid could say.

"She had the letter in her hand when she…hung herself last month."

"Sorry to hear that." Élise offers her sympathies.

"If I was there, I would have skipped going to my afterschool job and stop everyone by getting the principal, football coach, and the police and show them what was going on. I…help her every now and then, but…she just couldn't get over what she did to you and it just ate her away." Patting Reid's shoulders, "I just wanted to let you know, Spencer."

"Thank you, Justin."

Justin smiled before walking away.

"She felt guilty about what she did to you, huh."

"Yeah. She did."

"Spencer Reid?"

Reid turns, only to see,

"Harper Hillman?" Reid couldn't believe that one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school had now gained all these wrinkles and dark circles under their eyes; her luminous blonde hair was now lifeless and limp and was now plump.

"Yup," Harper said.

"She was one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school?" Élise whispered in his ear; a polite smile plastered on her face.

"Mmm-hmm." Reid was thinking the same thing Élise was thinking.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I…sort of let myself go." Harper said before adding, "I think of it as karma for what I did you to."

"Speaking of what you did to him," Élise said, ready to give them a tongue-lashing. "I got a few words to say to you about that. Bitch, you are so incredibly lucky I wasn't there when you did that to him. Otherwise, I would have been more than happy to kick your ass myself. Just what the bloody hell were you thinking doing that to a twelve-year-old kid who hasn't even gone through puberty?"

"If I may…"

Élise held her finger up, "Bitch, I am talking which means you are not to interrupt me. Ever. Do you have no to any good head for what you did to him? What gave all the right to do that to him? What the fuck he ever did to you all?"

"Please, if I can…"

"I am still talking, so you can please put the shut to the hell up, bitch." Élise was not finished. "And you just left him there like he was a pile of shit, even when he begged you to stop. You did shit but left when you all got bored. You know, when he told me this, I was more than ready than to jump on a plane, a bus, whatever and kick your asses?"

"Please…"

"Oh, bitch. I have _just_ begun." Élise was far from finished.

"Please." Harper quietly said; Reid gestured her to calm down.

"I'm sorry."

Pursing her lips, "You may keep talking."

"After what happened, my parents cut me off completely. No money for textbooks or tuition, not that it mattered; the colleges that accepted me rescinded my admissions. I…became a stripper shortly after I was expelled since I had a hard time getting a job due to my sex offender status. I can't even have children of my own after I developed severe endometriosis a few years and I had to get a hysterectomy; I can't even adopt or become a foster parent, I can only foster and adopted animals."

"Sorry to hear that," Reid said.

"I heard you've been doing great things since high school."

"Yeah. I'm now a federal agent for the FBI and my fiancée, Élise Bastien, is a federal prosecutor."

"Congrats on your engagement," Harper said.

"Thank you."

"I…would like to share a dance with my fiancée since I promised her one."

Shrugging her shoulders, "Don't let me stop you."

Minutes later, Élise looked at Reid as they slow danced.

"You okay, babe?" Élise asked him with concern.

Reid looked at the four former jocks glaring at them and Harper looking at him, sadly smiling before looking at Élise again.

"Yeah. I'm better than okay."

"You won." Élise smiled.

"I sure did," Reid said before kissing her lips.

* * *

"Great-Uncle Roger." Reid greets an elderly gentleman in the typical clergy attire reading the Bible.

"Spencer!" Roger stood up and hugged his great-nephew before noticing Élise standing behind Reid. "Who's this pretty lady?"

"This is Élise Bastien, my fiancée."

"Pleasure to meet you, Élise." Roger shook Élise's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, too, sir." Élise smiled.

Roger chuckled, "You can call me Uncle Roger; one because you practically my niece already and two, Uncle Roger just makes me sound a bit younger.

Polite laughter filled the church before Roger cleared his throat. "So…what can I do for you both?"

"We would like for you to include a sermon at our wedding."

"Anything for you, Spencer, my boy." Roger puts his arm around Spencer. But whispers in his ear, "You're not going to have sex with her before the wedding, right?"

"No."

Letting out a sigh of relief, "Good. and I hope so because honestly, I don't think I would hear the end of it from Ethel."

"Same." They chuckled.


	19. Visiting Mama Reid and Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993.**

* * *

At the Bennington Sanitarium, Reid walked in, side-by-side holding Élise's hand and sees his mother sitting by herself; he even noticed she was writing something.

"Dr. Reid. Élise." He was greeted Dr. Norman. "Great to see you again. Your mom didn't tell me you were in town?"

"She doesn't know I'm here," Reid assures him. "I'm not working a case; I'm just in town on vacation."

"And I heard about your engagement with Ms. Élise here."

"Yeah." Élise shows off the ring to Dr. Norman.

"When's the wedding?"

"Springtime here in Las Vegas."

"You would be honored if you could attend, you know, to supervise my mother."

"I'll think about it, but thank you both." Dr. Norman felt honored before pointing in the other direction. "Your mother's doing well; the meds have been stabilizing her symptoms, but she still has her days. She's had just a couple outbursts and episodes, but nothing extreme."

"That's good to hear," Élise said.

Dr. Norman nods her head before he is handed a file, "I have to take care of this, but it was great seeing you both and congrats again on your engagement." The administrators assured him before he left, leaving Reid to quietly walk over to his mother. She looked up,

"Spencer? Élise?" She was glad to see her son and quasi daughter-in-law. "What are you two doing here?"

"We just came back from visiting London," Élise explained. "We visited Ethel and Anna, who will be planning our wedding."

"Wonderful." Smiling. "So, will I be expecting grandchildren sooner?"

"Would you be okay if you waited a little longer?" Élise uneasily said.

"Why, dear?"

Reid clarified, "Because Aunt Ethel told me three things: one, to remind me that she can smell sex; two, she'll would have my hair cut off and make me permanently bald if I had sex before we wed; and three, she will…do other things to me that involves a knife to my…special area."

"And my mother's really religious and would think I will go to hell for having sex before marriage."

Chuckling, "I think I'll have a chat with her about that. And besides, during medieval times, children that were born before marriage was known as a bastard child."

"That's what I'm afraid of with my mother."

"Same with Aunt Ethel."

As Diana pats Reid's knee, "I understand. I can wait, but as I said, I'll have a little chat with Ethel."

* * *

"We're baaaccckk!" Élise singsonged as she and Reid entered the BAU bullpen.

"Hey-hey-hey," Morgan got up from his seat and started to hug them. "Pretty boy and pretty lady!"

"Oh, I see hugs," Garcia said before her eyes widen. "Bring it in, Baron von Brain and Lady Law." Garcia soon starts to hug them before asking them in a playful English accent. "How was Jolly Old London for you two?"

"It was great."

"Spence! Élise!" JJ and Prentiss said as they saw them and gave them hugs. "How was London?"

"It was great!" Reid exclaimed. "We saw Big Ben, the Tower of London, The London Eye, Tower Bridge."

"We even went to a Dr. Who exhibition and the O2 Arena." Élise continued.

"I take it you two saw his memorial service in London?"

"Yup." Élise sadly said. "But still, I'm glad we went."

"Well, I'm glad that you did," Hotch and Rossi said as he was coming out of their offices. "While we did miss you, we are glad you two were able to have some time off."

"Yeah. Now I feel refresh and ready to work." Élise crackled her fingers and shook them. "I feel recharged and totally ready to take down the bastards."

"And we saw Elle while we were in London," Reid announced.

A shocked Morgan asked, "You saw Elle?"

"She's now married and moved back to New York," Reid answered.

"Was this the Elle Greenaway who claimed to have shot a suspect in self-defense?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." Hotch straightforward answered.

"Well, I'm glad she's doing well," JJ said.

"Same." Reid agreed. "And before we forget…"

"Presents!" Garcia cheered, especially when she is given her gift by Élise. "Oh! Dalek earrings! Love-love-love!"

"We also got some gifts for you all." Reid hands out the team the rest of their gifts.

"Oh! Burberry London shirts!" JJ and Prentiss gushed over their gifts.

"A bottle of English wine. How thoughtful." Rossi said.

"And an I heart London mug for me," Morgan said.

"Jack's going to love this," Hotch comments about the London shirt.

"And we got some interesting pictures to show you."

Élise added, "And some interesting stories to share with you all. Unless you guys have a case."

"No case," JJ said.

"Maybe they took a vacation." Garcia figured.

Prentiss dryly added, "Or maybe went to therapy. So, any news on the wedding?"

"My cousin, Anna, will be planning our wedding," Reid said. "She won't be charging us a cent for our wedding."

Élise continued for him, "And to thank her, she'll be my maid of honor and I want you ladies to be my bridesmaids."

All the ladies gathered around Élise to give her hugs. "Oh, we would love to!"

"My second cousin Sabrina will be the flower girl, John will be my best man since I was his best man, but Hotch, I not only want you, Morgan, Rossi, John, and Will to be my groomsmen, but I want you to serve as father of the groom."

This touched Hotch to the point where he lets out a rare smile and hugs Reid. "I would be honored. As long as Jack can be the ring-bearer."

"Don't worry," Élise assured Hotch. "We promised him he'd be the ring-bearer when he asked us when we are getting married."

"What about your dad?" Rossi asked. "Are you planning on inviting your dad?"

"I'm thinking about inviting him," Reid admits. "But _if_ he does come, he's sitting _way_ in the back; I want to try and be the bigger person." And honestly, Hotch. You've been becoming a father to me since you started helping me out in the academy when I was 21."

Hotch grins.

Before Reid could forget, "And there's another thing: as part of a family tradition on my mother's side of the family, the wedding party except for the flower girl and ring bearer will have to do a square dance."

"A square dance?" Morgan said as he crosses his arms.

Garcia was all smiley about it, "That sounds like fun."

"Perhaps I can help you practice your dance moves;" JJ suggested. "I know how to square dance because of barn dances I attended growing up."

"Okay. And just to let you know, JJ. There's a chance my Aunt Ethel might make comments to you and Will about having Henry out of wedlock."

"Believe us," Élise comments. "There's a chance she might, so be prepared."

"Okay," JJ said.

Rossi scoffs, " _Oh, l'inferno per il no sono io ballo quadrato; preferisco prendere una battitura_."1

" _Non è stata molto bella, ed è meglio comportarsi al matrimonio,_ " Reid replies back in Italian. " _E se non, farò in modo che non si ottiene alcun Spaghetti alla Carbonara._ "2

Rossi lowers his eyes before he astonishingly asked, "I know you translated for me before, but how do you know Italian?" An astonished Rossi said,

"I wanted to read "Dante's Inferno" in Italian," Reid said.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Rossi deadpanned said.

"Oh, yes he is." Élise snuggles up to Reid, pecking him on his lips.

Morgan groaned, "Why must you kiss like that in front of us?"

"Why must you be such a sour lemon?" Élise replies back before continuing to kiss Reid.

* * *

 **1** Italian: Oh, hell to the no am I'm square dancing; I'd rather take a beating.

 **2** Italian: "That wasn't very nice, and you better behave at the wedding," Reid replies back in Italian. "And if you don't, I'll make sure you don't get any Spaghetti alla Carbonara."


	20. Nameless, Faceless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Again, sorry for the delay!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **As I've stated before in the previous chapter, I've decided to skip around the episodes, so I've skipped To Hell and Back and going straight to Nameless, Faceless.**

* * *

"Ugh," Reid groaned as he heard his cell phone vibrate on his bedside, causing Élise to wake up herself. "Dr. Reid." He answered as he rubs his eyes.

"Hey, Spence," It was JJ. "Look, I know you're still tired from Canada, but we have an urgent case with the DC Police. Plus, there are no other teams available who can take the case."

"Okay." Reid was getting out of bed as was Élise. "Text me the address; I'll have Élise drop me off."

"Case?" Élise rubs her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes." Reid answers.

"After what you want through in Canada?" Élise replies.

"I think I can survive after four hours of sleep since I have pulled all-nighters during cases before." Reid walks over to kiss Élise on the lips. "I'll get ready."

"I'll get ready, too." Élise hurries into the other bathroom.

* * *

Reid was pouring some coffee into his mug when Élise walks out of the master bedroom.

"Wow." Reid's eyes beamed when he sees Élise in all white: she was wearing a matching white/blue pinstripe linen blazer and high-waisted pants with a matching waistcoat over a white poplin shirt, white heels, and was carrying a white bag by her elbow; her hair was pulled back into a chic sleek style.

"You look like a boss, Lady Law." Reid compliments.

"Thanks." Élise smiled. "Head-to-toe Ralph Lauren."

"I got your coffee mug ready, my love." Reid points to the tall mug on the counter.

"You're sweet, my dear." Élise kisses Reid's lips. "I've decided, from now until the wedding or at least until the tastings, to diet and exercise."

"Okay, but I want you to be careful with dieting and exercising."

"Yeah." Élise sadly said. "You may not believe this or not but…I felt as if I used to be fat."

"Élise…" Reid wanted to say something, but Élise continued.

"When I was in middle school and high school, I…just felt fat; I had a habit of gaining at least ten pounds during summer vacation. Sometimes, I used to starve myself or eat little, like some yogurt or just fruits and berries and even there were days where my body would just crave carbs, greasy food, and sugar, I wouldn't eat. I wasn't anorexic or bulimic or anything but I just…" Sighing. "I just…never really…took any good care of my body. I mean, I lost weight when I was in college and law school but even now, I…"

"Élise…" Reid lifted her face up with his finger. "I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't care about how much you eat because you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the entire world, universe, galaxy, anywhere, no matter what shape or size you are. I love you more than I love myself." Kissing her forehead.

Flushing, "I love you, too, babe." Élise kisses him back. "And I love it when your lips taste like coffee."

"And I love it when you tell me my lips taste like coffee."

Élise giggled until Reid's cell phone vibrated again. "We better get going."

"Let's go save McLean." Élise grabs her bags and coffee mug.

"After you, my Queen," Reid opens the door for you.

Élise blushes. "Why, thank you, my King."

* * *

"Be careful, okay, baby?" Élise said as Reid unbuckles his seatbelt.

Kissing her lips, "I try to." As he steps out of Élise's Honda Accord,

"Dr. Reid."

"Detective Walker," Reid remembers him from the case in which Garcia was shot.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Dr. Reid, despite these circumstances," Walker said.

"Yeah, we just had a bad case in Canada with…" Reid shuddered at the thought.

"That reminds me," Élise rolled down her windows. "I need to call your cousin Anna later to take anything pork off the menu."

"Okay. Detective Walker, this is…"

"Federal prosecutor Élise Bastien." Walker recognizes her. "Yeah, she prosecuted a few cases for us."

"Nice to see you, too, Walker." Élise waved at him before blowing a kiss at Reid. "Let me know when you're done with the case, okay, babe?"

Blowing a kiss back, "Will do. Love you, babe."

"Love you more," Élise said before driving off.

"We're engaged to be married next spring."

"Congratulations," Walker said as he led Reid to the crime scene but not before asking him. "What happened in Canada that has to do with pork?"

"I…think you rather not know," Reid suggested to Walker.

* * *

"Let's concentrate on the note." Reid looks at the papers in front of him. "For starters, we know that he's male."

Barton wonders, "How can you be sure?"

"Women tend to add adjectives And very specific details to their notes," Prentiss explains. "This has none of those."

"Males are also more direct. First sentence..." I plan to kill your son."" Reid recites.

Prentiss continues. "And their notes tend to be more about themselves than the person they're writing to. "I watched you every day." "I will watch you lose everything.""

"We know he surveilled you and your son, which means he either has enough money to be away from a regular job Or he's currently unemployed," Reid said,

"He's most likely a father." Prentiss continues. "He's clearly grieving. He's taken great measures to make sure you feel his pain."

"Let's start with cases involving teenagers killed," Reid advises. "But also anyone with a strong family presence. Just because your son is 15, That doesn't necessarily mean that his child is the same age."

"Have you had a lot of cases like this, Where someone taunts you with what they're gonna do?" Barton asked.

"A few." Prentiss was having thoughts about the cases they reminded her of this.

"And how did they end?" Barton asked again.

"Please." He pleaded as Reid and Prentiss exchanged looks.

"Suicide by cop seems to be an effective way for them to make their point while ending their suffering all at once," Reid said.

"Jeffrey is leaving school in 5 hours. There's no way we can get through all these patients in this time." Barton said.

"Well, now, we've narrowed it down already." Prentiss tried to give him a little hope.

"And we still have 100 left." Barton snaps. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be callous, but when you work in the ER, you don't remember names. You operate and you move on."

"He's right." Prentiss agreed before she soon got up. "There are too many files here For us to profile in such a short period of time. Um, I can get to hotch's And get back here in half an hour."

"Who's that?" Barton asked before Reid answers,

"He's our supervisor. We weren't supposed to work today. We're having trouble getting ahold of him."

"But we need more eyes," Prentiss said before leaving.

"The note doesn't say that he'll kill Jeffrey today, It says, "if not today, tomorrow or the next day." Let's say he gets home safe. How long will you all be around to make sure he's ok?" Barton asked.

"Let's just get through today," Reid said.

* * *

As Reid and Barton were still going through the papers, his phone vibrates.

"Hey." Reid answers.

"Reid, Hotch is missing." Prentiss quickly said.

"What?" A surprised Reid asked.

"I'm in his apartment, but he's not here," Prentiss said.

"What...what are you talking about?" Reid answered again.

A concerned Barton asked, "What's going on? Is this about Jeffrey?"

"No, no, it's unrelated." Reid answers.

A panicking Barton said, "We only have a few hours left here."

"I'm really sorry, I have to take this phone call, ok?" Reid firmly said.

"What could be more important than my son right now?" Barton cried.

"I assure you; this will take one second. Please, I promise." Reid pleaded.

"Fine." Barton sighed before walking away. Reid continued to take the call.

"There's a huge hole in the wall. Probably a .44, but there's no blood or tissue spray around it." Prentiss continued.

"Any idea how he got out?" Reid asked.

"If he was shot, there are no drag marks. But a body could have been wrapped in something." Prentiss said again.

Reid asked again, "And bureau techs are on the way?"

"Any second."

"All right, um, write down everything you see and we'll profile from your notes when you get back," Reid advised.

"How's Dr. Barton?"

"It's a huge list of cases to go through with him."

"Ok, don't worry about here. I've got this. Just stay focused." Reid proposed.

"All right. You, too." After Reid hung up. "Uh, Dr. Barton?" Barton comes back from the living room. "Sorry about that. Agent Prentiss has been called away on an emergency."

"You gotta be kidding me," Barton said.

Reid tries to remain hopeful. "I'm confident that the two of us Can do this together right now. All right? We know he's been killing Hispanic males as surrogates. Did you separate the case files?"

Barton answered, "Yeah."

"All right, how many of the surgeries fit the criteria?" Reid asked.

"Um, 82."

"All right. Now let me ask you this. On how many of those dates Did you operate on somebody else as well?" Reid asked again.

Reid answered again. "75."

Reid asked. "Did any of those patients die on the table?"

"10. Um, no, wait. 11." Barton stuttered. " 's where we start. This whole thing is about choice. He's forcing you to play god with your son Because the last time you had a choice, Your decision devastated him."

"I'm a doctor. I save people." Barton reminded him.

"It doesn't matter to him. All that matters to him Is that you had an alternative And you didn't take it. Now, how many of those surgeries Involve patients under 20?"

As Barton looks through his notes, "Uh...6. We get a lot of shootings, mostly gang-related."

"Has a gang member or family member ever threatened you?"

"No, uh, at first when you lose someone It's mostly confusion and devastation. The anger comes later."

"All right, we have 6 dates where you operated on a Hispanic male on the same night a patient under 20 died. What I'm gonna do is I'm gonna read the names and dates Off to you, and you tell me anything you can remember, ok?"

"Ok," Barton said.

Not wanting to waste another second, "All right, let's start with January 22nd. Tyler Hayes, multiple gunshot wounds."

Barton shook his head; Reid continued, "February 13th, Brian Douglas, Hit-And-Run victim, lacerated aorta."

"No." Barton shook his head again,

"March 15th, Devon Marks, Heroin overdose."

Barton shook his head again, "Angela Harris, another car accident, Single vehicle, bleeding into her brain."

"I…this is no use. I would remember if I was threatened." Barton admits.

"Did any of them ask you about your family?" Reid asked again before Barton shook his head again and looked at the clock, "We have time."

* * *

"I don't understand." Barton and Reid were still going through the papers. "These surgeries are all hours apart. I didn't have to choose between patients. If he's punishing me for my choices, none of these fit."

"All right," Reid said. "look at the note again And compare against the wording on the charts. A lot of times an unsub will unconsciously mirror The wording of situations."

"You remember something?" Reid noticed Barton was having a moment as he was studying the note.

"Uh, I don't know. It was right after New Year's. There was a car accident. One of the victims was Hispanic."

"New year's..." Reid rumbles through the papers. "Um... January 3rd, there was a 2-Car collision, you operated on a Hector Ledezma. That was your only surgery that night."

"That's because I didn't operate on the boy," Barton remembers, continuing to explain the story. "They told me he's breathing."

"Garcia," Reid calls her. "I need you to find a patient in the system Named Jason Meyers. He was admitted January 3rd, on life support."

"Oh, no," Garcia said.

"What?" Reid asked.

Garci explains, "He was taken off the ventilator and declared legally dead 3 days ago."

"Who's his father?"

"Yeah, uh, Patrick Meyers, age 45."

Reid orders, "Get a photo into the school immediately. I think he's our unsub."

"Ok. Yeah. It's on its way." Garcia assures him.

* * *

Reid was writing down notes and received a text message from Prentiss,

AT ST. SEBASTIAN HOSPITAL

When he noticed Barton cleared his throat and put on his suit jacket,

"Where are you going?" Reid asked him.

"The note says not to deviate from my routine, And I always pick up Jeffrey on my days off."

"I'm gonna come with you," Reid suggested as his phone rang.

"Yeah." Reid answers.

"L.C. From the unsub's note. It stands for "living children.""

"Are you sure?" Reid asked.

"It's administrative. It's when they're afraid A patient's gonna go on life support and they don't have a DNR order." Prentiss asked as Reid was starting to think, "Reid?"

"What if the unsub was trying to tell Dr. Barton That he is actually the target and that he's gonna leave his son without a father?" Reid asked Prentiss just as he heard the front door open, "Barton!"

Reid made it just to the door as he saw Patrick Meyer fire a gun, causing him to push Dr. Barton out of the way.

"Uhh!" Reid cried as he and Barton hit the grass as did his cell phone. Seconds later, Reid was applying pressure to his left leg; Barton was now behind him.

"Are you hit?" Reid asked Barton.

"No."

"Get my gun." Reid orders Barton, who reached for his revolver, "My gun."

"Get away from him!" Meyers shouted. "Get away from him."

"Whatever you do, stay down," Reid said to Barton as he points his revolver at Meyer.

"Don't protect him," Meyer yelled.

"Drop the gun!" Reid ordered.

"He killed my son!" Meyer walks closer to Reid and Barton.

"He did not kill your son. Your son was killed by a car accident." Reid reminded him.

"Stand up!" Meyer ordered.

"I'm gonna ask you again, I do not want to shoot you, Please drop the gun," Reid ordered again.

"Stand up, you coward!" Meyer ordered again.

"Mr. Meyers, listen to me." Reid tries to plead with Meyer as he tried to hear the sirens. "All right, it's over. Dr. Barton did not kill your son. Your son was killed by a car. And this is not what he would want. Ok? So, drop the gun. Don't shoot."

"I'm sorry," Just as Meyers was ready to fire, Reid was quicker and shoots Meyer through his forehead, killing him immediately. Just as Reid saw flashing lights, an ambulance and police cars arrived.

"You saved my life," Barton said, helping Reid apply pressure. "Thank you. Now, keep putting pressure on your leg, okay."

Reid sees Jeffery and the team. "I'm good, I'm fine. Go to your son. I'm good. I'm fine. Go." Reid gestures Barton to go to his son.

"Jeffrey."

"You ok?" JJ asked as she noticed the bullet wound in his left leg.

Reid said, hissing through the pain, "yeah, fine."

"We'll get you to a hospital," Morgan said as he gets a hold of Reid's revolver.

"You need to find Emily. Call Emily." Reid continued hissing through the pain.

"Where is she?" Rossi asked.

"Something's happened to Hotch," Reid said as he looked up.

"Okay," Morgan was still a bit stunned by the news. "But we have to get you to the hospital."

"Okay and call Élise about this." Reid agrees as he is being taken care of by a paramedic and the rest of the team rushes to the hospital, but not before having a quick conversation with the paramedics. Minutes later, Reid is soon loaded onto a gurney.

"Your teammates told us to take you to St. Sebastian Hospital." A paramedic said to him.

"Yeah." Reid groaned.

"Any allergies we need to know of?" Another paramedic asked.

"I'm severely allergic to Beta-Lactams, latex, and narcotics."

"Is there anyone we need to contact?"

"My fiancée, Élise Bastien."

* * *

Élise was fiercely walking down the hall into an interrogation. She was heading a very big case; the victim in her case was named Rose Thompson, a fourteen-year-old would-have-be high school freshman at Covington Academy, an exclusive private school in DC, who was kidnapped and brutally tortured and burned to death by the sixteen-year-old Amber Lockwood, the school's most popular and wealthiest girl and the leader of the exclusive trio clique.

Finally entering the interrogation room, she sees the Queen Bee herself and her attorney, Oliver Grant. Taking a seat across from the two,

"You're in a lot of trouble, Ms. Lockwood."

Amber scoffed, "Whatever."

Smirking, Élise goes into her briefcase and pulls out the pictures of the victim—fair skin, red hair, green eyes, a wonderful smile—and the victim's corpus. After Amber glances at them for a quick moment,

"Are these supposed to mean something to me?"

"Rose Thompson was an innocent fourteen-year-old girl." Élise was trying to keep her composure. "And you and your two followers, Olivia Ashby and Alice Talbot, not only kidnapped her while her family was out, but you restrained her so she wouldn't fight back, tortured her repeatedly until she had an inch of her life left and then you burned her to the point where it took dental records to identify her."

"So?" Amber could honestly care less.

"She was the youngest child of a federal employee. Hence the word, 'federal.'"

"And I should care because…?"

"Section 115-B of Title 18 of the U.S. Code: you killed a federal law enforcement officer's child, and based on your actions against the victim, you are eligible for life imprisonment or the death penalty. And I intend to go for the death penalty."

Scoffing again before asking her lawyer, "She can't do that, can she?"

"Where's your proof, Ms. Bastien?"

As she was pulling more photographs for her briefcase, laying them out. "We have witnesses, credit card receipts, your DNA, purchases, and of course, Olivia and Alice. And boy, did they sell you out."

"Hold it right there…" Mr. Grant was interrupted when,

"What did they say?"

"They had a lot to say, little girl: like you killed Rose because your boyfriend—well, ex-boyfriend—broke up with you because he wanted to be with her instead of you. You killed her because basically, she was the only one in your life who had the balls to stand up to you. You threatened to kill Olivia and Alice if they said anything. And here's my personal favorite: you're just straight-up nuts."

Standing up, "Oh, really?"

"Amber, sit down." Mr. Grant strongly advised.

"Shut up." Amber snaps. "For a lawyer who is being paid $500 an hour, you're not helping."

"Amber, sit down." Élise orders.

"No. Where the hell are those bitches?" Amber's voice grew louder. "I want them bitches to say this to my face." Walking up to the door, " _BITCHES?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?_ "

"Amber! That's en—" Mr. Grant tries to calm her down but Amber backhand slaps him, prompting security guards to come into the interrogation room and restrained her before leading her out.

"Well," Élise gathers her papers together. "I guess my work is done. I'm definitely going to petition for the death penalty for you."

"Come on, Élise," Mr. Grant tries to plead with Élise. "Can't you just give her life in prison?"

"Fat chance, Oliver." Élise winked at him before leaving the room.

* * *

Élise had just finished up her paperwork and had just walked out of her office,

"Anderson? Gina?" She soon recognizes them walking towards her. Her face softens once she saw the look on their faces. "What happened?"

"Reid's in the hospital."

Trying to keep her composure, "What happened?"

"He was shot."

Feeling she is about to faint and/or collapse, Anderson and Gina rushed to her side and held her; putting her hand on her chest, "I-I-I can't breathe."

"He's in surgery, but it was only in his left leg; he's at St. Sebastian."

"I-I-I-I…" Élise started to croak.

"We'll take you to him, okay?" Gina circled her back.

"Mmm-hmm." Élise could hardly say anything else and just put her hand over her mouth.

* * *

A few hours later a relieved Élise knocked on the open door of Hotch's hospital room in the I.C.U. causing Hotch to look at Élise who had some dry tear stains on her cheeks.

"Is everything OK and where's Reid?" asked Hotch.

Élise narrowed her eyes

"No one told you that my fiance got shot above the left knee?" asked Élise.

Hotch shook his head.

"They didn't and I'll be talking to them about not disclosing the status of one of my agents," said Hotch.

"Me too because the surgeon that Spencer was protecting came and sat with me in the waiting room and he told me that Agent Prentiss left him alone without any backup," said Élise.

"Do you think that I can be there while you face the rest of the team?" asked Hotch.

Élise smirked.

"About that, what do you think of staying in the V.I.P. suite with Spencer so you have more protection while you two keep each other out of trouble when I'm meeting with clients?" asked Élise.

"Will you tell the team that I got moved?" asked Hotch.

Élise shook her head.

"I'm not telling them because they deserve payback for not telling you that Spencer got shot," said Élise.

"Good and I'm willing to share a hospital room with Reid," said Hotch.

* * *

"Ugh," Reid was still feeling sore and groggy as he was being wheeled from surgery into another wing of the hospital.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Reid." An older female nurse asked him.

"I'm hanging in there," Reid answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm still alive."

"That's the attitude." The nurse said in a chipper voice. "You know, your fiancée is worried about you. Luckily, she has everything set-up for you; you're being relocated to one of our VIP suites."

"Really?" Reid sounded a bit surprised.

"Yes, she has and you're going to love it." As the nurse opened the door for him,

"Oh, baby." A teary-eyed Élise rushed over to hug him. "Oh, my baby boy."

"I'm fine, Élise," Reid assures her.

Wiping the tear from her eye, "But still. Did the bastard who hurt you did this to you still alive? I'll kick his ass and after I kick his ass, I'm going to prosecute him to the highest extent of the law."

Patting her hands. "Don't worry, milady; he's dead because I shot him through the head."

"I know; I still wanted to say it." She kisses the palm of his hand. "And also, you have a roommate." She presents to him…

"Hotch?" Reid was really surprised to see him.

"In the flesh." Hotch weakly smirked.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"After the case in Canada, Foyet broke into my apartment and attacked me before stabbing me nine times." Hotch said before looking at Reid, "Since you do your best work under intense terror, I'm wondering if you killed the unsub who shot you?" asked Hotch.

"Right between the eyes," said Spencer before looking at Élise, "You should go home and change while bringing me my new books and laptop so I can video chat with my mom," said Spencer.

"I can do that," said Élise as she kissed Spencer on the lips causing Spencer's heart monitor to go crazy.

The nurse who was checking Spencer's vitals clucked her tongue at Élise.

"Please refrain from kissing your fiance because your fiance needs to keep his left leg still," said Nurse Louise.

Élise smirked at the nurse's name badge.

"I will Nurse Ratched," said Élise causing Spencer to laugh before she looked at Hotch, "Please make sure that Spencer behaves now," said Élise before leaving the room.


	21. Spencer's Hospital Stay

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, TwilightMelodic, Rese Clark Van Noy, Miffybeth, criminalmindsrocks, lolyncut, Kelly, Skylar, Martha, Betty, Susan and Amy for either reviewing Chapter 20, favoring and/or following the story.**

 **Again, sorry for any delay!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Baby!" Élise could practically speed-walked into the room as she had large bags in her hands. "Oh!" Giving Reid a kiss on the lips as she rushes to her side; Hotch was resting.

Reid asked, "How was your night?"

"Lonely." She answered, stroking his cheek, and brushing his hair away. "I had to wake up alone because you weren't there. But I'm here now."

Eyeing the bags, "What's in the bags?"

"I got some books for you." Setting the bag on the nearby chair next to the bed, pulling the books out one-by-one, "The Illustrated Man. I, Robot. Empty Planet. Carrie. To Kill a Mockingbird. An Edgar Allan Poe Collection. Ulysses. Margery Kempe. Shakespeare."

"A great collection, my Queen." Reid kisses Élise's lips again. "And the other bag?"

"DVDs!" Rummaging through the bag. "Forrest Gump. National Treasure and its sequel. Robin Hood. Dumbo. Babar. The 1995 and 2005 versions of Pride and Prejudice. Ever After: A Cinderella Story. Oh! And my one of my favorite movies from childhood, if not, my favorite." Elise pulls out.

"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie?" Reid raised his eyebrow.

Excitedly shaking her head. "I pretty much remember every word of the movie. Especially since whenever I was at my grandmother's house in the islands, all we could do was watch movies and television."

"Well, I'm excited to see it." Reid kisses Élise again as she gently jumped onto the bed and soon began to soft make out before hearing Hotch grumbling, signaling that he is waking up.

"Hey there, Sleepy Head." Élise greeted him.

"Hey, you two," Hotch smirked as soon as he caught sight of Reid and Élise kissing.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked his boss.

"I'm hanging in there." Hotch weakly answered.

Élise said with compassion, "I heard about what happened with Haley and Jack."

"Yeah." Hotch starts to reflect on what happened during his ordeal with Foyet.

"You guys are going to get Foyet. He crossed state lines, meaning I get to finish him off by prosecuting him to the fullest extent of the law and I'll definitely petition for the death penalty."

"I love it when you get all judicial." Reid gushes.

Élise gushes, "And I love it when you say I get all judicial."

"And I love it when…" Reid was interrupted.

"Okay, you two," Hotch said with his hand on his head. "Can we please order some breakfast?"

Playfully rolling her eyes as Élise takes a brochure on the side table. "Okay. what do you want for breakfast? Did I mentioned a suite like this comes with gourmet meals made from organic and mainly locally grown ingredients?"

"Really?" This interested Reid.

"Yeah-yeah," Élise said, nodding her head. "Only the best for my man. And the man who introduced us."

Glancing at the brochure, "Says here that one of the suite's amenities comes with afternoon tea, a full-sized bathtub, private nurse services…"

"And a personal assistant and butler," Élise added, raising her eyebrows. "Not to mention concierge and business services."

"You really know how to pick them, huh, my Regal Legal Eagle?" Reid kisses Élise again.

"Why, yes, Gray Brain Matter." Élise kisses Reid back.

"Uh, you two?" Hotch again interrupted their kissing for a moment. "Breakfast?"

"Don't worry, Hotch," Élise assures him they'll have some breakfast.

* * *

"I love Forrest Gump," Élise said as she sat next to Reid, popping a popped corn into her mouth and one in Reid's mouth for him; watching the film. "It's such a classic."

"I know." Hotch agreed with Élise as he has his own bowl of popcorn.

"It's a bit inaccurate with some of the historical events," Reid said. "But still, it's a classic."

"I feel for Jenny." Élise sadly said. "You know, watching this movie when I was younger, I never knew that when Forrest was narrating about Jenny's father, 'kissing and touching her and her sisters,' I never knew until I was older than he was…"

"I know." Reid nods his head. "Considering what happened to her, I don't blame her for her self-destruction."

"Sometimes, I guess there just aren't enough rocks," Élise recites one of the movie quotes. "One of my favorites. I know that at some point, you have to leave stuff in the past or you'll start pissing people off, but at the same time…I get why you can't because it can hurt too much or you can't because…you just can't."

"I know."

"Personally, I would have loved to prosecute Jenny's father," Hotch added.

"Amen to that, Hotch," Élise agrees. "That and I can think of simpler ways of handling people like him. It may not be legal, but…"

Reid cleared his throat before asking Élise, "Élise…would you want to wait 30 years to finally be together after meeting as children to marry? For you, I'd marry you right after college."

"Ditto. And just so you know, for you, I'd wait a lifetime." Élise sweetly answered before passionately kissing Reid.

"Careful, you two because the heart monitor goes crazy," Hotch warned Reid and Élise.

"And if it does…shit happens." Élise said, causing her and Reid to giggle.

* * *

Hotch's cell phone vibrated on the bedside. He looked at Reid and Elise, who was napping, before answering it.

Hotch said, "Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner."

"Who is this," Hotch answered.

"This is William Reid."

"Hello, sir." He said, trying to control his voice and said sir in a parenthetical way.

"I just heard from Diana that Spencer was shot. Her brother is on vacation, so she called me instead. She was crying so much over the phone when she tried to tell me; I had to leave work and go to Bennington myself."

"Really?" Hotch dully said.

"How's he doing, sir?"

"He's fine; he just had surgery done in his left leg, but he is going to have to be on crutches for the next few months and let me just say, sir, you got some nerve calling me on my phone. Honestly, I'm surprised you're taking your calling Reid to see how's he's doing. And I'll tell you this, I really wanted to call my contact in Nevada and get your license to practice law revoked when I learned about you leaving a 10-year-old Spencer with Diana. But surprisingly enough, Reid didn't want me, too. If you want to be a decent father to him now, why just not stop being the workaholic you are and come out here to Washington DC to see Spencer for yourself instead of calling me? And if you ever call my phone again, I'll have you arrested for harassment." Hotch abruptly hangs up and Élise and Reid, who were still sleeping, but soon had sleepy smiles on their faces.

* * *

Elise was strutting out of the hospital, decked out in all Ralph Lauren: navy/cream windowpane virgin wool twill jacket with matching pants and vest, cashmere top, and slingbacks; carrying her navy Ricky bag by her elbow. She was just on her way to her car when,

"Elise?"

Elise turns around, only to see,

"Hey, you guys." Elise plasters a polite smile on her face the second she saw the team at the parking lot.

"We tried to visit yesterday," Prentiss starts off explaining, "But we had so much paperwork that we were too wiped out to do anything else."

"Knowing Hotch and Reid, we would have been finished like that," JJ said, snapping her fingers.

"Hmm-mmm." Elise's lips were in a straight line.

"Are you okay there, Elise?" Rossi asked.

"No," Elise said in a quiet tranquil tone. "No, I'm not okay. I'm a bit pissed off." She tranquility seethed.

"By who?" Morgan was a bit scared.

"You." She growled quietly answered. "But mainly you." Elise points her index finger at Prentiss.

"Me?" Prentiss points to herself.

"Yes." She cleared her throat; she was really glad she had that bottle of water. "What the effing bloody hell were you thinking? Leaving my fiancé without any backup, knowing you have a killer on the loose?"

"Elise…"

"Don't talk when I'm talking, Prentiss. Please just keep your mouth shut." Elise warned her before her voice grew louder. "I mean, for chicken cheesin' rice sake, you didn't have the sense to know that maybe the killer would try to kill Dr. Barton by breaking into his house? You didn't have the sense to bring anyone like Rossi, Morgan, or even JJ for backup? You didn't have the sense to ask for backup agents to watch Dr. Barton's house? You didn't have the common sense to know any of that?! Did any of that cross your damn mind?!"

Prentiss stammered, "I admit, I wasn't thinking…"

"Exactly," Elise interrupted. "You were _not_ thinking. And because of that, Spencer got shot in his left leg." Prentiss tries to explain but Elise kept going, "No talky when I talky. Now suppose the bastard had shot Spencer in the abdomen, or God help us, put a bullet to either his heart or his head. Huh?! _Huh!?_ Do you know what you would have gotten? You would have gotten a grieving mother who lost her only child. A grieving family mourning the loss of one of their own. And a grieving fiancée who would have slapped you with a negligent lawsuit and had given you a West Indies beatdown and had rubbed lemon, salt, and pepper on the wounds."

Elise took a deep inhale and exhale before continuing but in a calmer tone, "And none of you guys didn't have the damn decency to tell Hotch about Reid?"

"We just wanted to wait until the case was over."

"But still…" Hissing through her teeth. "I understand you guys wanted to protect him, but Hotch is still top dog. You have to let him in on what's going on since he's still team leader."

"Of course." Rossi nodded his head.

Taking another deep breath, "Now…I'm going to go to work. And if you think I'm done, ho-oh, let me tell you all this, I've just begun." Unlocking her car, "Have a good day to you all." Before getting in. "Oh! And…the next time any of you, especially you, Prentiss, ever do this to either Spencer or Hotch again…you're not only going to have to deal with his mother, who is Every-Bear-Species protective of him, but also an aunt who wants great-nieces and great-nephews, and me and you'll really see why I'm called the Silent Eliminating Enforcer." She winked at them before leaving. "Again…you all have a good day."

* * *

Elise had a long day at work; she mostly had paperwork to do, but at least she was done with that and she gets to spend more time with her loving fiancé and the man who brought them together. As she had just walked into the hospital,

"Hey, you guys," Elise smirked at the team, who was standing in the waiting room

"Hey, Elise," Morgan said as he and the team got up from their seats. "Where's Hotch?"

"We went to his room, only he wasn't there," JJ said, worried.

Prentiss had her hand on her forehead. "Don't tell me something happened to him."

"Follow me, people. And Morgan and Prentiss." Elise smirked.

* * *

"Hotch!" Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, Garcia, and Rossi hurried into the room only to see,

"Spence?" JJ puzzlingly asked. "You're rooming with Hotch?"

"Oh, yeah," Elise snaps her fingers. "It slipped my mind; I ordered the nurses not to let anyone in the room unless I was there."

"Think of it as a lesson to teach you all about how I felt when I didn't see Reid until I learned about his shooting," Hotch commented.

"Hmm-mmm," Elise nods her head, crossing her arms. "And let me you all, he wasn't a happy bunny."

"Not the least." Reid agreed.

"Hotch," Prentiss stepped up, "Let me be the first to say I'm so incredibly sorry that we didn't tell you about Reid."

"Me, too," JJ said.

"Me, three." Rossi raised his hand.

"Same here." Morgan and Garcia raised their hands.

JJ continued, "Reid's shooting could have been preventable had any one of us was with him."

"Damn straight." Elise could not have agreed more. "But it's a good thing his surgery went well. Otherwise…oh-oh-oh, you all would have crawled under the bed for cover."

"If you're going to give another tongue-lashing, can we have some earplugs?" JJ asked.

Garcia said. "So glad I wasn't there."

"Unfortunately, I have to be on crutches for the next couple of months," Reid said.

Prentiss asked, "Is there anything else we can do to make you more comfortable?"

Elise raised her eyebrow as she sat down next to Reid, "Well, now that you mentioned it, Spencer could use a wheelchair every once in a while. And perhaps a shower chair. Or I can just run your bath for you."

"Oh, I like that." Reid was enjoying Elise tickling under his chin, giggling.

"I have an idea," Morgan said.

"It better be a good idea." Elise lowered her eye and eyebrows.

"It is," Morgan assured her.

Shrugging her shoulders, "We're listening."

Morgan said, "You two can rent one of my properties for about…$2,000."

As Reid and Elise thought about it, "Make it $1,000."

"$1,000?" Morgan slightly protested.

"You'll take it what we give you and like it." Elise said, and just before Morgan opened his mouth, "Or would you like $500 a month?" Elise smirked.

"$1,000 it is."

"The day after Reid is cleared, we'll visit the property and if we like it, we'll take it." Elise extends her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Morgan shook her hand.

"I'll have my people draw up the paperwork." Elise cuddles closer to Reid.

"And because your apartment's a walk-up, you two can stay in one of my first-floor guest bedrooms until you get moved in," Rossi offered. "And I'll hire people to move your stuff out of the apartment."

"Why, thank you, Rossi." Elise smiled.

Garcia wobbles over to Reid's bedside with a bowl of red gelatin, "Okay, let's move on to something more important. Who wants Jell-O?"

Reid raises his hand, "I do!"

"Want me to feed some to you?" Elise kisses Reid.

Reid kisses her back. "Oh, I _really_ like that."

"I think I'd really like to leave," Morgan said as soon as Reid and Elise started kissing.

"Bye, Felicia." Reid and Elise simultaneously said before resuming kissing.

* * *

 **Until next time, everybody!**


	22. Open House

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, lolyncut,** **criminalmindsrocks, Love. Fiction. 2019,** **Kelly, Skylar, Martha, Betty, Susan, and Amy for either reviewing Chapter 21, favoring and/or following the story.**

 **Again, sorry for the delay!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe it's already been a week," Élise said as she was packing up their stuff.

Hotch who was already seated in a wheelchair looked at Spencer.

"How are you hanging there, Reid?" Hotch asked.

Spencer looked at the bandages that was on his knee as he thought about his doctor telling him that he'll be getting around with the aid of crutches, a wheelchair, and a cane until possibly Christmas.

"I'm hanging in there."

"Look what I have for you." Élise walked into their room with a wheelchair.

"Oh, thank you, babe," Reid said as he was being carried into the wheelchair by Élise. "I feel comfortable now."

"That's good, babe." said Élise before looking at her fiancé, "We should probably hold off getting you fitted for your tuxedo until the beginning of next year," said Élise.

Spencer titled his head.

"Why?" asked Spencer.

Élise smirked as she pointed at her fiancé's crutches.

"Just imagine how your upper body is going to buff up while you're hauling yourself around on crutches for a few months while going to physical therapy," said Élise.

Before either Reid, Élise, Hotch could say anything else a voice sounded in the room, "Spencer!"

Spencer turned his head to see his mom causing him to wonder how his mom made it to D.C. without him knowing.

"Mom?" asked Reid.

"Oh, Spencer, baby!" Diana hurried over and hugged her son with all her might. "Oh, my baby!" She kisses the top of his head several times before facing him. "Oh, are you hurt?"

"I'm feeling better, thanks to the surgeons," Reid assured her.

"And I made sure he was taken good of, Ms. Diana."

Diana smiled at Élise.

"Oh, I know you did." Diana hugs Élise before setting her eyes on Hotch, "Ah! A fascist!"

Spencer shook his head.

"No, mother, that's my boss, Aaron Hotchner." Reid corrected her. "You've met him before, right?"

"Oh. Right." Diana calmed down before looking at Hotch. "You'll always look like a fascist to me."

Hotch smirked in amusement.

"Pleasure to meet you again, ma'am."

Reid wondered, "So, mom. How did you get here in DC since Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon are away on vacation?"

Before Diana could talk,

"By me."

All mouths dropped when William Reid quietly walked into the room. Soon, Hotch and Élise had pursed their lips.

"Hi, Spencer," William Reid smiles awkwardly at his son.

"Hello, father." Reid politely said.

"Agent Hotchner. Élise." William Reid gulped.

"Mr. William Reid," Élise smirked at him as she thought about the memory of making her future father-in-law wet himself when they saw each other around Christmas.

"What are you doing here?" Reid tranquility answered.

"I wanted to see you how you are doing," said William.

Élise who seriously doubted that looked at William.

"Uh-huh," said William.

Shrugging his shoulders, Spencer looked at his father.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine now."

"But seriously, sir. What are you doing here?" Élise asked as she said 'sir' with civilized parenthetical.

William Reid looked at Hotch for a quick moment before looking at Reid.

"I realized that for once in my life, I needed to stop being a workaholic and come out here to DC and see you ever since I got that phone call from your hysterical mother a few days ago. I also realized I've been purposing avoiding you for years."

"Shocking." Élise sarcastically said.

Reid gently pats down on Élise's hands.

"It's no surprise you've been purposely avoiding me and mom."

"Mm-hmm." William Reid agreed.

"And I should kick you out right now."

"You should." William Reid nodded his head in agreement.

"But for some surprising reason, I'm actually not going to."

William Reid lifted his head up and raised his eyebrow.

"You're not going to?" asked a shocked William.

"Yeah. Like Élise and I told you, it's my decision if I want to let you back into my life. From time to time for now."

"And if you hurt him," Élise continued for him. "Even just one bit, hell, even in the smallest measurement…" Walking up to William Reid, staring him right in the eye. "You know what'll happen."

William Reid swallowed.

"I do," said Hotch.

"And to try and prove it, I want to invite you to the wedding."

William Reid's eyes lit up.

"Really?" asked William.

"Yup. But keep in mind, my boss will act as father of the groom."

William nodded as he glanced over at Hotch who was watching him like a hawk.

"I understand," said William just as Dr. James Blake came into the room and looked at Spencer.

"You're officially discharged, and my wife forced me to give you the all-clear to help her out with her classes on Monday as long as you're in a wheelchair," said Dr. Blake.

Diana tilted her head.

"Your wife is a teacher?" asked Diana.

Spencer looked at Dr. Blake.

"Dr. Blake, these are my parents Diana and William Reid," said Spencer.

Diana looked at Dr. Blake.

"Thank you for fixing up my baby boy," said Diana.

Spencer blushed.

"Mom!" exclaimed Spencer.

Dr. Blake smiled at Diana.

"You're welcome, and Spencer guest lectures for my wife's Forensics Linguistics class at Georgetown University," said Dr. Blake.

Diana looked at her son.

"I just wish that you would be a college professor instead of a fascist for the government like Professor Blake," said Diana.

"About that, Professor Blake is both a college professor and an FBI agent who works at the Washington Field Office when she's not teaching," said Spencer.

* * *

Two hours later Élise was pushing her fiancé's wheelchair into the guest bedroom that Rossi was lending them before she looked at Rossi who was setting their bags and Spencer's crutches down.

"Thank you for lending us your guest bedroom until we can move into a single floor house," said Élise.

"Not a problem since it's only Mudgie and me here," said Rossi just as Mudgie came into the room with a stuffed duck and placed it onto Spencer's lap before he nudged Spencer's right hand and placed it over his head.

"He wants you to scratch behind his ears," said Rossi.

Spencer started to scratch behind Mudgie's ears causing the black Labrador retriever to tilt his head and groan a few times.

"Mudgie must be broken," said Spencer.

"Why?" asked Rossi and Élise in unison.

"Ever heard of the Reid Effect?" asked Spencer.

"No," said Élise and Rossi in unison.

"Kids and even animal except for horses don't like me causing Morgan to call that the Reid Effect," said Spencer.

"Jack and Henry like you," said Rossi.

"I know, but Mudgie is the first dog that doesn't bark or growl at me like Clooney does," said Spencer.

Élise pets Mudgie, "Well, personally for me, dogs scare the crap out of me, but this little fella here doesn't seem to scare me. He's just so cute and adorable."

* * *

"So, this is the place," Élise said, observing the single-family Contemporary style house as she and Reid were parked the car and she stepped out.

"Yup," Reid said as Élise was helping him out of the car and stayed closed to him so he can get better use of his crutches.

"Pretty boy and pretty girl." Morgan said as he greeted Reid and Élise.

"You cleaned up pretty well, don't you?" Élise complimented Morgan, who was dressed up in a simple two-piece suit.

"Why, thank you." Morgan nodded his head. As they were walking towards the house on the stone tile, "Now, as you can see, the house is single-level and in a nice neighborhood."

"That's good."

As Morgan opened the door for them,

"Oh!" Was all Élise and Reid could say.

"The foyer leads to the great room, which has a fireplace, peaked timbered walls and ceiling and it is opened to the formal dining room."

"I like the wooden floors," Reid said, observing the parquet floors.

"And the dining room looks nice," Élise commented.

"Hardwood floor through the house," Morgan shows them the kitchen. "Not only does the kitchen leads to the backyard and screened-in porch—which includes a ramp, but also is also connected with a breakfast nook room with a two-level breakfast bar. The kitchen has been recently updated with custom cream cabinetry, tile and granite countertop, and top-of-the-line appliances. And it has a pantry. Plus, the place has recently new HVAC systems."

Reid said, "I'm liking the house so far."

"Now the house has four bed and bath," Morgan shows them the master bedroom and bathroom. "All have new carpeting and furniture."

"I take it this is our future bedroom?" Élise asked.

"Yup. Again, all-new capering and furniture. Bathroom's been completely renovated; handicap accessible spa-like owner bathroom with custom cherry cabinetry and neutral marble tile jetted and free-standing porcelain tub."

Élise grinned.

"Oh, now I really can't wait until we marry!" Élise squealed.

"I can imagine it." Reid purred.

"Same here," Morgan said before continued. "Also includes dual vanity and dual water closets. Plus, master suite has two large walk-in closets, built-in shelves with mirrored doors. The place also has a laundry area with storage, a den, and an office room."

"Well, that's always needed, considering our work."

Morgan opens the door leading to the backyard,

"Now, this is what I'm talking about," Reid said, stunned.

The backyard has perennial gardens, evergreen screening and beautiful flowering trees backing to protected green space.

"The patio is brick and flagstone paver. The pool is in-ground and heated. And there's a hot tub." Morgan singsonged the last two words.

"I think we'll take the house," Reid said.

"I knew you would."

"I'm sure you did," Élise smirked. "And if I may, I just have one request for you."

"Of course."

"Think you can rush to put an extension surrounding the pool, so we can use it all year-round? Let's say…within between two weeks to a month?"

Morgan nodded.

"Again, of course."

"Excellent." Élise clutches onto Reid's arm, squealing. "And for being such a good sport and showing up this lovely house, I think maybe…and I say maybe…perhaps we can raise the rent to…$1,175 or possibly a bit higher. But only if we like it."

"I think I can live with that," said Morgan.

"Good."

* * *

Spencer was sitting on the couch with his left leg and knee elevated underneath pillows playing chess against himself while Mudgie napped on the floor by him when Rossi entered the mansion causing Spencer to perk up.

"Did you sneak me some consults to work on?" asked Spencer.

Rossi shook his head.

"I didn't because you're on medical leave and you need to focus on resting when you're not teaching with Professor Blake for the next few weeks," said Rossi.

"Hotch said the same thing too when he fixed us some lunch," said Spencer.

Rossi pointed at Mudgie who was now awake and giving him a look that said: "Don't you dare come close to Spencer or you'll regret it".

"Has Mudgie been by your side since you got home?" asked Rossi.

"Yes, and I still think Mudgie's broken," said Spencer before spinning his small chessboard and moved a white rook.

"Who's winning?" asked Rossi.

"I'm playing against myself since Élise doesn't know how to play and I can't ask Emily to take time off since you guys are already two agents down," said Spencer before sighing, "I miss playing chess against Gideon," said Spencer.

"Speaking of Gideon, I use to play chess against him before I retired and he actually called me when he discovered you at Cal-tech," said Rossi.

"Really?" asked Spencer.

Rossi nodded before thinking about Spencer's upcoming wedding.

"Have you ever thought about writing a letter about Élise to Gideon and send it to his cabin in hopes of him reading it before your wedding?" asked Rossi.

"Do you think that he'll come if I tell him that I'm getting married?" asked Spencer.

"Most likely," said Rossi before moving towards the chessboard and moved a piece, "I see checkmate in five," said Rossi.

* * *

 _Three weeks later…._

"Oh, I love being in the same bed as you, Brain Matter." Élise dreamily said.

"Hmm-mmm," Reid sweetly agreed. Still having his eyes closed, he tries to put his arm around her, only…

"Élise…"

"Yeah, Brain Matter?" Élise asked.

Reid slowly opens his eyes, only to see,

"Mudgie?!"

Élise opens her eyes, whispered, "What the bloody hell?"

Mudgie was curled up in a little ball, peacefully sleeping in the middle between Reid and Élise.

"How did he…?"

Reid and Élise's thoughts were interrupted when they heard a frantic knock on the front door.

"Must be his owner looking for him." Élise knew who that was. Opening the front door,

"Hey, Rossi." Élise coolly greeted him.

"Have you seen Mudgie?" Rossi asked, frantic as he walked into their new place.

"He's in our bed, resting." Élise and Reid showed him a sleeping Mudgie.

Stammering, "How the hell did he get in here?"

Looking around the house, "He probably snuck through the woods and found his way here." Élise points to the backyard door, "Doggy door."

"Actually," Reid began to rant, "Did you know that a dog's smell sense is much more powerful and strongest than our human noses; up to three miles. Studies have shown that unlike humans, dogs are able to smell in each individual nostril and have the ability to perceive the world through their nose. They can detect almost everything, even a woman's…"

"Uh…" Rossi stopped him. "I…think I get it. Plus, I'm sure there are things I don't wish to hear that I can never unhear."

"He must have really gotten attached to us when we were staying at your place." Élise figured.

"When he wakes up, I'll be taking him back, but there is a way to have a little piece of him." Rossi had an idea.

"How?"

"About two months ago, Mudgie had a quick…fling with my neighbor's female black Labrador, Kuki. And she's almost at the end of her pregnancy. I'll talk to my neighbor about giving you a puppy."

"You do that for us?" Élise grinned.

"Of course."

* * *

 **Until next time, everyone!**


	23. Opal Marie, Haunted, & Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Again, sorry for the delay!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

Two weeks later….

Élise hurries up to the door when she heard knocking on the front door. When she opens it,

"Hey, Rossi!" Élise perkily greets him.

"Élise! How are you and Reid doing?" Rossi asked as Élise let him into the house.

"We're doing okay," Élise answered before entering the kitchen nook with Rossi, where they see Reid finishing up his breakfast.

"Hey, Rossi."

"Reid."

"Who's this PYT?" Élise noticed Rossi was carrying a small black puppy in his hand as she washed Reid's plate and placed it in the dishwater.

"She's one of Mudgie and Kuki's five children."

"Aw," Élise took the puppy from him. "Normally, dogs scare the crap out of me, but she's just so adorable and so small."

"Yeah, she is." Reid agreed.

"The puppy's a present for your birthday."

"Oh, thanks, Rossi." Reid said before wondering, "What should we name her?"

Élise suggested, "Maybe Marie."

"I was thinking Opal," Reid replies. They both held out their hands and their fists shook three times. Reid spread his palm while Élise's hand remained closed.

"Paper covers rock!" Reid crowed with delight.

"Opal Marie?"

"As long as her first name is Opal, yes." Reid quietly purred in Élise's ear before kissing her on the lips.

"Hate to interrupt the kissing," Rossi deadpanned said. "But we have to get to work."

"Oh." Élise kisses Reid again on the lips. "Be safe, okay?"

Reid kisses her forehead as he uses his crutches to pick himself up.

"I got your messenger bag and go bag." Élise grabbed his bags before handing them to Rossi. Whispering to him again, "And when you get home, I have another surprise for you."

"Oh." Reid raised his eyebrows three times, knowing what she meant.

"Let's go before I hear things, or see things, or even think of things I can't unheard, unsee, or unthink again," Rossi said.

* * *

"Oh, are you okay, buddy?" Garcia asked as she grabbed a rolling chair and helped him in the seat.

"Thanks," Reid said as he sat down.

Looking at his braced knee, Garcia asked again, "Does it hurt?"

"It really only hurts when I think about it," Reid truthfully answers. "Which is pretty much all the time." He soon had his eyes on a small tin next to him.

"No, no, no." Garcia protectively said.

"What?"

"Get away, you." Garcia pulled it away from Hotch. "These are for Hotch."

"I get shot in the leg and I don't get any cookies." Reid sounded slightly offended. "You know he's gonna hate the attention."

"It's cookies, not cake," Garcia replied as she puts a bowl of suckers on top of the tin.

"He's probably gonna pretend like nothing happened, anyway," Reid asked as he unwraps the sucker.

"Well, it doesn't mean we have to." Garcia comments.

Reid figures before sucking on the sucker, "I think maybe we should."

"I don't roll that way," Garcia said.

Taking the sucker out before taking, "I've been thinking about it? The entire time I've known Hotch, I don't think I've ever seen him blink."

"I know. It's weird." Garcia retorts

"Classic alpha male behavior," Reid said before sucking on the sucker again.

"Do you think he stared down Foyet?" Garcia asked with worry.

"Maybe. If it would save his life." Reid said.

"Do you think he stared the whole time, like with each stab?" Garcia asked as she mimics the stabbing.

"I have no idea."

"Is he ok?" Garcia asked again.

Taking the sucker out of his mouth, "I wouldn't be, but... I'm a blinker."

"Spence, there you are," JJ said as she walked in. "Grab your go bag."

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

JJ urged, "Turn on the news."

"Which one?" Garcia asked.

"It doesn't matter," JJ said before she, Reid, and Garcia watched the news.

"Just after 8:00 this morning, 40-Year-Old Darrin Call, a lifelong resident of Louisville, assaulted customers at the pharmacy On the corner of Main and Truxton avenue. Eyewitnesses saw him walking east on main street Minutes after the attack. He has not been seen since then…"

"We're going to Louisville." JJ claps Reid's shoulder before walking out.

Reid waves at Garcia before using his crutches to hoist himself out of the room.

* * *

Reid was sitting on the couch in his crutches nearby; taking the time to text Élise.

HEADING TO LOUISEVILLE! I'LL BE CAREFUL! LOVE YOU! ~ SR

Élise texts back,

BE CAREFUL! LOVE YOU MORE! ~ EB

Reid smirks before putting away his cell phone as they started the briefing,

"So our point person in Louisville Is Lieutenant Kevin Mitchell," JJ said as Hotch and Prentiss joined.

Hotch greets the team, "Good morning."

"Good to see you." Rossi greeted back.

"You, too."

"You look well, sir," Garcia said through the webcam.

"Thank you." Hotch sat down next to JJ and looked at Reid with his knee resting on the couch. Pointing to his crutches. "How long do you have that?"

Looking at it, "I'm not really sure. Welcome back." Reid smiles back.

"Thank you." Hotch said before looking and asking, "Any other attacks?"

"Um, no, not yet." JJ answers.

Reid said, "Call's proven hard to track. He's never had a driver's license, So he's most likely still on foot."

JJ suggested, "Or public transportation."

"He's not gonna take the bus. His face is everywhere." Prentiss figures.

Hotch asked, "Has anyone found a stressor?"

"He just lost his job," Garcia said before continuing. "He's worked at a factory since 1990. Made appliances since forever and not a single promotion."

"That's a long time to be bitter," Morgan mumbles

Reid proposed, "Or he doesn't care."

"Not if he's got a family to feed," JJ suggested.

Garcia said, "Actually, he's of the Hermit Variety. As far as I can tell, he's got no one. No wife, no kids, no parents."

"Nothing to live for," Morgan concluded.

"So why hasn't he killed himself yet?" Hotch quietly said. "Sprees usually end in suicide. If he's got nothing to live for, why hasn't he ended it?"

"Because he isn't finished yet. We know he has displaced anger. He took it out on the first victim." Reid said.

"Well, the stock boy represents someone. We need to know who. Is he military?" Hotch asked again.

"Negative," Garcia answered.

"Well, he's lashing out for a reason. This guy's got anger, endless targets, and a gun, and he's just getting started." Hotch said.

* * *

JJ and Reid are soon greeted by Lieutenant Mitchell himself.

"Lieutenant Kevin Mitchell." He greeted him. "And you two must be from the BAU."

"Hello." JJ greets him back. "I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau and this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Hello." He waves at him.

"What happened to you?" Lieu Mitchell asked, noticing Reid's braced knee.

"I got shot by an unsub while protecting a target," Reid answered as he sat down.

"If anything, just ask any of my officers or even me, so that way, you don't have to get up."

"Thank you," Reid said as he received a text from Élise.

OPAL MARIE'S A DADDY'S GIRL ~ EB

Reid chuckles when he sees the photo of Opal with one of his mismatch pair of socks. Lieu Mitchell walks over to Reid with coffee for the team.

"Figure you might need it, considering the work we're about to do."

"Thanks." Reid still looked at the picture and text. "My fiancée just sent me a text and a picture of our new puppy, Opal Marie."

"They're both cuties and congrats on the engagement."

* * *

As Lieu Mitchell looked at his officers, pointing out a map with a red circle,

"All right. We've got checkpoints at the state line on both I-64 and I-65 And within a 20-Mile radius of downtown. We think he's still on foot."

Reid continued, "It's been just under 3 hours with an average walking speed of 2.5 miles per hour, which rounds up to an approximate 8-Mile radius."

As Lieu Mitchell continued to point of a map, "Now, we've concentrated here. First responders started a hard-Target search of businesses and residences within that 8 miles. You're gonna join 'em. You know what he looks like. Go find him." As his officers walk away, "We dug up all we could on Darrin Call. Even went to his apartment. Didn't find much."

"We've got agents over there now." JJ said, setting up a laptop, "Don't worry, we'll fill it in."

"What's your strategy?" Lieu Mitchell asked.

"We try to figure out where he's headed next," Reid said.

"Huh. You got a crystal ball?" Lieu Mitchell sounded jokingly doubtful.

"Most spree killers are outwardly aggressive. We've studied Call's behavior, And he's defensive." Reid said.

JJ, Reid and Lieu Mitchell turn to the TV, "First victim...stock boy."

"Boy, there's nothing defensive about that." Lieu Mitchell said as he watched the video.

"Actually, there is." JJ points out, "Call doesn't react until he's touched."

"And that's what set him off?" Lieu Mitchell asked.

"Happens every time. Contact, then stab, Contact, stab." JJ said as they continued to watch the footage.

"So, you're saying he didn't mean to hurt these people." Lieu Mitchell said.

"He didn't go in there with a weapon," Reid noted.

"Well, now he's got 2." Lieu Mitchell pointed out. "I just put his face all over the news. People are gonna stop him themselves."

"How soon can we have a press conference?" JJ asked.

Lieu Mitchell answered, "The camera crews are out front."

"Great. Let me call Hotch." JJ said as she walked away.

"Who's that?" Lieu Mitchell asked.

"Our supervisor. He's at the crime scene already." Reid answered.

"What is it about this kid?" Lieu Mitchell asked as he observed the video footage.

Reid said, "That's what we need to figure out."

* * *

Reid was sitting by the phone with Garcia on speakerphone after learning that she's got something on their unsub, Darrin Call. "May 1, 1975, a 6-Year-Old Darrin Call Was found roaming in the middle of nowhere and was picked up and was in state care for the first few months."

JJ asked, "Did he tell the cops what happened?"

"No," Garcia answered before continuing. "Because he didn't talk, Not for over a year. And once he started talking, He only knew his life as Darrin Call."

"That's awful." JJ sadly said as she rubbed her eyes.

"So is this. Little Darrin was never claimed." Garcia replied.

JJ said as Prentiss, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi joined in, "maybe he wasn't from the area. There wasn't a thriving missing children's network in 1975."

"Call is wearing Cipolla's clothing," Prentiss said.

Reid asked, "You think he's lucid?"

"No, most likely he's just freaked out," Prentiss replied.

"Either way, we should update the public." Morgan insisted.

"You should be there, too," JJ said.

"What is this?" Lieu Mitchell pointed out to the whiteboard.

"Call's timeline," JJ answered.

"He left Louisville?" Lieu Mitchell asked again.

"3 times. Always came back to the same 10-Block radius."

"Why?" Lieu Mitchell asked a third time.

"Victims are often drawn to the scene of their first trauma. Part of him wanted to escape, the other part probably struggled to find answers." Reid explained.

"Was he hospitalized?" Hotch answered.

"Uh, 1985 for 2 years," JJ answered.

Garcia: "Yeah. And again in '95 for a few months, Both at the state facility in Fayette County.

"You know he doesn't drive." Lieu Mitchell said. You think he'd walk all the way out there?"

"He's desperate. He'll find a way." Rossi said

"Well, then I'll tell the sheriff in Fayette." Lieu Mitchell said before walking away with JJ.

Hotch asked again, "When did he start the prescriptions, Garcia?"

"In 1977, and it looks like he tried them all. I've got a list. Alphabetically, Alprazolam, Clonazepam, Diazepam..."

"Just send it." Hotch cuts her off.

"Yes, sir," Garcia said.

"His doctor weaned him off the prescription for a reason. Now, that's a big risk, so the reward must have been greater." Morgan said.

"He needs the truth." Prentiss deduced.

"He took his file. He's got some answers." Rossi replied.

"And a head start," Reid adds.

"Well, we need to catch up," Hotch concluded.

* * *

Reid swung himself into the elevator as the team stepped out and smile when he saw Élise waiting for him.

"Baby." Élise rushes to hug him.

"No hug for me?" Morgan playfully teases them.

"I'll give you one." Garcia gratefully hugs Morgan.

Élise asked with concerned. "How are you feeling, Hotch?"

As Hotch remained silent,

"I was just about to drive him home," Prentiss said.

Élise raised her hand, "I'll drive him home. And I…heard about the case from Spencer. And I maybe actually feel sorry for the Unsub."

"I do, too." Rossi raised his hand in second. "I'm actually kind of glad the unsub's jagoff father is dead."

"Same." JJ and Morgan agreed.

"Come on, Hotch," Élise said as she took Reid's messenger and go bags from Rossi's hands and walked back into the elevator with Hotch and Reid. "We'll take you home."

* * *

"Home sweet home," Reid said as he swung himself into the house first as Élise opened the door for him and Hotch.

"You got a puppy?" Hotch noticed the puppy balled up and sleeping in the corner in the confinement area Élise had just set up.

"Yeah, as a birthday gift from Rossi before I left," Reid said before he sits down on the couch with his left leg and knee elevated underneath pillows Élise adjusted for him.

"I thought you were taking me home," Hotch said.

Élise cleared her throat, "You're staying here tonight in one of our guest rooms. And…may I say, what the bloody hell were you thinking? I applaud for you making a risk and that resulted in saving a boy, but you put your life at risk and in ways, you are never supposed to and even you know that. Two months you had everything to live for but with Foyet still on the loose and Haley and Jack in witness protection, we will not stand idly by and watch you kill yourself. GOD DAMN IT, WE WON'T!" She sighed before calming down. "We..."

"And you won't now," Hotch assured Élise.

"Hotch…if you're is gone, Foyet's got no one else to torture and you win. But if you live but don't get to watch your son grow up, you lose." Inhaling and exhaling once more, "You're staying here tonight, and you'll like it."

"I'm going to take a shower," Hotch said.

"You go do that, okay?" Élise softly said and as Hotch did that,

"Are you feeling okay, babe?" Élise asked Reid, relaxing on the couch.

"I'm hanging in there."

Smiling coyly, "Well, I'll go make you something to eat for dinner and dessert. Chocolate souffle." Kisses his lips.

"Something tells me we're having dessert three tonight; Hotch wants to share the cookies Garcia made for him with me." Reid kisses her again.

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	24. PT, Reckoner, and Birthday Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Again, sorry for the delay! I've been feeling really lately!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Good morning, sweet brain." Élise kisses Reid's lips.

"And morning to you, Lady Law." Reid pecks her lips back. Opal starts jumping up and down, "And good morning to you, my puppy princess."

"She's starting to grow, huh?" Élise said.

Reid chuckles, "Just wait until we have our children."

Patting Opal down, "I know. And before I forget, you have your first physical therapy appointment this afternoon. And you're coming whether you want to or not." Noticing the cast on Reid's left leg.

"Yes, ma'am." Reid obeyed

* * *

Reid was sitting in the roundtable room with the rest of his teammates when Hotch and Rossi entered the room,

"What have we got?" Hotch asked as he sat down.

"Ben Vanderwaal was killed in Commack, long island, last night, shot at close range, Once in the heart, once in the head, .22 caliber shell," JJ said.

Morgan comments, "They found hair and blood traces from Ben Vanderwaal's wife heather."

"But not Heather?" Rossi wondered.

"No," JJ answered before continuing. "she's still missing, presumed dead. The caliber and placement of the bullets Match that of two previous victims. The first, Rita Haslat. Eight months ago, she went missing from her home in new jersey. 4 weeks later, she was found in a trash bin."

"She went from that to this in under 3 weeks?" Prentiss asked as she pointed out the picture. "She's totally emaciated."

"Ligature marks on her wrists and ankles indicate she was constrained," Reid notes.

Morgan adds, "One in the heart, one in the head- same as Vanderwaal."

"Sounds more like an execution." Hotch thinks.

Reid asked, "Then why cut off Vanderwaal's hands postmortem?"

"What about the third victim?" Rossi asked.

"Bill Levington," JJ said. "His appearance was certainly altered."

"His genitals were missing," Prentiss observes.

"Though the method of mutilation is different in each crime, Clearly there's a signature. The question is, what? Wheels-up in 20 minutes." Hotch said before looking at Reid, "Élise left me a message telling me that you start physical therapy this afternoon, so you're staying behind so you can attend your first appointment," said Hotch.

Spencer thought about how much time he took off after contracting anthrax, his trip to London and Vegas with Élise, and his shooting, "I can't leave you guys down an agent again."

"Élise would find a way to prosecute me if I let you miss today's appointment, so you're staying behind so you can work yourself towards getting around without crutches or a wheelchair," said Hotch.

* * *

Reid was playing with one of Garcia's desk toys when she got JJ on the phone.

"Garcia." JJ was now on the phone.

"We've been getting to know Heather Vanderwaal." Garcia said as she coats the toy from Reid's hands. "I can't tell you her favorite Beatle, but I can tell you she was Living La Vida unhappy."

JJ asked, "What did you find?"

As Reid stared at one of Garcia's computer screens, "Her ex-husband took her daughter Allison out of school mid-term. After that, Heather cut a check for $5,000 To a place called Lewis, Bell, & Peters 6 days ago."

"Law firm?" JJ figured.

"Family law." Garcia corrected her.

"Thanks," JJ said before hanging up.

* * *

Reid and Garcia began video chatting with the rest of the team as Hotch looked at Detective Gill Hardesty. "Detective, our technical analyst Penelope Garcia and Dr. Spencer Reid."

Reid waved. "Sorry I couldn't be there; an unsub shot me in my left leg, and I shot him in between the eyes."

"Are you feeling better now?" Detective Hardesty asked.

"My fiancée and I will be going to my first physical therapy appointment this afternoon."

"That's good and congrats on your engagement."

"Thanks. Let's get back to the case."

"I agree." Hotch comments. "Morgan."

Morgan starts off, "The removal of the hands is as specific As Rita Haslat's condition was when she was found."

"Just as specific as the removal of Bill Levington's genitals," Prentiss added.

"There's a message in the mutilations the unsub wants us to know," Hotch said.

"I got something here that might help us with—" Garcia was interrupted when,

"Technically, we have something here that might help with that." Reid corrected her. "Bill Levington was involved in a serial rape case, All involving minors, and it never went to trial."

"Rita Haslat?"

"A former social worker, a former—"

"Attained said former status When she was fired from the DCFS for gross negligence. In one of her cases, a 7-year-old boy starved to death."

Prentiss said, "which explains why Haslat was so emaciated when she was found."

"If all the victims were indicated in crimes against children, Then we've found a connection." Morgan figured.

"One of the unsubs has access to the crimes of the victims And probably works in the justice system. Garcia and Reid?"

"On it." Said Reid and Garcia in unison just as Spencer's phone vibrated causing him to see a text message from Élise.

JUST GOT PAST SECURITY, SO I'LL BE IN THE BAU TO TAKE YOU TO PHYSICAL THERAPY ~ EB

"Was that Élise?" asked Hotch.

"She's on her way up," said Reid.

"Take the rest of the day off," said Hotch.

"Are you sure?" asked Reid.

Hotch thought about Spencer's new home office. "Enjoy the rest of the day with your fiancée and if we need you, you can just work from home," said Hotch.

Reid sighed before saying, "OK,"

* * *

"You don't have to push me," Reid said as Élise wheels him towards the elevator.

"I want to, babe," Élise insisted. "Plus, the wheelchair has an attachment for your crutches, so you're good."

"Dr. Reid?" A familiar voice calls out his name.

"Ma'am."

It was Section Chief Erin Strauss.

Strauss nodded her head. "And Élise Bastien."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Élise politely smiled.

"I've heard about what happened with you and how you were left alone with any backup. I already gave Agent Prentiss a talk when I read the report. I've already arranged the FBI to send you to the best physical therapist."

"Thank you, ma'am." Reid gave her a small smile.

"And I also heard about your engagement. Congratulations."

"Thank you, ma'am." Élise smiled. "And if we may, we would like to invite you to our Spring wedding in Las Vegas."

Strauss was a bit speechless. "I…I…I'll have to think about it."

"Of course."

"Thank you anyway."

* * *

Élise and Reid sat down to each other in the doctor's slightly chilly room. Soon a tall doctor walks into the room with a chart in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Mason Thompson, but you can also call me Dr. Mason."

Élise shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Mason."

"Same here, Ms. Bastien." He warmly greets her back.

The physical therapist looked at Spencer. "What happened to you?"

"While I was on a case, I was shot by an unsub in the above my thigh."

"Unsub?" Dr. Mason.

"Unknown subject," Élise explained. "He's a Supervisory Special FBI Agent for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of Quantico, Virginia."

"Basically, I study human behavior and profile."

"Sounds like an interesting job."

Reid nodded in agreement. "It can be."

"Now, about your knee, we're going to work on making it stronger; it may take time but, in the end, it'll help cut down the pain and stress off your knee. Just to be on the safe side, we're going to run an ultrasound, electric stimulation, kinesiology taping, soft tissue massages, just to help monitor the program and other treatments."

"Yes, doctor," Reid said.

"Now, if you develop acute knee pain, follow the R.I.C.E. principle immediately. Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation."

"We've been doing that lately." Élise nodded her head.

"Well, that's great. Now, exercising is extremely important to help strengthen and improve the knee's mobility. This includes quad sets and straight legs raises, short arc quads, lower extremity stretches, balance exercises, electrical nerve, and muscle stimulation. And also, do you have a pet?"

"We have a three-month-old puppy named Opal, why?" asked Spencer.

"Taking Opal for evening walks as we work you down to one crutch and eventually a cane will help you walk unassisted faster," said Dr. Mason. "If we remain on schedule, we'll see improvement in your knee in a matter of weeks."

Squeezing each other's hands, "Well, that's great since we're getting married in the Spring."

"Congratulations."

* * *

Reid was in his home office when he gets a call. "Reid here,"

"I thought you were with Garcia." Rossi wondered.

"Hotch had me go home early for my physical therapy," Reid said.

"Fine. My friend Ray needs your help with a crossword puzzle question."

Reid was ready, "Okay."

"Crossword question. 10 letter Crater creator," Ray said.

Reid started to think, "10 letters. Crater creator…Arctangent."

"Did you get that?" asked Rossi.

"Damn, he's smart," said Ray.

"Thanks," Reid said as Élise walks into the home office.

"Thanks what?" Élise wondered.

"Ray's friend needed my help with a crossword question."

"Knowing you, you got it right." Élise taps his nose.

"You know I did." Reid pecks her lips onto his.

* * *

Reid used his crutches and leaned over Garcia's shoulders, trying to read some of the information. "Oh-oh, we've got gobs of two-way traffic going on, which means someone is trying to bounce us out."

"Ok, Bosola didn't come cheap," Prentiss reminded them. "So, Judge Schuller had to have made some pretty substantial transactions."

"Got wire transfers to a Cayman island bank and that's where the trace ends."

Prentiss asked, "How many, how much?"

Garcia continued, "June, he debits numerations of $9,999 every few days, total of 4, he takes a break for a few weeks until he makes his final transaction for the same magic number."

"Anything less than $10,000 keeps the IRS off your trail," Reid said.

"I know that, too." Garcia pointed out.

"So, the final payment must be for proof of death. That makes $50,000 the price of a kill." Prentiss thinks.

Garcia went on, "He did that 3 times over a period of 12 months, but 2 days ago, He raided his account for $100,000 all in one hit."

"He also closed all his accounts and handed his entire estate over to a victims support group," Reid said before everything on the screen disappears.

"Someone who isn't suffering from too many brainiacs in the high-tech kitchen just bounced us out."

"Good job."

* * *

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Élise said to Reid as he woke up, carrying a tray before gently setting it down on his lap. A tray consisting of two chocolate birthday cake pancakes and two waffles with dairy-free ice cream, fresh brew coffee, a chocolate donut with sprinkles.

"Aw, a breakfast buffet for me." Reid blushed. "You shouldn't have."

"But I wanted, too." Élise kisses his lips. "It's your birthday, babe."

"You're so wonderful to me." Reid kisses her back. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"After you finish breakfast, we'll do some morning physical therapy as well as taking Opal for a walk. We can spend the whole day watching our favorite movies from childhood and perhaps a small get-together with the team."

"I think I'd like that." Élise and Reid kissed again before Opal jumps on the bed and starts licking Reid's face.

"I guess Opal's giving you birthday kisses." Élise chuckles.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you," The team, including Élise, sang to Reid. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Dr. Spencer Walter Reid. Happy birthday to you!"

As Reid blew out the purple 2 and 8 candles, everyone showered him with gifts, hugs, and kisses, including one from Élise and Opal.

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, pretty boy." Morgan chuckles, messes up his hair. "In two years, you'll be 30. Looks like someone's getting old."

"You're eight years older than him, borderline middle-age," Élise smirked.

Morgan tries to assure Élise, "I'm not that old."

"Uh-huh." Élise sounded doubtful as she cuts up a big slice for Reid.

"You made the chocolate cake, Élise?" Prentiss asked.

"From scratch, including the chocolate buttercream. Hope it's not too sweet."

"Well, it's delicious," Garcia said as she took a bite and swooned. "The buttercream frosting is paradise and it's not too sweet."

"And the tandoori chicken is nice." JJ agreed.

"Élise and I have been taking cooking classes lately," Reid said.

"Well, you need to taste my veggie stir-fry; très tasty."

"Like me?" Morgan wraps his arms around Garcia.

"Like you, mon cher." Garcia softly growled.

Élise raises her glass of sparkling water, "I'd like to make a toast to the most wonderful man in the world, Spencer. And to the man who brought us together, Aaron. And also, to Haley and Jack."

"To Haley and Jack."

Soon, Élise's jaw dropped before letting out a slight chuckle.

"What?" Morgan asked, noticing the look on Élise's face.

"Opal left a surprise on your shoes." Élise points her index finger down. As Morgan looked down.

"Opal!" Reid cried as he chuckled.

"She peed on his shoes." Prentiss giggled.

"And they were new."

* * *

 **Until next time, everybody!**


	25. PT and Cradle to Grave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Again, sorry for any delay! I've just been feeling a little bit down lately!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Okay, sweet brain," Élise said as she timed how long she and Spencer were exercising. Looking over the checklist of physical therapy exercises. "We did aerobic training and exercises, balancing exercises, strengthening exercises, pain relief exercises. And we did fifteen minutes of each, totally an hour and fifteen minutes."

"Actually, it was an hour, sixteen minutes, and twelve seconds." Reid corrected.

Wrapping her arms around Reid's neck as she was also supporting him. "I love it when you count minutes and seconds."

Kissing her on the lips, "And I love it when you tell me you love it when I count minutes and seconds."

"Oh." Élise purred.

 _BUZZ!_

Reid and Élise could hear Reid's cell phone vibrate on the nearby wooden table in the room. Élise gets it for him,

ON MY WAY TO PICK YOU UP! ~ DR

"You have to work as well, Lady Law." Reid reminded her as he sat down on a comfortable chair.

"I know. I just can't help but worry about you."

"I'll be fine," Reid assures her.

Élise smiled before kissing his head. "If those Unsubs hurt you…"

"You'll hurt them."

* * *

Reid was on his computer when Morgan walked in the bullpen and asked, "Reid, what did I miss?"

"Oh, man, you're not gonna believe this." Reid turned his chair around and looked at Morgan. "Some moron just posted a blog called "what would Carl Sagan do?""

"No, Reid, the case," Morgan said.

"What's the case?" Reid asked before confusingly asking, "What are you talking about?"

"These emails from Hotch," Morgan said, still looking at his phone. ""take a look at this, " "new case to review.""

"Emails from Hotch?" Reid wondered as he checked his phone. "I didn't get any emails from Hotch, did I? Nothing." Reid quickly sent a text to Élise.

GOT A CASE; WILL BE TRAVELING WITH THE TEAM AS I WAS CLEARED TO TRAVEL. I'LL LET YOU KNOW OF ANYTHING. LOVE YOU! ~ SR

Less than a minute back.

OKAY! BE CAREFUL! LOVE YOU! ~ EB

* * *

JJ started off by showing a picture of a young woman. "Kristie Taylor, runaway, drug addict, Reported missing from Farmington, New Mexico 3 years ago. Yesterday, she turned up off a freeway outside of Rio Rancho."

"Sexual assault combined with ligature marks on her wrists and ankles. She was asphyxiated." Reid said as he looked at the file.

JJ continued, "Three victims in five years. All the women are connected by marks. He likes chains."

"Definite sexual sadist. He sticks to his type. 16-to 19-year-old girls, all blonde." Prentiss said.

"Hangs on to them for a while, too," Reid said. "Look at this. Average of 2 years Between abducting them and killing them."

"Low body count, long time frame," Morgan said. "This guy's in control of his urges."

"Too controlled. Sadists need new victims, new ways to torture. There are a lot of guys out there who like chains. Are we sure this is the same unsub?" Rossi asked.

JJ said, "Kristie Taylor's autopsy report Also indicates a second connection between these victims."

"She was pregnant," Reid announced.

"She'd given birth." JJ continued. "Very soon after, the unsub killed her."

Morgan asked, "How soon after?"

JJ softly answered. "Minutes."

"This unsub isn't your typical sexual sadist," Hotch observed. "Captivity and assault we've seen before. What we haven't seen is this signature—the role he forces these women to fulfill before he kills them. Motherhood."

* * *

Reid was sitting at a conference table with Rossi and JJ as Garcia was on speakerphone.

"Ok, know this- Most adoption folk are like the nicest, most dedicated people in the world. There are, however, one or two skeezy ones." Garcia asked.

Reid asked, "How skeezy?"

"Super skeezy," Garcia answered before continuing. "I've got a spreadsheet from one of them Expecting compensation for the baby I'm having." Garcia finished that sentence as Morgan joined in.

A puzzled Morgan asked, "Something you want to tell me, Garcia?"

"Oh, that's the sad part, my prince." Garcia gently said. The genetically perfect offspring Of Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan wouldn't fetch top dollar."

JJ asked, "Who does?"

"White babies are in higher demand than minorities. Boys are more popular than girls, At least this year, anyway. And then there's the Swedish supermodel rule." Garcia said.

A confused Prentiss asked, "The what?"

Garcia said. "If I were to deliver a blond-haired, blue-eyed bundle of joy, I'd be set for life. I would."

"Garcia, did the baby's DNA Turn up in New Mexico's adoption records?" Hotch asked.

Garcia said, "No. there's no hits on her profile. And it is a her, by the way."

"This unsub could still be selling babies, Just not through the system." Rossi figured.

Reid said, "That's gonna make him a lot harder to catch."

"All right. it's late. Let's get some rest. We'll hit this fresh in the morning." Hotch concluded.

Garcia said before hanging up, "Garcia out."

* * *

By next morning, Reid looked to his teammates as he sat by his geographical profile. "So, all the mothers were abducted and dumped in New Mexico, But he keeps the babies in Arizona."

Rossi believed, "He knows the police with stop looking at the state line."

"The adoption agency's gonna be our best lead to the unsub." Hotch guessed before asking, "Who handled the case?"

JJ said, "that's bombshell number 2. She didn't go through an agency. She was dropped off anonymously at a church."

"Hospitals and churches are safe havens." Prentiss figured. "You can drop a baby off, no questions asked."

Morgan guessed, "Child protection services would look for the closest relative."

"Another search that ends at the state line," Reid said.

And if CPS doesn't find one, the baby will go into foster care, which is what happened to Lisa. She was lucky. The adoption process happened within a month." JJ said.

Rossi said, "So, this unsub had the opportunity to make money off this infant. He doesn't, drops it off at a church Because he knows the state will take good care of it."

"That's awfully considerate," Prentiss added.

As Morgan looks over the profile Hotch wrote for him, "Outside the murders, nothing about this unsub's Behavior profiles like a sexual sadist... As I wrote."

"Yeah, Morgan's right," Reid agreed. "It's the actions of a caretaker, a mother."

JJ wonders, "Could our unsub be a woman?"

"Uh, only a man would torture his victims this much. Men get off on this kind of violence. women don't." Prentiss replied.

Morgan included, "He could be married, though, his wife being A passive participant, taking care of the moms."

"And the babies," Reid added.

"All right," Hotch said. "We need to split up. We'll give the profile to the Arizona And the New Mexico state police. Rossi, Reid, and Prentiss, I want you to head to phoenix. Morgan, you're here with me. We'll finalize the profile."

* * *

"What's this?" Rossi asked Reid as he finished the geographical profile.

It's the pattern I've been looking for." Reid said as he was on his crutches. "The unsubs hid their tracks with the mothers, but they weren't so careful with the abandoned babies."

Rossi asked, "Did you find more children?"

Reid explains, going into detail, "DNA-wise, no, but deductively, yes. I gathered all the records for all infants who entered into foster care in a 2-week window following each mother's death. Then I narrowed it down to babies that were abandoned at churches. This is where the guesswork begins. Monica's Winmar's daughter was abandoned at a Presbyterian church. Let's assume the unsub, or the wife at least is Presbyterian. That means all other unwanted children Are gonna be left at the same denomination, right? That narrows it down to 3 babies Left at 3 different Presbyterian churches All within this 20-mile radius. This is where they live."

"These kids you deduced to—" Rossi soon asked. "Have you looked at their files?"

"No. right now I've only been tracking churches. why?" Reid wondered.

"Because you just uncovered another pattern," Rossi replied.

Reid concluded, "The unsub is keeping the boys."

* * *

"Here you go, my sweet prince," Élise said to Reid as she gently placed the ice pack on his left knee. "Remember what the doctor said?"

"R.I.C.E.:" Reid said. "Rest, Ice, Compress, and Elevate."

"Exactly." Élise laid down next to Reid on the bed. "Opal's resting in her pen."

"I can't believe she's growing so much," Reid replied.

Élise sighs heavily. "I can't wait until we have our own children."

"And speaking of children," Reid just thought about the case. "Have you ever thought about adoption?"

Cuddling closer to Reid, "I think people who adopt are some of the greatest people on Earth. Blood is not the only thing that makes a family. It's love. And being there for them."

"Always."

"Exactly." Gazing at Reid. "Do you think we'll adopt one day?"

Wrapping his arm around Élise, "I think anything is possible."

* * *

 **Until the next chapter!**


	26. The Eyes Have It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Again, sorry for the delay!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Morning, Dr. Mason," Élise shook his hand as he entered the room.

"Ms. Bastien. Dr. Reid." Dr. Mason greeted the couple back before noticing Reid was standing with his crutches underneath his arms and his peach-colored brace on his left knee.

"I can see we really are making progress, huh, Dr. Reid?" Dr. Mason nodded his head.

"We've been doing everything you wanted him to do," Élise pats Reid's hand. "Walking with Opal, aerobic training and exercises, balancing exercises, strengthening exercises, pain relief exercises. It's doing great for me, too, since I'm been losing weight for the wedding in the springtime. So far, since we moved, I've lost almost between ten-to-fifteen pounds already."

"Don't go overboard with it, okay." Dr. Mason warned Élise. "And make sure you're eating as well."

"Yes, doc. I have been; I'm just trying to cut down and moderate on sweets and carbs and calorie intake."

Dr. Mason asked Reid, "How's your knee feeling now?"

"A little pain every now and then," Reid truthfully answers.

"I want you to have your crutches but at the same time, I want you to wear the brace while bearing the weight on your left leg,"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"You know, Dr. Mason said I can start driving again," Reid said as he entered the house and is immediately greeted by Opal.

"I know, babe," Élise said, squashes down and caresses her down before giving her one of her toys. "You know I wanted to." Picking herself back up. "And besides, I have a little surprise for you." After walking into the kitchen and pulls out a small plate.

"You made me a small little chocolate cake?" Reid gushes as Élise sets the plate down.

"To celebrate your milestone; the progress you've been making." Élise kisses his lips.

"You're too good to me." Reid kisses her back.

Tapping his nose, "But you've been very good to me."

* * *

Reid and Élise were just walking into the BAU bullpen and arrived at his desk with JJ, Garcia, and Prentiss nearby and discussing the changes with the team.

A worried Garcia asked, "So, did anyone explain why Hotch is stepping down?"

"Hotch is stepping down?" A concerned Élise asked before again asking, "Who's the new Unit Chief?"

"Morgan," JJ said before continuing. "All Morgan said this morning is that it's happening. And it's business as usual."

Prentiss soon asked, "So we're just supposed to move forward without any discussion?"

"After Foyet, I think we'd have to be ready for anything," Reid said, rubbing his left leg.

"Ditto, babe." Élise agreed.

"How's the leg?" JJ asked.

"It's going well," Reid truthfully answered. "We've been making great progress. Plus, Élise made me a little chocolate cake to celebrate my milestone."

"Nice you two make time to celebrate even the smallest accompaniments." Garcia gushed.

Élise smiled back before looking lovingly at Reid, "I said the exact thing when we ate. Plus, we had a kick-ass weekend. Opal's doing well and we recently saw This Is It."

Morgan looked at the team, "Guys. Grab Rossi."

"I'll get Rossi." Reid raises his hand.

"And I'll have a little chat with your new Unit Chief." Élise eyes Morgan. As Reid uses his crutches to walk up to Rossi's office, "Unit Chief Derek Morgan." She smirks.

"How've you been?" Morgan asked.

"Well, thank you. And sorry about the surprise Opal did to your new shoes the other day."

"It's okay; I guess I probably deserved it for talking smack about her daddy. But thanks anyway for the extra $200 on the rent. I appreciate you."

"Hmm." Walking closely to him, facing him. "Then I'm sure you'll appreciate that you'll keep Spencer uninjured during your tenure as Unit Chief. Because of you don't…" Whispering in his ear, "I'm not called the Silent Eliminating Enforcer for a reason if you thought the lashing I gave to you guys when Spencer got shot was bad…oh-oh-oh! He gets hurt, even a bit, your ass is mine." She winked at him before leaving. "Have a good day." As Élise was leaving, she blew a few kisses at Reid, who blew some back as he got Rossi out of his office.

* * *

After gathering in the roundtable room, JJ began by pulling up a picture of two teenage girls.

"This is Megan Chertow and her friend Bina Sukarto, both 17, found 2 nights ago in a parking garage, Carotids severed. This is John O'Heron, 61. He was found dead in a wooded area 4 days ago, Blunt force trauma to the head."

"Different MO," Rossi spoke.

Prentiss added, "And completely different victimology."

Rossi soon asked, "how are the cases linked?"

"Their eyes have been removed," JJ responded.

"Oh, he's an enucleator."

"There's a name for this?" JJ asked.

Hotch replied. "It's a rare subset of criminal behavior, but there have been case studies of assaultive enucleators."

"The overwhelming majority of them suffer from diagnosed mental disorders," Prentiss said.

Reid added, "and they're usually males, lack social skills, their kills are disorganized and sloppy."

"The typical enucleator gouges the eyes out, but he doesn't normally take them with him." Morgan included.

Prentiss asked, "This guy did?"

"We need to figure out why."

"There are noticeable shifts from the first to second murder." Rossi said before continuing. "He goes from killing in seclusion to a public place."

"And he escalated from one victim to two."

"What concerns me most is there's less than 48 hours Between the murders. That's why I chose this case." Morgan said.

Hotch inserted. "and from what we know about enucleators, They're almost always multiple repeat offenders."

"Exactly. which means he's going to need to kill again soon. All right. let's meet on the plane in 30." Morgan concluded.

Reid soon sent a text to Élise.

HEADING TO OKLAHOMA CITY, OKLAHOMA! LOVE YOU! ~ SR

O-K! X-O-2-U! ~ EB

This causes Reid to giggle a little bit.

* * *

As Reid and Hotch were on their way to meet Lt. Brantley,

"How's your progress?" Hotch asked.

"It's going quite well; Élise even made me a chocolate cake to celebrate."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Reid's tone turned solemn when he soon asked Hotch, "How's it been with…you know? Haley and Jack?"

Hotch took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm hanging in there."

"We'll get Foyet," Reid vowed.

Following Hotch as fast as he could as he used his crutches to trail behind him. "Hey. Lieutenant Phil Brantley. Appreciate you all coming."

"Agent Hotchner." Hotch shook his hands. "This is Dr. Reid. You'll meet the rest of the team later."

Lt. Brantley wondered, "What happened to you?"

"I got shot by an unsub a few months ago, but I am making progress."

"Let us know if you need anything." Lt. Brantley placed a file for Reid on the table; as he nodded his head to thanked him, Lt. Brantley pointed at the map.

"Excellent. Ok, here's where the first body was found, Just outside of town. And last night's murders were here. And that's about 22 miles apart."

"That's unusual," Reid said,

"What?" A puzzled Lt. Brantley asked.

"Serial killers usually have a smaller kill zone."

Reid's cell phone rings; looking at the caller ID, "It's our technical analyst. Hey, Garcia, you're on speakerphone."

"So, I looked up recently released mental health patients who have a history of eye-gouging, Eye assault, and other gross things you can do to eyes and sockets. And there's no bingo for Okie city residents."

"Any other recent attacks involving assaults on eyes?" Hotch asked.

"There's one 9 months ago. He's not your guy 'cause he's in jail." Garcia said.

Reid said, "We'll call you later."

"10-4, breaker breaker. Bye." After Garcia hangs up.

"You think he's fresh out of an asylum?" Lt. Brantley asked.

Hotch figures, "Either that or he's been held somewhere and he's now free."

Lt. Brantley said, "We've seen eye assaults before, you know, bar brawls, rage, domestic abuse cases. But nothing like this. What the hell's he doing with the eyes"

"He could be collecting them as a trophy of some sort." Hotch thought.

Reid added, "they wouldn't keep long as trophies. Eyes are 80% vitreous humor, which is essentially water. After a few hours, they begin to get cloudy and wilt."

"Any other theories?" Lt. Brantley asked.

"There have been cases where after enucleation, Mental patients have consumed the eyeballs." A serious Reid said.

Lt. Brantley asked in a grim tone. "Are you serious?"

Reid nods his head.

* * *

The next morning Reid was sitting when JJ walked over and asked, "A taxidermist?"

"Morgan might be onto something," Rossi said. "The unsub's collecting sets of eyes that need to be flawless."

"Because he's preserving them as a trophy of some kind," Reid replied.

"We said he was a hunter," Rossi said before asking. "What do hunters collect for trophies?"

'What if we're wrong about him being a doctor?" Reid asked before wondering. "It makes sense. A taxidermist has all the skills and supplies Needed to preserve eyes and other body parts."

"Do they know how to surgically remove eyes like this?" JJ asked, looking at the crime scene photographs.

"Yeah, they have anatomy knowledge. They have to cut through muscle, tissue, and nerves In order to remove hide. It's the exact same thing for eyeballs."

As JJ answered her cell phone, "Garcia, you're on speaker."

Garcia began, "Comrades, I cross-referenced this John O'Heron with Okie City animal stuffers. Turns out he wrote a $250 check as some sort of deposit For Lloyd's wild game shop 6 weeks ago. Now, this place is scant miles from the farm road Where our first victim was dumped."

"Does Lloyd have a record?" Reid asked.

Garcia said, "Uh...Lloyd Bulford Has one recent record from the city, and it is... A death certificate. He died 4 weeks ago."

JJ asked. "Of what?"

"Emphysema," Garcia answered.

Rossi asked, "Any employees with criminal records?"

"He's got no employment records at all. He has a 28-year-old son named earl who lives with him Who has a petty crime record and 3 counts of animal cruelty." Garcia said.

"Garcia, get everything on the son. "Rossi ordered as he got Morgan on the phone.

"Okey-Dokey."

"Morgan, we may have someone."

* * *

"So, babe," Élise plated a dinner plate of veggie stir fry with white meat skinless chicken in front of Reid. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright," Reid answers before look over at Opal, who was already sleeping in her pen. "Like an angel."

"I know, babe." Élise gushed. "I can't believe we're getting married."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Reid placed his hand over Élise's.

"We need to talk more about the wedding." Élise reminded him before placing an arugula leaf in her mouth.

"Yeah. Have you been in touch with your parents about having the wedding in Las Vegas?"

"Yeah and I'm a bit worried. The thing is my father's not into traveling in a plane but by car; he hasn't done that in a long time. And I mean _a long time_. Well…maybe not since he and my mother left the Caribbean to come to New Jersey."

"But he would do anything for his little girl," Reid said.

Élise smiled. "That's true. I'm also a bit afraid that my mother and brother will get judgmental; and like I told you, I don't really have a great relationship with my mother."

"Why is that?"

"Growing up, I felt like I couldn't talk to her about anything, not even boys. And sometimes…she would make me feel dumb or stupid. She would yell at me for making even minor mistakes and…" Shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I…distanced myself from her, you know?"

"Well, look where you are now." Reid pats her hand. "You're a federal prosecutor nicknamed the Silent Eliminating Enforcer."

"I know…but it still hurts." Élise softly said.

"I get it." Reid sympathetically said. "As you said, we don't all have great relationships with our parents, but in the end, it's up to you what you want to do with it."

"I know. You're so lucky to have a mother who you know won't judge you or make you feel anything less or even doubt you in the slightest."

"And you're so lucky to have a dad who hasn't abandoned you," Reid replied.

"I love you."

"I love you times pi."

Élise giggled.

* * *

 **Until next time, everyone!**


	27. Weight Talk and The Performer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Again, sorry for the delay!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

Reid was just hobbling out of the bedroom and into the living room, being greeted by Opal, who started to pet his right leg.

"Oh, good morning, Opie." He waves at her before hobbling into the breakfast nook, where he soon finds Élise on her laptop.

"Morning, babe." Élise noticed Reid, taking a sip of coffee.

"Morning to you, too, my darling sweetheart." Reid noticed his breakfast plate: a plate containing Eggs Benedicts, two Belgian waffles, two beef sausages and turkey bacon strips, and a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "You made me breakfast."

"You know it, babe." She winked at him.

"And did you eat yourself?" Reid noticed the amount of weight she lost recently.

"Greek yogurt, berries, a banana, coffee." Élise took another sip.

"Oh."

"I've been looking up Thanksgiving recipes. And I've been in touch with my parents and brother. And they said they would love to come over here for the Thanksgiving weekend."

"That's good." Reid sat down next to Élise.

"Something wrong, babe?"

"You want to explain this?" Reid unfolds a sheet of piece and it was Élise's weight loss trackers.

"Yeah?" Élise quietly looks away. "What about it?"

"Don't you think it's a bit extreme?" Reid asked.

"Before, I was…around 120." Élise's voice cracked a bit. "I was barely losing weight then."

"And?" Reid barely shrugged his shoulders. "Look. I understand you want to lose weight, but I can't help but worry you're losing too much weight."

"I just felt so overweight and…" Élise wipes a tear.

"How much you weight now?" Reid asked with concern.

"Between 100-to-110. Maybe…95-to-105."

Reid was really afraid to ask. "How many pounds have you lost now?"

"A little over twenty pounds."

"Élise…"

"I know. I know." Tearing up now, Élise was now resting her head on Reid's shoulder.

"Élise…" Reid pats her head before lifting it up. "When I said I don't care about how much you eat because you'll always be beautiful no matter what shape or size you are, I meant me with all my heart and soul."

"Spencer, I…" Reid wipes her tears for her. "Just all those bad memories from childhood about my weight just…came back to haunt me. At first, I was steadily losing weight but over time, I…became unsatisfied with my body and I...I just ignored it until now. I'm sorry." Tears up.

"Élise…" Reid clutches his hands onto Élise's face. "I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't care about how much you eat or how much you weighted because you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the entire world, universe, galaxy, anywhere, no matter what shape or size you are. I love you more than air and I definitely love you more than I love myself." He kisses her forehead.

"I love you a trillion pi, baby."

Smiling, "I love you a trillion pi, too."

"If I may, can a piece of your turkey bacon?"

Kissing her forehead again, "Of course."

* * *

Hours later, Reid was now sitting at the roundtable with his teammates as JJ began briefing about the case, "The latest victim is Tara Farris, 20. She's the third victim in 2 weeks. All found on freeway off-ramps by commuters."

"Well, he's not hiding them," Hotch observed.

"An L.A. freeway during morning rush hour?" Rossi questioned. "He wants them found."

Morgan added, "Quickly."

"Well, they're still dressed." Prentiss noticed. "That minimizes the shock value."

Reid asked as he opened a file, "Maybe he's concerned for them. Think he wants them taken care of?"

"No signs of sexual assault on any of the victims," JJ answered.

"Look how pale she is." Rossi noted.

"All of them were severely hypovolemic." JJ said before continuing, "Tara had less than a pint of blood in her."

"Look at this." Reid spotted something. "The first 2 had more than 3 pints each. If exsanguination is the goal, the unsub is definitely becoming more proficient."

"This is new," JJ said. "Tara's the only victim to have a written message."

Hotch listed, ""The Liar.""

"" _The"_ Liar." Prentiss recited. "That's strange, isn't it? Not a liar or just liar."

Hotch questioned. "So, what did you lie about, Tara?"

JJ answered, "All of the victims appear to have been strangled and then bled out through identical wounds in the throat."

"Wait—seriously, are those supposed to be fang marks?" Prentiss asked as she noticed the wounds.

JJ continued "All of the wounds on the victims were covered in saliva. Human saliva, as though—"

"Someone drank their blood," Reid concluded.

Minutes later, Reid sends Élise a text message.

GOING TO LA! LOVE YOU! ~ SR

Minutes later, Élise replied.

LOVE YOU X PI! ~ EB

* * *

Reid was sitting on the couch with his left leg crossed over his right leg.

JJ was just finishing up with her phone call "Ok. ok, thanks. So they've already set up a task force in Los Angeles."

As Morgan sat down next to Reid, "This isn't their first serial case."

"You remember Detective Owen Kim?" JJ asked, looking at him.

"From the stalker case," Hotch added.

"You remember that case, don't you, Spence?"

"I do remember that case."

"Yeah, you ever talk to, um, Lila anymore?"

"More importantly, have you ever told Élise about her?" Morgan asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Elle…sort of…brought her up and I told Élise about Lila after we got back to our hotel in London."

"Well, that's good," Rossi said. "Knowing Élise…"

Reid interrupted. "You know, I think we should probably focus on this case right now. It's a little more pertinent."

As Morgan looked at Reid, "All right, so tell us about blood-drinkers, Reid."

Reid said, "Human blood consumption, or clinical vampirism, is known as Renfield's syndrome, named after the insect-eating character in Bram Stoker's novel "Dracula.""

"Are they sadists?" Prentiss asked.

"Not necessarily," Reid answered before continuing. "Pain to the victim Is usually only a byproduct. Blood is the focus. Renfield's syndrome is usually accompanied by Varying levels of schizophrenia and occasionally more classic cannibalism If the condition evolves."

Rossi dryly said. "Classic cannibalism. Lovely job we have."

"I will say this—true cases are exceedingly rare," Reid said.

JJ said. "That's comforting. Sort of."

"Renfield's may be rare, but vampires are anything but. And there's a huge subculture in Los Angeles of the red-drinking undead." Garcia said.

Rossi asked with everyone else seeing pictures. "Why is that not a surprise?"

Morgan asked. "Garcia, all these people drink blood?"

"Au contraire. they mostly just dress up like Prentiss did in high school and they make believe. It's all kinds of delicious." Garcia said, witnessing Reid smirking at Prentiss.

"It's not the same thing at all." Reid corrected. "As a matter of fact, we should refer to this unsub as a vampirist, not a vampire. And they would be attracted to the subculture Merely for its professed worship of blood."

"Ok, I'm going to continue spelunking through the various online sites, see if anything jumps up and bites me." Garcia jested.

"Thanks, baby g—Thanks, Penelope. Stay close." Morgan corrected himself.

"Yes, sir. Garcia out." After Garcia signed off.

"You guys, one more thing—vampirists are coveters," Reid said. "They most generally always have some sort of relationship with the victim, even if it's tangential. And they're likely to become obsessed. They've almost certainly crossed paths in some way."

* * *

Reid was making his way towards Lt. Kim as he was following his teammates.

"Hi, Lieutenant Kim. Agent Jareau." JJ shook his head.

"JJ, of course. I remember most of you." Lt. Kim soon shook Reid's hands before Hotch's. "Agent Hotchner. Reid. Morgan. Welcome back to the left coast."

"These are Agents Prentiss and Rossi." Hotch introduced them to Lt. Kim. "I believe they're new to you.

"Hi. pleasure."

After Lt. Kim shook their hands, he motioned everyone to follow him. "We already have a room set up Full of glass boards, case files, And extremely bad coffee.

Prentiss deadpanned, "We've worked with a lot less."

"Agent Morgan's in charge now. it's his show." Hotch said as they entered the conference room. "Long story."

"I know you like to start with the freshest information And work your way back. So Tara's apartment has been processed and sealed In case you want to go there. And her body, along with that of the first 2 girls, Is at the morgue with an m.e. Waiting there for your call." Lt. Kim said.

Morgan began giving out orders, "All right. JJ, get set up here and then hook up with Garcia. Send her the witness information So she can start cross-referencing with the first 2 victims. Reid, I want you to go through all the case files, set up a preliminary profile based on what you already know about the psychopathology. And the rest of us, let's find out what we can on Tara."

Lt. Kim soon asked Reid, pointing to his knee. "What happened to you?"

"An unsub shot me in my left leg while I was protecting a target, and I shot him in between the eyes."

"Ouch." Lt. Kim commented.

"But I'm okay now. My fiancée and I have been making progress."

"Fiancée?" An intrigued Lt. Kim asked.

Showing off his ring, "Yeah. We'll be getting married in the spring."

"Let's talk more about that later, but congrats."

"Thanks."

* * *

"So much for keeping the media out. Penelope?" JJ commented as she and Reid watched the news. "Are we in yet?

Garcia sighed. "All yours. I always feel skeevy going through someone's life like this.

"Ok, so everything looks like it's password-protected, So you might not even be able to—You're in already, aren't you?" JJ guessed.

Garcia said, "The password was Cullen."

JJ figured, "Of course."

"Colon?" A confused Reid asked.

"Cullen." JJ corrected him. "The vampire family from "Twilight.""

"What's "Twilight?"" Reid asked.

"Do you ever read anything other than technical books?" JJ laughed.

"Not much in English," Reid answered. "Plus, Élise had a few words about the series."

"Which was…?"

"The day I read the books is the day there are snowflakes in hell." Reid recited Élise's exact words.

"Ok, I'll see what I can dredge. My love is strong." Garcia said.

"Ok, thanks," JJ said before asking. "How's the profile coming?"

"I don't know." Reid turns his head. I never really feel ready, you know?"

"It'll be fine," JJ assured. "I am gonna go talk to Tara's BFF Before the media requests come in and it gets too crazy."

"What's a BFF?" Reid asked.

"Best friend forever," JJ said. "Don't Élise tell you think?"

"She never really had BFFs." Reid said before asking, "Should I go with you?"

"No. you have a profile to deliver," JJ noted Reid's knee.

"I should really work on it a little more." Reid figured.

"Reid," JJ said before she took his phone.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Reid wondered.

"Derek," JJ answered with Reid motioned her to stop. "Hey, um, Spence is ready for the profile. Why, yes, he is, right here." Hands his phone back to him. "I'll be back."

* * *

Hours later, the team was heading back to DC.

"Hey, do you guys think Davies will continue to perform as Dante?" Reid asked as he was in the jet's kitchenette.

"The character's probably responsible for the murder of 4 women. If he has any conscience at all, Dante died with them." Prentiss passed bottled water to JJ.

"Thanks," JJ whispered as she took some pain meds from Hotch

"Are you ok?" Prentiss asked.

JJ answered with the ice pack on her head. "Yeah. doctor said it'll be sore for a while, but I'm fine, really."

"I feel so bad I didn't go with you to interview Gina," Reid said, covering JJ up with a blanket

"Spence, stop, all right?" JJ comforted him. "We had no way of knowing she was gonna be dangerous. She was just the friend of a victim. Granted, a schizophrenic friend with a sociopathic partner."

Prentiss deadpanned. "And a shovel."

As Morgan looked at Reid, "Seriously, Reid, we had no way of knowing That Gina had that type of anger inside of her."

"Yeah, but she was obsessed with Dante. I should have known that that level of fixation Can lead to manipulation." Reid said.

"But only when the fixation's Coupled with schizophrenia, which we had no way of knowing." Hotch looked at Reid.

Prentiss figured. "Still it never ceases to amaze me how dark obsession can get."

"And with a pop star?" Rossi wryly said. "I mean, I was obsessed with the Rat Pack, But I wouldn't have killed for Frank or Dean."

Hotch teased. "No, you just drank whiskey and smoked cigars."

"This from the man whose favorite record is the Beatles' White Album." Rossi wittily replied.

Hotch joked back. "Just because Manson hijacked it Doesn't have to ruin it for the rest of us."

"That's why I stick to Beethoven. There's no chance of guilt by association." Reid's respond causes silence.

Prentiss asked. "Well, yeah. Have you ever seen a movie called "A Clockwork Orange?""

"Mm-mmm." Reid shook his head, which causes laughter among the team. "And JJ, I hope you learn your lesson about going somewhere without backup."

"Yeah. I should have remembered about Tobias Hankel." JJ adjusted her ice pack.

"And me a few months ago." Reid points to his left leg.

"And Hurricane Élise's aftermath." Rossi reminded him.

"Yeah, I'm still recovering after her last lashing." Morgan rubbed his ears.

* * *

"Opal's resting in her pen," Élise said, walking into the room again. Reid had just finished reading Dracula and was now resting his left knee.

"What's behind your back?" Reid noticed Élise had one of her hands behind her.

"Greek yogurt brownies." Élise smiles, pulls out a small plate of brownies.

"Oh!" This intrigued Reid. Grabbing one. "Delicious!"

"Thanks." Setting the plate down on the bedside. "I thought about what you said about me losing too much weight."

"You have?"

"I have. And…you're right. I've lost too much weight, but I don't want to be too skinny."

"I know." Reid nodded his head. "You know, since I got shot, I gained almost ten pounds. And the doctor told me the weight gain was doing me some good anyway, so…"

"I…guess I can cool it with the weight losing. Maybe…gain five pounds back." Cuddling up to Élise. "You really are amazing."

Kissing her forehead before kissing her lips. "So are you."

* * *

 **Until next time, everyone!**


	28. Back to LA and Outfoxed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Again, sorry for the delay!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Here we are, babe," Reid said to Élise as they stepped off from their first-class flight and made their way to the crowd at LAX.

"I can't believe I'm actually here in Los Angeles," Élise said as they gathered their luggage on a cart.

"Actually, did you know that Los Angeles was originally called the Town of Our Lady the Queen of the Angels,

"Shh-shh-shh, baby," Élise gently puts her index finger on Reid's lips. "Not until we get to the hotel you can talk more facts to me."

"Why, yes, my sweet lady." Reid gives her a peck on the lips before walking with her, side-by-side, as they held each other's hands. "Now, should we rent a cab?"

"I got that all planned out." Élise points out to a familiar-look gentleman.

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Lt. Owen Kim." Reid greeted him. "Great to see you again."

"Who's this lovely lady?" Lt. Kim noticed Élise blushing.

"Federal prosecutor Élise Bastien."

Élise extends her hand and Lt. Kim shakes it. "Pleasure to meet you, Lt. Kim."

"Oh, please. You can call me Owen." Leading them to their car, "Your ride awaits for you both."

* * *

"So, what brings you back to LA, Reid?" Lt. Kim questioned the couple as he was driving them to the hotel.

"We're here for Dr. James Fallon's lecture at the University of California in Irvine." Reid wrapped his arm around Élise as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"And I really wanted to see LA, so here we are."

"That's great. Which hotel?"

"The Beverly Wilshire Hotel; we'll be staying at the Ambassador Suite."

"Oh, fancy." Lt. Kim raised his eyebrows.

Élise google-eyes Reid, "I figured we might want to make the best of being here before heading back to DC."

"Great. Any places you'll be visiting? Because I have a few places. There's always the Hollywood Walk of Fame, the Hollywood Sign."

"I definitely want to see the mansion MJ rented and hopefully visit Forest Lawn Memorial Park in Glendale." Élise quietly said.

"Oh, you should have seen the media when the news broke out about his death, his memorial service, and private funeral service. To say it was a circus would be an understatement."

"Yeah, I can imagine. We saw his memorial service when we were in London. We had tickets to see him in London for the first and last days."

"You must have been crushed when he died." Lt. Kim figured.

"Yup."

"So, how's the knee doing?" Lt. Kim asked.

"It was a bit stiff before after being on a plane for five hours, but the progress has been good. Who knows; I might be using a cane soon."

"Well, that's great."

* * *

A few hours after arriving at their hotel and getting settled into their suite, Reid and Élise decided to head to the lounge poolside. After Reid got changed into his swim trunks, Élise was already by the daybed cabana, clad in a purple and black two-piece bikini.

"Oh." Reid gulped his spit.

Élise puts her hands on her hips, slowly walking over to Reid, "I feel a bit different. But you, babe?" She wolf-whispers, as she runs her hands over Reid's newly developed muscles.

Reid blushes in embarrassment, "Thank you."

"Now, let's have some fun." Élise took Reid by his hand and slowly led him into the Mediterranean-style outdoor pool. "Lots of fun!"

* * *

After a couple of hours at the poolside, they headed for the spa for the next few hours. Élise figured Reid could use a massage or two, especially to help him with his healing left knee and a couple of skin and body treatments.

After that, Reid and Élise spent the next ten minutes making out on the bed.

Stopping for a quick moment, "How's your leg, sweet brain?" Élise purred.

"Those massages and body treatments really helped." Reid pecks her lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, babe." Élise growly purred.

"I love it when you purr," Reid whispered in her ear.

"Me-ow, baby."

They resume to making out.

* * *

By the next morning,

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" An older gentleman approached him and Élise.

"Dr. James Fallon." Reid's face lit up. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And who's this young lady with you?"

"My fiancée, federal prosecutor Élise Bastien."

"Pleasure to meet you, doc." Élise shook his hand. "I actually did some research about you and your work starting when I was at university and law school. Your work fascinates me."

"Why, thank you." Dr. Fallon smiled before noticing Reid shifting his leg. "Are you okay there with your leg?"

"Yeah. I was shot there a few months ago, but the progress has been going great."

"Great. Maybe you want to take your seats?"

"Of course, Dr. F."

* * *

After the lecture was over, Dr. Fallon approached the couple, "Did you two enjoy the lecture?" Dr. Fallon approached the couple.

Reid answered, "Yes, we did."

"Thank you very much for the opportunity, Dr. Fallon," Élise said. "Really, it was a great lecture."

* * *

Spencer was slowly walking on his one crutch next to Élise as they walked through is former classmate's Parker Dunley's art gallery when Parker Dunley himself walked over to them.

"Even though we saw each other at our high school reunion, what on Earth happened to you, Spencer?" asked Parker.

"Got shot while protecting a target during a case in August," said Spencer.

Élise smiled. "Spencer is making great progress since he just started walking with one crutch yesterday morning and he'll be on a cane hopefully by next week."

"That's great and have you two finalized a date for the wedding at your great-uncle's church yet?" asked Parker.

"We decided to get married in May," said Spencer just as a blonde-haired and blue-eyed woman that he hasn't seen in years approached them.

"Spence!" exclaimed Lila as she took the sight of Reid's crutch, "What happened to you?" asked Lila.

"I got shot nearly two months ago," said Spencer before gesturing to Élise, "Lila, I want you to meet my fiancée Élise Bastien."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lola."

"Lila." She corrected Élise.

Élise was still politely smiling, "My apologies, I thought I said Lila."

"What have you been up to?" Reid asked.

"I just landed a major role in an upcoming movie."

"That's great." Showing off his engagement ring. "We're getting married in the spring, May to be exact."

"That's when the movie will start filming." Patting his shoulder before walking away. "Congrats on the engagement. I hope to find someone like you."

* * *

Days later, Reid and Élise were just exiting an airport in DC when both their cells vibrated. Looking at their cell phones,

"I got a text from Hotch, saying we have a case in Hampton, Virginia."

"And I got a case involving a rich heir murdering his parents."

Giving each other a peck on the lips, "Love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

Spencer just got out of the taxi car and slowly walked toward a house in Hampton, Virginia, which already had tributes of stuffed animals left by those to honor the wife and kids of a soldier overseas. As he enters the house, he sets his messenger bag in the kitchen before looking at the blood trail in the kitchen. He soon walked towards the fridge and sees photographs of the kids. The next thing Reid knew was that he was staring at the backyard pool before watching a military jet fly.

"Hey," Reid hears Prentiss' voice. "How was your weekend?"

"Uh, scary yet informative. Not to mention filled with surprises but enough of that for now. Was the whole family killed?"

Rossi introduces him, "Hudson, this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Field Agent Anne Hudson." Agent Hudson shook his hand. "The, uh, father is serving in Iraq. 3 nights ago, the cops found his family buried over there." She points to the backyard.

"Buried?" Reid asked as he followed Prentiss, Rossi, JJ, and Hudson towards Morgan and Hotch by the mass grave.

"The neighbors heard the dog barking, came over, and he was scratching at the grave. Lucy, their oldest child, she's still in her swimsuit."

Hotch asked, "What does the father know?"

"Some of it," Hudson answered before continuing. "He was on patrol. Took his unit a couple of days to reach him. He arrives today."

"Last year the Williams family was killed and found exactly the same way. They lived in Newport news."

"The father, Dan Williams, was also serving overseas," Rossi added.

"Now, the police are overwhelmed And getting serious heat from the military. We need some answers fast."

"As do the media," JJ said. They're already calling this the work of a serial killer."

"They're right. it is." Hotch agreed.

"But why bury them?" Hudson wondered. "I mean, it can't be to hide the bodies."

Rossi figured. "It's a sign of remorse."

"And when they're done being remorseful, this will happen again." Morgan feared.

* * *

Reid observed the crime scene photographs as Morgan, JJ, and Rossi video-chatted with Garcia.

"I'm trolling through the Williams' emails, Satellite phone calls, landline phone calls, Family photos, their life, all of it."

"What about the Downeys?"

JJ asked, "They're up next, and there's a ton to go through."

"Fingerprints, Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"Zip. They're—they—there's nothing here. I'm sorry, folks."

"Garcia, widen the search," Morgan ordered.

"Morgan, I already did. VICAP combines every database in this country. We're as wide as we can go."

Reid starts to think about Dr. Fallon's lecture, _"Abuse can have a long-term effect on any child's brain, but for the abused child who has the high-risk gene and the orbital cortex damage, The combination is devastating."_

"All right, this air show is military. These fathers are all soldiers fighting a war on foreign soil. We know that none of these graves are a sign of remorse."

"Hey, guys." Reid got the team's attention. "Look at these graves. What are they reminiscent of?"

"Mass graves," JJ replied.

"Exactly. Which would indicate the unsub experienced early pubescent 3-dimensional mirror neurons Reflecting events similar to the one they're creating. I think this unsub was born into conflict."

Rossi questions, "But where was he born into conflict? When was the last time we saw anything like mass graves in the US?"

"We haven't. Not in our lifetimes." Reid said.

"Not within our borders. VICAP is national, not international."

"Garcia, international databases?" JJ asked.

Garcia responded, "Interpol is the biggest. If they did it, they're in it."

"It's pretty obvious that he's done this before, but the question is where and why."

* * *

As Morgan concludes a phone call with Hotch, "All right, we'll work it in right now. Prentiss thinks the unsub might be a woman."

"That's why we couldn't find a sexual motive." Rossi figured.

"Wherever she's from, her father's a military man."

"Derek," Garcia said. "I've got a hit. Interpol. 2 hits. 3 hits. 3 crime scenes. 3 different cities. The first—Zagreb, 1998. A woman and her 8-month-old baby are both killed. And then 2 years later, the same prints show up in Modena, Italy, Then 2007, London, England, young couple, both shot."

"You were right. She's killed before." Hudson said.

"Zagreb is the capital city of Croatia," Reid said.

Hudson questioned, "Is that significant?"

"Between 1991 and '95 they fought a bitter battle for independence," Reid explained.

Rossi added, "Serbian forces tried to ethnically cleanse Over 40,000 Bosnian Muslims."

"Then at some point within the last 2 years, she moved to America," Morgan said.

"She's on the run," JJ replies.

"And ran right into a city Filled with military families."

"The only mass graves reminiscent of the ones the unsubs created Were found all over Bosnia after the war, but none of them rival that of Srebrenica."

Garcia add-in, "Dutch UN forces created a safe haven for refugees."

Reid continued, "Then in 1995, Bosnian Serb forces surrounded the town."

"A psychopath born in the middle of that conflict—that's not a good mix," Rossi said.

Reid guessed, "She's exacting her life experiences onto the victims."

"You think this woman was there?" Hudson asked.

Morgan said. "Well, think about it. Langley's filling up with civilians and military vehicles just like Srebrenica."

"Can you determine her age?" Hudson asked.

"Based on victimology, each of these girls is no older than 15. The Balkan War lasted between '93 and '95, So if the girls represent the unsub, she's somewhere in her late 20s."

Hudson asked,

"How did Srebrenica end?"

"It was a massacre," Reid replies.

* * *

Élise was in her office, finishing up on some last-minute paperwork about her case dealing with a rich heir who was secretly a when she gets a phone call.

"Élise Bastien."

It was Hotch, "Élise."

"Hotch. I just heard from Reid about the case and…"

"Foyet's back."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	29. 100

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Again, sorry for the delay!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

 _Previously on "Criminal Minds"_

"… _George Foyet is The Reaper."_

" _Foyet escaped…Guards found him in his cell vomiting blood and convulsing…They rushed him to the prison hospital."_

" _They're gonna find him, right?_

" _No, they're not."_

" _Foyet's back."_

* * *

A week later…

As Élise and Reid stepped out of the elevator,

"Careful, sweet brain," Élise said to Reid, who has now graduated to the use of a cane.

Reid replied back, "I'm fine, babe."

"But still…" Whispering to him closely, "You know I can't help but worry."

Whispering back to her, "And you know I can't help but worry about you either."

"Spencer. Élise."

It was Hotch with JJ by his side.

"I'm here." Reid raised his hand as he and Élise steadily entered the bullpen.

Élise raised her hand as well, "I'm here as well. I told you; once Foyet crossed state lines, it officially became a federal case. One I definitely intend to prosecute to the fullest extent of the law."

"Good; we going to need all the help we can to take down Foyet."

"Then let's get to work," Élise firmly insisted as she pulls out her cell phone, "Now that we have new information, I'll contact the Attorney General again. I can contact the FDA Commissioner and DEA Administrator again and see if they still have anything for us."

"Good. While we work the geographic profile, Garcia and Kevin are matching the prescription and over-the-counter drugs Foyet can't substitute within the two cities since he doesn't stay in one place very long. Call me when you have something. And hurry." Hotch and JJ hurried into the bullpen. Reid and Élise gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

Élise let out a frustrated grunt as she hung up. So far, her sources had nothing yet but would call her again when they did. As she was on her way to the roundtable room, she runs into Garcia, who had her laptop with her.

Élise asked Garcia "Please tell me you have something good?"

"Yup."

"Great!"

* * *

"Ok, so what are we gonna do about the two cities?" JJ asked. "Usually we need 3 different points to get an accurate geographic profile."

"That's all we got right now," Morgan said.

Prentiss observed the cities on the map, "Gaithersburg, Rockville, DC, Alexandria, Bowie, Annapolis."

"Where the hell are you, Foyet?" Morgan asked himself.

Élise walked in with Garcia, "Garcia and Kevin got something."

"Ok, me and the boy found a thyroid medication That has no substitute over the counter. You've gotta get it from a pharmacist. But a lot of people are on it."

Rossi suggests, "Find the midpoint between the two cities and isolate names in a 25-mile radius."

"153 names."

Morgan figured, "Well, he's not gonna use his own name. What kind of aliases should we be looking for?"

"He could have easily stolen someone's identity." Prentiss guessed.

"No, he's a narcissist in love with his own mythology." Hotch said as he observes a file, "He'd use a name connected with the case."

"A victim, maybe, a cop." Rossi believed.

Garcia began typing again, "Ok. let's check the Foyet files for a list of names. And…nothing."

Reid began analyzing the board in the room. Getting up from his seat, "Wait a minute, guys. Foyet likes things to have meaning to him. The eye of providence, the addresses in blood he wrote on the bus that led us back to him. Maybe he's doing the same thing with the alias." He grabs a blue marker and writes 'George Foyet' on the board, trying to make out a possible alias.

Prentiss guessed. "Like an anagram or something."

"You see something, Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Not yet." Reid was still thinking.

"Reid, he named himself the reaper." Hotch considered

After Reid writes 'The Reaper' on the board and after figuring out a likely alias.

"Peter Rhea," Reid concluded.

Garcia types again, "There's a Peter Rhea in Arlington."

Rossi looked at the screen, "we found him."

"Let's go," Hotch ordered. "Élise, you're coming us."

"Oh, absolutely!" Élise said as she pulled out her cell phone. "I'll contact SWAT for you, and I'll make some calls again."

* * *

After everyone got all geared up, the team, Élise, and SWAT surrounded Foyet's apartment to stakeout Foyet. While Prentiss and Hotch were outside, Morgan, JJ, Rossi, Reid, and Élise inside with SWAT.

"SWAT's getting antsy," JJ said as she approached Morgan again.

"Well, can you blame them?" Élise began picking her nails.

After Morgan set his binoculars downs, "I'll tell them when it's time to go. Right now, we sit tight. Let them know." After looking out with his binoculars again and watching JJ talk to SWAT. "These guys are trained to move, not just sit around. I can't really say that I blame them."

"He may not even be there anymore," Reid said, using his cane to stand.

Élise placed her hand on Reid's arm. "True, but still…"

"I know. The longer we sit here, the further away he gets."

"You make the best call you can, kid," Rossi said.

"All right, this is what we're gonna do." Morgan had an idea; to send in an undercover SWAT agent disguised as a super.

* * *

As they were on their way to the safe house, Élise asked, "Have you ever gotten that feeling that something is not right or would go terribly wrong?"

"At times." Reid truthfully answers. "Why, are you having that feeling?"

"Yeah."

Soon the team and Élise arrived at the safe house. Only to find the door open…

And US Marshal Sam Kassmeyer lying on the floor, bleeding.

Hotch rushed over to Sam's side, "Sam!"

"This is Agent Rossi, FBI," Rossi said into his vest. "We need an ambulance. We have a federal officer down."

"I wouldn't...I wouldn't..." A raspy Sam tried to talk.

"We're getting an ambulance."

"I tried."

Hotch pleads, "Hang on. Just hang on."

"I'm sorry." Sam apologies.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I...I tried."

"Are Jack and Haley safe?" Hotch asked as Sam was still breathing hard and Élise help led Reid into the house, "Sam, tell me what happened."

"I don't know how he got in." A gasping Sam tries to explain what happened.

"Sam, I need to understand. Does he know where Jack and Haley are?"

"I didn't..." Sam was still struggling with talking as the team could hear an ambulance.

"What about her phone number? What's her safe phone number?" Hotch asked with urgency.

"I didn't...it won't matter." A hoarsely Sam answered as he was still breathing hard. "I—I tried, Hotch.

"Gunshot wounds to each leg," Reid gave details to the paramedics as they made their way. "One foot, he's missing several fingers, and appears to be badly beaten."

"Clear out of the way." A female paramedic said to Hotch.

One of the other paramedics said as he began tending to Sam. "Get me a C-collar, prep me a saline drip While I grab a round of vitals. Sam, are you allergic to any medication?"

"Hotch."

"Sam, I'm right here." Hotch stood between two of the paramedics.

"I tried."

A paramedic ordered, "Make sure they have a trauma surgeon standing by."

"Oh, my god," Élise had her hand over her mouth and her other hand being held by Reid, comforting her as they all witness Sam being taken on a gurney and Hotch following them before going into the ambulance, hoping to get more answers from Sam.

* * *

"Okay, thank you." Élise hung up. "That was the US Marshals. Sam's dead."

"Damn," Morgan exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's also mean Haley and Jack are in the wind. She's dumped her cell phone, which means there's no way to track them or pinpoint their exact location since their cell phones are designed to bounce between towers."

Hotch was now on speaker, "Foyet called Haley from Kassmeyer's phone."

"All right, we'll get Garcia to trace it. JJ." Morgan said.

"He told her she was compromised, and I was dead."

Prentiss asked. "Well, have you called her?"

"No. he said to throw her phone away and to buy a disposable."

"Hotch, we're gonna come get you right now."

"No, Anderson's bringing me a car." A panicking Hotch said.

"You want to meet back at the office?" Morgan asked.

Hotch was still frantic, "I'm hoping that she's just gonna call me, at least, to check."

"Foyet posed as a Marshal; even called from a number that Haley recognized."

"And then he did what gets him off," Rossi added. "He scared her."

Prentiss included, "No, he paralyzed her. He overwhelmed her."

"And now she trusts him. Where do you think he would take her?" Reid asked.

Prentiss said, "Witness Protection had her living in New Jersey."

"He has a head start. He could be there now." Reid figured.

"I'll call them," Élise pulls out her cell phone.

"Garcia's got a trace," JJ said.

"He's bouncing between a few towers," Garcia said.

"Where?" Hotch asked.

Garcia answered, "Fairfax County."

"He's still local?" JJ asked.

"Send the coordinates to my phone," Hotch ordered.

"Done."

JJ wonders, "Why isn't he on his way to New Jersey?"

"Wait, that phone's on?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes."

"Hotch?" She tries calling out for him.

"He hung up."

"Damn it." Prentiss cried, but after hearing a beep. "What's that?"

"Hotch is calling Foyet."

Soon, the team and Élise could hear the conversation between Hotch and Foyet.

" _Agent Hotchner." Foyet cocky answers._

 _Hotch quietly threats him. "If you touch her..."_

" _Be gentle, like I was with you?" Foyet smugly said. "What the hell took you so long? I was beginning to think this phone was dead or something. Why so quiet? You usually lash out when you're frustrated."_

" _I'm not frustrated." Hotch tries to hide it. "You're more predictable than you think."_

" _Am I?" Foyet said with deadpan._

" _You didn't know where Haley was, so you made her come to you."_

" _You make me sound lazy."_

" _Just another way for you to show control."_

" _Oh, that's terrible," Foyet said dryly._

 _Soon, Hotch began profiling Foyet about his past, "Your mother tried to protect you from your father, but she wasn't strong enough. And you hated her for that, didn't you? You decided that all women were weak."_

" _Those are your words, not mine."_

" _What were you, nine when you killed them?"_

" _It was a car accident." Foyet insisted._

" _That you couldn't take credit for. That had to be hard for you." Hotch sarcastically said before continuing. "But poor George got another chance. The little orphan was saved by the wealthy, sterile Eastside couple, the Foyets. And the story should have ended there."_

" _I don't believe in fairy tales. do you?" Foyet questioned Hotch._

" _That's the thing, George." Hotch began ranting. "This isn't a fairy tale. You don't have to write this story. You don't have to do any of this. I know you're exhausted. Always looking over your shoulder, always wondering when the other shoe is gonna drop. Haven't you gotten what you wanted? You've set yourself apart from anybody we've ever dealt with. You're not just a famous serial killer, you're the reaper. We're gonna study you and your methods for years and years."_

 _After a quick silent moment, "You know what I've been thinking? Haley looks pretty good with dark hair. She's lost some weight. Must be all the stress you caused her. Where's the little man? Oh. there he is. Does he like Captain America because of you?" Foyet's cell phone began ringing. "That's your wife. Hold, please. Mrs. Hotchner."_

" _I'm here."_

" _Open the gate and I'll drive in."_

 _"Ok."_

 _Aaron? I really gotta go." Foyet hangs up._

"Oh, god." Élise had her hand on her head. "Oh."

Morgan tries to brush off the chills, "All right, Foyet has to be in control. He had Haley come to him."

"Yeah, but where would he take her?" Reid wondered.

"He'd want Hotch to find him," JJ said. "to see where he was, which means he- to see what he did."

"He said something on that call That tells Hotch where to go." Rossi reminded them.

"Reid, what did he say, exactly?"

Reid began reciting what Foyet said, ""Haley's hair looks good dark. She's lost some weight. It must be because of all the stress you caused her. Where's the little man? Oh, there he is now. Do you think he likes Captain America because of you? That's your wife on the other line. Hold, please. Hi. Open the gate and I'll drive in.""

"Open the gate?" Rossi repeated.

"It would be someplace with the biggest emotional impact for Hotch." Prentiss guessed.

Morgan added, "And Haley has access to the gate."

"Their house," Rossi deducted. "Where they lived together."

"Of course." Prentiss figured. "Foyet planned this all the way to the end. It's everything to him."

"He wants to take over Hotch's home to be in control to prove his dominance," Morgan concluded before hurrying over to Hotch's old house.

* * *

Élise and Reid sat at the back seat as they rode with Morgan and Rossi and JJ and Prentiss in the other car, getting to the Hotchner residence as fast as they could.

"Morgan," Hotch answered.

"He's going to your house."

"I know."

"I'm sending out a full tactical deployment, Hotch."

"Good."

"We're on our way." After hanging up,

"Foyet's calling Hotch," Garcia said.

"Garcia, can you get us on?" Morgan asked.

Now, they could hear…

" _Foyet," Hotch answered at the first ring._

" _Aaron?"_

It was Haley.

" _You're ok?" She sounded teary-eyed but relieved._

" _I'm fine." Hotch stunningly said._

" _But... He said that...Oh, Aaron." Haley was overwhelmed._

" _He can hear us, right?" Hotch asked._

" _Yes. I am so sorry." Haley apologies._

" _Haley, show him no weakness. No fear."_

" _I know. Sam told me all about him. Is he, uh—"_

" _No, Sam is fine." Hotch quickly lied._

 _Foyet began taunting Hotch, "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. Is that why your marriage broke up, Because you're a liar?"_

 _Hotch urged her. "Don't listen to him, Haley."_

" _I have Sam's service phone right here. They sent out a mass text about his death. You can take a look if you want."_

" _He's trying to scare you." Hotch tries to soothe her._

" _Did you even tell her what this was about? About the deal?"_

" _He's just trying to make you angry."_

" _Well, she should be. She's gonna...D-I-E Because of your inflated ego."_

" _Ignore him, Haley." Hotch was still trying to urge her._

" _I'm sure you don't want her to know this part either. You know, all he had to do was stop looking for me and you wouldn't be in this mess."_

" _Don't react."_

 _After a short pause. "What is he talking about?" Haley asked, dazed by everything that was going on._

" _Tell Jack I need him working the case."_

" _What?" A confused Haley asked._

" _Tell Jack I need him working the case."_

 _Haley clears her throat, "Jack. Did you hear that?"_

 _Soon Jack came to the phone, "Hi, daddy."_

" _Hi, buddy."_

" _Is George a bad guy?"_

" _Yes, he is. Jack, I need you on this case with me. Do you understand? I need you to work the case with me."_

" _Ok, daddy."_

" _Jack, hug your mom for me," Hotch asked Jack to do, crocking._

" _Mommy hug me too tight."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Why are you sad?" Haley softly said._

" _Oh, I just love you so much."_

" _Mommy, I gotta go. I'm working the case."_

 _Haley said, "Ok."_

" _He's so cute. He's like a little junior G-man. I'll be right up, Jackie boy!"_

" _Is he gone?"_

" _Yes."_

" _You're so strong, Haley. You're stronger than I ever was."_

 _A nervous Haley asked, "You'll hurry, right?"_

" _I know you didn't sign on for this." Hotch was fighting tears._

 _Haley reminded Hotch, "Neither did you."_

 _Hotch apologies,_ " _I'm sorry for everything."_

" _Promise me that you will tell him how we met and how you used to make me laugh."_

" _Haley..."_

" _He needs to know that you weren't always so serious, Aaron. I want him to believe in love because it is the most important thing. But you need to show him. Promise me." Haley tearfully pleads._

" _I promise."_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Soon, Rossi and Morgan registered shock on their faces as Élise softly broke down and began crying on Reid's chest, allowing him to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her and her arms around him.

* * *

The team and Élise finally reached the Hotchner residence as well as the full tactical development Morgan sent out; from more FBI agents to SWAT to paramedics. Once they got into the house, they arrived with their weapons,

"Hotch! Hotch!" Morgan pulls Hotch away from Foyet. "He's dead. Hotch, stop. Come on, stop it. It's over. It's over. It's ok. It's over, man."

"Holy hell." Élise was shielded away by Reid from what Hotch did to Foyet. After seeing Hotch breaking down, Élise, JJ, and Reid soon followed Hotch, who quickly ran up the stairs and into one of the rooms in the house. They all soon noticed Jack was hiding in a chest and was just coming out when,

"What happened to you, daddy?" Jack innocently asked with concern.

"I'm ok." Hotch's voice was shaking. "I want you to go outside with Élise. Ok?"

"Come here, sweetheart." Élise brought Jack into her arms and began rubbing his back; JJ and Reid followed her. As they got outside,

"Where's mommy, Élise?" Jack asked.

Élise looked at Jack before turning to look at Reid and JJ with drained facial expressions. Élise cleared her throat, crocking.

"Jack...she-uh...she's on the other side now, little guy," Élise said with tears piercing in her eyes before hugging him and Reid and JJ joined in.

* * *

 **Until next time, everyone!**


	30. Thanksgiving Day

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993,** **Love. Fiction .2019** **,** **DawnSumner000, Simone140089,** **Kelly, Skylar, Martha, Betty, Susan, and Amy for either reviewing Chapter 29, favoring and/or following the story.**

 **Again, sorry for the delay!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **PS: I have a brand-new one-shot story: That One Night!**

* * *

 _Previously on "Criminal Minds"_

"… _George Foyet is The Reaper."_

" _Foyet escaped…Guards found him in his cell vomiting blood and convulsing…They rushed him to the prison hospital."_

" _They're gonna find him, right?_

" _No, they're not."_

" _Foyet's back."_

" _Agent Hotchner."_

" _Aaron?"_

" _Tell Jack I need him working the case."_

" _Promise me that you will tell him how we met and how you used to make me laugh."_

" _Haley..."_

"… _Promise me."_

" _I promise."_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

" _Where's mommy?"_

" _She's on the other side now, little guy."_

* * *

 **Thanksgiving Day.**

"Oh, Spencer, sweetie," Élise said, drained by the events caused by Foyet as she and Reid were just getting out of bed. Placing her hands over her face. "I hardly slept last night. That damn phone call and those gunshots and her last conversation with…" Now her hand was over her mouth.

"Yeah." Reid agreed.

"I still can't believe Haley's gone." Élise could feel the tears in her eyes. "Hotch. I wanted to check on him last night after…but I…I didn't know what to do."

Reid pulls Élise into his arms and kisses the top of her head. "I know."

Exhaling sharply. "And to think, this is the first Thanksgiving without Haley."

"Yeah." Trying to change the topic at hand. "Did you hear from your family?"

"Yeah." Élise timidly said. "My parents will be joining as well as my brother and wife."

"Well, that's good," Reid said as he was trying to pick out clothes to wear for Thanksgiving dinner.

Putting on her robe, "I'll go and check on Hotch and Jack."

"I'll make some breakfast." Reid offered just as he kisses Élise on the lips.

* * *

Élise sighed weightily before she walked into the bedrooms Hotch and Jack were staying while they look for a new place. Hotch disclosed to the team, especially Élise and Reid that a few weeks after Foyet broke into his apartment, he knew—and admitted—he couldn't spend another night. And now after the recent events, Élise and Reid have offered Hotch and Jack one of the bedrooms while they look for another apartment and would soon plan on selling the house he, Haley, and Jack lived together.

Opening the door,

"Lise!" Jack waved to Élise as he saw her walk in.

"Hey, Apple Jacks." Élise tried to sound upbeat, despite the circumstances. "Did you sleep well?"

Jack shook his head.

Élise smiled sadly. Walking over to Hotch's side,

"Hey, Hotch." Élise quietly spoke up.

Hotch was silent.

He looked exhausted.

And broken.

"Look, uh…if you want, you can join us for Thanksgiving dinner or maybe Reid and I can bring you some dinner…"

"I'm okay." Hotch softly but finally spoke up. "I'll let you know of anything, okay?"

"Okay." Élise said before asking him, "You want to be alone?"

"Daddy, may I please watch some TV?" Jack asked.

"Sure, buddy." Hotch ruffles his son's hair before kissing his head.

"Come here, home kid." Élise brought Jack into her arms and carried him to the living room.

* * *

While Reid was resting his left leg on the couch as he was watching cartoons with Jack and Opal in her playpen, napping, Élise was finishing up on the French-style green beans. As she walked out of the kitchen,

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

"Gee, I wonder who that could be?" Élise softly said. As she opened the door,

"Princess!"

"Dad!" Élise smiled when she saw her dad. But not before eyeing her brother and sister-in-law getting out of the car. Awkwardly waving at them,

"Hey, Arthur. Brenda." Élise gestures them into the house. "Glad you all can make it."

"Spencer." Arthur noticed Reid on the couch. Reid uses his cane to walk over and give his future father-in-law, brother-in-law hugs, although he wasn't really used to hugs. "How have you two been lately?"

"I've been good, thanks."

Brenda pointed to his left leg, "What happened to you?"

Reid explained, "A few months ago, I got shot by an unsub while I was protecting a trauma surgeon and his son."

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"I've been in physical therapy as soon as I got released from the hospital. The progress has been going well; I just graduated from using crutches to a cane."

"Well, that's good."

Finally, Élise's mother enters the house and all eyes on her,

"Élise."

"Mother." Élise civilly replies.

Élise's mother's eyes started wandering around the living room. "How much did you two pay for the house?"

Reid explains, "Actually, we're renting it, Ms. Geneva. From one of my colleagues, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan."

"Interesting." Ms. Geneva noticed Opal in her playpen. "And you have a dog?"

"Yeah. A black lab puppy named Opal Marie. David Rossi gave her to us as a gift to us."

Ms. Geneva soon observed the floors, "See you got over your fear of dogs; I hope you've been cleaning these floors more often. You know how dogs can be."

Élise could feel the tension in her body, "I think I need to check on the potatoes."

"So, you finally learned how to cook instead of relying on takeout and junk food?" Ms. Geneva followed her into the kitchen.

Élise rolled her eyes in annoyance. As she grabbed the potatoes out of the refrigerator,

"Who was that kid in the living room?" Ms. Geneva hissed.

"Reid's boss and supervisor's son, Jack Hotchner," Élise answered, washing the potatoes.

"And he could have introduced himself instead of watching cartoons?"

Slamming down the potatoes, "Mother!" Élise slightly exclaimed. "Stop!"

Ms. Geneva wagged her finger at Élise, "Don't speak to me like that; I'm still your mother."

"You don't think I know that? Please, let's not to this today." Élise said and just as Ms. Geneva could say anything. "Please. Let's not. Jack's mother—Hotch's ex-wife, Haley, was just killed yesterday by someone the team had been investigating, George 'The Boston Reaper' Foyet."

Ms. Geneva's facial expressions soften, "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. He and his son are going to be living until they get a new apartment. So please, mother." Élise beggingly pleads. "Let's not do it with the tension, okay?"

Ms. Geneva heavily sighs, "Fine." After a brief moment of silence, "Do you need any help?"

Élise looked over at her Thanksgiving checklist, "I just did the green beans; all that's needed to be done is the turkey, buttermilk biscuits, mac and cheese, and yams with marshmallows, mashed potatoes. Spencer and I made and froze the butternut squash soup and gravy. I made pie dough and froze the discs; let the turkey thaw for three days now. Spencer helped cube bread for the stuffing, prepped and refrigerated the cranberry sauce. Yesterday before we got called into work, we assembled and refrigerated the stuffing, baked the cheesecake pies."

"Wow," Ms. Geneva said. "I'm really impressed."

"Thank you." Élise quietly replied. "Spencer taught me. And I watch cooking shows like Iron Chef, Top Chef."

"You know I'll always love you, right?" Ms. Geneva walked over and hugged Élise.

"Same here." Élise hugs her back.

* * *

Hours later…

As Reid was fixing up his dark purple cardigan sweater, Élise had just come out of the bedroom bathroom, changed into a simple navy sweater and gray pants.

"You look nice." Reid complimented.

Élise smiled. "Thanks."

"So, how is it with you and your mother?"

After exhaling, "I already told her to let's try and not start any tension." Sitting on the bed, "You know I…never invited friends over to my place and pretty much kept to myself during middle and high school because of my mother?"

Joining Élise, "Why?"

"I had a friend in the neighborhood, Roxana Cuevas; she was a year younger than me, but she was my best friend. I often invited her over, but one day, she told me how my mother frightens her. Since then, I…anyway, she moved the summer before I started middle school."

"Really? Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah." Élise looked away before asking Reid, "Did my mother scare you at first when you met her?"

"A little bit," Reid admits.

"It's a Caribbean thing; we can be intimidating. Usually, it depends on the person. But still…" Élise bit down on her lip. "Even though I'm the Silent Eliminating Enforcer, I could…never really stand up to her. It's just so hard."

"It's always hard to stand up to our parents. But there are times when we will have to. And in a way, you did today in your own way."

"I guess I did, huh?" Élise tried to sound upbeat.

Reid took ahold of her palm and kissed it. "You know you and your mother will always love each other, right?"

Élise looks to Reid, smiling. "She said the same thing."

* * *

"Oh," Mr. Micha exclaimed at the table setting. "You and Élise did a great job setting up the table."

"Thank you, sir," Reid said before he sets the stuffed twelve-pound turkey in the middle of the table.

"Hey, guess who's going to join us." Élise introduces, "Aaron. Jack. I'd like you to meet my parents, Mr. Micha and Ms. Geneva, my older brother, Arthur and my sister-in-law Brenda."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Hotch shook everyone's hands before he sat down; Jack sat next to him Élise, and Reid sat at the head of the table. Mr. Micha sat across from Reid at the other end of the table; Ms. Geneva next to him, then Brenda, and Arthur.

"You, too, sir. And we're so sorry to hear about…"

"Yeah." Hotch quietly said.

Élise cupped her hands together, trying to enlighten the mood. "Okay. If I may, I would like to give the prayer."

"Okay." Everyone holds each other's hands around the dinner table. "Heavenly father, we would like to thank you for getting us together today and for us to have this lovely meal in front of us this Thanksgiving Day, rich or poor. We would like to thank you for all that you have done for us; protect us, guide us, be our light in the dark. Your glory, daily provision, mercy, and care to joy to our love ones. May many days be like days like this. Thank you in Jesus' name, amen."

"Amen." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	31. 100's Aftermath

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Again, sorry for the delay!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

As Élise and Reid stepped into the roundtable room,

"Hey, everyone."

The entire team minus Hotch and Jack.

"Hey." Morgan quietly greets them. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"It went well, despite a few words I had with my mother."

"About what?" Prentiss asked.

Élise shook her head and hand, "I…rather not say."

Rossi exhaled a big sigh as he saw Hotch just walking into the bullpen with Jack, holding his hand through the blinds.

And Hotch looked drained and defeated.

"Hotch."

Élise released a breath of air, "Yeah." Crossing her arms, "I can't believe Strauss is doing this."

"It's just an internal investigation…" JJ was interrupted when,

"…Concerning I damn well know she will do whatever it takes to make sure Hotch is blamed for this."

"Well, we're not going to let that happened." Morgan vowed.

Prentiss agree. "We won't."

"And if she does, I will not mince my words with her." Élise sharply said.

"And when you, can you record it for me?" Rossi asked.

* * *

Reid and Élise were sitting in an FBI interrogation room, holding each other's hands.

As Élise took a sip of water, "I won't mince my words."

"It'll be recorded." Reid remained Élise.

"True." Élise agreed. "I just don't like being interrogated; makes me feel like an unsub."

"Same here. But we have to do with we have to do."

"Okay." Élise said as she and Reid saw Strauss walking in.

"Dr. Reid. Ms. Bastien."

"Ma'am." They said simultaneously with polite parenthetical.

As Strauss took a seat across from them, "How are you two today?"

Reid answered, "Good." Élise mentally rolled her eyes; wondering if she was still in elementary school when Strauss asked her that questioned.

Strauss turned on the recorder, "Please say your names and ranks for the record.

"Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia."

"And Federal Prosecutor Élise Bastien for the U.S. Attorney's Office," Élise said.

* * *

"You left for Marshal Kassmeyer's house immediately?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wouldn't this be a job for a tactical team?"

"We felt that it would take too much time to get authorization for another operation"

Strauss sounded doubtful, "We?"

"All of us."

"Don't you mean Agent Hotchner wanted that?" Strauss corrected Reid.

Élise was ready to give Strauss another tongue-lashing when, "No, I mean all of us wanted that. I know what you're thinking and, I agree, it would be easy for us to blame him."

"Easy?"

Dr. Reid sarcastically said, "Yeah, why not just say it's his fault and then we can all just forget about it."

"And while we forget about it, why don't we go and get a nice drink while we're at it?" Élise gracefully snaps back.

"But, eh, the problem is I have an eidetic memory and that's not what happened."

"What happened then?" Strauss continued.

"We rushed immediately to the safe house, only to find Marshal Kassmeyer badly tortured by Foyet and as it turns out, he refused to talk despite being tortured by him."

"Do you believe it was Marshal Kassmeyer's fault that Agent Hotchner's family was compromised?"

"Absolutely not." Reid rapidly replies.

"You answered that very quickly."

"When you're being tortured, there's no end in sight, except giving them what they want," Reid said, being remained of his own torture at the hands of Tobias Hankel.

"And Kassmeyer didn't do that?"

"He withstood everything that Foyet had."

Élise mentally cheered at Reid when he said that.

* * *

"And you still didn't know where Foyet was?"

"The phone belonged to a U.S. Marshal. It was designed to bounce between towers, so we could not pinpoint his location." Reid answered.

"And Agent Hotchner was driving around aimlessly."

"No." Reid sharply replies before continuing. "He wasn't. We had Foyet's profile, and we knew if we followed it, we would know where he took Hotch's family. He had to be the one in control to prove his dominance and thinking about the phone call, we figured out Foyet to his family back to the house where they lived together."

"And now," Élise retorts. "We get to the saddest part. Morgan sent out a full tactical deployment and we were on our way when Haley called Hotch. When she realized Hotch was still alive and Foyet tricked them. Hotch tries to calm her own but of course, Foyet wouldn't. He just kept taunting her and blamed Hotch for not taking the deal, which was to stop looking for Foyet." Taking a deep breath, "Haley and Jack said their final goodbyes…" A tear fell down. "Knowing she was doomed, she and Hotch said their final goodbyes before he apologized for putting her in the middle." Taking a quick moment to hiss, trying not to cry, "She made him promise to tell their son how they met and how Hotch used to make Haley laugh. Because Haley wants Jack to know Hotch is not always so serious and wants Jack to believe in love because it is the most important thing. But he needs to show Jack and then…" Élise covers her mouth to muffle a cry.

Reid finished for her, "…And I don't know what happened after that."

Swallowing her gulp, "All we do know was the aftermath. Haley…there was nothing anyone could do. Not even Hotch. She was already…" Élise stopped for a moment. "And Jack…oh, Jack."

"I think that's enough." Strauss quietly said.

"Yeah." Élise agreed.

* * *

Élise and Reid held hands as they were walking back to the roundtable room,

"Lise!" Jack's face brighten when he saw Élise and Reid together.

"Hey there, you."

"How was the interview?" JJ asked.

"Honestly, I was seconds away from doing something unladylike. Three times. And I turned off the recorder at one point.

"Same here." Rossi raised his hand.

* * *

Élise and Reid looked up when Hotch walked in and Jack immediately got out of his seat and hugged his father with all his might.

"You know," Élise spoke up smiling, "There's a quote that remains me of who we are and what we will forever be." Clearing her throat, "Poet Haniel Long said, "So much of what is best in us is bound up in our love of family, that it remains the measure of our stability because it measures our sense of loyalty." Don't you think?"

"Perfect." Reid wraps his arm around her.

* * *

As Élise just left the ladies' room and into the hallway,

"Élise."

"Strauss." Élise coolly said.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." Élise replied before saying, "I heard the panel ruled Hotch's actions acceptable under the circumstances."

"Yes." Strauss quietly agreed. "It was good enough for me."

"I'm sure it was." Élise exhaled before saying, "Look, uh…I know you and Hotch have had some history in the past. You had the impression that under Hotch's leadership, the team was disorganized and posed as a threat to the BAU and with Prentiss…"

Strauss interrupts Élise, "My job is to protect the team and the Bureau. That's all I want."

Élise was doubtful herself, "Sure it's not something else? Like, say, ambition? Wanting to climb high up in the FBI leadership food chain?"

"As I said, I want the best for the team. And the Bureau."

Nodding her head. "Okay. Oh." And before Élise could forget, "And…one more thing." Élise goes into her briefcase and pulls out a file, which she gives to Strauss. Once Strauss opens it,

"Where did you get this?" Strauss softly asked.

"I can't tell you that." Élise answers. "And I made a copy. I just want to make sure we do understand each other."

Strauss nods her head, "We do, Ms. Bastien. And tell Hotch if he needs anything…"

"I will. Have a good day, ma'am."

"You too."


	32. Funeral and The Slave of Duty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belongs to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Again, sorry for the delay!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

Reid was just putting his purple scarf when Élise walks out of the bedroom bathroom, already dressed in a charcoal pants suit and kitten heels.

"I can't believe today's the day of Haley's funeral," Élise said as she was brushing her hair.

"Yeah," Reid said as he put on his coat. "Seems so soon that Hotch and Jack already found a new apartment."

"I told them he and Jack could stay here as long as they wanted to," Élise said, putting her hairbrush away. "They're not burdens."

"I know, but maybe it's their way of trying to cope and for Hotch to be committed to Jack."

Élise took a heavy sigh, "Yeah." Going through her small jewelry box, she pulls out a gold necklace with three golden loops.

"Oh," Reid exclaimed. "Where'd you get that?"

"Haley gave it to me," Élise softly answered. "She gave it to me when she and I hung out together when we were with Jack. She said that we are forever united."

Reid smiled. "Well, that was nice. May I?" Reid helped Élise put on her unity necklace.

"Perfect." Élise smiled before kissing Reid's lips.

"I'm going to check on Jack and Hotch."

* * *

Élise sighed weightily before she walked into Hotch and Jack's bedroom and sees Hotch fixing up Jack's tie.

"Hey, Hotch." Élise gently said.

"Lise!" Jack greets Élise.

"Hotch, we'll be leaving in a few."

"Okay." Hotch quietly said.

Élise looks back to them before walking out. With Reid standing outside of the bedroom, wrapping his arms around her, comforting her.

* * *

Reid, Élise, and the rest of the team, along with Jack, Haley's sister, Jessica, Will, Strauss, Anderson, Kevin Lynch, Gina Sharp, and other family members and friends gathered around Haley's coffin and Hotch as he gave a speech.

The grieving team placed white roses on Haley's coffin before walking away. Élise placed her hand over her wobbling mouth as Reid wraps his arm around her, comforting her. They both looked back and saw Hotch picking up Jack for him to place a white rose and blow a kiss.

This made more tears fall from Reid and Élise's eyes.

* * *

Later that evening…

As Reid and Élise sat at a table with Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, and Will, Garcia and Kevin, they watched Rossi and Hotch go outside.

"What do we do?" Prentiss asked with worry.

"There's nothing we can do. We just gotta wait him out.

"You think he'll ever come back?" Reid wonders.

JJ replies, "Would you?"

"I don't know if I would." Élise softly said.

"He'll come back," Morgan said. "I just don't know what he's gonna look like when he does."

"We just need to be there for him when he's ready," JJ said.

"Agree." Élise nodded her head as JJ and Morgan's cell phone rings.

"They can't be calling us in, not tonight."

"I'm on it."

"We can't go," Prentiss said.

"We have to." Morgan said before getting up, I'll get Rossi."

"Talk to Strauss," Reid insisted. "Tell her to send another team."

There's no other team available." JJ said. "Nashville's calling us in. The second body in 2 weeks, both killed on consecutive Friday nights. They realize they're up against the clock and they're hoping we might find something they didn't."

Knowing they had no other choice, they headed out but not before Élise and Reid gave each other a quick kiss.

* * *

Back at the police station.

"Find anything?" Rossi asked JJ who was on her laptop as Reid was steadily behind him.

Several people had access to each home. JJ answered. "Housekeeper, gardener, pool cleaner, dog walker, Each with their own key and an alibi to match."

Rossi asked again, "Any cross-over?"

"None. We even vetted delivery people And utility workers."

"Garcia, do you have anything?" Reid asked.

"There's no hits on the prints at all, But I did what Sir Derek there asked And I created a paper trail. There's no cross-over between the two victims themselves In the weeks leading up to their murders, but they did run in similar circles."

"How do you mean?" Rossi questioned.

Garcia explained, "They both have country club memberships, Though to different clubs. They went to upscale restaurants, Private concert venues, posh hotels. They enjoyed a high-class, highfalutin lifestyle, An expensive one."

"A lifestyle he'd fit right into," Prentiss concluded. "This guy is educated, intelligent, Proper."

"He's a downright gentleman," Morgan added. "The rose petals sent a pretty specific message. He's romancing them whether they want it or not. He's got the social skills to back it up."

"Hey, Garcia, take a look at dating services And social networking sites. Look for working professionals And privileged elite." Reid suggested.

"Check, check, and checkers. Back in a smidge." Garcia said before logging off.

"We need more," Morgan said.

Rossi pondered. "Have we figured out how he's getting into these homes?"

"No sign of forced entry anywhere," Morgan said before continuing. "Yet he's still gaining access to their homes Long before the victims ever get home from work. I mean, this guy needs time to cook and set up his scene. He's either got a key or he can move through walls."

"We need fresh eyes." Rossi figured.

"All right listen up. I want everybody to go back to the hotel and try to get some rest. We're gonna have to pick this up again in the morning." Morgan said.

"We're giving up?" Prentiss asked, sounded almost offensive.

"No. we're gonna take a break. We have to give the profile at morning roll And none of us has slept since the funeral. Once Garcia can get us a paper trail, Then we can expand our canvass. Till then there's really not a lot we can do."

* * *

"Evening, baby."

"Hey there, you." Élise pleasantly answers. "How's the case?"

"People being invaded in their homes…"

"I know. I tripled-checked the place and Opal's sleeping in her pen."

Reid soon asked, "How's your day?"

"It went well; I did mostly paperwork today." Élise sighed before continuing. "I'll admit, I could barely concentrate since Haley's funeral and…I couldn't visit Jack and Hotch. I just wanted to give them some space."

"That's understandable."

"I'll try and visit them tomorrow."

"Okay. I hate to say this, sweetie, but I have to get some sleep. We're delivering the profile in the morning."

"Okay. I'll see you in my dream."

"I love you."

"I love you times pi."

* * *

"Hotch! Hey there, Jessica." Élise waved.

"Élise." Hotch was surprised to see Élise with Opal. "Come on in."

As Élise walks in Hotch's new apartment place with Opal on her leash,

"How've you been?"

"Hanging in there."

"Jessica!" Élise offers Jessica a hug, which she accepts. "And…I am…so, so sorry."

"Thank you, Élise."

"And if there's anything I can do, I'll do. In fact, if you ever need a break from watching Jack, I'm your girl."

Jessica was touched, having her hand on her heart, "Élise, that would be great. And thank you."

"Lise!" Jack runs and hugs Élise once he saw her.

"Hey, Apple Jacks!" Élise hugs Jack back with all her might. "How've you been?"

"I'm good. We're having pancakes for dinner!"

Élise gasps, "Great! But you know we have to wash our hands, right?"

"Yup." As Jack runs to the bathroom,

"Might if I help him out?" Élise asked.

"Of course."

Élise opened the bathroom door for him and closed it behind her, "Hey, Jackie H." Washing her hands with Jack. "How would you like it if I watched you every once in a while when your father's out of town. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Jack shook his head in excitement before playing Opal's ears, "And may I play with Opal, please?"

"Of course." As she rambles through her bag, "And maybe, if you're good, after dinner," She pulls out a plastic container that had,

"Brownies!"

* * *

As Reid was just finishing up on Ulysses, Élise had just walked in the bedroom and was getting into bed,

"Okay. I tripled checked the doors and windows and the security alarms on the doggie door. Opal's in her pen, resting."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Reid assured her. "I have an FBI badge and a revolver, and I won't be afraid to use it."

Élise giggles, "They should be afraid of you. I can't imagine someone breaking into your own home. You lose your rightful sense of security and safety and it's almost like trust and respect; it takes a long time to gain it back."

"Yeah. You know, Rossi said something before we left: "Scars remind us where we've been. They don't have to dictate where we're going.""

"Yeah." Élise quietly agrees. "I saw Hotch, Jack, and Haley's sister, Jessica. And I offered to look after Jack if Jessica ever needed a break."

"Well, I think that'll be a great idea." Reid kisses Élise on the lips.


	33. Happy Holidays!

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Let me be the first to say this: I am *so* incredibly sorry for falling behind on this story. It is just so hard for me to come up with scenes to write out and sometimes it's hard to write out the scenes. Plus, life can get in the way of that. But I'm working on it.**

 **I have a new story out:** **(For)Ever After Alternative.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Reupdated this chapter!**

* * *

"Now, Rossi, are you sure you don't mind Opal staying here with you while we spend our Christmas in Las Vegas with our families?" Reid asked as he watched Opal with Mudgie.

"I don't mind at all," Rossi suggested to him. "Plus, I think it's great for Opal and Mudgie to spend some father-daughter bonding them."

"Do you have everything you need, Rossi?" Élise asked him as she just came back from setting up the pen.

"I have everything."

Sighing, "I can't thank you enough, Rossi. We'd take her, but Mandalay Bay doesn't allow pets."

"Still, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Smiling, "Thank you, again, David. Squatting down to pet Opal, "Don't worry, little one. Mommy and Daddy will bring you back some toys for you to play with, okay?"

"We love you."

"Go on, you kooky kids." Rossi playfully said, motioning them out the door, "Before you two miss your flight."

"Okay. We'll bring you back presents."

"Bye!" Élise blew kisses at Rossi, Opal, and Mudgie. "Love you."

"Have fun!"

* * *

"This is my home, everyone," Reid announced to Élise, her parents Micha and Geneva; her older brother and sister-in-law, Arthur and Brenda as they were getting their luggage. Deeply inhaling, "Home sweet home."

Geneva looked at Spencer, "Shouldn't it be hotter in the desert here?"

"Usually, but it's winter. Just be glad that isn't summer," said Spencer.

"At least it's not hot like it is in St. Lucia."

"True." Reid points out a tall suited and driver's hat-wearing gentleman holding a white sigh saying, 'Bastien-Reid.'

"Bastien-Reid?"

"That's us."

"Your limo awaits." He shows them a black limousine.

* * *

As bellhops followed the family to their room,

"You're all going to love the four-bedroom presidential suite." A petite female manager said. "During your stay, you'll have your own personal fitness room with a treadmill and free weights, a TV entertainment room, pool table, wet bar and stunning views of Las Vegas." Opening the door for them,

"Wow!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Brenda compliments.

"It's very Vegas alright." Ms. Geneva said, feeling a bit disdain for the room.

"But still big enough for all of us," Élise replies as she tips the bellhops and exited the room. "Why don't Spencer and I along with Arthur and Brenda take the upstairs while you and dad take the downstairs bedrooms, mother?"

"I think I like that." Ms. Geneva before she left the room; Mr. Micha followed her and Arthur and Brenda headed upstairs to put their luggage away.

Just as Élise was about to follow them, Spencer looked at his fiancée, "Hey, babe?"

Élise turns and looks at her fiancé, "Yeah?"

"I went over six years without talking to my mom in person since she refused to talk to me after I committed to Bennington and joined the FBI a few years later. I started talking to her again when I had to bring her into protective custody. After Haley's death and me developing a lung infection and then getting shot, we need to cherish the moments we have with our mothers. So, can you please at least try to get along with your mother?"

Élise closed her eyes as she thought back to the two times she found Spencer in a hospital room, Hotch crying over Haley's death, and having to help tell Jack that his mother was dead, "I'll try."

* * *

"Hi, Aunt Ethel."

Ethel opens her arms out, prompting Spencer to hug her.

"I do not love this long hair on you." She gives him a playful smile before eyeing,

"Élise, dearie!" She hugs her next before she soon eyes. "Oh! Is this your family, Élise?"

"Yes, ma'am." Introducing her family one-by-one, "My father Mr. Micha, My brother, Arthur, my sister-in-law Brenda. And my mother, Ms. Geneva."

Shaking each of their hands, "Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Same here, ma'am." Arthur politely commented.

"So, this is where you live?" Ms. Geneva asked, observing the ranch.

"Why, yes. My husband, Gordon and I live and own a therapy horse ranch for children and adults with disabilities. My children, John and Anna, help out occasionally."

Nodding her head as she seems uninterested, "Interesting. Not much of an animal person."

Trying to kill the awkwardness and the silence, "Okay. Why don't I get lunch started, now?"

"And while you do that, mind if I get on Sherlock?"

"You just got off from your cane, babe." Élise reminded him. "I don't want you to fall back on the progress."

"I'm willing to take the chance," Reid whispers in her ear before kissing her temple.

Ethel clears her throat, "Ah-huh."

"Don't worry," Reid assures her. "We won't be doing it until after the wedding."

"Doing what?" Arthur raised his eyebrow.

Élise replies to her brother. "What could make you an uncle sooner."

* * *

"I hope this turns out well," Élise whispered in Reid's ear as he leads the way to Bennington.

"It will," Reid assures her by planting a kiss on her palm. "It will, babe."

"I hope so," Ms. Geneva murmured under her breath as she had her arms folded.

Élise quietly hissed through her teeth, "I swear, my mother..."

Patting down on her hand, "It'll be okay, alright? Let's just get it through today."

"Okay." Élise agrees as they all approached Dr. Norman.

"Dr. Reid!" Dr. Norman greets. "So great to see you again."

"Same with you, Dr. Norman." Élise said before she introduces, "These are my parents, my older brother, and my sister-in-law."

"Nice to meet you all." Dr. Norman greets everyone else before escorting them near the door, where they saw Reid's mother by the window, writing down something.

"How has been doing, doc?" Élise asked.

"Even though paranoid schizophrenia is a lifetime illness and has her off days, the meds have stabilized her symptoms."

Reid tries to sound upbeat, "Well, that's good."

"I suppose." Ms. Geneva comments.

"When she heard you were coming down here for Christmas, to say she was ecstatic is an understatement."

"Well, that's still great, right?" Élise replies.

"I'll leave you all alone; I have some paperwork to catch up on."

"I bet you do." Ms. Geneva replies under her breath.

Élise rolls her eyes, "I swear, I…"

"I am very excited to hear she's doing well." Reid finishes her sentence before quietly walking over to her and just after Reid clears his throat, "Mom?"

Recognizing her son's voice, "Spencer. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm finally walking unassisted."

"Well, that's just great, baby. We'll be able to enjoy our mother/son dance at your wedding," Diana turns her attention to, "How's my soon-to-be daughter-in-law?"

"She's doing well." Élise happily answers before, "Mama D, I'd like to introduce you to my parents, Mr. Micha and Ms. Geneva, and my brother and sister-in-law, Arthur and Brenda."

Shaking both of their hands, "Pleasure to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Mr. Micha said.

"Same as you," Diana said before turning her attention to Arthur and Brenda. "Arthur. I love that name, Arthur. The name of an Arthurian legend, a King; remains me of the medieval tales of King Arthur and his knights. Even from my days of teaching 15th-century medieval literature."

"Why, thank you, ma'am." Arthur felt a bit awkward but complimented.

Turning her attention back to Élise's parents, "Has my boy been treating your daughter well?"

"Like royalty." Mr. Micha answers. "And she treats him like royalty as well."

"Well, that's wonderful. I just can't wait until the wedding."

"Same here."

Élise and Reid observed Élise's parents and Reid's mother talking about the wedding.

"At least my parents seemed to be getting along with your mother, right?"

"Exactly. And you and your mother seemed to be okay with each other, right?"

"Well, it is the holiday season." Élise remained Reid.

"True." Reid nods his head.

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart," Reid said as he sat next to Élise on the plush bed in their hotel bedroom, "Are you okay?"

"I'm hanging in there." Élise honestly answers.

"Are you still thinking about that dinner earlier?"

* * *

 _Élise and Reid, Élise's parents, brother, and sister-in-law, all decided to go to a Christmas dinner at his Aunt Ethel, Uncle Gordon, and his cousins, John and Anna, John's wife Melissa and second cousin, Sabrina. Reid's mother was allowed to attend the dinner._

 _"Heavenly Father," Aunt Ethel led the prayer as everyone held hands, "Thank you for bringing us all together for this Christmas. And may our Christmas dinner be filled with love, kindness, and respect and the memories to come with it. God bless you in Jesus' name. Amen."_

 _"Amen."_

 _As everyone held themselves to some of the food on the table,_

 _"So, Élise," Ms. Geneva began to start the conversation, "Do you and Spencer say your prayers before you eat?"_

 _"At times," Élise answers as she helped herself to a small piece of the lemon and herb-basted roast turkey with some cranberry stuffing._

 _"You should always say your prayers." Ms. Geneva commented._

 _"Or what," Élise whispers to Reid, "I'm going to hell?"_

 _"Élise…" Reid pats her hand._

 _"Are you all planning on going to church on Christmas?" Aunt Ethel asked._

 _"I think we can go," Reid answers before taking a bit of the mashed potatoes. "We had a good time last year."_

 _"Do you two go to Sunday church back in Washington D.C.?" Ms. Geneva asked._

 _"Nope." Élise quickly answers._

 _Ms. Geneva asked again, almost sounding offended. "What? You don't believe in God anymore?"_

 _"I didn't say that mother," Élise politely replies. "I just don't go to church anymore. Forgive me if I'm more nonreligious; there's a difference between that atheism."_

 _"I'm more of a man of science, but aside from having the Bible memorized these days I might consider myself an agnostic," said Spencer before tilting his head, "After the year I had, I might make my New Year resolution trying going to church more often."_

 _"Hopefully you do." Ms. Geneva replies. "You are getting married at a church, right?"_

 _"Of course, mother," Élise said before stuffing some carrots into her mouth. "Because everything you say is right, right?" Élise mutters under her breath, but almost loud enough for everyone to hear, causing everyone to hear her._

 _"Élise…" Reid tries to ease the tension._

 _"Is there something you need to say?" Ms. Geneva asked Élise._

 _"Nope," Élise answers before eating another piece of turkey._

 _"Are you sure? You got a mouth; you can use it."_

 _Swallowing, "If you have nothing nice to say, you shouldn't say anything at all, right?" Élise smirks._

 _"Right."_

 _"Maybe you should take your own advice," Élise mutters under her breath before taking another sip of water._

* * *

"Spen, babe," Élise sighs. "It's still hard."

"I know it is," Reid soothes her hands. "But keeping it all inside is never a good thing; believe me, I know."

"I'm trying but…" Élise shrugs. "It's just so hard."

"I understand." Reid kisses the palm of her hand. "Promise me you'll keep trying, okay?"

Élise bats her eyes. "I promise, lovey." She kisses his lips.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Élise happily exclaims before announcing, "I still have my gifts to exchange." She was holding her gifts by her elbows as she gathered everyone around in the Presidential Suite living room for the exchanging of Christmas gifts. "Since everyone else has exchanged gifts yesterday after coming home from church on Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas, Élise," Her father warmly greets with a hug.

Reid hugs her next, "Merry Christmas to you, babe!"

"Hands off my little sister, genius," Arthur playfully pulls Reid away from Élise. "So, I can hug her." He affectionately hugs her before letting her sister-in-law hug her. Élise smiled as she and Brenda parted. Her mother was just walking out of the bedroom, closing her robe. Élise half-smiles at her before slowly walking up to her and gave her a hug.

"Merry Christmas, mother."

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

After quickly parting, "I have presents for everyone." Élise grabs the presents for everyone as they sat on the couch. Hanging her gifts to everyone, "My gift to my brother and sister-in-law. My gift to mother and dad. And last but certainly not the very least, my gift to my loving fiancé." She gives Reid a kiss before caressing his cheek.

"Sweet!" Arthur exclaimed once he saw his gift from Élise. "A first-class roundtrip to New Zealand!"

Brenda cried before giving Élise another hug, "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime."

"A first-class roundtrip to St. Lucia." Élise's parents hug her. "Thank you."

Élise lovingly hugs them back. "Yup."

"First editions of Stephen Hawking's first two books," Reid rushes to hug and kiss Élise. "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to," Élise whispers in his ear and flirtatiously plays his hair. "Anything for my man."

"Must you do that in front of us?" Arthur cocks his head. "It's Christmas time."

"True." Élise gave everyone a cup of freshly brewed hot chocolate, "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

"Oh," Élise squealed in excitement as she was with her mother, Aunt Ethel, Mama Diana Reid, Reid's cousin Anna and cousin-in-law Melissa, Elise's sister in law Brenda, walking into a Nordstrom Wedding Suite. "I'd never thought I would be shopping for a wedding dress."

"Well, believe it because it's actually happening." Ms. Geneva coolly said.

"I can't believe I'll be helping my soon-to-be-if-not-already daughter-in-law pick out a wedding dress."

"Wedding dress shopping is so much fun, you know no idea," Melissa commented.

Aunt Ethel included, "You not only need a fabulous wedding dress but also a dress for square dancing."

Ms. Geneva cocked her head in a different direction and tweeted her eyebrow, "Huh?"

"It's a family tradition," Aunt Ethel explained it to Élise's mother. "To have a square dance during the wedding reception."

"It's oodles of fun," Anna cried in excitement, clapping her hands. "Just…please don't be as critical as you were with Melissa, mother." She urged Ethel.

"I wasn't critical," Ethel objected. "I was just opinionated."

"Uh-huh," Anna nods her head before placing her hand on Élise's shoulder. "But seriously, Élise. With us, you'll have the perfect wedding gown and reception dress in no time."

* * *

Élise shows off a white Badgley Mischka gown with a sweetheart top and ruffled skirts.

"Aww." Anna, Brenda, and Melissa gushed in adoration.

"You look like a lovely…flamenco bride." Ms. Geneva commented.

Diana and Ethel nodded their heads. "Agree."

* * *

Élise shows off a white Monique Lhuillier gown with a simple square neckline and sheer caps. As Anna, Brenda, and Melissa clapped their hands.

"Pretty." Diana smiled.

Ms. Geneva blurts out, "Oh, god. You look pregnant."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Ethel was quietly seething. "I'm going to get Spencer."

* * *

Élise displays a white strapless Oscar de la Renta gown. Anna, Brenda, and Melissa gave each other interesting looks,

"Is the gown made with toilet paper?" Ms. Geneva cocked her head and tweeted her eyebrow.

Ethel added. "And stacked over each other?"

* * *

A white Carolina Herrera gown later…

Before Anna, Brenda, and Melissa could say anything,

"You look like a fish covered in scales." Ms. Geneva utters.

* * *

Another white Monique Lhuillier gown…

Ms. Geneva dryly exclaims. "The child of Big Bird dipped in bleach and bling."

* * *

A white Vera Wang gown….

"Did you roll around the bedsheets?" Ms. Geneva criticizes.

* * *

Another Vera Wang gown….

Ms. Geneva censures, "Makes you look like you got caught in the desert wind."

* * *

Another Vera Wang gown but in black…

"Hell no!" Ms. Geneva and Ethel bellow simultaneously.

* * *

Another Vera Wang gown…

After Anna, Brenda, and Melissa let out a fox whistle and Diana let out a tear,

"That's gorgeous." Ms. Geneva smiled.

Which made Élise smile.

"Just not on you."

Élise's face dropped into annoyance and disappointment.

* * *

"Forget it," Élise said, covering herself up with the white robe. "Maybe I'm just not dressable."

"Don't feel down, Élise," Anna places her hand on her shoulder, comforting her. "Sometimes, you need to try on a hundred dress to find the perfect one."

"Anna's right." Melissa agreed with her. "But I'll admit, I was afraid Ethel was going to be the critical one, but your mother takes it to a new level."

"I wonder if I could put duct tape over her mouth," Élise thought in her head before thinking, "But then she'll probably flog my ass West Indies style."

"Come on, Élise," Brenda browses through some of the wedding gowns. "There has to be one for you."

"Don't give up." Anna joins in on browsing for some gowns.

"I'll try," Already sounding defeated, Élise glances through wedding gowns, "But I don't think…"

"Whoa," Élise said, dazed.

"Found something?" Anna guessed.

"Oh, I found something, alright." Élise pulls out a Carolina Herrera gown. "My perfect wedding gown."

* * *

"Wow." Was all Ethel, Diana, Anna, Melissa, Brenda, and especially Ms. Geneva—who could feel her eyes clouding a bit, could say.

It was a stunning strapless Carolina Herrera gown with elegant but striking embroidery.

"Do you like it?" Élise confidently asked.

"Absolutely!" They all said concurrently.

"Then I will say 'Yes' to this dress." Élise positively declares.

* * *

"So, what is this place, genius man?" Arthur curiously asked as he, Reid, and his father, Mr. Micha, walked into a grand building.

"Binion's," Reid answered. "One of the 136 casinos in Las Vegas."

"So, are we here to gamble?" Arthur asked again with lifted eyebrows.

Reid simply replies, "No. Well, I did give $2,000 to a hooker one time."

"Say what?"

"Long story." Reid said before changing the subject, "Anyway, we're just here to eat at Top of Binion's Steakhouse. And I say, you two have to try the Chicken Fried Lobster."

Mr. Micha nods his head, "I never had Chicken Fried Lobster."

"It's a 12 ounce North Atlantic lobster tail fried to a golden brown and served with bearnaise sauce."

"Oh," Mr. Micha rubs his hands in pleasure. "Sounds delicious."

"And you'll be paying, right?"

"Yes."

Arthur places his hand on Reid's shoulder, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." But soon became squeezing his shoulder; Reid yelped a bit, "But just because I'm a bit shorter than you and you're an FBI agent who's about to be my brother-in-law, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you hurt my little sister. Deal?"

"Yup."

"Good." Arthur releases him.

"Hello, Spencer."

Reid's eyes faintly widen, and his jaw dropped when he sees, "Dad."

His father standing in front of him,

Placing his hands in his pocket, "Hello again, Spencer."

"Father."

Arthur lifted his eyebrow again, hoping to break the awkward suspense and tension before asking again, "I take it he's your father."

"William Reid," Reid quietly seethes. "Even though he flew out to D.C. after I got shot, I haven't seen him in seventeen years when he abandoned me and my mother."

"Ah," Arthur looked at William Reid in slight disgust.

"Pleasure seeing you out of the hospital and walking, son," William Reid began walking away when,

Spencer instantly thought about how four-year-old Jack is still adjusting to the death of his mother and living with his father full-time causing him to think about needing to cherish his parents being alive, "Wait a minute, dad."

Reid stopped him, causing William Reid to turn his head.

"Would you like to…have dinner with us?"

William Reid's mouth opened and closed a few more times before, "Really?"

"Yes." Reid shakes his head.

"I'd love to," William Reid smiled before offering, "And if anything, I'll pay."

"I'd appropriate that." Reid smiled back.

* * *

Élise and Reid, Élise's parents, brother, and sister-in-law, all gathered for a New Year's Party at Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon's ranch house with his cousins, John and Anna, John's wife Melissa and second cousin, Sabrina. Reid's mother was allowed to attend.

"Everyone!" Élise taps on her glass with a small silver spoon before setting that aside and cleared her throat. "I would like everyone to raise their glasses in the air."

When everyone did, Élise continued,

"I'd like to propose a toast to a new year. To a new year, a new millennium, and new beginnings. May great things and miracles happen in 2010. Amen, and God bless us all in 2010."

"Amen, and God bless us all in 2010."


	34. The Uncanny Valley

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993 and Love . Fiction.2020 for either reviewing Chapter 33, favoring and/or following the story. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Again, sorry for any delay!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Ahh," Élise heavenly sighed as she lifted her head, sniffing the air. "I love the smell of being back in DC."

"I know," Reid agreed. "I feel rejuvenation into going back to work after the holiday season."

"Same here. I feel ready as hell going back to work and putting those criminals in their rightful places."

"You and me both," As Reid wraps his arms around Élise. "I'm really glad and extremely proud you got through the holidays without arguing with your mother."

"Same." Élise quietly said. "I wish my mother was like your mother sometimes. Or at least like Mrs. Brady from the Brady Bunch. But then again, no one loves you like your mother and father."

"Oh!" Reid exclaimed. "I have a confession to make." Clearing his throat, "I…saw my father the other day when your brother, father, and I was at Binion's."

Élise's faintly dropped, "Really?"

"Yeah." Reid softly answers. "At first, I wanted to turn him away. But I figured…if you could try and get along with your mother, I can try and…get along with my father. if even it'll never make up for him leaving me and my mother."

"I get it." Élise nodded her head. "Are you planning on inviting him to the wedding?"

Reid truthfully answers, "Maybe."

"You're honest. I definitely respect that."

"And I definitely respect you," Reid kisses her hand before kissing her lips.

* * *

"Hello-hello-hello!" Élise singsonged as she and Reid entered the BAU bullpen.

Reid waved, "We're back!"

"Hey-hey-hey," Morgan got up from his seat and started to hug them. "It's my pretty boy and pretty lady!"

"Oh, I see hugs," Garcia said before her eyes widen. "And I definitely want some" Garcia soon starts to hug them before asking them. "How were your holidays?"

"It was great."

"Spence! Élise!" JJ and Prentiss said as they saw them and gave them hugs. "How was Christmas in Las Vegas?"

"It was great!" Reid exclaimed. "My mother says 'hello' to everyone."

"I went wedding dress shopping." Élise happily cried.

"Oh," Prentiss sounded disappointed. "We wanted to help pick out your wedding dress."

"But we still can go bridesmaid dress shopping, right?" Garcia intriguingly asked, raising her eyebrows three times.

"Of course."

Garcia claps her hands, "Yay!"

"We have presents!" Reid gets the bag of presents down on the roundtable and began passing them out. Giving a blue bag to Morgan,

"Thank you, kid and kidette." Morgan smiled before, "Ouch."

He pricked his finger as he carefully lifted his gift out of the bag. "A cactus plant."

"It's the thought that costs, right?" Élise smirked.

"Oh la la!" Garcia yelped in excitement and pulls a pair of gold multi-strap shoes with 2.5-inch platform and 5-inch heels. "Fancy! Love." She gives Reid and Élise another hug.

"Take a look at this!" Prentiss held up a red-and-black dress with feathers and sequins with a matching headpiece.

"Look on the bright side, Prentiss: at least you have an outfit to wear on Halloween. Or maybe you own Las Vegas night party." Morgan chuckles.

"Ha-ha." Prentiss sarcastically replies.

"Jean Philippe Patisserie Chocolates." JJ smiled at the sight of her gift. "Thanks."

"A bottle of Nevada Vodka," Rossi smirks. "Thank you both."

"Well, this is nice," Hotch observed his gift. "Elvis impersonating jumpsuits for myself and Jack."

"Ah, Elvis," Rossi began to have a reminiscing memory. "Reminds me of a story best saved for another day."

"Thank you very much," Hotch said in an Elvis impersonating voice.

A roar of laughter filled the room for a few seconds.

* * *

Élise was just walking out of the bedroom, decked in a navy pinstripe cropped wool blazer, matching wool paperbag pants with buckled self-belt, pure merino wool turtleneck sweater, and pumps carrying a handbag as Reid was refilling his coffee mug.

"Morning, sweet brain." Élise gives him a peck on the lip. "Oh! Hi, my little angel!" She pets Opal as she refills her bowl and gave her Opal's new Las Vegas bone-shaped chew toy. "Do you like your toys, Opie?" Élise baby-talked her. "That's what you get when you have a good little girl while Daddy and I were away at Rossi's."

"Yes, you were a good girl with Rossi." Reid pets down Opal, who responds with soft purrs. "Did you have a good time with your daddy, Mudgie?"

"According to Rossi, they were inseparable." Élise chuckled before her cell phone vibrated. "Oh, my…" Looking at her cell phone,

"I know that look," Reis predicted.

"Yup," Élise replies. "Big case involving the kidnapping and murder of a ten-year-old girl."

"Go get them, tiger." Reid gives Élise a kiss on the lips.

Élise eagerly said, "Oh, I will."

"I'm going to go to the park for a while before work."

"Okay." Élise gives him another peck on the lips. "Be safe and have fun!" Blowing him and Opal kisses as she was out the door. "Love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

It was a nice, quiet and definitely a peaceful day at the park. Which was perfect for Reid to sit by a nearby bench read to himself. Just as Eric, an old acquaintance of his, was playing chess.

"I see checkmate in 5." Eric thinks before asking Reid, "What do you see?"

"I see it in 3," Reid answered observing the board and chess pieces.

"We've missed you out here," Eric commented as he finished the game.

"Thank you. Thanks. I, uh, I had to take a little break."

Eric wonders, "How come?"

"Life." Reid replies, "I got engaged and I moved."

"Oh," Eric said. "Congrats."

"Thanks," Reid smirked at him before he continued, thinking about a certain someone: Jason Gideon. "I used to play with a co-worker friend of mine. He's probably the best mind I ever went up against. One day, he just decided that he didn't want to play anymore."

"So, you gave up, too?" Eric questioned.

"Just the opposite. I attempted to play through every permutation of moves on a chessboard."

Eric counters, "That's an infinite number of games."

"It's not infinite." Reid recounters. "It's just- it's exponentially large."

"You couldn't have played through them all." Eric retorts.

Explaining in greater detail while still thinking about Gideon, "There's an average of 40 moves per chess game, And I'll tell you something- the more I played, The more I realized that every single match, Every single chess game, Is really just a simple variation on the exact same theme. You know? It's aggressive opening, Patient mid-game, inevitable checkmate, And I realized why my friend quit. He was tired of repeating the exact same patterns and expecting a different outcome."

"So, you have a lifetime of chess strategy in your head and you're just sitting on it." Eric figured as Reid's phone vibrated. Seeing the message on his phone,

"I still use it. I just, uh... I apply it differently. I have to go." Gathering his books and bag, "It was good seeing you."

* * *

"Hey, you," Reid greets Élise at the first ring.

Élise was excited to hear from her love. "Hi, baby!"

"I'm heading to Atlantic City."

"Ah, my home state." Élise began happily reminiscing. "Home of Rutgers University and the Scarlet Knights. Now, I have a sudden craving for a Fat Cat Sandwich."

"A what sandwich?" Reid asked.

"A part of Rutgers University's history, a Fat Sandwich is a sub roll containing ingredients such as burgers, cheese, chicken fingers, French fries, falafel, and mozzarella sticks. They often serve them in grease trunks or on the College Avenue campus."

"Now you're making me hungry." Reid's mouth was already watery. "Oh! I better get going."

"Don't let me keep you waiting. Be safe, okay? I love you."

"I love you times pi."

* * *

Throughout the course of the investigation, since the team landed in Atlantic City to help out with a series of kidnapping, two more women have been abducted with a day apart. The team concluded that unsub is not only a collector but that the unsub is a woman. An extremely introverted woman with an attachment of a certain type of object.

Dolls.

Mimicking them.

As they are a part of the unsub's life. And that she is medically trained.

And a seamstress as she physically sewed into the victims' hair.

After visiting a doll store, where a now-defunct doll-making company held a 'design-a-doll' contest which also included writing an essay about their doll.

Only for the company to end the contest when they turned some of the essays to the police.

But the team managed to get a possible name.

Samantha Malcolm.

* * *

As Rossi and Reid were on their way to see Samantha Malcolm's father, Dr. Arthur Malcolm, with Rossi driving, Reid was busy rereading her essay, 'Sally doesn't like the Room with the Lighting,"

"Hmm…" Reid lifted his eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

Reid was already having a bad feeling. "There's something about this essay that…the father…"

"What are you getting at?"

As Reid stopped, "I don't think you want to know. Because if you do…" Reid shook his head in silent frustration.

* * *

"I am very confused, gentlemen." Dr. Malcolm said. "What does this have to do with Samantha?"

"We need to talk to her." Rossi insisted before asking, "Is she here?"

Dr. Malcolm answered, "No, she's at work."

Asking again as Reid began to observe the shelf behind Dr. Malcolm, "Does she live here, Or did you move her into one of your halfway houses?"

"As a matter of fact, she is in one of my houses."

"Well, we'll need the address." Rossi required.

"And I'll need to know what this is about."

As Reid observed the shelf more closely as Rossi continued, "She might be tied to a series of abductions."

"That's not possible. It's not my daughter."

"Is Samantha on her own at this house? There are no other patients, right?"

"She thought that was best, and I agreed."

As Reid now observed a dollhouse, "Yeah, but let's face it—You're happy that she's out of your hair."

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Malcolm questioned what Rossi said.

"Because if you had been visiting her recently, doctor, you would know what she's been doing," Rossi said as Reid now observed boardgames.

"Samantha has always been troubled."

"3 women are dead because of her." Rossi retorts.

"She's not capable of that."

"Are you certain?" Rossi doubted "I mean, the effects of electroshock, especially at that age, are permanent. But maybe you knew that."

Rossi forced himself to listen to Dr. Malcolm as Reid continued to observe, "My wife died when Samantha was 10, And she never recovered. I tried everything. Child psychiatry, pet therapy, nothing helped. She was cutting herself. She was in pain. That's the end of this meeting."

Rossi impatiently asked as Reid practically focused on some toys on the shelf before moving a chess piece, "Where's your daughter, doctor?"

"And, agent Rossi, if you try to talk to her, A mentally ill woman, without her knowing what she's doing—" Dr. Malcolm threatened.

Rossi interrupts him, "Do you know about the women she's keeping?"

"And have no medical or legal counsel present, you'll have no case. Do you understand me? None."

"We'll keep the police here in case Samantha drops in for a visit. Let's go, Reid."

Reid stopped before asking Dr. Malcolm, "Hey, a really fast question. Why are these toys here?"

"I use them in my therapy."

"No, I understand that, but why are they way up on this shelf, Away from where any kids can actually reach them?"

"They're reminders of patients that I've helped."

"Let me ask you something." Reid quietly said before placing a unicorn plush doll on Dr. Malcolm's desk, "What was the name of the girl you helped with this one?

"Jenny Larson."

"Hmm. And this one?" Reid asked as he placed another plush toy doll. "What was the name of the girl You helped with this one?"

Abigail Moore."

"How about this one?" Reid placed the last one.

"Linda Krauss."

Reid figured out exactly who Dr. Malcolm really was, especially based on the tone of his voice and the way he looked at the toys, "These girls are what, they're like 9- 9 or 12 years old, I'm assuming?"

"My Ph.D. is on the effect of trauma On prepubescent girls. I do not appreciate what you're implying." Dr. Malcolm was almost insulted.

"Oh, I'm not implying anything," Reid assured him. "I'm making an inference. An inference is an educated guess. And based on that, I form a hypothesis. For instance, my hypothesis here Is that after you raped your daughter, you submitted her to electroshock treatment To make sure she stayed quiet." Reid seethed and said certain words with vitriol.

"This is outrageous." Dr. Malcolm denies Reid's hypothesis after he looked at Rossi.

Reid continued, "And then, out of guilt, you bought her toys, more specifically, you bought her a line of dolls. Because that's what serial molesters do. They give gifts. So you continued the pattern With your other patients, And once they left your care, you added their toys To your collection."

"I'm sorry, you can't back up your story, doctor."

"This is why I love my job, doctor." Reid scoffed at the way Dr. Malcolm calls him 'doctor' as he continued as he got in Dr. Malcolm's face. "Because my lab, it's a jury of your peers. My tests will be Jenny Larson, Abigail Moore, And Linda Krauss. The D.A. will put them on the stand, And I'm going to personally bring these dolls in, and we're going to watch how they react."

"Or you could tell us where your daughter is and we'll tell the D.A. you cooperated." Rossi interrupted them. "But once we walk out this door, that deal comes off the table." Rossi points to the door before walking away with Reid,

"2529 Adams Street." Dr. Malcolm quickly told them as they walked back in. "You'll tell them, right? That I cooperated."

Reid ignored his question and approached his desk, "You want to know I figured you out? Those toys. You take care of them. These ones you treasured. But you know what? The collection's not complete. Where are they?"

* * *

After the case concluded—with Reid gently talking down Samantha into surrendering once he gave her the dolls her father gave to another patient of his—and watched the victims reunite with their families,

"Élise," Reid rushes to hug his fiancée, "What are you doing here?"

"My case ended;" Élise explained. "Both the husband and wife were found guilty on all counts of kidnapping and murder. Took the jury five minutes to convict."

"Wowza," Rossi smirked. "You should have seen your fiancé, Agent Reid, in action today. It was a hell of a first case back as a full field agent too"

"Really?" Élise sounded interested.

"I profiled a pedophilic doctor who not only raped his unsub daughter, who lost her mother at ten but admitted her to electroshock therapy to make sure she stayed quiet about the repeated molestation; he bought her dolls after he felt guilty about doing it. And in all honesty, I wanted to do bad things to him. You should have really seen his face when Rossi and I returned to his office with the police and told him to his face directly we never tell the D.A. he 'cooperated' since we were already out the door."

"Bastard better be lucky I wasn't there," Élise growled. "I would have done such…to say bad things would be me putting it mildly. I tell my acquaintances to make sure he's not only prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law but to revoke his medical license. And...to add the cherry on top, I'll make sure he's sent to a prison where he'll be given the 'special' treatment."

"You should have seen the way I handled him," Reid whispered seductively in her ear.

Élise breathes back, growling, "You have seen me in court, today. The way I handled the wife."

"Oh, tell me." A fascinated Reid asked.

"I figured out the wife was a part of the kidnapping and murder when I noticed she wore the victim's—Ava Wilson's—, necklace. Ava's parents said that she always wore her necklace which not only had her name engraved but that it had her birthstones, which were also your birthstones, babe. She insisted it was her birthstones, but the wife's birthstones are aquamarine and bloodstone."

"Now, that's very impressive." Reid got closer, kissing her temple, allowing Élise to giggle.

"Oh, God," Morgan almost barfed at the sight of them. "Are you two about to make out or…?"

"Say, Élise…" Rossi interrupts him, noticing paper bags on the table, "What do you have there?"

"Oh," Élise began passing them out. "A little taste of my alumni school Rutgers University: The Fat Sandwich."

"Wow," Reid said once he saw the sandwich.

Prentiss replies, "That's a sandwich alright."

Morgan began munching, "But it tastes so good."

"I know," Élise said before she began eating.

* * *

Reid and Élise have decided to stay in New Jersey for the night and leave for DC the next day in the afternoon. Élise figured that she could surprise her brother and sister-in-law.

"It was really great for you to come and visit us, sis," Élise's brother, Arthur said.

"Anything, big bro." Élise replies as they were all gathered around the dinner table, eating Chinese food.

"So, any new wedding plans?" Brenda interestedly asked.

Élise shrugs her shoulders, "Not yet."

"Not even a honeymoon?"

Reid truthfully answers, "We're going to Japan and South Korea for our honeymoon."

"Where'd you guys go for your honeymoon?"

"A week in Hawaii and another week in the Caribbean." Brenda answers. "And they were some of the best two weeks in my life."

"Sweet." Élise comments.

"Do you two plans on having children soon?" Arthur questions.

"Hopefully," Élise answers. "And you two?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Brenda responds. "But if you do have children before us, at least we'll be having nieces and nephews to spoil."

"As long as you keep them disciplined," Arthur reminded them. "You know how children can be."

"Of course." Élise and Reid said simultaneously.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Élise interestedly asked Reid as they decided to take a stroll down to the park.

"It's a surprise?" Reid answers.

"Okay." An open-minded Élise replies.

Reid saw Eric playing chess by himself.

"Hey." Looking at Élise. "She's your fiancée?"

Élise presents herself, "Federal Prosecutor Élise Bastien. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Eric greets her before going back to his chess game.

Noticing Eric's chess game, "Checkmate in 12." Reid comments.

"No way." Eric chuckles.

Reid kisses Élise's lips before joining him. "Let me show you."

"I believe it was Isaac Asimov who wrote, "In life, unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate.""


	35. Solitary Man

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993,** **Love. Fiction .2020** **and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 34, favoring and/or following the story. A** **chapter to get everyone who is social distancing themselves to smile.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Hey, bro!" Élise warmly greeted her brother over the phone, cooking some breakfast and heating up some freshly brewed coffee. "How are you?"

Arthur answered, "I'm good."

"How's Brenda?" Élise asked again.

"She's good."

"Did you get the present I sent you?"

"I did and I loved it. Thanks again."

Élise smiled, "I just wanted to see how you two are doing."

"We're cool. How's my future brother-in-law? If he hurt you, I'll kick his ass."

Élise giggles, "He's hasn't; as always, he's a complete gentleman, so don't worry, okay?"

"I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to be like that. But I guess your point, sis."

"Sure, you do." Élise looked at the time on her cell phone. "I better get going. I got a busy day ahead of me."

"Okay. Later, love you."

"Same here," Élise replies before hanging up and began pouring a cup of coffee once she saw Reid walking into the kitchen. "Morning, sweet brain." Élise kisses his lips.

"Morning." Reid kisses her back before observing Opal sleeping in her playpen.

"Oh, let her sleep," Élise suggested. "She looks so cute sleeping."

"I know." Reid placed a few of her chew toys in her pen before Élise offers him some coffee and took a sip. "Mmm. Just what I needed."

"Mmm-hmm." Élise strokes her fingers around his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Great! In about two months, I'm going to marry you."

"And in two months, I'm going to marry you." Élise playfully bops his nose.

Reid questioned, "Now, what do we have left?"

As Élise looks through her wedding checklist on her recently updated Samsung phone, "Anna sent me some photos of the invites, the tableware, floor arrangement and bar, vendors, reception details."

"We can look over them and pick out the ones we like."

"Definitely, babe," Élise whispers closely into his ears. "We can start right now."

"Indeed, we can."

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe we're bridesmaids shopping." Garcia squealed in excitement as she entered the Nordstrom Wedding Suite.

"I can," Prentiss replies. "So, JJ…when are you and Will going to tie the knot?"

"Someday, ladies." JJ coolly answers. "I don't want to rush anything."

"Just to let you know, JJ," Élise began to warn JJ. "My mother and Spencer's Aunt Ethel might say something about you and Will."

JJ wonders, "What makes you say that?"

"You and Will have known each other for about three years and you two have a 16-month-old son. Spencer's aunt and my mother might force you and Will to marry in Las Vegas, so…just…"

"Thanks for the warning."

"Of course. And another thing, ladies. I've never done the whole girl group thing." Élise admits.

"Never?" A dumbstruck Prentiss asked.

Élise truthfully replies, "Never. I…guess you can say I lost touch with my gal pals in high school. Plus, I was never a fan of girl drama, so…we just went our separate ways."

JJ suggests, "Maybe you can invite them to your wedding."

Élise shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe. Even though it's been so long, it would be nice to hear from them."

Garcia claps her hands, perking up. "Come on, ladies. Let's look for our bridesmaid dress. And shoes. And accessories. And maybe something…"

"Let's just go." Prentiss chuckled.

* * *

"Hmm." I like this dress." Garcia presents a bright pink cold-shoulder ruffled wrap dress.

"Cute." Élise comments before adding, "But remember, we will be square dancing at the reception party."

"True." Garcia agreed before changing into something else.

As JJ placed her hands on her hips, "How about this one?" She wore a classic blue flutter sleeve open-back cocktail dress.

"Hmm," Élise cocks her head. "Looks a little too conservative, don't you think?"

"How about this one," Prentiss came out, wearing a burgundy bishop sleeve ruffled chiffon cutout mini dress.

"Oh no," Élise shakes her head. "My mother…and Aunt Ethel…would curse Spencer and I for life."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't wear the sleeveless with the deep V neckline." Prentiss points to her chest. "It would have been quite a show."

"I bet it would have been." JJ lifts her eyebrows three times and chuckled, along with Garcia. Clearing her throat, "But I get your point." Looking through the rest of the bridesmaid dresses, "I think there's one dress that'll fit all our styles but still balance for the conservative parties." She pulls out a dress.

"And I think I found our dresses, ladies."

* * *

Élise smiled once she saw JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia in their bridesmaids' dress:

A cocktail-length chiffon dress with jeweled spaghetti straps, draped V-neck and midriff and shirred skirt. JJ was in Windsor Blue, Prentiss in Parisian Red, and Garcia in Vivid Pink.

JJ twirls around, "Fabulous."

"I felt hot." Prentiss looks at herself in the mirror.

"I am hot." Garcia fans herself flirtatious.

As Élise smirks, "So, do we say 'Yes' to the bridesmaid dress?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Élise was doing some paperwork when she noticed her cell phone vibrating. Answering it,

"Hello."

"Hello, my Queen." Reid sweetly responds.

Her voice went a bit high, "Hi at you back, sweet brain. What are you up to?"

"The team and I going to New Mexico to investigate some abductions and murders."

"Okay. Be careful or those unsubs are going to have to deal with me."

Chuckling, "I will. Love you."

"I love you time pi."

"I love it when you get mathematical."

* * *

After the plane ride to New Mexico, Hotch wanted Reid and Rossi to visit the last dumping ground.

"So, she was abducted 32.9 miles west of here," Reid said as he observed the ditch, "Which means if they drove the speed limit They got here in 30 minutes or less."

"So, how long's it gonna take you to get in that ditch?" Rossi asked, pointing to the ditch.

"Get in that ditch?" Reid puzzlingly asked. "I got shot in the knee, remember? My doctor said I'm not allowed to do any climbing."

"It's a ditch."

"New boots, huh?" Reid figured. "Italian leather?" Reid starts to steadily walk down into the ditch.

"Yeah, what can I tell you?" Rossi wipes the dirt from his boots. "So, uh, From here I can be seen by any passing vehicle."

"And I can't," Reid replies.

"So, she was dumped at night."

"Must have."

"He drives up, dumps the body. Job done; he leaves."

"I don't think so." Reid thought.

"What?" Rossi questioned.

"All 5 victims were found posed in the fetal position With their right arm palm-Up, left arm palm-Down," Reid said, remember the positions from the crime scene photos.

Rossi guessed, "Remorse?"

"Or staging."

"To look like what?"

"Like they're asleep." Reid presumed.

"You have any ideas why?"

"No."

"Well, I guess there is a first time for everything," Rossi said before walking away.

"Hey, Rossi, I'm gonna need a little bit of help getting out of this ditch." Reid called out for Rossi, only for him to keep on walking, "Rossi! Rossi?" Realizing he is not coming back for him, "Hey... I got it." Reid slowly gets out of the ditch himself.

* * *

As Hotch was looking through the crime scene photos, he noticed Reid walking slowly. Concerned about him,

"Reid?"

"Hey, Hotch." Reid quietly said as he sat down.

"Something wrong with your leg?"

"I went into a ditch and Rossi left me there. Leaving me to climb back up, even though my doctor doesn't allow me to do any climbing."

"I'm going to have to write Dave up for that."

"Just wait until I tell Élise about this."

* * *

"Hey, you." Élise flirtatiously answers to Reid at the first ring.

"Hey," Reid greets Élise back as he let out a soft grunt.

"What happened?" Élise sensed something was wrong with Reid.

"While investigating a crime scene, Rossi left me at a ditch because he didn't want to get his new Italian boots dirty."

"Oh, ready," Élise tranquility seethed. "When you guys get home, I want you all to come down to the house."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Love you. Stay safe."

* * *

The case ended in a bittersweet note. The unsub turned out to be a truck driver who was trying to find a mother figure for his daughter so that she wouldn't have to be adopted. The unsub ended up committing suicide. His daughter's potential adoptive family backed out but her maternal aunt ended up taking her in.

"So…" Prentiss said as she and the rest of the team with Reid leading the way, "What does Élise have in store for us?"

"She said it was a surprise." Opening the door, "Hi, honey! I'm home!" Reid announced as he led the team inside and locked in the security alarm.

"Hello, everyone!" Élise warmly meets the team, petting Opal as they were on the couch, watching television. Her eyes darted directly at,

"Rossi." She coolly replies.

"Élise." Rossi sensed something wrong.

"Please get over here," Élise ordered.

"You're in trouble," Reid whispers in his ear.

"Rossi!" Élise yelled loud.

As Rossi walks slowly,

"I have a little present for you." Élise hands him a folder.

"Aww, what is it?"

Still smiling, "A lawsuit."

"Told you," Reid said.

Rossi's head picked up, giving her a confused face and looked at the folder, containing the lawsuit. As he began reading it, "For what?"

"Negligence," Élise answered before continuing. "You knew Spencer got shot in the leg. And you knew he's not allowed to do any climbing."

"It was a ditch."

"I don't give two cents and a dollar if it was a loose step."

Morgan whispers to Reid, "I'm surprised she's not using foul language right now."

"Oh, I'm about to," Élise said to Morgan, knowing she saw him say something to Reid. Turning her attention back to Rossi, "You were more concern about your dog-damn Italian boots than my fiancé's well-being?!" Élise exclaimed.

Taking the chance to calm Élise down, "How about I make you a deal?"

"It better be a good deal." Élise was willing to listen but motioned him to hurry it up. "But make it quick before I change my mind."

"How about I pay for Reid's doctor appointments for the rest of the year?" Rossi suggested.

Élise pouted her lips and took a few minutes to think about it, "That's a start. Now here's my proposition: you're going to pay for the entire wedding."

"Say what?"

"You heard me. You're going to pay for our wedding. From the caters to Reid's cousin who's planning our wedding, Anna; from the hotel and to flights, including our honeymoon."

"Are you…?"

"Do you want me to add emotional distress to the lawsuit?" Élise waves the lawsuit at him. "Believe me. The costs will be really big. And I mean really."

Sighing in defeat, "I'll do it."

Grinning, "Why, thank you, Rossi." As Élise looked down, "By the way, Opal left two surprising gifts for you on your precious Italian boots."

"Opal!" Reid cried before chuckling.

JJ giggled, "She peed on his shoes."

"And a really big something as well," Prentiss noted.

"We toilet-trained you." Reid reminded her.

"Guess she told those lessons right out the window." Hotch began snickering. "That was milder than me writing you up, Dave."

"I'm sure Rossi wouldn't mind cleaning that up, right, Davie?" Élise grinned at Rossi.

Knowing he doesn't want to get on her bad side, "Why, of course not, Élise."

"Thank you. Now," Elis cupped her hands together. "Who wants some vegetable lasagna?"

"I do!" Garcia quickly raised her hand.

"I'm hungry." Prentiss comments.

"Same here."

"Then, let's eat!"


	36. Exit Wounds Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, Love. Fiction. 2020, Ayumika1998, haruka4, AMStein777, Kelly, Skylar, Martha, Betty, Susan, and Amy for either reviewing Chapter 35, favoring and/or following the story. The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Well, how do I look," Reid wears a black two-piece wool tuxedo from Brioni.

"Oh, man," Morgan smirks. "You look like a handsome male model from another life. But not as good as moi."

Morgan shows off a two-piece Hugo Boss suit.

Reid teased. "Who do you think you are, a Hugo Boss model?"

"The suit is a Hugo Boss, pretty boy." Morgan clarified.

Hotch comes out of the dressing room in a dark wool Hugo Boss suit, holding Jack's hand, who was wearing a Ralph Lauren barathea wool two-piece tuxedo suit.

"We look good, don't we, Jack?" Hotch smiled.

"Yeah!" Jack nods his head.

"So, yes to the suits?" Reid figured.

"I say we say yes to our suits. Especially mine, pretty boy." Morgan chuckled.

"That's great because we have plenty of time to go to the bachelor party.

"What bachelor party?" Reid wondered what Hotch and Morgan have in store for him.

* * *

"Come on, Jack, you can do it," Hotch encouraged, helping his four-year-old son, Jack, put the six-pound red-orange bowling ball down a dinosaur-shaped ramp. "You can do it and…watch it go!"

Hotch and Jack watched in excitement as they witness the bowling ball make a strike.

"A perfect strike!" An enthusiastic Hotch picked up Jack and starts kissing his head. "A perfect strike! Yeah!"

"You did great, Jack!" Reid cheered for him. "And thanks for the bowling bachelor party!"

"Anytime!" Morgan mentioned before adding, "Too bad Rossi couldn't make it."

"Yeah, he said something else came up," Hotch replies.

"Maybe he's meeting up with Ringo." Morgan joked.

Hotch let out a rare chuckle. "Yeah, maybe."

Reid looked at his watch before he rose up from his seat, "Oh! It's my turn now."

Reid picked out a blue bowling ball and stared at the bowling lane with tension focus. Morgan noticed Reid was doing his signature Reid thinking face.

"You can start anytime now," Morgan exclaimed.

"I'm just calculating the accuracy from the several practices rolls I'm doing in my head based on my grip and weight of the ball. I can't help it if I don't use science and mathematics in bowling."

"Well, hurry it up before we all die of boredom."

Reid began explaining, "Actually, studies from scientists prove that…"

"Oh my god." Morgan threw his hands up in the air.

Reid stopped himself, "On second thought, I'll just do it."

After exhaling and adjusting the grip of his bowling ball, Reid lets out and watches his bowling ball make a perfect strike.

"Yes!" Reid cheered to himself before doing an embarrassing dance.

"Well, someone has to get this on video," Morgan pulls out his cell phone and starts recording Reid's dancing.

Hotch questions, "I wanted what Élise and the girls are doing."

* * *

"Now this is what I call a bachelorette party!" Élise cried as she, Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia were all enjoying themselves at the belly dancing class the three ladies surprised her with.

"Now," The belly dancing instructor, Layla, got everyone's attention, "Bend both your knees and straighten your right leg…" She noticed Élise's movements. "There you go! But make you keep your heels flat on the ground as you do the lift."

"I guess someone's a natural belly dancer," Garcia commented.

Prentiss replied, "More like a belly dancer from another life."

"Where'd you learn to move like that?" JJ asked.

"I don't know," Élise responds. "Maybe I just had it in me."

"Now, we're really going to make things interesting," Layla announced as she turns on the stereo.

"This ought to be fun!" Prentiss smirked.

"Oh!" Élise was starting to get pumped. "Sharika's _Hips Don't Lie_."

* * *

"Oh my god," A slightly lightheaded Élise said as she, Prentiss and JJ were getting coffee. "What a class. Thank you for surprising me with it."

"Anytime, Élise." JJ said before asking Prentiss, "So…Emily?"

"What are you trying to 'Emily' me about?" Prentiss questioned.

"Mick Rawson."

Prentiss immediately said, "No."

Élise asked. "The British guy you guys met in San Francisco?"

"Yes. Come on, now." JJ tries to reason with Prentiss. "You said it yourself; there's something about him."

"JJ, that's not the point."

"Well, are you gonna call him?"

"Maybe." Prentiss doubted.

JJ groans as she began laughing, "Emily."

"What's wrong with Mick Rawson?" Élise asked.

Prentiss starts listing the negatives, "Mick Rawson is an arrogant, oversexed, egotistical—"

"Hot British dude with a sexy accent, badge, and gun." JJ list the positives. "Just your type."

"Ugh." Prentiss still doubted.

JJ wonders, "You know what? I don't even get you sometimes."

"I know I don't either," Élise added.

"It wouldn't go anywhere." Prentiss thought.

JJ replies. "You don't know that."

"I know our work schedules."

"Ok, you know what? Will and I make it work" JJ points out.

Élise shows off her ring, "So do Spencer and me."

"Oh, no." JJ points to a Garcia, carrying mountains of bags in her arms.

An eager Garcia responds, "I know. I know. I know. Don't say it. But when you see what's in here... And it's not my fault. They were calling to me, I swear. And they were all on sale. And when you think about it, that means that I am helping the economy, which is more than I can say for you guys, 'cause no one else has bags."

"Yeah. Please tell me all of those aren't for my son." JJ worryingly asked.

"They're not." Garcia answers

"Good." A relieved JJ said.

Garcia shows off a tiny black bag, "This one is for Kevin."

Prentiss and JJ chuckled as Élise shakes her head in amusing disbelief.

"When Spencer and I have kids, please don't spoil them as much as you do with Henry." Élise pleads.

"What? It is my duty as a fairy godmother to spoil the child. And Henry is finally old enough to be fun when opening presents. I'm not taking them back. Give me my coffee and no one's gonna get hurt."

Prentiss has Garcia's drink, "Oh, uh, half-caf extra shot venti, 2-pump nonfat, Hold the whip caramel macchiato. Mm-hmm."

"Next stop, Xanadu." Garcia cheered before taking a sip.

JJ's cell phone rings. Answering it, "oh, wait. Uh... Xana-don't. Time to go to the BAU, ladies."

As Prentiss and Garcia sigh, "Well, that's enough fun for me for one night." Élise said.

"Maybe I should get a cat." Prentiss wonders.

* * *

"So, how was the bachelorette party?" Morgan asked JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia walking into the conference room.

As Prentiss took off her jacket, "Let's just say Élise has moves that would put you to shame."

"What kind of moves?" Reid speculated.

Garcia comments, "Moves where her hips don't nor would ever lie to you, Reid."

"I must have missed a really good time at the bachelorette party," Morgan smirked.

Prentiss sees Rossi walking into the conference room wearing a suit, "Whoa!"

"Sorry to ruin your night," Hotch said without looking at Rossi.

"What? Are you working on Wife #4?" Morgan smugly asked.

"I see you people way too much." Rossi dryly said. "How was the bachelor party?"

"We had a bowling party," Morgan complained before adding. "And Reid almost bored us to death about death by boredom."

"Well, then, I'm glad I wasn't there."

Hotch included, "I wanted Jack to come along and spend more time with me. And he struck his first strike."

"Well, then I kind of wish I was there." Rossi perked up.

* * *

Élise was all dressed up and getting ready for bed. Just after seeing Opal sleep in her playpen, Élise gets a call on her cell phone.

"Hello. And good night." She answered.

"Hello, my pretty princess."

Élise squealed. "Sweet brain! How are you?"

"We're okay. Hotch, Jack, Morgan and I had our bachelor party after picking out tuxedos. Jack and I score some strikes."

"Well, that's nice. Wish I was there, but I had a good time at my bachelorette party."

Reid lifted his eyebrow, "Speaking of which, what were the girls talking about some moves you had?"

"I'm keeping that secret until after the wedding." Élise whispers.

"Hmm-mmm. Anyway, the team and I have a case in Alaska; Garcia will be joining us. Wish you could join us."

"Maybe we can go back to Las Vegas a few days after you come home," Élise suggested.

"Wish reminds me, I need to get rid of my hair, so I don't hear Aunt Ethel's tongue lashing me about my hair."

Élise snickers. "That's true. Stay safe and warm. I love you."

"I love you too." Reid hung up.

"I'll always love you, baby." Morgan makes kissy faces at Reid.

Trying to ignore Morgan, "You are so miserable. Maybe that's why you're still single and I'm getting married."

As JJ's jaw dropped, Prentiss and Garcia began to snicker. Rossi just smirked and Hotch commented, "He got you there, Morgan."

* * *

After debriefing and working on a profile on the plane, the team was greeted by Deputy Flack and Sheriff Rhodes on the docks and told them they would be working out of the local tavern. As Morgan and Prentiss run into a local and speak to the person who saw the latest victim alive, Rossi and Reid met up the local coroner where Reid notes the post-mortem cuts on the latest victim.

After a long day, the team headed back to the hotel they were going to stay at.

"Now," Hotch began to make an announcement. "I advised the sheriff to state a curfew for the town."

"Well, that helps," Prentiss said.

"And we'll have to double up since they're only four rooms available."

"Well, I'm not sleeping with Reid." Morgan points out.

"Dibs." Garcia happily declares him.

"I'll room with Reid," Hotch offers. "Prentiss and JJ can share a room together."

"Cool."

"And Rossi, guess you'll be bunking by yourself."

"I do that at home."

* * *

"So, you're bunking with Hotch," A fascinated Élise calls in on Reid.

Reid chuckles, "I wish I was bunking with you right now but it's morning in DC."

"Don't you just love time zones?" Élise replies. "I better get going. Make sure you dream of me, okay?"

Élise flirtatiously replies, "I always dream of you. Love you."

"Love you too." Reid hung up.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" Hotch asked, noticing the down look on his face.

"I'm nervous, Hotch."

Hotch guessed, "Is it about the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"It'll be fine," Hotch assured him. "And besides, it's natural to be nervous. I remember when I was nervous when I married Haley."

"How did you cope with the anxiety?" Reid questioned.

"I wrote my wedding vows. I think I spent an entire night writing them, but the anxiety went away once I read them. When I saw Haley down the aisle with her father, I was nervous again. But then I thought about my vows and it went away again."

"You wrote your vows?" Reid asked.

"Do you need help with yours?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Later that night, the team stood over the body of another victim who was planning on leaving town. Noting the unsub sped up his body count, they soon concluded that the unsub developed an appetite for killing after the first accidentally killing and Reid speculates that the unsub taking the organs may have abandonment issues.

The team presents the profile to the team: an immature mid-late 20s male with abandonment issues and hunting skills.

After the team, especially Hotch, along with the sheriff, talked to some people, including those who are planning to leave town, some suspects, including the hotel manager's son, they concluded on the identity of the unsub.

Owen Porter.

A young home-schooled boy from an extremely violent household.

* * *

As Reid and Hotch approached the Porter household with the sheriff,

"So, what are we going to do when we get them?" Reid asked.

"Confront the bully and protect those who are too afraid to fight back." Hotch answered, "He's not going to stop pushing them around until someone stands up to him." Hotch knocks on the front door.

A husky but tall and dominated man answered the door,

"Mr. Porter, is your son at home?" Hotch asked.

He gruffly answers, "What's it to you?"

As Hotch pushed him out of the way, "Turn that off." Hotch tells the wife as Reid and Sheriff Rhodes searched the house for Owen.

"Did you know?"

"Don't know what you're talking about!" Mr. Porter curtly retorts.

"Not for sure." Mrs. Porter said, in a frightened tone with worried eyes. "Not until last night. He came home covered in blood."

"He's not here." Sheriff Rhodes said, coming into the living room. "But the window's open."

Hotch figured, "It's not the first time you've washed blood out of his clothes, is it?"

"Don't answer them, Martha!" Mr. Porter ordered her.

As Reid entered the living room, Hotch instructed Mr. Porter, "Sit down and shut up." To Mrs. Porter. "I promise he will not lay a hand on you again."

* * *

A few days later…

"Morning, baby," Élise was just cooking up some breakfast when Reid walks in, still in his sleepwear.

"Morning to you, too, babe." Reid gives her a peck on the cheek. Sniffing, "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," Élise answered as she fixes a plate for Reid. "Want some of the Birch syrup you brought home from Alaska?"

"Yes, please."

"The syrup is actually quite tasty," Élise replies.

Reid asked back, "Is it almost as good as the Canadian syrup I got?"

"They're great in their own way." Élise fixes herself a plate. "I think it's great that Hotch stood up to the unsub's father. Give someone a taste of their own medicine."

"Hmm-mmm." Reid nods his head, chewing

"Want to look at the Alaska mountain photos?"

"Of course. And since we already have a photo album based on the places I've been with the team, would you like a wedding photo album as well?"

"Absolutely." Swallowing, "These pancakes are great!"

"Thanks, babe!"


	37. The Internet is Forever Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993,** **Sovictian, Spinellifan03, Vixencute101,** **Kelly, Skylar, Martha, Betty, Susan, and Amy for either reviewing Chapter 36, favoring and/or following the story.** **The occasional scenes from episodes of Criminal Minds in this story belong to the writers of Criminal Minds and CBS. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but please do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Make sure you are all safe and sound with the COVID-19** **pandemic going on** **.**

* * *

"Here we are, babe," Élise said to Reid as they stepped off from their first-class flight and made their way to the crowd at the McCarran International Airport.

"I can't believe we're actually back in Las Vegas," Reid said as they gathered their luggage.

"Well, we did agree to go come back here one last time before the wedding in two weeks," Élise replies as she carries her luggage and handbag.

"True." Reid agrees. "Plus, this could be our one last adventure before I say, 'I do' to the most beautiful woman in the world." Reid takes Élise's hand and kisses the palm.

Élise giggles, "And I get to say, 'I do' to the most handsome man in the world." She pecks his cheek before asking, "So, what should we do first?"

"I say before we visit my Aunt Ethel, I need to get a haircut." Reid runs his fingers through his long hair.

"Now that you mention it, I need a new 'do as well." Élise tucks some loose hair behind her ears. "I have to look like a masterpiece."

"You're my masterpiece," Reid whispers in her ear, allowing her to giggle again.

* * *

"Are you sure she'll like it?" Reid asked Élise for the umpteenth time as they parked the car and got out. Reid looks at his new short shaggy haircut one of the car's side mirrors.

Élise answers as she and Reid close the car doors, "It's short. I'm sure she'll like it." Élise soon asked as they walked up the driveway, "She'll like my new hairdo, right, babe?"

"She's going to love it." Reid gushes before knocking on the door. After seven seconds—Reid counted,

"Yay!" An overjoyed Ethel greets Reid with a heartfelt hug. "Thank God you don't have that long hair anymore." She gives him a playful smile before eyeing her attention to Élise, gasping "My-my-my, Élise. Your hair looks absolutely stunning."

It was a gorgeous glossy shoulder-length bob with a fairly short centre-parting and the straight fringe bangs beginning behind the hairline and swept down to her eyebrows.

"Thanks." Élise prattles. "Naomi Campbell was the inspiration behind the new 'do."

"Interesting." Ethel nods her head before turning her attention back to Reid, "So…Spencer. What are you doing here?"

"Élise and I figured we should have one last visit before the wedding."

"Well, that's just great. I'm so glad you two are here. You two are not…?"

"We're not intimate," Élise assured her.

Ethel sniffs his hair before telling Reid, wagging her finger, "You better not." Ethel soon runs her fingers through Reid's new haircut again. "You kept your promise to me that you cut that hippie hair before the wedding."

Élise chuckles as Reid pressed his lips together, "Hmm-mmm."

* * *

"Okay," Anna brought out a cake slice and placed it on the table. "For the bride: Red velvet and vanilla bean marble with a cream cheese vanilla filling and white chocolate buttercream."

"Oh, Anna. This looks delicious" Élise smiled as she grabbed her fork and took a bite, "And it even tastes delicious. Not too sweet."

"Are you trying to make my bride-to-be fat," Reid joked before Élise gives him a bite. "Delicious."

"Thank you," Anna replies before she wheels in some slices of chocolate cake. "And for the groom: we have chocolate with coffee frosting, German chocolate cake with a coconut-pecan frosting, Devil's food cake, Death by Chocolate, and just simple chocolate."

"Oh!" Élise grabs her fork again and takes a bite out of the coffee frosted cake. "Hmm." Swallowing, "The coffee frosting is not too overwhelming, but still nice."

Reid nods his head, "True." Reid takes a bite of the German chocolate cake, "And this one is good, too."

"But you're thinking about food allergies with the coconut-pecan frosting, huh, babe?"

"Yeah." After swallowing, Reid takes a bite of the Death by Chocolate, "This one is really good."

"But a little _too_ sweet." Élise comments.

"I guess you can't go wrong with simple chocolate," Reid offers her another bite.

"Yup."

Reid concludes, "So, we're saying yes to this chocolate cake."

"And definitely yes to my marble cake." Élise declares her decision.

"Now, onto the food tasting?" Anna cups her hands.

* * *

"Oh, my…" An amazed Élise said as she and Reid glanced through a wedding cake design book. "That one looks nice."

"And that one looks nice, too." Reid points a simple three-tier rectangular cake.

Élise replies in a doubtful tone, "Looks too simple. I want our wedding cakes to have some meaning."

"What kind of meaning?" Reid asked.

"I want our wedding cakes to tell a story about us. Our personalities. Who we are as people. Just dig deep and use your imagination."

"Okay." Reid plants a kiss on Élise's head before he continued strolling through the album before he sees something that catches his eye.

"Oh." Reid points to a stack of antique and vintage books inspired wedding cake. "This one…"

"Is very you." Élise lifted her eyebrow before she starts browsing for her own wedding cake. "Hmm…"

"What made you say 'hmm,' my queen?" Reid questioned.

"Hey, Anna," Élise exclaimed, catching her attention.

Anna replies, "Yeah, Élise?"

"Tell me about this one." Élise shows her a three-tier circular wedding cake.

"Oh. You picked an interesting one. You can write down what you want on the cake. Do you have some words in mind that you want to put down on the cake?"

"I have some in mind." Élise answered before continuing, "Mind if I send them to you by tonight or tomorrow morning? I want the words to be absolutely perfect."

"Of course."

* * *

At the Bennington Sanitarium, Reid walked in, side-by-side holding Élise's hand and sees his mother sitting by herself; he even noticed she was writing something.

"Dr. Reid. Élise." They were greeted Dr. Norman. "Great to see you two again. Your mom didn't tell me you were in town?"

"She doesn't know I'm here," Reid assures him. "I'm not working a case; I'm just in town one last time before the wedding in a couple of weeks."

"How are you two feeling?"

"Nervous but we're ready to be wedded."

"Congrats again. You two deserve everything."

"How's my mom?"

"Your mother's doing wonderful; the meds have been stabilizing her symptoms, but she still has her days. She's had just a couple outbursts and episodes, but nothing extreme."

"That's great news," Élise said. "She must be excited to see her only child getting married in a couple of weeks."

"She is, indeed," Dr. Norman nods his head before he heard his cell phone ring, "I have to take care of this, but it was great seeing you both again." Dr. Norman walks in the opposite direction, leaving Reid and Élise to walk slowly to Diana.

"M-mom?"

The sound of her son's voice causes Diana to look up from her book,

"Spencer!" She immediately gets up from her seat and give Reid a hug and observes his new haircut. "Nice haircut."

Reid chuckles, "Thank you."

"I've always preferred you with shorter hair, anyway." Diana soon gives Élise a hug. "Élise! How are you two?"

"We're great, Mama D." Élise smiles.

"Oh. I can't believe my baby's getting married in a couple of weeks." Diana coos. "Will I be getting grandchildren within a year?"

"That's one of our goals." Élise assures her.

"Are you two nervous?"

"That's putting it mildly." Reid answers.

"Don't be." Diana rest her hand on Reid's lap. "You two are going to have a richly, wonderful fulfilling life together. I know that you two will."

"Because a mother knows?" Reid remembers what she told him when he visited her before his own case involving Riley Jenkins.

"A mother knows." Diana beams. "And this mother also knows that you better give me some grandchildren."

….

Back home in Virginia…

"Do you think everyone will like my new haircut?" Reid asked Élise as he has another quick cup of coffee.

"Even if they don't like it, I love it, which outweighs any opinion."

Reid gives her a kiss on the lips. "You always know how to make me smile."

"Indeed, I do."

As Reid looks at his watch, gulping down the rest of his coffee, "I better get to work since thunderstorms caused our flight to be delayed and made me late for work."

Élise grins before she blows a kiss to him. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"…They went missing roughly two months apart..." JJ said, explaining the case to the team as she noticed Reid walking in.

"Well, hello." A surprised JJ comments as Reid sat down at the roundtable. The room was silent for at least six seconds before,

"What? Did you join a boy band?" Hotch dryly comments, causing everybody except Hotch & Reid to chuckles

"No," Reid replies.

Morgan plays with it a bit, "Well, I like it."

"Thanks, Morgan."

"Even if it makes you look like a wannabe Backstreet Boy." Morgan laughs.

* * *

"Spencer!" Élise exclaims as she answers her cell phone.

"Hey."

Élise's eyebrows lowered as she noticed his voice sounded shaky. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Reid exhales, placing his hand on his stomach. "I, uh…I just witnessed an unsub strangle a woman to death."

"Sweetheart…"

Reid bursts out, "I had to dash out of the room. I know, I just…"

"You have a tough job," Élise understood. "I get it."

"It's not that. It…Tobias Hankel."

Now Élise's eyebrows raised when he mentioned Tobias Hankel. "What about Tobias Hankel?"

"When he held me captive, he…made me chose who to be saved. And when I did, he killed a couple by the name of Pam and Mike Hayes. Because they defended accused criminals." Exhaling again, "And I watched him do so."

Élise had her hand to her stomach. "Oh, baby…"

"I really needed to hear your voice."

"Oh. When you get some, I'll bake you not only cookies but also a souffle, okay, my husband-to-be?"

Reid smirked, "I guess that does make me feel a little better. Other than you, my wife-to-be."

"Aw." Élise admires before looking at her computer's clock. "Aw, babe. I have to get going; I have a meeting."

"Okay. And again, I really needed to hear your voice."

"Love you."

"I love you more." Reid hung up and took a deep breath before walking out, but not before running to,

"Hotch."

Hotch sighed, "I apologize for making you stay in the room and watch the live feed. Tobias Hankel…"

"I know." Reid nods his head. "I just needed to clear my head."

"I'll make sure that in the future you won't have to witness anything like that again."

"I'd like that."

* * *

During the flight home after the team concludes on the case,

"So, Reid," Morgan closed his file, "Still can't believe you're getting married in five days. And before me, I might add."

"Because you're still single?" Reid retorts.

Morgan counters, "I'm single by choice."

"Uh-huh." Prentiss doubted.

"Just wondering, will Élise be paying for our flight to Las Vegas?" JJ asked.

"Élise will be chartering a private jet for her family," Hotch spoke up.

"And us?"

Rossi raises his hand, "Actually…I've taken the liberty of chartering a private jet for the invited party, including us."

"Really?"

"It's the least I could do," Rossi smirked.

"Did you and Élise come to a compromise?" Reid figured.

"Yup. Otherwise, I'd be heading into another Hurricane Élise." Rossi chuckles.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm glad the case is over." Reid respired.

"Because you're getting married in five days?"

"Well, that, and I get to go home to the soon-to-be Mrs. Spencer Reid who has cookies and souffle wanting for me."

* * *

"Hi, honey! I'm home!" Reid announced as he steps into the house and locks in the security alarm. Reid sees Opal sleeping in her pen before sniffing something that led him to the kitchen.

Élise was dress in a blush blouse, white pants, and Chanel flats. She also wore a black and pink apron and purple oven mitts.

"Welcome home, honey!" Élise smiles as she sees Reid and gently sets a chocolate souffle next to a plate of freshly baked cookies.

"Aw, you came through with the cookies and souffle."

Taking off her mitts and cupping her hands to Reid's face, "Anything for you." She pecks his lips. "In five days, I'm going to marry the greatest and most handsome man in the entire universe."

"And in five days, seven hours, eighteen minutes and forty-three seconds, I will marry the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the entire universe."

"I love it when you give me the statistics." Élise purred.


	38. Wedding Day!

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, livesinasong13, Love. Fiction. 2020, Betty, Kelly, Susan, Skylar, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing Chapter 37, favoring and/or following the story.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"We're back, baby," Élise said to Reid as they stepped off from their chartered private jet with some of their luggage and made their way to the McCarran International Airport. "I just can't believe that in three days, I get to call you my husband.

"And three days, three hours, four minutes, and thirty-two seconds, I get to call you my wife." Reid purrs before kissing Élise's palm.

"Must you two do that in front of us," An annoyed Arthur grunted. "You're not even married yet."

"Oh, stop," Brenda playfully bumps his shoulder. "Let them have their fun."

"Okay," Arthur shrugs it off. "Even though you have a photographic memory, remember what I said."

"Actually, it's eidetic memory." Reid corrects him. Arthur responds by growling at Reid, causing him to press his lips together.

"He scares me," Reid whispers in Élise's ear.

Élise replies, patting his hand, "Oh, I know. It's a brother thing."

Just as Reid, Élise, and her family made their way into McCarran International Airport,

"Spencer! Élise!" A familiar voice calls out for them.

Reid and Élise waves at, "Hey, Hotch!"

Along with Hotch was his son, Jack, his ex-sister-in-law, Jessica. Other than the team, there was BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss, Technical Analyst and Garcia's boyfriend, Kevin Lynch, Agent Grant Anderson, CSU Tech Agent Gina Sharp, JJ's boyfriend, Will LaMontagne, Jr, Dr. Alex Blake and her husband, Dr. James Blake.

"Hey, everyone!"

"Ah, it's the soon-to-be newlyweds." Morgan grins.

As Garcia wraps her arms around Morgan's and Kevin's, "Oh! I'm so excited!"

"I am as well," Reid agreed as he takes Élise's hand again, "Because in three days…"

Through gritted teeth, Arthur warns Reid, "If you do the countdown one more time…"

"Never mind." Reid nods his head and lets out of Élise's hand.

"So, where to first?" Will asked with JJ having her arm wrapped around his arm.

"Our Mandalay Bay hotel rooms." An exhausted Rossi raised his hand. "Especially since we have ten days left on our two-week vacation."

Élise agrees, "Ditto! Spencer and I have a long three days ahead of us."

* * *

"Ah." Élise sighs as she lands on the King-sized bed after unpacking some of her wedding gear including wedding gown and reception dress. "Just what I needed." Élise soon eyes Reid, "Other than you, baby."

Reid joins next to Élise. "You're going to be my wife, Élise Gabrielle Bastien-Reid."

"Ooh," Élise giggles. "Mrs. Élise Gabrielle Bastien-Reid. Federal Prosecutor Élise Gabrielle Bastien-Reid. I love the sound of that name."

"And I love that you love the sound of Élise Gabrielle Bastien-Reid." Reid tickles under her chin.

"And I love you." Élise kisses his lips.

"And I love you times pi." Reid kisses her back.

"Just wait until we have our night." Élise breathes.

Reid began giggling like a little schoolboy.

* * *

Two days later…

"You know, Anna." Élise grins. "The more I look at the menu, the more I question."

A concerned Anna asked, "What's wrong with the menu?"

Élise glances at the hors d'oeuvres. Starting on her side: short ribs and blue cheese in phyllo triangles with almonds, Caprese on toasted bruschetta, and mini pizzas. On Spencer's side: samosa, pakora, and panipuri.

Now, looking at the dinner side. For Élise's buffet table: ratatouille, linguine, stir-fry brown rice, and green figs and saltfish.

Spencer's buffet table: tandoori chicken, chicken tikka, butter chicken, and naan.

And an additional table concluding fresh fruit, grilled and mixed vegetables, and spaghetti alla carbonara.

"It's the ribs." Élise points out.

Reid said, "No pork, remember, honey? Because of that case in Canada? We now have a choice of beef and lamb."

"Uh," Élise stuttered. "Don't remind me. And the samosa?"

"We have vegetarian options for that as well," Reid assured her.

Élise chuckles, "Oh, well. That's good. That's good."

"Don't worry, Élise." Anna pats down her shoulder, "The wedding's going to be perfect."

"I hope so," Élise began chuckling nervously. "But then again, who needs their wedding day to be perfect, right? I mean…it is the day I've been dreaming my entire life. I mean, who cares if I want it to be the most perfect day of my life, hmm? No flaws or mistakes." Soon her chuckles turn into whimpering cries. "I just want my day to be perfect."

Anna comforts Élise by hugging her, "It will be, Élise. Trust me."

"Of course, I trust you," Élise replies. "I mean, you are the person planning my wedding. Everything has been incredibly wonderful and close to perfection."

"It will be perfect." Reid kisses Élise's temple.

* * *

A couple of hours later…

"Ah," Élise let out a heavenly sigh. "I love the smell of fresh flowers."

"I do, too," Reid agreed. "The white and red roses are excellent."

Élise nods her head in agreement, "Yeah-yeah. Even the violets; they're gorgeous. The marguerites and lilies are pretty, as well. And I get all sunny looking at these sunflowers."

The florist smiles, "Thank you both."

"And the flower bouquet?"

"I'll be right," The florist grinned before walking away.

"What if something happens to our bouquet?" Élise bursts out.

Reid promises Élise, "Nothing's going to happen."

"I hope so," Élise's voice suddenly went high, chuckling. "I mean, it's just another horrible thought that could go horribly wrong two days before the wedding."

"Actually…"

"Please don't do the countdown," Élise asked through clenched teeth. "I know it's sexy when you do it but I'm already nervous as it is."

"Don't be." Reid kisses her palm. "Don't be nervous."

Élise slightly perks up, "Only because you're making me feel better."

"Here's your bouquet." The florist presents their wedding bouquet to Élise and Reid. "Desert roses, yes?"

"Hmm-mmm." Élise examines the bouquet with great care and caution. "It's not too flashy or shabby, right?"

"It's just right. Like you." Reid smiles at Élise.

* * *

A couple of hours later…

"Spencer!"

"Great-Uncle Roger!" Reid smiled as he hugs him.

"Élise!" Roger opens his arms.

Élise hugs him, "Uncle Roger! Hi!"

"Oh, it's always great to see you two again!" Chuckling, "The wedding's soon; I'm can't help but be excited about it."

"I am, too," Reid replies.

Élise pastes a smile, "Same here, even though I am nervous. But I'm trying to hide it with the smile on my face."

"Don't be," Roger assured her.

"I keep telling her that." Reid cuddles Élise closer to him.

Trying to change the subject, "How's the church?"

"Nothing bad has happened from the last time you visited here?"

Now, Élise started to panic again, "What do you mean?"

"There was a leak a few days after you two visited here…"

"Oh, great," Élise squealed, giggling. "Now, I'm starting to think what if it leaks at our wedding? Or even worse, a massive rainstorm happens, and it starts pouring down during the ceremony? I mean, rain is often used as a metaphorical symbol for cleansing, so I guess it's good, right?" Her giggles turn into yelping weeps as she starts down at the nearest pew. "I want my perfect wedding day."

"I don't remember Ethel asking like this when she was getting married." Rogers whispers into Reid's ear before telling Élise, "We've had the leak fixed. Nothing else has happened."

"Are you sure?" Élise wipes her eyes.

"Absolutely, my dear." Roger nods his head as Reid sat next to Élise. "Anna's going to make this church look like a ballroom."

"I hope so." Élise rests her head on Reid's shoulder.

* * *

The night before the wedding…

"Élise?" Ethel was surprised to see Élise at her doorstep.

Élise meekly waves, "Good evening, Ethel."

"Come on in," Ethel motions her to come inside the room. Wrapping her robe tighter to her body, "What are you doing here? Tomorrow's the big day."

"Just thought I stop by for a quick visit," Élise replies. "Plus, some of the ladies Spencer works with are still having their girls' night."

"Really?" Ethel's eyebrow lifted suspiciously.

"Can I ask you a question or two?" Élise asked as she sat down on the living room couch.

Sitting next to her, "Anything."

"How were you when you were getting married?"

"Oh, my dear. I can think of an entire montage. I was a roller coaster of emotions: happy, sad, nervous, cranky, moody."

"Sounds like pregnancy hormones." Élise comments.

Ethel chuckles, "Yes. It was like pregnancy hormones; just wait until you're pregnant. Speaking of which…"

"After the wedding." Élise knew what Ethel was going to say.

Ethel smiles. "Thank you. Anyway, I was a range of emotions. Sometimes I even had doubts about marrying Gordon. I questioned why I was marrying him. Why was he marrying me? So many why questions went into my head."

"Then, what happened?"

"This little voice in my head reminded me why I was marrying him. He was smart, bright, very charming, treated me not just as a queen but as his equal. That little voice also told me those same reasons were why he was marrying me. Let me ask you, why do you think Spencer's marrying you?"

"He's incredibly intelligent but in no way arrogant."

"And…?"

"He's a gentleman. He's wonderful. Amazing. Treats me like a queen and an equal." Tearing up. "And because he would have seen me if I was invisible to the rest of the world." Élise whispers.

"Exactly my point." Ethel grins as Élise wipes her tears away. "Sometimes, my dear, we have to not be afraid to listen to that little voice in our heads. Because that little voice can make that fear or anxiety go away."

"Yeah." Élise gave Ethel a loving hug. "Thank you."

"Of course. Because I want some grandnieces and nephews pronto."

"And you will." Élise guaranteed.

* * *

"I'm not surprised you want to spend your night with me before your wedding tomorrow," Diana said.

As Reid shrugs his shoulders, "I wanted to. I even told my boss and male colleagues to take great care of Élise's father and brother while they're having their guys' night out."

"Aren't you excited?" Diana asked with great keenness.

"I am."

Diana's eyes squinted and lowered her eyebrows, "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Reid shakes his head.

"Don't lie to your mother, Spencer," Diana warned him. "I know what's going on inside your head. I know what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

"You're nervous about the wedding." Diana guessed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Reid picked his fingernails.

Diana thought, "And it's perfectly normal to feel nervous; there's nothing wrong with that. But you shouldn't worry. Because you found someone who loves you with all her heart, soul, and mind. Someone who will treasure you for all eternity."

"What if I end up like dad?" Reid spits out.

Diana placed her hand on Reid's lap, "You won't be. Because if you do end up like him, I'll scratch your eyes out. And you two better give me some grandchildren."

Reid smiles, "You will."

* * *

Day of the wedding...

"Oh, my…" Ethel's jaw dropped when she saw the church. "Anna really went all out on this wedding."

The church was decorated lavishly with the floral-arranged columns. The pews were ornamented with tulle, ivy, and silk swags. The aisle running was perfectly white. The ceilings adorned with tulle and silk fabric swags along with floral bouquets to visible trusses. Flowers placed in an elegant vase on the windowsill. The balconies had tulle and ivy garlands across.

"Yes, she did, indeed." Roger smiled.

Reid looked around, "All we need is the bride."

"She's already here." Anna overheard Reid. Anna was attired in the same dress as Prentiss, Garcia, and JJ, except her dress is a Tahiti color with low-inch nude-color heels, her hair in a bun, and held her clipboard close to her. "She's getting ready in the bridal suite."

"See?" Diana pats Reid's hand. "I told you."

Reid smirked before his slight smile began to disappear at the sight of,

"Dad." He hissed.

His father arrived, dressed in a dark two-piece suit with his hands in his pants pocket, looking meek.

"Ugh, God," Ethel muttered.

"Don't worry, I've taken care of him." Anna shows them sitting chart on her clipboard. "He's all the way in the back."

Reid quickly hugs her. "Thank you, Anna."

"Anytime." Anna returns his hug back before going to take care of William Reid.

"Now, you better get ready, young man," Diana ordered. "I didn't get all gussied up not to see you get married."

"Mom…"

"Listen to your mother, Spencer." Ethel wagged her finger.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Spencer's suite...

"So…how's the groom feeling?" Hotch eagerly asked Rossi as he, Rossi, Morgan, John, and Gordan all surrounded him.

"I want to vomit." Reid answers. "So badly."

Morgan grabs his lapels, "If you're going to, it better not be on my Hugo Boss."

"Gee, thank you, Morgan, for your words of encouragement." Reid dryly said.

"Ignore him," Rossi insisted. "It's okay to feel nervous. I mean, look at me. I was married three times."

"And they all ended in divorce." Reid reminded him.

Still, Rossi continued, "I'll be the first to admit that I messed up my marriages, but that doesn't mean it'll happen to you." Sighing. "Look, the point is once I looked at my bride to me, all those fears and the anxiety went away. You make you happy. And feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, which she is. So, stop worrying."

"Listen to Rossi, Spencer," Hotch urged. "I messed up my marriage as well, and I'll always regret it. The most important thing that is you two make each other happy."

"She's lucky to have you, pretty boy," Morgan placed his hand on Reid's shoulder. "She's one hell of a woman keeping up with you."

"Hmm-mmm." John and Gordan nod his head.

"Thank you, guys." Reid gathered them for a manly group hug. "I love you all."

"We do, too."

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

"May I come in?"

It was Diana Reid, who was all dressed up in a hydrangea-color embroidered lace two-piece gown with matching long-sleeve jacket and low-inch silver heels.

"Don't you look so handsome, baby!" Diana coos and cups Spencer's face with her hands. "My baby boy's getting married."

Reid blushes. "Mom…"

Morgan giggled, "We'll leave you two alone." Morgan gestures everyone else out of the groom's suite, leaving just Diana and Spencer alone.

"Let me fix up your tie really quickly." Diana adjusts Spencer's black tie. "And that hair…"

"Mom…" Reid hisses embarrassingly.

"I'm only looking out for you." Diana lightly pats his face. "Now, will you please escort your mother to her seat?"

"Why, yes, I would."

* * *

Élise's suite...

"I'm freaking out, dammit," A panicking Élise exclaimed. "I'm freaking out!"

"Just relax, Élise, breathe." Garcia tries to get her to relax.

Élise began biting down on her thumb. "Forgive me if I can't relax, Lady PG."

"Hey-hey," Prentiss pats down on her hand, "You'll mess up your manicure."

"You're going to be fine," JJ replies. "I mean, look at you."

Élise was clad in her Carolina Herrera gown, white four-inch Manolo Blahnik swan embellished satin pumps with the sixpence inside, Diana's veil and tiara, Ethel's gold and sapphire earrings and her mother's gold bracelet. Her makeup was natural. She even spritzes herself with the classic Chanel No. 5.

"You look perfecto!" Garcia gushes.

"A knockout." Prentiss adds, "And if Reid doesn't see it, he's a dumb genius."

"Then why do I feel nauseous?" Élise held onto her stomach. "And want to puke?"

"They'll go away once you see Spence," JJ replies.

Élise was about to say something when Anna comes bursting in.

"Come on, ladies," Anna barked, clapping her hands and snapping her fingers. "Let's get into position."

"It's wedding time!" Garcia dashes out of the room, with Prentiss and JJ following suit. "O, happy wedding day! O, happy wedding day."

Anna sees Élise rubbing her hands together and fiddling with her fingernails.

"Élise…?"

Deeply exhaling, "I'm ready."

* * *

Reid stood at the altar with John and Roger, picking his fingernails and swallowing his gup. His thoughts and concerns, especially about seeing Élise, reached into a new maximum level. Looking at everyone in the room, almost everyone was either calm, crying softly, smiling. His mother and Ethel were wiping their tears. Élise's brother repeatedly pounces his fists and motions he will be watching him.

The room was unsurprisingly quiet until Pachelbel's Canon began playing. JJ walks down the aisle with Will by her side, as did Garcia with Morgan and Prentiss with Rossi and then finally an alone Anna. Reid smiled at the sight of Jack the ring bearer walking down the aisle. His toddler niece Sabrina helped throw flowers on the ground.

Then it was the traditional music of them all.

"Here comes the bride," Reid whispers.

As everyone got up, Reid closed his eyes for a quick second before noticing Élise walking down the aisle with her father by her side.

That was the moment everything went away.

Nothing else matters anymore.

It was just the same thought Élise was thinking, even if deep down, Élise felt like that awkward and ugly nerd from middle and high schools.

It was as if they were the only two people in the room.

Finally getting to the bottom of the altar with her dad, Roger grins. Clearing his throat before he began to speak,

"My dear gentleman, do you support your daughter's decision to join together in holy matrimony with Spencer Walter Reid?"

"Her mother, brother, sister-in-law and especially me, all do." Élise gives her father a quick and loving hug before joining the rest of the family.

Roger continued as Élise and Reid turned to face each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, we are gathered here today for this wonderful and magnificent union. We are here in the presence of God himself and witness of this company. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace."

Ethel, Diana, Ms. Geneva stood up and stared down at everyone who dared to speak up.

The ceremony continued and the ladies sat down. Roger looked to Reid,

"Do you, dear nephew, take Élise Gabrielle Bastien, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Reid smiles, "Absolutely."

"And do you, my dear, take Spencer Walter Reid, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yeah-yeah." Élise beams.

Roger turns to the crowd, "And will you all, witnessing these promises do everything in your power to uphold these two in their marriage."

In unison, "We do."

"Now, who would like to go first in their share of vows?"

"I would." Reid volunteered. Clearing this throat. "Élise Gabrielle Bastien, I promise to treat you as not just my equal but as your one and only. I know I've told you these a hundred and fifty-seven times—I counted—that you are the most wonderful, incredible, magnificent, beautiful, rarest, and amazing human being I've ever met in my entire life." Chuckling as his voice began to crack a bit. Allowing a tear to fall, "A great and powerful source has brought us together. A since then, you have bewitched, charmed, enchanted, enamored, hypnotized, captivated, fascinated, spellbounded me and…I just can't stop loving you. I don't ever want to part from you; I never wanted to part from you since the day we met. I want to be yours forever and ever, for all eternity and infinity, dearest, loveliest Élise Gabrielle Bastien."

Roger wipes a tear, "Élise?"

Reid's words nearly caused Élise to break down and cry. And some of her own vows. Keeping her composure and clearing her throat,

"Spencer…your words…really touched me from the bottom of my heart." Swallowing her developing lump, "You always make me feel so special, so unique, so…sui generis. Since the day I met you, I've been completely, perfectly, and incandescently in love with you. You really got a hold on me. You're the greatest human being I've ever met in my entire life. I, too, don't ever want to part from you. I want to be yours. Forever. Infinity. For all eternity. No matter what."

Roger wipes another tear, "Ringbearer?"

Jack proudly presents the rings. As Reid and Élise each took a ring and began exchanging them,

"Bless, O Lord, let these rings be a symbol of their vows. Bound together by love's power; I want you both to look at these rings every morning, every afternoon, and every night for as long as you both saw live in the name of Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen."

Reid lifts her veil and couldn't stop smiling.

As did Élise.

"By the power invested in me and God watching down over us, I now pronounce you husband and wife…"

Élise and Reid already leaned forward and kissed with all passion and might.

Roger nods his head, "You may now continue kissing."

Everyone in the crowd applauded at the newly married couple.


	39. Wedding Reception Party!

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, livesinasong13, Love. Fiction. 2020,** **Unicorn19, the lone wolf cries, pentheseleia,** **alucardvaldgmail . com** **, readerlover16, rubberduck881, Riverrainlaufeyson,** **Amy, Susan, Betty, Martha, Kelly and Skylar for either reviewing Chapter 38, favoring, and/or following the story.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the wedding as much I did it; almost had a tear in my eye while I was writing the vows. I borrowed and remixed some lines from 15x02 and 15x10.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

Cocktail hour…

"Oh, my baby boy's married." An overjoyed Diana smooches Reid's face. "My baby boy's married. Oh!" She pinches his cheeks.

"We're just so happy for you, pretty married man," Morgan jokingly pinches Reid's cheeks before kissing him on his cheeks.

"Just wait until you're married," Reid warned Morgan, "So I can pinch and kiss your cheeks as hard as I can."

"That'll be a very long day." Morgan smoothly said before helping himself to some champagne.

"Mamma Mia, Spencer." Rossi gives him a kiss on his head. "You're married. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Rossi." Reid hugs him before hugging his Great Uncle Roger. "And thank you again for being the officiant."

"Congrats, boy-o," Gordon, John, and Will pats Reid on the back.

"Anytime for you, Spencer." Roger pats his shoulder before helping himself to some water and Caprese on toasted bruschetta.

"Congrats, Spencer." Reid's former classmate, Parker Dunley walked up to him. "You're officially a newly wedded man. How does it feel to be married?"

Reid grinned as he saw Élise talking to some of the guests, including some associates from DC and Las Vegas, "Knowing I got to marry the love I'll be spending the rest of my life with, I feel on top of the world." Helping himself to a vegetable samosa, "These are so good."

"You should try the pakora and panipuri," Kevin suggested. "I may have a sensitive stomach, but they are quite good."

"Don't get too full up," Reid advised, looking at his watch. "We still have dinner to go in thirty-minutes and twenty-one seconds."

"Spencer!" A jubilant Ethel sees him, immediately rushes to hug him. "You're married! Oh! Which means…."

Knowing what she was about to say, "Élise and I will do our best to get you a niece and/or nephew within the next year."

"I hope so," Ethel wags her finger. "Now that you and Élise can officially…"

"Aunt Ethel." An embarrassed Reid blushes.

Morgan, Rossi, and surprisingly Hotch began to snicker.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm married," An almost speechless Élise said, helping herself to a Caprese on toasted bruschetta. "I'm married."

"You're now officially Mrs. Spencer Walter Reid," Garcia immediately gave her a hug. "It was such a beautiful ceremony."

"It's was," Prentiss agreed. "Congratulations."

"Same here," JJ nods her head. "Congrats."

After finishing swallowing, "Thank you. I'm just…"

"It's okay to feel overwhelmed, Élise," Anna placed her hand on her shoulder before sipping some water and took a mini pizza hors d'oeuvre.

Élise gave Anna a big hug. "Thank you so much, Anna. The ceremony went perfectly."

"Anytime, Élise." Anna smiled.

"And the hors d'oeuvres," Élise picked a beef short rib before a lamb short rib. "So good. Remind me to thank the caterers and servers later."

"Thank you and will do," Anna said before she taps on Élise's shoulder, telling her to turn around and when she did,

"Mother. Pops!" Élise gave them a hug.

Geneva smirked, "The ceremony was lovely."

"Thanks."

"My little girl's married," Mr. Micha gave her another bear hug. "My little princess is married."

"Thanks, dad."

Her brother and sister-in-law, Arthur and Brenda approached her. "How does it feel, baby sister, to be married?"

"I married the love of my life, who'll I'll be with the rest of my life." Élise beamed, especially when she saw Reid talking to some of his friends. "So, I'm over the moon."

"Well, that's great." Arthur sneered before g. "But just because he's a fed doesn't mean I won't still kick his ass if he hurts you."

"You won't have to worry about that," Élise insisted her brother. "I am the Silent Eliminator/Enforcer."

"Okay," Arthur snickers. "But that still doesn't mean I won't look after you every now and then."

Élise chuckles. "Well, I hope you can put that on hold since we still have dinner."

* * *

Reception party…

"My-my-my," Reid observed Élise in her reception outfit: a short above-the-knee-length strapless Oscar de la Renta dress. Imitating a Western accent, "Don't you look lovely, little lady?"

Élise giggled, "Oh, I can't wait to see you in your cowboy boots and hat when it's time for the square dancing." Imitating a Western accent, "Partner."

"You're so cute when you go all Western." Reid chuckles.

Élise replies, "As do you."

Anna approaches them, who was now wearing a cream-color shawl over her shoulders. "Hey, you two. Are you ready to par-ty?"

"Yes, Anna." Reid takes Élise's hand.

Élise responds, "You know it."

Anna rushes back to the fully decorated and decked-out reception party. Clearing her throat with some water, yelling into the microphone, "Please welcome Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Walter Reid!"

The entire room rose from their seats and roared with applause as they welcome the newlyweds. As Reid escorted Élise to their table, Anna continued.

"At this time, I would like to invite the newlyweds' over to the dance floor for their first dance."

Warm applause filled the room as Élise and Reid walked over to the middle of the dance floor.

The yoctosecond The Jackson 5's _I'll Be There_ began, Élise and Reid moved as one with the music. Most of the women, especially their mothers, Ethel, Brenda, Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia all wiped tears from their tears. The gentlemen, especially Mr. Micha, Arthur, Hotch, Morgan, Kevin, Rossi, Will, Gordon, Parker all watched with pride, even though Arthur was silently and repeatedly punching his fists and motions him that he will be watching Reid.

Élise and Reid began to reminisce about the memories they had together.

 _When they first meet._

 _Their first kiss outside Élise's old apartment._

 _Their zoo date with Jack._

 _Whenever they were together._

 _Meeting each other's families._

 _Reid's survival from anthrax._

 _The proposal._

 _Moving in together._

 _Reid comforting Élise after the death of MJ._

 _Their trip to London._

 _Reid's recovering from getting shot._

 _Moving into their new home._

 _Opal._

 _Reid's birthday._

 _Élise's birthday._

 _Thanksgiving Day._

 _The holidays._

 _The wedding._

 _And now._

* * *

"Everyone," John and Anna taps their goblet to get everyone's attention. "I would like to propose a toast as well. First, we would like to say thank you for coming to this wonderful event. We are all grateful and blessed that you all got to see my cousin, Dr. Spencer Reid, and my new cousin-in-law, Élise Bastien together as one. As a family. The way it should be. We can't help but be happy for you, Spencer. And you, too. Élise. May God bless you in your marriage."

Reid and Élise rose their glasses. "Amen."

"Amen." Everyone rose their glasses.

Arthur rose from his seat as John and Anna sat down, "On behalf of my family, I would like to propose a quick but thoughtful toast to the newlyweds. May God bless and protect you in your marriage. I cannot tell you how much I'm so happy for you, little sister. And just like the song, he better be good to you, cause if he doesn't, I'll be there for you. Always and forever."

Reid and Élise rose their glasses. "Amen."

"Amen." Everyone rose their glasses.

* * *

"Oh, my…" A winded Élise said as she and Reid pulled themselves off the dance floor. "How many songs have we danced to?"

"Five songs; three from boy bands."

"Hotch must have thought it was appropriate, considering your recent incredibly sexy boy band-inspired haircut." Élise joked as she plays with her hair.

Reid chuckles, "Ha-ha."

"Dr. and Mrs. Reid," A clad-in-black photographer caught their attention. "Again, congrats on your nuptials."

"Why, thank you, Gloria," Élise smiled.

Gloria suggested, "If you both still have some time, think we can look over some pictures on my laptop?"

"Of course," A delighted Élise replies, walking over to Gloria's laptop, which was already set up. Opening up her file titled Bastien-Reid wedding,

"Wow," Élise exclaimed, her jaw dropped.

Reid replies, "Amazing."

"I love our wedding pics," Élise responds, strolling through the wedding pictures. "Makes us feel like we're supermodels. With the photoshoots at Lake Mead, Paris Las Vegas, Red Rock Canyon…"

"I think our most iconic photoshoot was under the Las Vegas sign." Reid chuckles.

"Very Vegas, alright." Élise laughs. "I also love this photo of us on horses. It was nice of Aunt Ethel and Uncle Gordon to have some of the pictures taken while Anna was setting up the reception." Observing another set of pictures, "I love these pictures of just the two of us and with the families and team together at the church."

"My mother looks so proud of me," Reid croaked. "Aunt Ethel looks thrilled."

"And speaking of thrilled…let's dance to Thriller! Come on!" Élise takes Reid by the hand and pulls him back to the dance floor.

* * *

"Do you like my buffet, babe," Élise asked Reid as she fed him some ratatouille with a little bit of linguine and stir-fry brown rice.

Swallowing after slowly chewing thirty-three times, "It's just like you: delicious and so good."

"My parents are loving the saltfish and green bananas." Élise raved. "Some of the guests are as well. They made it a lot when I was growing up. But the team…"

"Don't be offended if the team didn't take any," Reid suggested.

Élise figured. "Was it because of a case?"

"Tobias Hankel burned fish livers and hearts while he kept me captive for two days…"

"Let me guess, to keep away from those plagued by a devil. I get it." Élise giggled as Reid fed her some tandoori chicken and naan. "Hmm." Élise chewed thirty-eight times before swallowing. "The dish we had at our first date."

Reid replies. "Wish we had some rose Kulfi. You're so cute when you chew."

"So are you. Well, at least we have some strawberries to feed each other." Élise lifts her eyebrows three times.

"But let's eat some vegetables first," Reid suggested.

Élise proposed, "And maybe perhaps eat some spaghetti alla carbonara and perhaps…"

"We can do a noodle kiss?"

"Hmm-mmm." Élise nods her head.

* * *

Just as Élise and her father had finished their father-and-daughter dance to Paul Simon's _Father and Daughter_ , Stevie Wonder's _Isn't She Lovely_ , Luther Vandross's _Dance with my Father_ , and _Unforgettable_ by Nat King Cole and his daughter, Natalie. Anna called Reid and Diana onto the dance floor for their mother-and-son to a classic song from one of his mother's favorite artists.

"Ah," Diana began pondering happily. " _Forever Young_ by Bob Dylan."

Reid smiled, "You used to fill your notebooks with his lyrics."

"I still do on a regular basis," Diana responds before heavenly sighing. "My baby boy is married."

"Wait until you hear our next three songs: from my colleagues, Élise, Anna and John and even Aunt Ethel: _A Song from Mama_ from Boyz to Men, _The Perfect Fan_ from the Backstreet Boys, and _Thank You Mom_ from this band called Good Charlotte." Reid chuckled as he noticed his father, William Reid, standing afar away from everyone. "You know, dad…"

"I know." Diana softly said, mildly glaring at him. "I know."

"To be honest, I'm surprised he came; I invited him, though."

Diana chuckles, "Even though I'm not one to talk about your father, but would you mind if I tell you a little story?"

"Of course."

"My schizophrenia diagnosis wasn't the reason he left. In fact, he even said that we're in this together. Every step of the way. And let me tell you, we went through a roller coaster together. Even when I had to be hospitalized. And eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. And yet, I always felt we'd be together again."

Reid knew, "You loved him."

"I waited before realizing it wasn't going to happen. It was hard, but I moved pasted it. You found someone who will share everything with you. And go on this journey with you."

"Thank you, mom." Reid let a tear fall from his eye and holds her tighter but not before lowers his eyes at the sight of his father.

"And that journey better include some grandchildren."

"Élise and I are going to do our best to give you at least one grandchild before the end of next year," Reid assured her.

"You two better." Diana warned him before whispering in his ear, "I'll scratch your eyes out if you don't."

* * *

"Hey, Jennifer. Will." Reid caught their attention as the couple danced.

JJ smiled. "Hey, you two."

"Congratulations." Will smiled.

"Thank you." Élise grinned. "So, Spencer and I were thinking about trying an alternative to tossing the wedding bouquet and garter."

"We've decided to instead 'pass the torch.'" Reid replies.

Élise responds, "Therefore, we're passing the bouquet and garter to you both."

JJ let out a tired but speechless chuckle. "Thank you both; people can't wait to see us get married, huh?"

Spencer chuckles "Even though our generation is having couples getting pregnant before marriage, don't forget that we all come from a generation that expected marriage first before kids."

"True," JJ agreed, shrugging her shoulders.

Will chuckled, observing the garter, "We can always get married tonight; plus, your mother would be over the moon."

"Not tonight, babe," JJ assured him before going back on the dance floor. "One wedding at a time."

* * *

"And now, it's time to square dance," Anna wanted everyone on the dance floor for the traditional square dancing as she switched into white western Chelsea boots. "Put on those hats and let's get dancing."

"Ready for the hoedown, little lady?" Reid asked in a Western accent, tipping his cowboy hat.

As Élise switched from her heels into her new white Frye Western boots, "I reckon so, partner."

"Oh, ma' don," Rossi grumbles as he stood next to Prentiss; allowing him to join in the square is Hotch and Jessica, and JJ and Will.

"Come on, Rossi," Élise tries to encourage him as she was fixing his hat.

Reid imitates a Western accent, "It's going to be fun, partner."

Rossi looks to Reid bitterly, "Don't call me partner, Dr. Farmer Brown."

"Alright, everyone. Gather your partners and form some squares." Anna exclaimed. "Now, remember, it's okay if you can't get it right; the most important thing is to have fun, fun, fun!"

Anna turns on the stereo, which soon became to play country music.

"Now, bow to your partner. And bow to your corner." Everyone bows and curtsies to their partner and corner.

Anna tipping her cowgirl hat, "Now, do si do, everyone." Everyone advances and passes right shoulders without turning each other around moves right passing. Facing away from each other before moving backward.

"And swing your partner round and round, lift your gal off the ground." Everyone swirls in a clockwise 360-degree angle direction before the gentlemen lifts off the women; Reid immediately picked up Élise and swung her around.

"Whoa!" Élise exclaimed as she set her down. "What a rush I felt from you, partner."

"Thank you very much, little lady."

"Now, promenade, everyone." With on the gentlemen on the ladies' left side, they took each other's hands from behind her slightly and walked together in a clockwise counter until they went back to their spots.

"Now circle and allemande left." Everyone joined hands and walked in a left circle before facing their corner and took their corner and circles around them until they faced their partners, dropping arms. After clearing her throat, "Now let's go wrong way grand, right and left grand, let's take it away to the promise land." Everyone walks pasts each other and takes hands until they stopped and came back next to their partner.

"Is everyone having fun?"

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled.

"Not really," Rossi muttered under his breath.

Élise smirked, "You're having fun; admit it."

"If I was at my last breath, I would." Rossi sarcastically replies.

"We're doing great, everybody!" Anna smiled. "Now roll away to a half sashay; ladies in, men sashay." The gentlemen helped the women roll in front of them in a starting and ending handhold circle position before the women went into the center and cheered while curtsies. As the men walked to the left with the women backing out as everyone went back into a hand-holding circle.

"Pass-thru, separate, and let's go back home!" After everyone passes in front of each other, they all turned their backs to their partner and walked around the other pair until they went back to their spot.

Everyone applauded.

"Everyone did such a great job. And like I said, even if you didn't get it right, you had fun, fun, fun! And I thought we do one more square dancing. And this one is a really easy one: The Cotton Eye Joe."

"Oh, God. There's more." Rossi groaned.

JJ grins, "You're enjoying this."

"Maybe a little bit," Rossi admits.

"Let's get into a couple of lines." When everyone did that. "Good. The Cotton Eye Joe is a really easy dance." Everyone began to follow Anna as she began teaching the steps.

"Now, Taps your right heel forward twice. And your twice back with your right foot. Tap your right foot to the side and bring your right heel across and in front of you and behind. Shuffle your body to the right with a four-count grapevine move. Clap your hands. Then take four side steps to the left while spinning your body. And if you want, you can swing your right arm overhead, like you are swinging a lasso. And repeat those steps with your left foot. Now remember, if you do not get it right, have fun! Are we ready?"

Anna immediately steps in after turning on the Cotton Eye Joe.

After fifty-five seconds, Anna asked,

"Everyone having fun?"

"Yeah!"

"I am," Rossi admits.

* * *

"And now, we are going to invite the bride and groom to cut their wedding cakes," Anna spoke into the microphone.

Élise and Reid held each other's hand as they walked up to Élise's bride cake: a vast three-layer circular cake decorated with spring flowers and covered in white chocolate and vanilla buttercream.

Élise gestures Anna to give her the microphone, which she did. After Élise clears her throat,

"And before we start cutting, I…want to explain why I picked to have this wedding cake design." Exhaling, "I picked this design because I not only wanted something different and unique but…I wanted to having writings. And here are the writings that I choose. I choose some words from American modernist poet E.E. Cummings. From his poem, _A Poet's Advice_ ," Élise exhales again,

" _Because whenever you think or you believe or you know, you're a lot of other people: but the moment you feel, you're nobody - but - yourself. To be nobody - but -yourself—in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else—means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting._ " Chuckling as Élise wipes a tear away and Reid helps her cut the first slice.

Élise smiled as she fed Reid the first piece. Gently placing her hand on his cheek, "I also have a Michael Jackson quote, " _To give someone a piece of your heart, is worth more than all the wealth in the world._ "

Reid locked a kiss on her lips, allowing Élise to wipe a tear from his eyes. Walking over to his cake: a three-tier antique and vintage book wedding cake. Élise helps him cut the first slice before allowing him to feed her the first piece.

"I love you; you know that?"

"More than all the wealth in the world." Élise pecks his lips again.

* * *

"Welcome to the Venezia Tower, Mrs. Élise Gabrielle Bastien-Reid," Reid said as he carried Élise into the suite after service dropped their luggage and left the room.

"Mrs. Élise Gabrielle Bastien-Reid," Élise whispers seductively in his ear. "I _love_ it, baby. And I really love this suite."

"Great idea you picked this hotel," Reid replies as he observes the suite.

"And it was even a better idea to have the honeymoon in a different hotel than at the same hotel my family was going to be staying." Élise responses.

"And it was definitely a better idea than staying at Aunt Ethel's." Reid retorts.

"Oh, definitely," Élise growls like a cat. She kisses Reid on the lips before suggested, "We should…probably get ready for bed."

Reid gulped before licking his lips. "Yeah. We probably should."

* * *

 **I'll write a deleted one-shot scene about...you-know-what.**


	40. Japan-South Korea Honeymoon!

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, livesinasong13, Love. Fiction. 2020, Betty, Skylar, Amy, Susan, Betty, Kelly, emmymay96,** **Katsa130,** **RAD092515, maggie little girl,** **and** **Utau54 for either reviewing Chapter 39, the one-shot, P &P: Our First Night, favoring and/or following the story.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **PS: Also got the facts about Japan, South Korea, and carrying the bride over the threshold from the internet and ahowell1993.**

* * *

"Oh, my," Élise breathes as she stared at the ceiling. "What a night."

Reid stretches as he turns to face Élise. "In all honestly, I didn't want the night to end as well."

"Wish we could replay the night," Élise turns to face Reid and caresses his face. "You were just so…" Whispers in his ear. "Magical."

"As were you," Reid whispers back before giving her a kiss on her temple, causing Élise to giggle.

"Our first night. Our first day as Dr. and Mrs. Reid." Élise squeals in excitement. "What can we do now?"

Reid looks at the time—10:37. "Time to get some brunch?"

Élise chuckles, "I can do brunch." Murmurs again in his ear, "After we take a nice long bath."

"Well, since our bathroom, has a Roman tub with a separate glass-enclosed shower…let's do it."

"I like it."

* * *

Thomas Keller's Bouchon…

"Man, I didn't want to leave our bedroom," Reid said as he and Élise observed their menu. "Wish we could spend all day there."

"You know we had to get out before we go on our honeymoon tomorrow night." Élise figured.

"True," Reid agreed. Still observing the menu, "The Gaufres au Levain sounds good."

Élise shakes her head, "As does the Pain Perdu."

A waiter approaches their table, "Bonjour. What can I get for you both?"

"Bonjour," Élise clears her throat, "We'll have the Gaufres au Levain, the Pain Perdu…"

"…Two Profiteroles and a Crème Brûlée." Reid finishes their orders.

The waiter took their menus, "We'll be with your meal."

"Thank you." Élise smiled.

After seeing their waiter walk, "I can't believe we're going to Japan and South Korea for our honeymoon. I mean, can you, babe?"

" _Hai_."[1] Reid nods his head. "I've been brushing up on my Japanese and I'm still a bit rusty with my Korean."

"I told you one time I was fluent in..."

"Spanish is definitely one," Reid recites as the waiter came back with their order. "French, which I can also read and…"

"And some Creole-based languages, thanks to my Caribbean parents," Élise replies before taking a bite of the brioche French toast.

"You know, I can get by on Yoruba," Reid adds before taking a small bite of the sourdough waffle. "And I can even understand German and even read Russian."

"And here I'm thinking Prentiss is the team's multi-linguist," Élise smirked.

"Oh, she still is."

"Ambassador Elizabeth is her mother, right?" Élise asked.

"Yes." Reid answers. "As a matter of fact, her mother came to us for help a few years ago."

"I met her during my last year at Harvard Law and I often run into a few times back in DC. She once insisted that I go into the U.S. Foreign Services or politics with her, but no."

"I don't see you going into politics," Reid spoke after taking a sip of orange juice. "Or even being a politician."

"Politics is a dirty game of cat and mouse," Élise replies before shaking her head and drank some orange juice. "Not to mention, your entire life is out there. Plus, most politicians I know don't care about other people."

"Yeah. Sociopaths and psychopaths. I remember Hotch being practically forced to play politics with some Congresswoman during a case involving the killing of prostitutes."

Élise waves her fork, "Hmm…Congresswoman Karen Steyer. I know her." She scoffs before dryly replaying. "She's a real bag of sugar. But no more talking about work," Élise insisted before changing to another topic. "I say from here on out, we focus on our honeymoon for the next two weeks."

"Hmm-mmm," Reid smiles before taking her hand. "Don't worry, you have me as your tour guide."

"Yay! Which makes this even better. Plus, going to East Asia just seems so exotic and different."

"It does, but I like different," Reid said, placing his hand over Élise's.

Élise giggles, "And that's what I love about you, baby brain."

* * *

Élise lays her head on Reid's shoulder. "I've never been on a gondola."

"Never have I, sweetheart," Reid replies. "But there's a first time for everything."

"Yeah." Élise dreamily said. "It makes me feel like I'm in Italy right now."

"Especially with the team of gondoliers singing in unison?" Reid asked.

"Hmm-mmm," Élise snuggles closer. "Makes this honeymoon even more romantic."

"The best part is definitely being with you." Reid presses his lips to Élise.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do a couples retreat?" Reid asked as Élise lead him to the Canyon Ranch spa and fitness.

"Oh, definitely, babe," Élise tries to persuade him. "Scalp massage, full-body exfoliation and massage, cleansing shower, and luxurious scented bath."

"That does sound relaxing." Reid tilts his head.

"And afterward, we'll head to the Yardbird Southern Table & Bar, where we get a front-row seat into their open kitchen."

"Nice way to finish up before we head to Japan."

"Yeah-yeah."

* * *

Haneda Airport: 7:30 a.m.

"Wowza," Élise said as she and Reid stepped off from their first-class flight and made their way to the crowd at the Haneda Airport. "We're actually here, sweet brain."

"Tokyo, Japan," Reid said as they gathered their luggage. "After our eleven hour and thirty-five-minute flight. Population: 8.946 alone. The total population is 128.1 million."

"Wowza again," Élise's mouth slightly dropped as she carries her luggage and handbag. "We're going to have the time of our lives."

"Oh, most definitely." Reid agreed as they approached a gentleman. "Uh, _sumimasen_."[2]

"Bastien-Reid?"

" _Hai!_ "[3] Élise grins.

"Ah, _konnichiwa **[4]**_ and welcome to Tokyo, Japan." The gentleman smiled. "Your ride awaits for you both."

" _Arigatō_."[5]

* * *

"So, what brings you both to Japan?" Their driver asked.

Reid grins, "We're on our honeymoon."

"We'll be spending a week here and another week in South Korea." Élise continued.

"Congratulations to you, both." The driver nods his head. "You two are really going to enjoy Japan. There are lots of sights to see here and many activities to do."

"Oh, believe us, sir. We're going to have lots and lots of fun here. Won't we, babe?"

Reid takes her hand and kisses it numerous times. "Indeed."

* * *

"You're going to love the Tokyo Suite," A tall male suit-clad manager said as he and a team of bellboys were escorting Élise and Reid to their hotel room. "It'll help make your stay at the Park Hyatt Tokyo refreshing."

"Indeed, it will, sweet brain," Élise whispers.

"Even though we have exceptional room service, the suite includes your own private kitchen, a minibar, a Nespresso coffee maker, a tea set."

Reid tweaks his head, "Well, I have been thinking about cutting down on the coffee for a while and drink more tea."

"Yup." Élise nods her head. "Plus, the suite also includes a private library, right, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am." The manager shakes his head as he opens up the room for them and their jaws dropped. The cool and rich colors, modern furniture, the grand piano.

"Amazing," A slightly dazed Élise said.

Reid replies, "Wow."

"Would there be anything else you two need?" The manager asked.

"Uh, no, thank you," Élise answered as she generously tips the bellboys.

Reid said as he began unpacking the luggage, "I think we have everything under control here."

"Okay," The managers hands them their room keys. "Here are the keys to your room. Call if there's anything and enjoy your stay at Park Hyatt Tokyo?"

"Thank you, sir."

After the manager and bellboys leave the room,

"Have mercy," Élise laid her body against the King-sized bed. "We're going to be in paradise for this week, huh?"

"Indubitably, my sweetheart." Reid lays down next to her before pulling himself and herself on the bed. "Look. We can see Mt. Fuji from here." Reid points out the window.

"Wow." An amazed Élise said. "It's so beautiful, the view."

"Mt. Fiji is the tallest mountain in Japan at 12,380 feet." Reid began explaining. "A symbol to Japan surrounded by five lakes and a sacred three volcanoes-in-one mountain that was once climbed for the first time by a monk. Still an active volcano, but there have been no eruptions since the Hoei eruption on December 16, 1707."

"I'm going to like it here." Élise smiles before she heard her stomach rumbling. "And now I'm hungry."

"How about we have some spiced peanuts before ordering up some room service?" Reid picked up the box of spiced peanuts and the room service menu from the coffee table and sat down next to her.

"That sounds nice." Élise pats Reid's hand before kisses it numerous times. "But first…" Élise pulls him down with her onto the bed with a seductive smile on his face.

* * *

After about an hour of alone time in their suite, Élise and Reid have decided to the hotel's spa facility and did 30 minutes each of stretching and Pilates before they went swimming. Just as Reid changed into his purple swim trucks,

"Wow, Spencer…"

Élise smirks, placing her hands on her hips as she was clad in a white two-piece bikini.

"Wow yourself, sweetheart." A dazed Reid said.

"Ready to have some fun?" Taking Reid's hand.

As Reid was unable to speak and could only shake his head, "Hmm-mmm."

Élise bit down on her lip and raised her eyebrows three times before pulling Reid into the pool with her.

* * *

"Wow, what a day we had," Reid sighs, wrapping the plush robe around his body and slipped on his complimentary slippers as he and Élise were getting ready for bed. "And we haven't even started our tour of Japan yet."

"Still, did you enjoy your head therapy massage?" Élise asked as she

"I did, indeed." Reid rubs his head. "I feel more relaxed and less stressed."

As Élise got into the bed and under the covers, "Enough for touring Japan tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Reid pulls Élise closer to him, "But first…"

Élise gasps as she knew what Reid was thinking as well.

* * *

"Wowza, Spencer," Élise stared in amazement at the Tokyo Imperial Palace. "It's so beautiful."

Reid replies, cuddling Élise closer to him, "It's even more beautiful in person."

"Home of the Imperial Royal Family." Élise couldn't take her eyes off the grounds, "The Japanese Emperor. So stunning and clean. And just so big."

"Surrounded by a moat," Élise began explaining. "The palace grounds are about 370 acres worth of forest, gardens, and land, which is 7.41 square kilometers. Not to mention, the palace complex is divided into three blocks."

As Élise began taking pictures, "Again, wow!"

* * *

The Tokyo Opera City Art Gallery…

"Taking a look at that," Élise points out an eclectic painting hanging on the white walls. "What are you getting?"

Reid cocks his head, "Hmm…I don't know. What do you get?"

"Just a feeling," Élise answered. "That's what I like about art; we can totally see different things but make some kind of connection. A feeling, emotion."

"Hmm."

Élise looks at the brochure. "How about we go get some lunch, head to the National Museum of Nature and Science, the Tokyo National Museum and we call it a day?"

"I like that." Reid smiles before cuddling Élise closer to him and kisses her head.

* * *

Girandole Restaurant…

A waiter approaches their table, " _Konnichiwa_.[6] What can I get for you both?"

" _Konnichiwa_."[7] Élise clears her throat, "I'll have the mixed lettuce leaves, please, small-sized. Grilled green asparagus and steamed vegetables, a cup of green tea, green tea sherbet, and Madagascar vanilla bean crème brûlée."

"And I'll have the beef curry with mixed lettuce leaves and decaffeinated coffee, please."

"Coming right up." The waiter took their menus and left.

Reid lifts his eyebrow, "You hate asparagus."

"I do, believe me, but, uh…" Élise exhales. "I read that asparagus can...increase…fertility."

Reid's eyes twinkled. "You…?"

"I do want us to have at least one before the end of next year."

"And we will, honey," Reid takes her head and lowers his face, his eyes still twinkling. "We don't have to rush making a baby."

"I know, Spen, I know." Élise sighed as their meals came. "I just…"

"I do get it;" Reid understood. "I mean, I don't want us to wait a long time to have children. Plus, I don't think I'll never hear the end of it from my Aunt Ethel if I don't give her some nieces and nephews."

Élise laughs, "Same."

As Reid changes the subject, "Where should we head tomorrow?"

"We can head to Camp Zama," Élise suggested before eating a spoonful of steamed vegetables.

"Camp Zama?" Reid answered.

After Élise swallows some asparagus, "Yeah. Home to the U.S. Army in Japan. I know some associates who work at the Camp Zama Legal Assistance Office. I called them up and they offered to give us a tour. Plus, MJ visited there back in March of 2007 to greet thousands of our U.S. troops and their families."

"That sounds interesting." Reid thought before taking a sip. "First thing in the morning after breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Élise gleefully claps her hands before taking a bite of crème brûlée and green tea sherbet. "Have you ever had green tea sherbet?"

"No, why?" Reid questioned before taking the sherbet himself. "Delicious."

"I know, right?" Élise quietly exclaims.

* * *

Kyoto afternoon…

"I felt so at peace and serene." Élise softly said after she and Reid relaxed in the hot springs for thirty minutes after she and Reid climbed to the top of Mt. Kurama.

"I do as well," Reid replies. "Where to next?"

"I say we go to the Kyoto International Manga Museum," Élise suggested.

Reid agrees, "Oh, now that sounds like fun. And afterward, we can visit more temples and shrines."

* * *

"Wow, you look so exquisite." Élise smiles, taking a picture of Reid in a purple and black yukata. "Almost as exquisite when you were dressed up as a samurai and ninja during that samurai sword practice."

" _Arigatō, dārin_ ," [8] Reid twirls Élise around and kisses her. "As you do."

Élise blushes. She was dress in head-to-toe white Sweet Lolita style dress, stockings, heels, and had a big bow in her hair. Twirling around, "I feel like an anime doll."

"But a very beautiful one." Reid purrs.

"Oh, _suītohāto_.[9]" Élise kisses him back.

"My Japanese is really rubbing on you, huh?"

Élise giggles cutely. " _Hai_.[10]"

"Come on, let's go buy some more souvenirs."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

"Have you finished packing, _suītohāto_?[11]" Reid asked Élise as she was admiring her Mikimoto pearl jewelry?

Élise said, walking over to their bedside, "I have, _dārin_ ,[12]" Looking through her cell phone and camera, containing the pictures of their honeymoon. "We really did have such a fun time in Japan, right?"

"Definitely. And now onto South Korea." Reid agreed before pulling her onto the bed. "Most definitely indeed. And now…we relax. And fall asleep. And dream of each other."

"I like it when I relax with you," Élise giggly growls.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?" Reid lifts his eyebrows three times.

Élise nods her head, "I love it when we think alike."

* * *

Incheon International Airport

"Whoa," Élise exclaimed as she and Reid had just got their luggage. "South Korea is so futuristic looking."

" _Mullon. Geulaeseo balg-go beonseong_.[13]"

Élise chuckles, "You couldn't wait to use your Korean, could you?"

" _Aniya_." [14]

….

"Here we are," A bald male suit-clad manager said as he and a team of bellboys were escorting Élise and Reid to their hotel room. Opening the doors for them, "The Presidential Suite."

"Oh!" Élise oozed at the Asian fusion interior. "Interesting design."

Reid wanders around the rest of the suite before returning to the living room and glanced at the windows, " _Ulineun jeongmal jepumgun-eul joh-ahanda, guggaui teughi aleumdaun jeonmang-eul jegonghabnida_.[15]"

The managed looked impressed by Reid's Korean. "Thank you, sir and ma'am. Here are your room keys. And enjoy your stay at the Grand Hyatt Seoul." The manager waves them goodbye and the bellboys follow him after Élise kindly tips them.

"Wow," Élise joined Reid as they glanced at the windows. "You can practically see all over South Korea here."

"Even the Han River and Mount Namsan."

Élise draws herself closer to Reid. "And we get to see that for ourselves this past week."

"Hmm-mmm." Reid kisses Élise. "Want to rest for a bit?"

"Yes. And while we rest, can we…?" Élise takes his hand and kisses it.

Reid grins, "Don't you just love it when we think alike?"

* * *

Seoul…

"Holy wow, Spencer," Élise gawked in amazement. "So beautiful."

"I know," Reid replies. "The Changdeokgung Palace is one of the five grand palaces built by the kings of the Joseon Dynasty."

" _Five_ grand palaces?" Élise repeated what Reid just said to her.

"Yup," Reid answered. "They're all located around Seoul, so we can visit them all today."

"Yay!"

* * *

"OMG, Spencer," Élise exclaimed as she was taking pictures of her and Reid hiking through Seoraksan National Park. "What a view!"

"It is," Reid said as he was steadily taking a breather. "It's South Korea's third-highest mountain after the Hallasan volcano on Jeju Island and Jirisan in the south. Plus, _Seoraksan_ translates to 'Snowy Peaks Mountain.'"

"I swear, it's like being in a whole new different world." Élise spread her arms around and sniffed the air. "So vast and endless. Think we'll be able to see the animals?"

"It's said that 1,500 to over 2,000 different animal species live in Seoraksan and over 1,4000 different plant species, including the Edelweiss."

"Edelweiss remains me of _The Sound of Music_." Élise giggles.

"Not to mention," Reid pulls an Edelweiss flower from behind his back. "Giving someone an Edelweiss means you have a deep love and dedication towards them."

"Aww," Elsie gushes before giving him a kiss on the lips before giving him an edelweiss as well. And Reid kisses her back.

* * *

South Korean restaurant…

"Mmm-hmm," Élise smacks and licks her lips before dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "This is so good."

"I know," Reid nods his head in agreement before suggesting. "You should try some Korean fried chicken."

"I did and it's just too good to stop eating." Élise took another bite. "And the kimchi is absolutely delicious."

"Just wait until we have the patbingsu. I heard it's really good."

Élise starts to play with Reid's fingers. "Oh. I'm always in the mood for something sweet."

"As am I." Reid kisses her fingers.

* * *

Bukchon Hanok Village…

"Look at these little houses, Spen," Élise cried as she and Reid stepped into a small traditional Korean house.

"We are experiencing what it was like to live over 600 years ago during the Joseon Dynasty," Reid said.

As Élise circles the hanok, "I swear, I feel as if I'm in _Avatar: The Last Airbender_."

"The last what?" A confused Reid asked.

"This awesome animated series," Élise began to explain. "It's about a young boy who is also an Avatar _and_ the last of his kind who has survived being in an iceberg for 100 years, and goes on this long journey with a group of people as they strive to end a nation's war against the other nations."

"But you can't survive being in an iceberg," Reid thought before adding. "You would just end up dying of frostbite."

Élise chuckled as she shook her head. "Oh, Spen." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips. "You have so much to learn."

* * *

N Seoul Tower…

"You can practically see all of Seoul from here," Élise said, seeing the panorama of where they are.

"Actually, did you know that Seoul's population is 10.04 million?" Reid began explaining. "Which is 1.85 million more than in NY?"

"For real?" Élise lifts her eyebrows.

Reid answers, "Yup. As a matter of fact, Seoul is only 20% of the total of 49.55 million in South Korea."

"I love it when you tell me facts." Élise cuddles closer to Reid.

* * *

"I can't believe tonight's the last day of our honeymoon," Élise said as she embraces Reid in bed.

Reid caresses her face. "Two weeks of pure heaven. And I got to spend it with you."

"Aw." Élise giggles. "Well, I'm jubilant I got to spend our honeymoon with you, _yeon-in_.[16]"

"Oh, I can see my Korean lessons have really paid off." Reid temptingly draws Élise closer to him.

Élise flirtatiously growls, "Wait until you hear my very dirty French."

* * *

DC Morning/Afternoon…

"Home sweet home, Mrs. Reid," Reid said as he carries Élise into their home after dropping their luggage at the door.

"Aw, you didn't have to carry me." Élise gushes.

"It's tradition to carry you—my beautiful bride—over the threshold," Reid replies before continuing. "Going back centuries and has different origins. Avoid bad luck, protect you from the demons and devils. Plus, I really wanted to."

"Oh," Élise kisses him on the lips. "What do you want to do, hubby?"

"I say we continue where we left off in South Korea."

"Yay!" Élise squeals in excitement.

* * *

[1] Japanese-English: はい - Yes

[2] Japanese-English: すみません – Excuse me

[3] Japanese-English: はい - Yes

[4] Japanese-English: こんにちは - Hello

[5] Japanese-English: ありがとう – Thank you

[6] Japanese-English: こんにちは - Hello

[7] Japanese-English: こんにちは - Hello

[8] Japanese-English: ありがとう、ダーリン。- Thank you, darling.

[9] Japanese-English: スイートハート- Sweetheart.

[10] Japanese-English: はい - Yes

[11] Japanese-English: スイートハート- Sweetheart.

[12] Japanese-English: ダーリン。- Darling.

[13] Korean-English: 절대적 으로. 그래서 밝고 번성 - Absolutely. So bright and flourishing.

[14] Korean-English: 아니요 – No.

[15] Korean-English: 우리는 정말 스위트 룸을 좋아한다; 특히 국가의 숨막히는 전망. - We really like the suite, especially the breathtaking views of the country.

[16] Korean-English: 연인- lover.


	41. Surprise!

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, mnc7851,** **Oliviian,** **Love. Fiction. 2020, Betty, Skylar, Martha, Kelly, Amy, Susan, and betamaddie2004 for either reviewing Chapter 40, favoring, and/or following the story.**

 **I've decided that Élise and Reid marry in early-mid June; so, the chapter takes place from mid-June to late-July.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Oh, my…" Élise said as she was unwrapping another wedding present. "Rossi really knows how to pick out glassware, huh?"

"Even though we don't drink, it was still a nice gesture to do so." Reid replies before giving Élise a kiss on the lips, "Don't you think so, Mrs. Reid?"

Élise gushes before giving him a kiss back. "I love it when you call me 'Mrs. Reid,' Dr. Reid."

"I can't believe we've been married for two weeks, four days, seventy-eight minutes, and fifty seconds and counting."

"I can't help but love it when you give me the statistics." Élise wraps her arms around her neck.

Whispers into her ear, "I can give it to you all day, any day, every hour, on the hour."

"How about right now?"

"Let's."

* * *

"Mmm," Élise oozes at another wedding gift, "Very ooh-la-la."

"What happened?" Reid asked as he was putting on his bathrobe.

Élise shows Reid a red silk slip with black macramé.

"Who sent you that gift?" Reid wondered.

Élise picks up a small rectangular note, lifts her eyebrow, "May you and Élise last a lifetime, Spence. Love, Lila." Élise grits her teeth at the last two words.

Reid gulped and froze for five seconds when Élise mentioned Lila Archer. "Really?"

"Really." Élise's eyes widen and smile politely.

"That was…very…nice of her." Reid awkwardly said.

"Mm-hmm," Élise doubtfully nods her head, smacks, and puckers her lips.

"She doesn't mean anything to me," Reid assures her, cupping his hands to her face. " _You_ mean everything to me, my pretty prosecuting wife. And when I say everything, I mean everything."

"Well, I guess it was a nice gesture of her." Élise folds the slip in two before adding, "At least she wasn't the only one who got me lingerie."

"Who else did?" Reid questioned.

"Prentiss." Élise shows off another slip dress, sets that down, and picks up another one, "And Garcia. With a pair of Louboutins and Wolford fishnet stockings." Élise picks up a pair of black spiky high heels and black stockings. "This should be fun."

* * *

"Surprise!"

Reid's jaw dropped and smiled when he sees the team had set up a small party for him in the roundtable room.

"Welcome back, brains and more gray matter," Garcia rushes to hug Reid with all her might.

"It's good to be back, everyone. And thank you all." Reid smiled.

Morgan pats Reid on his shoulder before playfully messes up his hair. "Welcome back home, pretty boy."

"We missed you," Prentiss smiles.

"Welcome home, Spencer." A surprisingly happy Hotch gives him a hug.

"I didn't," Rossi dryly said, raising his hand.

"Yes, you did," JJ replies, cutting a big slice of cake for Reid. "Almost every other day, you were whining about him not being here for the past two weeks."

"So, I did miss you." Rossi shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe just a little bit, but I was fine."

Reid chuckles, "How was our darling Opal when we were away?"

"She was a joy," Rossi began to reminisce. "An absolute joy."

"She didn't leave any surprises on your Italian leather shoe collection or anything, right?" Reid joked before taking a bite of his cake.

"No." Rossi bluntly said before adding. "I kept them locked out of my room."

"So…did you two love your wedding gifts?" Garcia coyly asked him.

Morgan looked at both Reid and Garcia, "What wedding gifts?"

"I don't think you want to know," Prentiss replies as she sat down. "You'll just get jealous."

"No, I won't." Morgan sneered.

"Yes, you would." The rest of the team said in unison.

* * *

"Spen!" Élise happily greets Reid at his desk as he was doing paperwork.

Reid rushes to hug his wife and curls her into a passionate kiss. "Lisey!"

Élise purrs, "I love it when you call me Lisey."

"And I really love it when you call me Spen," Reid whispers as his hands move down to her waist.

"Ugh, god," Morgan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And I don't love it when you two do your kissy-face in front of my face. Why must you two insist on doing that?"

Élise pouts her lips and teases him, "What's the matter, Morgan? Jelly much?"

"As if." Morgan scoffs.

"You may not _look_ jealous, but your voice is saying otherwise," Reid smirks. "Not to mention, the crossing of your arms and your eyes narrowing would indicate that you are."

"I'll have my own pretty lady one day," Morgan vows.

"Ahem!" Garcia clears her throat, placed her hand on her hips, and gives Morgan a stern stare.

"Except for you, baby girl." Morgan chuckles, wraps his arms around her. "You'll always be the one for me."

Garcia softens and gives him a warm smile. "And don't you forget."

"Ready to go home, hubby?" Élise latches her hand into Reid's.

"Am I ever, wifey." Reid gives a sly smirk to Morgan and sticks his tongue at him as they leave.

"I'm in the mood for some chocolate soufflé." Élise fans herself.

"As am I, lovely."

* * *

"Oh, my sweet little Opie," Élise tickles Opal's belly as she and Reid were relaxing in their living room. "My little Opie. You're enjoying your Kendama toy, huh?" Looking up and smiling, "Just like your daddy, huh?"

"Look at what I can do," Reid exclaimed as he performs a trick.

Élise raises her eyebrows, "Fancy! Reminds me of a yo-yo."

"It does, doesn't it?" Reid nods his head in agreement before replying, "And actually, kendama is actually said to be the Japanese version of cup-and-ball."

"I remembered playing that," Élise ponders dreamily. "Ah, memories. Don't you just love them."

"You know what I'm in the mood for?" Reid fingers up on Élise's arm.

Élise bit down on her lip, "Oh, I just love great minds thinking alike."

* * *

Late July…

"Hmm…" Élise groans in pain as she soothes her head and stomach, taking a sip of freshly brewed herbal tea. "Oh, bloody hell…"

"Oh, my pretty prosecuting attorney," Reid noticed a fatigued Élise. "Oh, what's the matter?"

"Hmm…" Gulping another sip of tea, "Feeling a bit under the weather."

"Maybe you should go lie down," Reid suggested before suggesting again, "Or a nice massage."

"Oh…" Élise chuckles. "Still not helping but thank you anyway." Élise began squinting her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" A worried Reid asked again.

"Brain babe," Élise tries to brush it off. "It's nothing…" Élise holds onto her stomach and covers her mouth.

"Oh, God…" A nauseous Élise rushes into the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Reid sees a still fatigued Élise, coolly sitting with Opal on their couch in the living room. Asking again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm hanging in there." Élise calms her stomach in easing circles. "Did you get my kitchen snack?"

"Why, yes, I did." Reid smiles and hands Élise her snack. "Vanilla Greek yogurt with walnuts, pecans, pistachios, Brazilian nuts, bananas, and small pieces of watermelon."

"Aw." Élise floods with admiration. "You're remembered."

"I wouldn't know how to forget due to my eidetic memory."

Élise blushes again before covering her mouth again.

"Still not feeling well." Reid joins her on the couch and starts petting Opal. "At least we're going to the doctor's tomorrow."

"Yeah," Élise agreed before taking a bite and releases on a groan. "I should probably make an appointment about my bosoms." Gently pointing them. "They're more tender and…swollen than usual."

"Well, that usually happens when…"

Reid and Élise slowly turn their heads to face each other.

"Do you think…?" Élise faintly asked.

Reid nods his head, in slight shock, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

"Oh! What's taking them so long?" Élise impatiently said as she was sitting down on the examination table.

"They're probably finishing up the blood work. Not to mention the ultrasounds." Reid said, having his hands in his pocket.

"I'm scared, Spen," Élise said, fiddling her fingers.

"Don't be," Reid strokes her hair before giving her a peck on the head. "You'll be just fine. I promise."

An average-height woman with cinnamon-brown hair and amber eyes dressed in white and blue scrubs walks into the examination room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Isabel Patterson."

"Hello. I'm Élise Bastien-Reid…" Élise led out her hand and the female doctor politely shakes it back.

"…And I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." Reid waved at her.

Smiling, "Nice to meet you both."

"So…what's the news, doctor?" Élise nervously said.

"Congratulation to you both." She grins, chuckling. "You're having a baby."

Élise's jaw dropped, "We are?"

"You're about eight weeks, so yeah."

"A baby…" Élise giggles.

 _THUMP!_

"What…?"

Reid passes out, and despite being unconscious, appears to be smiling.

"That's exactly how I imagined it."


	42. Weeks and Counting

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, supergirl superman, dbunny66, Betty, Amy, Love. Fiction. 2020, Susan, Skylar, MatthewGreyGublerLoveXXX, Martha, MagalyGarcia, Shiovaun, and Kelly**

 **Betty, Kelly, Susan, Skylar, Amy, and Martha for either reviewing, favoring, and/or following Chapter 41 and/or the story.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

A day later…

"Good morning, sunshine." Someone softly calls out for Élise.

Élise mumbles, "What…?" Flicking her eyes, trying to open them. And when she did, she sees Reid standing beside her, holding a tray with a lid over it.

"Good morning, brains." Élise puckers her lips, hoping Reid kisses her back, which he immediately did.

"Thought I surprise you with some breakfast." Reid waves the tray towards her.

Sniffing her nose, "I smell turkey bacon. And eggs."

Lifting the lid, "I made you an omelet with spinach, to the side, there's yogurt with granola, mixed berries and nuts, orange juice, and yes, three strips of turkey bacon."

Élise smiled and blushed before she placed her hand over her mouth and stomach.

"Heightened sense of smell, along with morning sickness, can trigger nausea." Reid figured as he waves the smells away from Élise.

Élise swallowed the lump in her mouth, "I'm good. And hungry. Because of our little human growing inside me."

Reid giggled, placing the tray on Élise's lap before stroking her stomach. "Our little kidney bean?"

Élise lifts her eyebrows, snickering, "Kidney bean?"

"Actually, our baby moved from a blueberry to a raspberry. But usually, babies right now are about the size and shape of a kidney bean, so yeah. Our little kidney bean is growing inside your beautiful belly."

Élise began tickling under his chin, allowing him to release giddily giggles. "Well, we did make it happened."

"Want to know more facts about our baby right now?"

"Do tell." Élise requested as she began eating.

Reid began explaining, "Our baby no longer has a tadpole appearance. They have webbed hands and feet, developing tiny eyelid folds, nose and upper lip, and their ears are forming."

"Hmm-mmm," Élise swallows again. "We have a lot to look forward to for the next seven months, huh?"

"Most indeed, honey."

Élise asked, taking a sip of orange juice "Speaking of honey, I'm having a sudden craving for honey."

"I'll get you some." Reid assures her as he kisses her head. Just before he was about to leave their bedroom,

"And some peanut butter."

Reid nods his head, "And some peanut butter."

"And a scoop or two of ice cream. With potato chips."

"Potato chips and ice cream." Reid gives Élise a thumb's up and smile as he left their bedroom.

* * *

"Hello?"

Reid smiled, "Hi, mom."

"Spencer!" Diana was always delighted to hear from her only child. "How are you, baby?"

"I'm ecstatic, mom." Reid knew he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. "Because you're going to be a grandmother in seven months."

Reid pulled his cell phone away from his ears as his mother released shrill squealing over the phone, which lasted for about twenty-six seconds. He felt it was safe to place the phone to his ear again when he heard his mother inhale and exhale.

"My baby's going to have a baby." Diana teary shrieked. "My baby's going to have a baby. My baby's going to have a baby."

"Yes, we are."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Diana asked.

Reid honestly answers, "We don't know yet. We've been thinking about whether or not we want to know the gender."

"You two better take care of Élise during the pregnancy." Diana warns him. "Or you'll get your eyes scratched by me."

"I'm taking great care of her." Reid assured her.

"Spencer!" Élise calls out for Reid. "I'm having a craving for pickles and pudding!"

"Coming, dear!" Reid cried before wrapping the conversation with his mother. "I have to go and take care of Élise."

"Remember what I said." Diana alerted him again.

"I can never forget."

* * *

Week 9

Reid was casually rereading Marcel Proust's _In Search of Lost Time_ in the original French on the living room couch with Opal napping quietly in the corner after her exercising and feeding. After closing the book, Reid could hear distant crying. When he turns around, he sees Élise crying as she was walking towards him.

"Oh, what's wrong, Bunny?"

Resting her head on his shoulder, sobbing, "So much is wrong with me, Speny."

"Oh, honey…"

Unintentionally interrupting him, still weeping, "My breasts are itching, I almost wetted myself just now because I keep peeing every hour on the hour, bloated, constipated, fat, tired, and just plain miserable."

"Oh, my…" Reid kisses her forehead to try and cheer her up before caressing her face. "It's okay. That's what happens when you're pregnant."

Sniffing as she wipes her tears away, "Really?"

"Really."

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Élise suddenly began shrieking, almost waking up Opal. "WHY, YOU IDIOTIC GENIUS!?" Suddenly, Élise brushes off a chill from her shoulders and happily sighs, "But I'm so excited we're having a baby." She chuckles before noticing the shock expression on Reid's face; frozen in silence and stared at Élise with wide eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Élise innocently asked.

"Mood swings." Reid whispered before clearing his throat, "You're experimenting mood swings."

Élise innocently asked again. "I am?" She rushes to give him a hug, "I'm so sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay." Reid assured her before asking her, "Mood swings peak during this week."

"Just promise me you won't take my threats seriously, especially if I do threat on hurting you or killing you…"

"I won't."

* * *

Week 10

"Oh, I will never get tired of sharing a bed with you," Élise dreamily said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, love."

Élise gasped as she leans forward.

"É…?" Reid sluggishly said, becoming someone alerted and awake.

"Oh, thank you, Spencer." Élise rushes to give him a hug.

Reid leaned forward and figured, "Another bad dream?"

"More like a freaky dream." Élise clarified as she put her hand to her head, trying to ease the tension. "I was in bed. With Rossi."

"Oh, God…" Reid groaned.

Élise almost threw up in her mouth, "Yeah. First was the dream that Opal was holding you at gunpoint. Then the next night I had one where I'm in my lingerie visiting you at work and now this."

Reid explained, "During this week of your pregnancy, your dreams are more powerful and intense; you're having a stage of sleep called REM—rapid eye movement. You're more likely to remember those dreams when waking up during or after REM sleep."

"Freaky." Élise scratches her head. "Super freaky. 30 weeks to go."

* * *

"Never I day I thought I see this," Morgan said as he stood over Reid sees Reid him a list down.

JJ asked, "Never you thought you see what?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid organizing his grocery list by vitamins and minerals."

"Yeah, that's not weird at all." Prentiss dryly said.

Rossi sarcastically replies, "Because normal people do that."

"Oh, come on, people," Garcia injects herself into the conversation. "We all have things that do that's not usually considered to be "normal." And if you ask me, normal's boring."

"I'm just being myself." Reid finally comments before giving them a smiley smirk.

"And that's the best and only person you can and should be." Garcia bops his nose.

"I guess that's true," Morgan playfully messes with Reid's hair.

"Everyone. Conference room." Hotch commanded as he waved a folder at them, signaling them they have a new case.

* * *

Week 11

"Donna, did you get my email me the reports for the case against Chase McCarter?" Élise asked as she was speaking on the phone while packing up to leave for the day.

"Yes, I did, Élise." Donna answered. "And thank you again, Élise."

"Anytime, Donna. We'll talk again tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. And good to you." Just as they hung up and Élise walked out of her office,

"Spencer!" Élise lit up when she saw his husband.

"Wifey!" Reid hugs her before reaching into his satchel bag. "And I brought you a snack."

Élise gasps, "A Caprese panini with basil, mozzarella, cucumber, emerald greens, arugula and smoky tomato confit with salt and pepper, white bean puree, balsamic glaze, and toasted on black pepper focaccia from Ginny's Grill?"

"With a big chocolate chip cookie for us to share." Reid pulls out a brown bag containing a cookie. "And some caffeine-free Ginger Ale."

"Oh, my hero." Élise gives him another hug.

"How was work today?" Reid asked before placing his hand to her stomach. "And my little strawberry inside your belly?"

"Baby's fine," Élise replies, soothing her belly in gentle circles.

"At 11 weeks, the baby is developing taste buds, their fingers and toes are less webbing. Baby's caterpillar-size but their facial features are human-like. The reproductive organs are taking shape but it may be too early for an ultrasound to find out about the gender."

"Do you want to be surprised or know the baby's sex?"

"As long as we have a healthy baby, either way is fine with me."

"Same here."

* * *

Week 12

As Élise was putting out plastic plates and utensils out for the big Labor Day cookout they offered to host in their home, "Wait until we tell the team." Élise asked as Reid came back from the backyard. "Think it will match up to Aunt Ethel's reaction?"

"Perhaps." Reid answers as he picks a carrot from the vegetable crudité tray.

"How do I look?" Élise spun around. She was decked in a black loose-fitting blouse, white culottes, and black espadrilles.

"You look absolutely pretty." Reid gives Élise a peck on the cheek.

"I don't look like I'm showing at three months, right?" Élise asked with concern, picking up another tray of food.

"You look beautiful either way." Reid eats another carrot.

Élise swooned, "You're so cute and handsome and just so damn sexy all at once."

Reid blushes and asked Élise, "How does the backyard look?"

The backyard had several tables with the patriotic USA flag coverings and was meticulously organized. There were also balloons, two sprinklers were set up, and the pool has been cleaned.

"Like a hotspot."

"Exactly what I was going for."

* * *

"So, how's everyone?" Reid asked the team and some of their significant others who were all sitting together.

Morgan answered after swallowing, "Great!"

"I'm enjoying every second of this." Prentiss exclaimed.

"These grill asparaguses are pulling my heartstrings." Garcia said while cuddling closer to Morgan. "Like how my tall chocolate shake here is."

"Looks like the children are having some fun," JJ observed Jack, Henry, and Will, as well as some of Élise's associates and their children, are either playing in the sprinklers or in their pool.

"I have to admit," Rossi took a break from playing with Mudgie "This is a great cookout. Better here than at my mansion."

"You have a mansion?" Kevin asked with a mouthful.

"Yes. I do." Rossi answered before suggesting. "And swallow before speaking again."

"Yes, sir." Kevin replies with his head down in shame.

"Hey, people!" Élise calls out to the team. "I just pulled out more of these buns out of the oven."

"More buns in the oven?" Reid obviously asked, walking over to her side.

"Yeah-yeah. You can never too many buns in the oven." Élise winked at him and raises her eyebrows. "They go great with baby back ribs."

Morgan playfully throws his napkin down on his plate after using it to wipe his mouth. "Okay. What's going on with you two?"

"Whatever to do mean, Derek?" Élise asked.

Prentiss eyes Morgan, Reid, and Élise, waving her index finger at Reid and Élise, "Now that you mentioned it, something is up with you two. It's in your eyes. And you're a little too giddy."

"And you seem more glower than usual, Lady Law." Garcia suspected.

JJ joins in, crossing her arms, "Buns in the ovens, Prego sauce, baby corn, baby carrots, baby back ribs. Do these food innuendos have some meanings."

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Hotch slyly asked with a smirk on his face.

Reid and Élise looked at each other with wide and dorky smiles before looking at the team again.

"We're expecting a baby." They announced together.

The team's reactions ranged from shock to surprise; from them covering their mouths to their jaws dropped. From broad eyes to standing frozen.

"Wow," Prentiss was the first one to say something. "Congratulations!"

" _Buona Fortuna_." Rossi gives Élise and Reid kisses on their heads and cheeks.

JJ gives them loving hugs. "That's wonderful news, you two."

"Congrats, pretty boy and girl." Morgan gives them hugs.

Garcia's jaw dropped and began jumping up and down, clapping and squealing in excitement. "O…M…G! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" She screamed before answering, "How far are you? Are you having a boy or a girl? Twins? When's the delivery date? I have to know! I HAVE TO KNOW!"

Élise motions her hands up and down, signaling Garcia to calm down, "Relax, Lady G. Relax."

"How can I relax when you two are going to have a baby?! I mean, I sensed something was up with you two. I mean, your face is glosser than usual."

"I think that's me making her blush." Morgan chuckled.

Élise chuckles before dryly replying, shaking her head. "As if!"

JJ asked. "But seriously, how far are you?"

"Twelve weeks and counting." Élise rubs her stomach.

"We have some sonogram pictures." Reid pulls out the sonogram and passes them around.

"Aw," Garcia gushes. "We're going to have a little baby Bastien-Reid soon."

Reid said. "We still have six months to go. You have to be patient, Garcia."

"Can't it be rushed?" Garcia whined. "I can't wait that long."

JJ mentioned, "You did with when I was pregnant with Henry."

"Well, now, I'm tired of waiting and I want the baby here now." Garcia pouts before trying to pick herself up with a smile. "But on the bright side, I can think of so many ways of spoiling your baby."

"I think my brother and sister-in-law are doing that." Élise responds. "But you keep it to a minimum. On a scale of one-to-ten, a definite one."

"One-point-half, maybe two?"

"Garcia…" Hotch used his warning voice.

"Okay." Garcia accepts defeat and hugs Reid and Élise again. "Can't believe you two are having a baby."


	43. Week 14 and Darkest HourLongest Night

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993,** **Love. Fiction. 2020,** **NicaArmstrong, Squege, Malicia88, MarvelsAvenger14, 874irene, Daphne Potter,** **artemisrocks124,** **Skylar, Kelly, Amy, and Susan** **for either reviewing Chapter 42, favoring and/or following the story.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Oh, god," Élise groaned, rushing her fingers through her hair after giving her hair a good brushing and fluff. She adjusted the strap of her new black lace maternity nightie and stretched before she was getting ready for bed.

"Be careful, honey." Reid rushes to her side and gently helps her into bed. He couldn't help but stare at her in complete awe, knowing she's carrying his precious child. "Careful, sweetheart."

Élise pats his hand and kisses its palm, "Oh, brains. You're too good to me. But I'm not helpless; just pregnant." Élise reminded him, caressing his cheek before looking down and placed her hand over her blooming belly.

"You're 14 weeks pregnant with our lemon-peach." Reid massages her belly.

Élise giggles, "Lemon-peach?"

"Our baby is around the size of a lemon, a peach, and even an orange, so yes."

Élise took a deep breath, "Just 26 weeks left to go."

"They say the second trimester is the easiest and the most comfortable," Reid replies.

"Let's see if they're right." Élise said before snuggling closer to Reid and whispers in his ear, "I'm having a craving."

"You want something to eat?" Reid figured.

Élise chuckled amorously, "Oh no. It's better than food."

"What is?"

"You."

Reid blushed in embarrassment. "I should have known."

"That I want you really badly?" Élise lifts her eyebrow.

"Libido." Reid began to explain. "During the early weeks of pregnancy, HCG levels decease around the sixth week. Now that we are in the second trimester, HCG levels spike up and estrogen and progesterone levels grow to support the baby. Which also means…"

Élise stops him, pressing her index finger to his lips, knowing what he would say next, "That explains why I really…really…want you now." Élise rest her head on his chest. "So, let's not wait any more time."

Reid didn't want even a yoctosecond to even think. Embracing Élise closer to him, "I guess we can…do it. As long as we are careful and you don't get any complications, like vaginal bleeding or placenta previa."

"As long as I have you, there won't be any complications." Élise smiled before purring.

Reid chuckles when,

 _BUZZ!_

"Oh!" Reid turned his head and noticed his cell phone was vibrating on the nightstand. Looking at it,

"Urgent message from Strauss," Reid replies.

Élise placed her head on the soft pillow, groans, "Oh, come on, now!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart." Reid kisses her lips to make up for the fact that he now has to go to get ready for work as he pulls himself out of bed.

"I want you." Élise covers her chest with the comforters. "And I mean…I really want you right now."

Changing into a navy-blue V-neck cardigan sweater and matching tie over a white and light blue dress shirt, gray pants, and comfortable shoes. "If I had a choice, I'd stay with you."

"I'll be fine," Élise assures her, runs her hand up on his arm. "Go out there and save some lives."

"Oh," Reid kisses her lips again. "Love you."

"I love you times pi." Élise giggles.

* * *

As Reid stepped out of the elevator, he takes the last sip of coffee before tossing it into the nearest trash can. Reaching into his bag for his hand sanitizer,

"Hey, Reid."

He is greeted by Prentiss and Morgan.

"Hey."

Prentiss figured, "You guys got the same message from Strauss?"

"Mm-hmm." Reid nods his head.

"And Élise and the baby?" Morgan asked as he had his hands in his pockets. "How are you?"

"They're both great." Reid replies before rambling, "At 14 weeks, the baby's brain is working overtime and learning how to use their facial muscles to frown, squint, pucker, and even breath by taking amniotic fluid in and out of the lungs. Their intestines are now working on meconium, their first feces." Reid's lips formed a straight line.

"O…kay." Morgan and Prentiss crinkled their noses and curled their lips.

"But the good news is their genitals are fully developed."

Morgan's jaw dropped, "Which means we'll be able to know the gender of Baby Elispencer."

Reid squints his eyes and cocks his head, "Elispencer?"

Prentiss replies, "Or SpencÉlise."

"SpencÉlise?"

"The baby you and Élise are bringing into this Earth. AKA Elispencer. Or SpencÉlise, whichever you like."

"Technically, the baby's already on this planet since Élise is 14 weeks pregnant."

Prentiss and Morgan looked at each other and shook their heads before walking into the BAU roundtable room. Reid shrugged his shoulders and followed them.

* * *

"Hello?"

Reid asked with concern, "Hey, you. Are you still awake?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Élise murmurs.

Reid's cheeked colored, "Aw. Anyway, we're heading to LA to investigate a series of home invasion homicides."

Élise covered her mouth, "Oh, god." After feeling the passing going down by now, "Please be careful out there. And come home safe."

"I will." Reid pledges to her before instructing her, "Get some rest."

Élise requested, "And before you leave LA, may you please stop by Roscoe's Chicken and Waffles?"

Reid smiles, "Anything for you."

"Thank you. Now get out to LA and save some lives." Élise said. "I love you."

"I love you times pi." Reid hangs up.

Morgan teases him, "I love you for all infinity."

"You are such a child." Reid rolls his eyes.

* * *

As soon as the jet lifted up, the team began discussing the case. They wondered if the unsub started out as a burglar due to the hours of torture and homicide without drawing any attention from the neighbors. The team also began focusing on how the unsub got through the latest victims' home before diving into the M.O. and victimology. Judging by the range of victims; from gender, age, race, etc. speculated if it was random. But the one thing the team agreed on was the message the unsub was sending.

He wants the victims to fear him.

Knowing now how the media got wind of the latest murder, Hotch ordered Rossi and Reid to go visit Mrs. Everson at the hospital, Morgan and Prentiss with the LAPD detectives at the Everson house while he and JJ set up at the station.

* * *

LA Hospital…

"So, how is Élise?" Rossi asked Reid as they were heading to Colleen Everson's room.

"Blooming." Reid dreamily answered.

"And Baby SpencÉlise?"

Reid turns his head, grumbles, "Not you, too."

"You know us. We can't help it."

Reid let out a tired sigh, "Baby's fine. At this stage, the baby's going through lanugo. Basically, the baby will have peach fuzz sprouting to keep themselves warm for the next few months."

Rossi nods his head, "Interesting."

Getting to her hospital bed, they see the distraught elderly woman.

Reid whispers in Rossi's ear. "Why is she in restraints?"

"She tried to kill herself. Twice." Rossi sadly replies before they both slowly walk over to her bedside.

Clearing his throat, Reid made their presence known. "Mrs. Everson? We're with the FBI."

Mrs. Everson moans as Rossi tread gently,

"We know you talked to the detectives this morning. But if you're up for a few more questions, it could help."

"Why didn't he kill me?" Mrs. Everson tearfully questioned.

"It wasn't about you." Reid sympathetic replies. "This man only thinks about power And control."

"Leaving you behind Gives him that." Rossi continued as Mrs. Everson began to sob. "Now... Did he ever speak to you directly?"

Mrs. Everson gasps as she began reliving the last memories of her husband and her ordeal.

Rossi asked, "Did you talk to you?"

"No, he really didn't. I'm sorry." Mrs. Everson sadly replies.

"It's ok. Take your time." Rossi said.

Mrs. Everson tried to continue, despite the painful reminiscences, "Greg looked at me... The way he always did. I…we didn't need words. We...he just...looked at me, and we would know. I tried to be strong, But I…I…Shut my eyes...When the gun went off, and…that's the last thing Greg saw. Now every time I shut my eyes...I see him. How long will that last?" Mrs. Everson weeps.

"You rest now." Rossi looked at each other before leaving. Rossi shook his head,

"Think she'll recover?" Reid questioned.

"I don't know."

* * *

JJ and Reid began observing the incredibly detailed chart of LA's robbery-homicide when they got a call from Garcia. Despite LA having a surprisingly low home invasion burglary rate, she did manage to get a case involving a stolen RV. Reid figured he's intimidating the victims and Garcia notes it's not the first time the unsub has done something like this. Reid and JJ continued to examine when Prentiss and one of the LAPD detectives whom they will be working with, Matt Spicer, walked in.

"Do you ever think they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Spicer asked.

"Sometimes."

Spicer said. "Well, I don't believe in coincidences."

"How come?"

"Don't get me wrong. It's not like I talk to the universe or anything. I've just always believed that things happen for a reason." Spicer views the bulletin board, "It's hard to find the reason for this, though. Utterly meaningless crimes, No obvious motivation. Pure evil."

"Evil can't be scientifically defined." Reid overheard Spicer; Prentiss has folded her arms and nods her head in dry agreement. "It's an illusory moral concept That doesn't exist in nature. Its origins and connotations have been inextricably linked to religion and mythology. This offender has shown no signs of any belief. I'm, uh, I'm Spencer Reid." He awkwardly waves to him.

"Matt Spicer." He politely introduces him. "And you're quite something."

"I get that a lot." Reid nods his head as the rest of the team came into the small room.

"Believe me he does," Prentiss said, still having her arms folded.

* * *

The next day, after the latest victim involving the death of a single mother and leaving her young son as a survivor, the team was ready to give out the profile.

After forcing a child to witness, destroying the boy's innocence, and took away his childhood, the team believes the unsub's mirroring his own experience. While there's no excuse for what he's doing nor is the team justifying anything, everything he says, everything he does tell everyone what makes him tick. The message that he left was misspelled meaning he was not well-educated and just because his recent attacks are in Los Angeles doesn't mean he's from here. Killing in the dark is a must for him, another reason he's in LA and his willingness to kill random people also means he's an opportunistic offender, and these types are incredibly difficult to predict. And because the rolling blackouts, residents can prepare for the few hours they'll be in darkness.

The dark is his signature. It's a habit, and we'll find That he's always killed this way. Possibly a coward, he also has intimacy issues. He even turns photographs away from himself and also has a good chance that he has some type of shortcoming. He literally and figuratively takes his victims' power away and feeds off of making them powerless. Now that the press has named him the Prince of Darkness, it'll feed his ego.

But he'll be found once his need for darkness is unravel.

* * *

Reid smiled as he looks at the recent text Élise sent him.

HAD A CRAVING FOR CHICKEN STIR-FRY AND SORBET!

Reid laughs at the picture text Élise sent him, enjoying her chicken stir fry and sorbet.

"What's got you laughing?" Rossi noticed Reid staring at his phone.

"My pregnant wife." Reid shows him the picture of Élise eating.

Rossi chuckles. "Oh, Élise."

"It's taking my mind off of what's going on with the families." Reid sadly said.

Rossi puts his hand on Reid's shoulder, "I'm glad you have her and your unborn baby."

"Thanks, Reid." Reid looked up at Rossi and smile.

 _BUZZ!_

Reid gets another message.

FOR DIN-DIN: AND DESSERT: PIZZA AND CARROT CAKE!

"Now she'll be having pizza and carrot cake later." Reid laughs.

"Hey, guys," Prentiss grabbed their attention. "Garcia found something."

"Okay," Reid said just as Élise sends another text.

STAY SAFE! LOTS OF LOVE!

* * *

"Oh, come on," Reid impatiently cried, staring at his cell phone, waiting for the reception to come back on. He, Detective Kurzbard, and the rest of the team were heading to Matt Spicer's old house in Santa Barbara. "Come on!"

Kurzbard noticed Reid's frustration, "Trying to get in touch with someone?"

"My wife," Reid replies. "She's 14 weeks pregnant with our first child and I just want her to let her know that I'm okay and if she's okay."

"Oh, congratulations." Kurzbard pursed his mouth.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

He and JJ stepped out of the black vehicle as they noticed Prentiss accompanied Kirstin on their way to the hospital. Noticing the large police force at the Santa Barbara crime scene house, JJ asked.

"How many cops are there in L. A.?"

"City or county?" Reid replies with a question back.

An unsurprised JJ response, "You actually know the answer."

"I know both answers," Reid said before they both turned their heads and noticed the cameras and reporters at a gentleman before walking into the house.

 _"It's white and extremely dirty. A very old RV. With a male white in his fifties, accompanied by an 8-year-old girl."_

Walking into the house, they see Morgan being tended by a paramedic.

"Derek..." A worried JJ said.

"I'm all right." Morgan insisted as he was slowly rising from his seat and the paramedic left.

"You don't look all right." Reid disagreed.

"Reid, drop it." Morgan snapped.

"Sorry." Reid apologies.

"The local bureau office found us these satellite phones. It should bypass any outage problems on the ground."

"Good," Hotch said as Reid walked in the opposite direction, hoping to investigate the rest of the crime scene.

* * *

Garcia was busy typing away when she gets a phone call.

"Give it to me."

"Hey, Penelope."

"Élise." Garcia was surprised to hear from Élise. "How are you?"

"I'm nervous." Élise shakingly said, "Reid's not answering his cell phone."

"Oh, Lady Law," Garcia tries to cheer Élise up. "Cell phone reception is down in Los Angeles due to the blackouts."

"Is everyone alright?" Élise asked.

Garcia babbled, "Everyone's alright, despite the latest victims being a police detective they were working with was killed in front of his brutally assaulted sister, his daughter kidnapped by him, and Morgan."

"Oh, god."

"Breath in and breath out," Garcia calmly said, joining her. "Breath in and breath out."

"I'm feeling a little better," Élise said, sighing in relief.

Garcia smiled, "Exactly. I'll let you know of anything and I'll tell Reid that you called, okay?"

"Okay, Lady PG. And thanks. Give the team, especially Reid, my love."

"You know it."

* * *

Returning to the police station, Hotch has concluded that the unsub, aka Billy Flynn, is in complete behavioral chaos: serial offenders, especially long-term, successful ones, don't just suddenly change what they do or how they do it. Going after a high-risk target like a police detective and then all of a sudden abducting a child is fairly unheard of. Despite not _appearing_ as devolving, they know we're getting closer to them and their time's running out.

It'll be harder and harder to keep the outside world from noticing them. The behavioral spectrum is alarmingly different as Flynn spent a lifetime murdering seemingly random victims, then out of nowhere sought out Spicer, recreated his parents' murder, lured him into a trap, killed him, and took his daughter.

Reid stared in silence as Morgan snapped at Garcia when she couldn't get any new information, but Prentiss announces that they can contact Flynn since he listens to news radio incessantly; due to his narcissistic behavior, he would even stop assaulting Kristin if the broadcaster said anything about him.

"Oh, no," JJ said.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

JJ answered, rising from her seat, "The LAPD just put all the information they have out to the press."

"What do you mean?" Rossi questioned.

"A spokesperson at the crime scene was talking about the RV and about Ellie," Reid replies.

Morgan concluded, "So this guy knows exactly what we know."

Rossi thinks, "That might force him to dump the RV."

"Or kill—" Reid stopped himself from completing that sentence, noticing the death stare he got from Morgan that could almost match Élise's.

"No, I don't think so." Rossi disagrees.

Morgan asked, "Why not, Rossi?"

"Well, he could have killed you and the sister. He didn't. He kept you alive. He can't be surprised that we know what he's driving and that he has a hostage."

"But how many news radio stations are there in Los Angeles?" Reid asked.

"I don't know, 20 or so."

Hotch replies, "We can't just guess which one he listens to."

"What about the emergency alert system?" JJ asked before figuring, "It would be a way to communicate over all the stations simultaneously."

"How do we do that?" Prentiss wonders.

"I don't really know. How hard could it be to work out?" JJ said before walking away to see what she could do.

* * *

After getting another call about Flynn and Ellie, the team rushes down over there. Only to have eager neighbors and the VR abandoned. As Reid and Morgan stepped into the VR,

"He cut her hair." Reid and Morgan view the brown hair locks.

A fumed Morgan hissed, "I swear to God when I get my hands on this son of a—"

"That actually might be good," Reid said before Morgan looks at him confused and in anger. "Why disguise somebody you're gonna kill?"

Morgan quietly agrees with him as he goes through the cabinets. Finding a metal-like screw,

"Here's how he stays awake all night."

"Look at this article on Spicer." Reid shows Morgan a newspaper clipping.

Morgan figured, "We already know he was obsessed with all the attention Spicer was getting.

"Yeah, but look what's underlined 3 times."

 _"8-year-old Ellie, bright, happy child."_

Morgan slaps the newspaper, thinking back to his last moments with Flynn before he abducted Ellie,

"I don't normally take to kids, but this one's just special."

"What?"

"That's what he said back at the house. Ellie was his target all along, not Spicer." Morgan concluded before walking away.

* * *

Going through more newspaper articles, Reid's discovered that the murders we found in Orange County in 1985 might not have been his first. Even though he wanted to call Élise the second the power came back on, for the sake of the case, he called Garcia for more information on the unsub. Getting her after the first ring,

"Dr. Reid, you're on your own cellular," Garcia answered him.

"Yeah. The power came back here a few minutes ago."

Garcia asked, "How's my main man doing?"

"On the completely safe assumption that you're not talking about me, let's just say I wouldn't want to be this unsub when Morgan finally gets his hands on him," Reid whispered, smirking.

"That bad, huh?" Garcia figured.

Reid retorts, "Has he ever yelled at you before?"

"Touché." Garcia laughs before asking him, "How can I be of service?"

"How far back can you go with your records, Garcia?"

"How far back you talkin'?"

"Uh, a murder investigation from 1968."

* * *

"Hello?"

Élise sighs in relief, "You're okay."

"I'm even better now that I'm hearing your lovely voice."

Élise giggles, "What took you so long to call me?"

"The case," Reid answered.

"And everyone else?"

"Morgan's good and the unsub's dead, but the sister of the police detective died and now his daughter's now being sent to a group home."

"Oh, I hope she'll be getting all the help she needs," Élise said, placing her hand on her chest.

"Same." Reid agrees before announcing, "We'll be landing in a few hours. I can't wait to see you and our lemon-peach."

"We can't wait to see you either. Love you."

"I love you, too." Reid sweetly said before hanging up and leaving the BAU backroom.

"Hey, pretty boy." Morgan greets him.

Reid waves at him, "Hey to you, too."

"Looks like someone's going to be a happy woman," Morgan chuckles as he sees Reid checking on the Roscoe's Chicken and Waffles food he bought for Élise.

"Oh, she will be."

Morgan cleared his throat, "Look, Reid. Uh…sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"That's okay," Reid understood. "I get it. Imagine how I'm going to be if anything happened to my own child."

Morgan pulls Reid into a hug, "You and Élise are going to be great parents."

"You're going to be a great parent yourself one of these days," Reid replies.

* * *

"Hi, honey! I'm home!" Reid announced as he steps into the house and locks in the security alarm. Reid is soon greeted by Opal cuddling up to his leg.

"Hi, Opie!" Reid scratches her fur. "Daddy's home. Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's coming." Élise wobbles over to Reid.

Reid opens his arms out, "Hi, mommy." He points out the bags of food he was carrying in his arms, singsongs, "Look what I got you."

Élise squeals, "Roscoe's Chicken and Waffles."

"Mm-hmm!" Reid bites down on his lower lip. "I'm so glad to be home." He kisses her lips. "For all of you." He kisses Élise's belly. His jaw dropped and his eyes widen; Élise's as well when he looked up.

"Did our baby just quickened?" Élise softly asked.

Reid smiles back, "I think so, too."


	44. JJ and 15 Weeks

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993,** **KisaT** **, Love. Fiction. 2020, Betty, Martha, Kelly, Amy, Skylar, and Susan, for either reviewing Chapter 43, favoring and/or following the story.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes, but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, I would like to credit ahowell1993 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **PS: I've been getting the pregnancy info from the Internet.**

* * *

Élise was progressively cooking some breakfast over the stove. Steadily placing two pancakes on the clean white plate,

"Good morning, love ones." Reid enters the kitchen and pets Opal's fur, who was eating from her bowl. "Wifey." He kisses Élise on the cheek before kissing her 15-week belly. "Hello, my little navel orange."

Élise chuckles, "Can you feel our little navel orange's kicks?"

"Yes, I do," Reid replies before smelling something. "Something smells so good."

"Indeed, you do." Élise set a breakfast plate in front of him. "Ginger blueberry buttermilk pancakes, scrambled eggs, three bacon strips, and freshly squeezed orange juice."

"Oh," Reid takes a bite of his breakfast. "Mmm. So good."

"Be careful, babe," Élise cautioned him. "Remember about your intolerance for lactose."

Reid took another bite before taking a sip of orange juice. "You know I can't help your cooking. And the fact that I love dairy."

"Which reminds me, I need to get more dairy-free and lactose-free foods today just in case." Élise said, about to eat her plate, "And we have our prenatal appointment with Dr. Patterson later this week. And I need to see the dentist."

"Pregnancy hormones can affect dental health, and gingivitis tends to happen," Reid mentions before he soothes Élise's belly again. "But, it'll all be worth it with our growing orange."

Élise giggles after swallowing, "Yeah." She began running her fingers through his newly trimmed short hair. "I still can't believe you managed to give yourself a haircut. And it actually looks good. It shows off your unique bone structure and jawline." Élise pats down on his cheeks.

"You should have seen everyone's reactions," Reid messes up his hair. "Especially Hotch. He said, and I quote," Trying to imitate Hotch's serious voice. "'I guess you did join a boy band during your off-time.'"

Élise laughs before taking a sip when Reid's cell phone vibrates. "I have to get going." Reid dabs his mouth before placing his napkin over his plate. "Case in Atlantic Beach, Maryland."

"At least you'll be close by," Élise replies.

"Mm-hmm," Reid kisses her cheek. "Love you." Reid squats down and pets Opal again. "Love you, too, Opie."

* * *

In the BAU bullpen, Reid and Prentiss sat by their desks, watching BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss, JJ, and Hotch in his office through the binds.

"JJ's still in there? Garcia asked as she approached them.

"And Strauss," Prentiss replied before noticing Reid reached for his TUMS. Groaning, "Oh, again with the dairy?"

"I can't help it. I love dairy." Popping a TUMS into his mouth

"It's been, like, what, 20 minutes?" Garcia asked.

"Well, ten more minutes, we're in the air," Morgan said, approaching the group.

Prentiss replies, "I don't think it's about the case."

Garcia questioned, "Do you know something?"

"Do _I_ know something?" Prentiss repeated the question.

"She just repeated the question," Garcia said, her voice went higher. "You always say that's a sign."

"Do you know why JJ's in there?" Morgan asked.

"I have no idea." Prentiss answers.

Garcia wonders, "What is going on?"

"Maybe she asked for a raise." Reid figured, causing Prentiss to give him one of her signature dry facial expressions.

"Have his blinds ever been closed?" Garcia asked,

A few minutes later, Strauss comes out of Hotch's office and then twenty-one seconds later—Reid counted—JJ leaves, causing everyone to look the other way and gather their items. Reid took the time to text Élise.

HEADING TO MARYLAND! ~ SR

KK! BE CAREFUL! AND TAKE YOUR TUMS! ~ EBR

LOVE YOU! ~SR

LOVE YOU X PI! ~ EBR

As Reid puts away his cell phone as the rest of the team headed downs the elevators, Morgan asked,

"How long have they been in custody?"

"60 hours." Hotch answers, "We have 12 hours to get a confession or find the body."

"Syd Pearson has a lot of money and connections," Reid mentions. "If we let him go, we may never see him again."

Prentiss asked, "And Barrett?"

"He doesn't have the same resources." Reid answers.

"Do you think these guys did it?" Garcia questioned.

Hotch said, "The locals do."

"They tried to get them to turn against one another, but that didn't work," Rossi adds.

"It seems they have a Bond that dates back to childhood." Reid includes.

Morgan reminds, "We only have a 30-minute flight. That's not enough time to delve into their histories."

"Bullet points on the missing woman," Garcia said, handing out copies. "Second and third pages are all about the suspects.

"Garcia, we're gonna need phone records, credit card receipts, anything you can find." Hotch orders as he and the team minus JJ steps into the elevator.

"Yes, you'll have them when you get back," Garcia promises before giving JJ a copy, listening in on her conversation with JJ.

"Thank you," JJ said.

"Is everything ok?" Garcia asked, worried.

"What, you mean Strauss? Don't. I know that look. Everything's going to be fine." JJ said before stepping into the elevator.

* * *

"Oh, God." Reid began rubbing his stomach.

Prentiss asked, "What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Two ginger blueberry buttermilk pancakes, scrambled eggs, three bacon strips, and 16.9 oz of freshly squeezed orange juice."

"Élise feeding you?" Morgan chuckles.

"I think I better…" Reid got up from his seat and headed to the bathroom. Reid knocks on the door in a rhythmic beat five times.

"Hey, you ok?" Reid asked.

JJ asked back, "Uh, yeah. You?"

"I just feel kind of sick. Excuse me." Reid moves pass JJ and locks the door behind him. He covers his mouth again before reaching into his pants pocket for his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, you." Reid knew he needed to hear Élise's voice before covering his mouth again. "Oh, my..."

"Don't worry, I'm at the grocery store, getting some dairy-and-lactose-free foods." Élise clicks her tongue. "I knew I should have cooked you some lactose-free pancakes."

"You know I can't help but love dairy." Reid chuckles.

Élise asked. "Have you been taking your TUMS?"

"Yes."

"Don't throw up on anyone," Élise jokily said.

Reid chuckles, "I won't." Sighing. "I think the passing went by."

"I guess talking to me helped, huh?"

"It most definitely did. I better get going."

"And be careful. I love you."

"Love you, too." Reid hangs up, washes his hands for a minute and two seconds, wipes his hands and heads back with the team, where he overhears them talking about JJ before getting back to the case about Kate Joyce, a 19-year-old who was last seen leaving a bar with these two men, Sydney Pearson, and James Barrett, both 20 years old. She was reported missing the next morning when she didn't meet her friends three days ago.

The boys' story is that they dropped Kate at the motel, but there were no cameras to confirm that, and the police haven't been able to find holes in their stories. And search and rescue's been all over the island. They also claimed to have consensual sex with her, but without the body, no chance to confirm. Hoping to break them down psychologically, Hotch orders Morgan and Prentiss to lead the interrogation while he and Rossi head t the bar.

* * *

As Reid and Rossi head to the bar, Reid began going over Kate Joyce's background,

"Kate Joyce comes from a stable family. She went to good schools, got good grades, has good friends."

"Everything points to her being a total sweetheart," Rossi replies.

Reid asked, "You don't think she is?"

"I'm sure she is."

"But?" Reid figure Rossi has more to say.

"She's 19. Everyone agrees—Kate wouldn't leave with those boys.

"But she did." Reid reminded him.

"Yeah. But why?" They stopped walking and directly asked Reid face-to-face. "Why would this girl, this sweetheart, take such a risk?"

As they read from the files of the case, they imagined Kate Joyce and her friends having fun at the club and the two main suspects. And while they moved around the club a lot, the suspects didn't.

They waited for her.

Reid and Rossi figured Kate might have been testing her boundaries, despite her friends saying that she wouldn't go with total strangers, but she's far too cautious to just go off with complete strangers.

* * *

Hoping to get more information about Kate Joyce, it was now Rossi and Reid's turns with the suspects. While Rossi took on Pearson, Reid got Barrett,

Barrett asked, "What the hell was that?"

"That was the camera," Reid answered his question as he examined his file regarding the repeated beeping.

"No, the yelling." Barrett clarified.

Reid looked over his shoulder, "That was Agent Morgan." Looking down at his phone. Barrett, it says here you were half an hour late to work on Saturday morning.

"I was hung-over." Barrett reasons.

"Hung-over?" Reid doubted. "That's nothing new, but being late is. It looks like you always clock in 10 minutes early, gas up the jet skis, get the life vests out. What happened that morning?"

Barrett repeated again, "I just told you. I was hung-over."

"Got you." Reid nods his head. "Hung-over, slept in. What about Friday night, Friday after the bar?"

"We drove to the inlet." Barrett responses

"Drove to the inlet. Approximately what time would you say you drove to the inlet?"

"2:00, 2:30."

"Why would you go to the water at 2:00 or 2:30 in the morning?" Reid questions.

"The boats start coming in."

Reid disbelieved, "In the middle of the night, the boats start coming in?"

"Yeah." Reid listened to Barrett intently. "They fish all night; then they bring in the catch. Then they sell it on the docks to the restaurants and all that. Syd wanted to show her, then he drove her back, dropped her off at the hotel, and the next thing I know, it's morning."

"And you slept in?" Reid questioned.

"My alarm clock's broken," Barrett said.

Reid asked, smirking as he could almost sense Barrett's lying, "Broken. Your alarm clock's broken?"

"Broken," Barrett repeated.

Reid asked again, "Did it make you upset?"

An annoyed Barrett barked, standing up, "Can you fix the damn camera, please?!"

"Sit down," Prentiss said, coming into the room and giving Reid Barrett's lying detecting results before asking him, crossing her arms. "How'd you pass it?"

* * *

Reid and Prentiss continued to interrogate Barrett, but with no invalid. But it wasn't until they kept looking over the phone and realized that Kate left her phone in the backseat of Pearson's car.

While Pearson was only guilty of being a dirtbag, they concluded that Barrett would be the one to have done something to Kate, due to rejecting him. Everyone theorized that he went to give Kate back her cell phone at her hotel room, lured her outside, maybe drugged her, and took her to his boat. He also knew the traffic patterns, when the fishermen were coming in, and tourist charters were going out.

Which also meant that the blood from the catch attracts hundreds of sharks.

The team realized with wide eyes that asked him if he killed her and where her body is.

He technically doesn't since there are not lies.

The only way to know for sure is to get him to confess. Walking back into the interrogation room with Barrett calmly sitting,

"Why is the GPS on your boat missing?" Prentiss questioned.

"It isn't," Barrett answered.

JJ figured, "He tossed it after he dumped Kate."

"Who are you?" Barrett asked.

"This." JJ shows him Kate's Red Blackberry phone. "This was your ticket into her room."

"Who is she?" Barrett smugly asked.

"You said the inlet's quiet between 4 and 5 A.M. That's when you took Kate out, right?" Reid guessed.

"You didn't want the search party to find her, so you kept going," Prentiss replied. "And going. You had 6 hours before work. How far did you get? About 75 miles out?"

Reid theorized, "A full tank on a single outboard motor will get you 150 miles. At 25 miles per hour, your round trip took just over 6 hours. Which is why you were late for work."

"Oh, you didn't kill her." JJ hissed in disgust, "You just left her to die. That's why you asked for a polygraph. You knew you'd pass it."

Barrett taps against the table, "I think your time's up." As he got up,

"Oh, yeah?" JJ got into his face. "Well, you took away their daughter, their dignity. You don't get to win. We're going to find her."

"You still think she has a chance, huh?" Barrett doubted.

JJ left the room as Prentiss and Reid blocked Barrett from leaving.

* * *

 **A couple of hours later….**

"How great was it that we managed to find Kate Joyce." Prentiss cheered as she and most of the team relaxed in the BAU bullpen.

Rossi wonders, "What would be the chance Kate would hold on after three days in the water?"

"I can give you the statistics due to Kate being an amazing swimmer." Reid offered.

"No, thank you," Rossi said before assuring. "I say we celebrate the moment for the time being."

"Let's hold off on the celebration." Morgan points to Hotch, exiting the roundtable and entering his office. They all looked at each other and feared for the worst.

Minutes later, after JJ enters the bullpen.

"No." Prentiss rose, fearing the worst.

"Wait a minute." Morgan confusingly said, trying to make sense of what's happening. "I thought Hotch was supposed to—"

"It's above his pay grade," JJ explained. "Strauss', too."

"They can just take you away?" Reid sadly asked.

Prentiss asked, "So, we do nothing?"

"It's done," JJ replies sadly.

Morgan said, "It can't be that simple."

"It is."

"This job is hard enough," Morgan responds. "What are they trying to do, bury us?"

"You're too good." Prentiss bitterly chuckles. "That's the problem."

Rossi adds, "It's true. You're on everybody's wish list. Our loss is somebody else's gain."

"They can't just take you away."

JJ nods her head, walking away as she heads towards the elevator. "Goodbye, everyone."

* * *

Reid walks into the house and locks in the security alarm.

"Hey, sweet thing." Élise greets her husband, relaxing on the couch, eating pizza, and watching television.

"Hey."

Élise noticed something wrong with Reid as he joined her and got himself a slice.

"Are you alright, babe?"

Sighing, "JJ was forced to accept a liaison position at the Pentagon."

Élise asked, "What?"

"It was above Hotch's pay-grade; Strauss' as well." Reid starts eating a slice.

"Wow," Élise softly exclaimed. "Sorry for the loss."

Swallowing, Reid asked, "What do you think of me getting a new opportunity away from the BAU?"

"What do you mean?" Élise questions before eating another slice.

"I get opportunities all the time," Reid confesses. "CIA, NSA, Homeland Security, universities, colleges, think tanks, pharmaceutical companies, and other field offices or units, even the Pentagon. And Hotch knows."

Shrugging her shoulders, "Is that what you want to do?"

"I don't know," Reid admits. "I mean, it would be nice to explore these opportunities. We are expecting our first child, and I do want to be there more for our family, but at the same time, I like what we do. I like being out there and saving lives."

"I know this is going to say corny but listen to your heart and what you want. And whatever you want, whatever you choose, I'm behind 10,000%."

Reid smiles before giving her a peck.

"That is one of the many reasons I love you."

Élise gushes. "And that's one of the many reasons I love you, too, daddy."

* * *

"Hello again, Dr. Patterson."

Dr. Patterson smiled, "Hello again, you two. And may-may-may, Élise, you are growing."

Élise admires, "Thanks, doc."

Reid sat in a nearby chair, "So, how's our little navel orange?"

Dr. Patterson giggles, looking at the charts attached to the clipboard, "Everything looks like it's going well. Are you eating?"

"Most definitely, doc," Élise rubs her belly.

"Are you exercising in low-impact?"

Élise shrugs her shoulder, "Mostly walking; I've just started doing yoga."

Dr. Patterson shakes her head, "Great! Now let's take a look." After preparing the ultrasound machine. "O…kay…ah! Here we go."

"Oh, my…" An almost astonished Élise said. "Look at our baby move. Stretching and…look. Their ears…"

"Pretty soon, our baby will hear," Reid nearly tears up.

"Just 25 more weeks to go."


End file.
